Betrayal II
by Bjlauri
Summary: Ella ha sido la mas grande traidora despues de Terra, ahora se digna a regresar, pero juro por mi vida que cuando esto termine la hare pagar por ello... aunque aun la siga amando.
1. Traidora

= Betrayal II =

Traidora

Nightwing POV:

Desde la traición de Terra pasaron muchas cosas, el regreso de Slade, la llegada de Trigon, una vieja amiga y nueva chica en mi vida y por supuesto los hijos de Trigon, pero nada peor que su traición, ella me abandono, me dejo y no por otro hombre, traiciono al equipo entero y mi confianza… Raven, la nueva traidora, la mujer que yo ame, que traicionó lo que ella consideraba familia, nos abandono por el poder, por ser en lo que se convirtió, "la princesa del inframundo", los chicos también estaban dolidos al principio pero poco a poco pudimos superarlo y ahora puedo decir que si vuelvo a verla la enfrentare como una enemiga y la venceré así sea lo ultimo que haga, eso me lo había jurado desde hace dos años en que todo ocurrió…

_Flash back:_

_Nos encontrábamos Cyborg y yo en la sala, Raven no había salido de su habitación en toda la mañana, Changelling __había ido a la ciudad en busca de algo que hacer y Starfire apenas regresaba de visitar su planeta, estaba preocupado…_

__ ¿Te sucede algo amigo?_

__ He notado extraña a Raven, ¿crees que algo le pase?_

__ No lo se Nightwing, tú la conoces mejor que yo_

__ Si pero últimamente no quiere hablar conmigo de nada, ya ni siquiera duerme junto a mi_

__ ¿No has pensado que quizás pueda darte una sorpresa?_

__ ¿Sorpresa?_

__ Las mujeres suelen comportarse de ese modo cuando… tu sabes… están embarazadas… _

_Me susurro lo último, como si eso fuera a destruir el equipo o fuera algo prohibido_

__ ¿Embarazada?, no… me lo habría dicho ya_

__ Solo fue una sugerencia… deberías intentar hablar con ella al respecto_

__ Lo he intentado pero__ no saco nada en concreto, solo me dice que confíe en ella_

_Cyborg se quedo pensativo ante mis suposiciones y las suyas, pero ambos estábamos equivocados, esa noche me di cuenta de la cruda realidad… hubo una explosión cerca de la torre, en la isla, quizás era uno de esos nuevos villanos que pretendían humillarnos pero no… era uno de los hermanos de Raven, Jared… flotaba sobre el agua, nos pusimos en guardia listos para atacar, el no movía ningún musculo, solo sonreía como si fuéramos una atracción de fenómenos _

__ ¿Qué quieres?_

_Pregunte estúpidamente ya desesperado_

__ Esa es una gran debilidad, anticípate a tus movimientos y vencerás…_

__ ¿Qué…?_

__ Bien dicho… hermano _

_Me sorprendí al escucharla llamarlo hermano, ella jamás lo había hecho desde que aparecieron, siempre decía que los odiaba y ahora… ¿lo felicitaba?, no entendía nada…_

__ Vengo por ti mi princesa…_

_El cielo comenzó a temblar, el color oscuro que tenia se convertía poco a poco en el color rojizo que tuvo cuando Trigon llego a la Tierra, Raven camino lento cruzándonos, ninguno hizo nada para evitarlo, simplemente no podíamos creer lo que nuestros ojos veían, el cielo lloraba sangre, la ciudad entera era teñida por ese liquido carmesí pero no hacíamos nada para evitarlo, el se la llevo y nadie lo impidió, ni siquiera yo… luego que desapareciera llevándosela con una sonrisa reaccionamos, ellos me miraron pidiéndome que la buscáramos pero no hice nada_

__ Raven… _

_Mencione aun sin creer que nos había traicionado, estaba bañado en sangre igual que mis amigos, aun no creía que la había perdido, tiempo después cruzo por mi mente la idea de que nos había abandonado porque había hecho algún tipo de trato para que nadie saliera herido pero también me equivoque, un año después de aquello Raven ataco la ciudad o mejor dicho los limites de la ciudad junto con una horda de demonios a su mando, ella vestía diferente, su mirada era diferente, toda ella era diferente y aunque durante la batalla procuraba no lastimarnos, ya estábamos heridos…_

__ Nos veremos pronto titanes…_

_Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer, y juraría que vi algo en sus ojos que me hicieron pensar que sufría como lo hacia yo pero no se tentó el corazón cuando nos dejo…_

_End flash back_

_ ¿Night?

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ ¿Estas pensando en ella cierto?

_ No puedo evitarlo, nos traiciono

_ Lo se

_ Pudimos haberla ayudado

_ Eso no lo sabemos…

_ Pudimos haberlo intentado

_ Deja que las cosas sigan su curso

_ Si y cuando volvamos a verla… la detendremos

_ Sobre eso… no la hemos visto desde hace un año que ataco

_ ¿Qué hay sobre los titanes este, vendrá alguno a apoyarnos?

_ Si, vendrá Roy por un par de días… fue todo lo que pude conseguir

_ Esta bien, con el aquí podremos hacer muchas cosas

_ Así es

_ ¿Cuándo?

_ Esta tarde, procura estar aquí cuando llegue

_ Estaré aquí

Sin duda alguna lo estaría, escuche a Cyborg irse

_ Te detendré… traidora

Pase el resto de la mañana haciendo cualquier cosa que me hiciera olvidar lo que habíamos vivido, intente de todo pero el recuerdo de aquella noche no podía sacarlo de mi mente por alguna razón que no entendía… me negaba a recordar pero ahí estaba esa noche… parecía que si repasaba una y otra vez los hechos encontraría la respuesta que había estado buscando aunque supiera que ahí no había nada, fue entonces que escuche la nave T de los titanes este arribar en el techo, decidí ir recibirlos que quedarme en la compañía de la soledad en la sala, yo era el único que faltaba por lo que no pudieron disimular sus caras de preocupación

_ Bienvenidos titanes

_ Hola Night… Cyborg dijo que necesitaban ayuda para encontrar a Raven

_ Debemos encontrarla antes de que vuelva a atacar

Los titanes se miraron entre si como si hubiera dicho algo que fuera a terminar con el mundo

_ Night sabemos lo que Raven significa…

_ Significó… ella ahora es una criminal y hay que detenerla

_ Espero serte de ayuda

_ Lo serás, bienvenido Red Arrow

_ Gracias…

Ambos estrechamos las manos y después de una breve despedida pusimos al tanto a Roy sobre nuestras propias investigaciones

_ Entonces… el agua del océano es un poco mas acida de lo normal… ¿Por qué aun permiten que la gente la visite?

_ Porque han comprobado que es lo suficientemente alcalina para que una persona pueda ir a nadar

_ ¿Esto tiene que ver con Raven?

_ Probablemente

_ Supongo que se asemeja con la noche roja

_ Nosotros también creemos que es una señal de que Raven volverá a atacar

_ Pero hace un año que no lo hace

_ Eso lo sabemos, pero estas cosas que están pasando, el agua del océano, la temperatura atmosférica, las plantas marchitas sin ninguna razón aparente, la desorientación de algunos animales, no puede ser coincidencia

_ ¿Qué propones?

_ Que hagamos guardias, vigilaremos las zonas en donde esto ha ocurrido quizás hallemos algo importante

_ ¿Que te parece si inicio con la acides del océano junto con Gar?

_ Perfecto, inicien ahora vuelvan a la media noche, después otros mas los relevaremos en algún otro punto

_ Bien… andando Gar

* * *

><p>Red Arrow POV:<p>

Gar y yo salimos a verificar la acides del agua, si Nightwing tenia razón esto era obra de Raven aunque no sabia como lo hacia… nos dirigimos a la playa, en un frasquito pequeño tome una muestra, Gar sugirió que siguiéramos caminando quizás encontraríamos algo, caminamos alrededor de una hora…

_ ¿Crees que Nightwing lo superara algún día?

_ La amaba Gar, quizás todo ese amor se convirtió en odio

_ ¿Ella realmente nos traiciono?

_ No tengo otra explicación

_ ¿Cuál era el motivo?

_ Escucha… se como te sientes, si yo hubiera sido traicionado me sentiría como Nightwing y quizás querría vengarme pero deben entender que la Raven que ustedes conocieron no volverá… nunca

Casi llegábamos al otro extremo, algo llamo nuestra atención en el cielo, un choque de energías que luego cayeron al mar, intentamos reconocer el lugar en el que habían caído por si alguien necesitaba ayuda, las olas comenzaron a crecer y tuvimos que alejarnos de la orilla, unos minutos después el mar se aquietó, comenzamos a caminar nuevamente hacia el, miramos para ambos lados, unos metros mas allá de nosotros vimos una figura salir del mar, por su complexión dedujimos que era una chica, salió a gatas, intento levantarse pero sus piernas fallaron y cayo nuevamente, no se movía, mire a mi compañero quien pensaba lo mismo que yo, corrimos hasta esa persona y no nos equivocamos era una chica, llevaba una gabardina delgada color blanco y un vestido largo con aberturas a los costados, era de un color marrón, pero ese no era el hecho, ella estaba herida, había signos de cortes en algunos lados de su ropa y manchas de sangre, me arrodille frente a ella y tome su muñeca… estaba viva, algo comenzó a cambiar en ella, su cabello negro perdía color y ganaba otro… violeta…

_ Changelling…

_ Lo se…

El fue del otro lado para observar su rostro, quito algunos de sus cabellos y cayo de sentón al darse cuenta de quien era…

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Es… es… Raven…

Me dijo no pudiendo creerlo

_ ¿Qué?

Me levante y la voltee, en efecto era Raven, con el cabello largo, sangre en las ropas, cortes en su piel… sin duda alguna era Raven

_ ¿Qué hacemos?

Me pregunto, la observe un momento detenidamente

_ Llevarla a la torre

_ Pero Nightwing…

_ Quizás se alegre al verla de nuevo

La miramos una vez mas y me decidí, la levante en mis brazos y comencé a caminar

_ ¿No vienes?

Le inquirí a mi amigo que no se había movido de su lugar, lo pensaba demasiado

_ Si

Se levanto rápidamente y me siguió, no se cuanto hicimos en volver pero me estaba preocupando el estado de Raven, ya hubiera despertado… caminamos lo mas rápido que pudimos, al llegar a la sala el resto del quipo nos miraba extrañados, Nightwing no estaba…

_ Chicos que… ¿Quién es ella?

_ ¿No reconoces a quien fue tu compañera?

Se miraron entre si, Cyborg se acerco a mi y miro su rostro

_ No puede ser

Star lo imito y se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar gritar

_ La encontramos en la playa, necesita atención medica

Cyborg no lo pensó demasiado y me guio hasta la enfermería, la deje ahí en manos de Cyborg y su súper tecnología

_ ¿Dónde esta Nightwing?

Pregunte a Starfire

_ No lo sabemos, quizás este en su habitación

_ Creo que debemos avisarle

_ Iré a buscarlo

Mientras ella se iba mire a Gar que por su expresión me decía que no estaba muy contento tampoco

_ Tal vez fue una mala idea

_ El lo decidirá

Le argumente, Cyborg salió y nos pidió que regresáramos a la sala, el se quedaría a custodiarla para cuando despertara, tampoco parecía gustarle la idea de atender a una ex compañera y ahora enemiga, me preguntaba si Nightwing la aceptaría de nuevo en su equipo después de su traición…

_ No lo encontré… tal vez fue a dar un paseo

Dijo Star sentándose a mi lado en el sofá…

* * *

><p>Cyborg POV:<p>

Esto no podía estar pasando, Nightwing estaría furioso si los hubiera visto entrar con nuestra enemiga a nuestro hogar… la mire unos minutos, parecía un sueño, estaba mojada y aparentemente había tenido una pelea pero ¿con quien?, ¿Nightwing?, no lo creo, de haber sido así el que estaría aquí seria el y no ella, había cortes en su ropa y su piel, no sanaban como recordaba así que lo hice a la antigua, su pulso se normalizaba poco a poco, era tal como la recordaba excepto por el cabello largo, le quite lo mas que pude la ropa mojada, no estaba bien que la curara era nuestra enemiga pero siempre me negué a creerlo, note de pronto una herida profunda a un costado del estomago y sangraba, quizás era eso lo que la mantenía inconsciente, corte un trozo de la prenda y limpie la sangre y trate de parar la hemorragia haciendo presión, se quejo un poco… ¿Qué hago?, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos que parecían desorientados pero pronto pareció reconocer el lugar, volteo repentinamente a verme

_ Cyborg…

No respondí nada… ¿Qué iba a decirle a mi enemiga?, presione un poco mas herida, cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un pequeño quejido

_ Quédate quieta

_ No pienso ir a ningún lado… has lo que quieras conmigo

Desvió la mirada de la mía, algo me decía que estaba aquí por alguna razón

_ ¿Qué te paso?

Articulo mi boca por si sola, ni siquiera pensé en hacerlo tan solo salió, siguió sin mirarme, delicadamente movió mi mano de su herida y como pudo se levanto…

_ Escape… para avisarles

_ ¿Qué…?

_ Necesitan saber algo

_ Dilo

Negó con la cabeza y me miro, estaba triste, lo sabia

_ Necesito que todos me escuchen

_ ¿Crees que después de lo que hiciste querríamos escucharte?

_ Supongo que no pero es necesario, lo juro

_ No jures en vano, eres una mentirosa y una traidora, te quejabas de la traición de Terra y tu lo reviviste, eras nuestra amiga y ahora te volviste una asesina…

_ No… jamás he asesinado

_ Mientes… ¿Por qué atacaste hace un año, porque haces todo esto, el mar, los animales?, eres una asesina

_ ¡No!, no lo soy

Se cubrió los oídos con las manos y se acurruco en el suelo recargada en una esquina del cuarto, apretaba los ojos con fuerza mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no era una asesina, ¿tanto daño le causaban esas palabras?, mis piernas reaccionaron sin siquiera consultárselo a mi cerebro y me acerque a ella

_ Lo siento… no quise…

_ No soy una asesina… no he matado a nadie

Varias lagrimas caían de sus ojos, realmente la había herido, aunque… podría ser una trampa, mis manos actuaron por si solas, una de ellas se poso sobre una mano que aun mantenía en sus oídos y la otra en su hombro…

_ Te creo

Abrió los ojos aun con lagrimas en ellos, me miro, siempre odie que alguien la lastimara psicológicamente y yo lo hacia, inesperadamente me abrazo y yo correspondí

_ Te juro por mi vida que no he derramado sangre inocente

_ Esta bien te creo

La separe lentamente, limpie sus lagrimas no quería verla llorar a pesar de todo, sorpresivamente quien menos esperaba ver apareció por la puerta… me levante rápidamente alejándome unos pasos, mientras que ella lo hacia lentamente ayudándose de la pared

_ Tu…

_ Nightwing…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola... yo de nuevo aqui molestado, este fic ya rondaba mi cabeza desde hace algun tiempo y decidi sacarlo a la luz porque no me dejaba concentrarme, debo decir tambien que tengo otras dos historias mas en mente pero primero debo terminar lo que empece y eso va para mis otras historias, espero que sea interesante leer esto...<strong>


	2. El Plan Perfecto Siempre Falla

= Betrayal II =

El plan perfecto siempre falla

Raven POV:

No se porque hice lo que hice, porque lo deje todo si estaba bien… no, nada estaba bien, yo lo sabia, desde esa noche en que uno de ellos decidió aparecer y ofrecerme una tregua entre el submundo y el nuestro, ¿Por qué acepte si iba a perder mas de lo que iba a ganar?, perdí lo que mas amaba y lo que con tanto anhelo esperaba… me veía patética, yo… la princesa del inframundo, ¿Qué respeto obtendría con ese titulo?, ninguno solo miedo, siempre impuse miedo, aquel que osara desafiarme era simplemente enviado al Lago de Sangre, la primer división de violencia… mi alma también ira a parar ahí cuando todo terminase y luego nada… todo seria dolor y sufrimiento nada mas que eso… encerrada ahora entre cuatro paredes de piedra y hueso en el palacio del Infierno, lugar de dolores y angustias, llantos y miedos… suplicas y remordimientos, no había amor al que yo había renunciado, ni paz y mucho menos esperanza, de vez en cuando subía a la Tierra y me quedaba ahí por unos días, me habían descubierto una vez pero logre concilio en mi… en Trigon, me permitió volver con una condición y acepte, después de todo ya no había nada por que luchar o que proteger si el mismo me lo había arrebatado, esta tarde decidí junto con ellos que el gran Trigon debía caer de una vez por todas, obtendría mi venganza y luego mi muerte, mi alma penaría como la de tantos a los que ahí envié, no me importaba, por la mañana o lo que parecía ser la mañana ahí abajo, nos reunimos para mover al primer peón en el tablero… yo, subiría a la superficie y daría el aviso a quien lograra convencer, no había ningún problema hasta que nos atacaron, las hordas de los generales de Trigon atacaron nuestro lugar, ellos me protegieron para que cumpliera con mi misión, fui ayudada también por mis hombres, como pude salí de esa carnicería, pocos rebeldes murieron muchos mas aniquilaron a la mayoría… fue todo lo que supe después, estaba en el bosque, una de las muchas entradas al Infierno que el hombre había tapado con su modernidad… cambie el color de mi cabello para pasar desapercibida si no lograba lo que quería en este día pero ni siquiera había dado el primer paso cuando sorpresivamente fui atacada por un demonio, me hirió en un costado pero aun tenia oportunidad de regresarlo al Infierno, me gire para contraatacarlo con mis poderes que se habían vuelto mas fuertes, el destello rojo de mi energía impacto contra ese ser, su energía disminuyo al 70%, era una ventaja, invoque una Daisho Katana, regalo de mi padre por habérmele unido, siempre la usaba para asesinar demonios que me retaban… como el que tenia enfrente, volvimos al ataque el usaba espadas gemelas de menor tamaño pero tan potentes como la Katana, logro hacerme unos cuantos rasguños pero el sin duda estaba a punto de desfallecer, en un ultimo intento por aniquilarme se lanzo hacia mi mientras que el filo de mi sable se hundía en su podrida piel, cayo al suelo y la Katana desapareció retornando a su lugar, me volví ignorando el ser que yacía en el suelo, alce el vuelo con un objetivo en claro… hace mucho que no sabia de ellos y necesitaba hablarles, decirles la verdad de todo, aunque no me creyeran, sobrevolaba el océano cuando sentí una energía dirigirse hacia mi, interceptarla a tiempo no fue el problema sino el hecho de que me tomo por sorpresa que ese infeliz no hubiera muerto, con gran fuerza me impacto mar adentro, una lucha en el agua era difícil, pero el llevaba las de perder, trato de golpearme pero no pudo sin embargo aproveche su debilidad y mi propia mano le saco el corazón, esta vez nada lo salvaría, se hundía poco a poco y yo necesitaba salir a tomar aire, nade unos pocos centímetros cuando una fuerza me jalaba de nuevo hacia adentro, intente soltarme pero no podía, sentí dolor al costado mientras el agua se pintaba de mi sangre, ¿no lo había matado ya?, haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo ya que el aire se me estaba agotando me gire y con la palma de mi mano toque el lugar donde el corazón ya no estaba, y lo hice cenizas causando una pequeña explosión, nade lo mas rápido que pude hacia la superficie, al sentir el contacto de la arena sobre mis manos supe que había nadado en línea recta hasta la orilla, sali a gatas, el dolor de la herida me estaba matando, respire recuperando el aire pero en cuanto intente ponerme de pie volvió a irse y caí, escuche pasos acercarse, luego nada… hasta que el dolor me hizo abrir los ojos, estaba desorientada, sentía frio y a la vez calor, mire la habitación… ¿habitación, como…?, voltee inmediatamente no creyendo donde me encontraba pero el rostro de Cyborg me lo confirmo, me lastimo aun mas cuando mencione su nombre…

_ Quédate quieta

Me dijo yo simplemente no supe que conteste pero desvié la mirada ante eso

_ ¿Qué te paso?

Supongo que ni el lo había pensado, retire su mano de mi cuerpo y me levante

_ Escape… para avisarles

Dije pensando en que quizás siendo el, el titán que mejor pensaba en estas situaciones trataría de entenderme pero lo único que logre fue una pequeña discusión y que toda esa fuerza que reuní se desmoronara en llanto cuando me llamo asesina, supongo que parecía una niña pequeña arrinconada contra la pared porque su madre le había reprendido, intento tranquilizarme diciéndome que lo sentía pero no era así, sentía desprecio hacia mi y ni siquiera pensé cuando lo abrace, necesitaba un poco de consuelo para mi, aunque fuera solo por lastima, luego me separo e inesperadamente la puerta se abrió, Cyborg se levanto rápidamente mientras que yo me ayudaba de la pared…

_ Tu…

_ Nightwing…

* * *

><p>Nightwing POV:<p>

_ Tu… ¡maldita traidora!

Me abalance sobre ella sin importarme nada ni siquiera la fuerza con la que la ataque, la acorrale contra la pared en la que se encontraba, la tome del cuello con fuerza intentando asfixiarla, ella trato de aminorar la presión con una de sus manos

_ Espera…

Me dijo casi sin voz, mi furia creció y apreté mas, cerro los ojos en señal que había sido demasiado

_ ¿Qué te pasa?, necesitas a esos demonios para atacarme… ¡defiéndete!

Aun manteniéndola del cuello la tire en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad

_Nightwing…

Menciono Cyborg, voltee a mirarlo furiosos

_ ¿Tu la trajiste?... ¡contesta!

_ N-no

¿Por qué tartamudeaba?, esa traidora comenzaba a levantarse, volví a tomarla esta vez del brazo poniéndola frente a mi, parecía no importarle lo que le hiciera, su expresión me lo decía todo

_ ¿Por qué regresaste?, ¿Qué quieres?

Decía eso mientras apretaba los dientes, sentía la necesidad de manchar mis manos con su sangre

_ Tengo muchas cosas que explicarles

_ No quiero escucharte

La empuje hacia atrás haciendo que chocara contra la camilla y cayera de espalda, Cyborg iba a ayudarla pero yo lo contuve

_ No te atrevas o serás igual que ella

_ Nightwing ella…

Camine nuevamente hacia ella, apenas comenzaba a incorporarse, la tome del cabello, hincada frente a mi así soñé muchas veces en tenerla para ser yo su verdugo

_ ¡Defiéndete demonio!

Ni siquiera dudo en atacarme, su mirada era otra, estaba decidida a matarme si tenia oportunidad, se levanto completamente y yo también lo hice, mi siempre fiel arma de hierro me acompañaba en esta pelea, la ataque con ella y para mi sorpresa esta vez se defendió, detuvo mi ataque, me acerco a ella por el cuello de mi uniforme y me golpeo en el estomago sacándome el aire

_ Perfecto… será por las malas

_ No te dejare… bruja

_ No sabes de lo que soy capaz

Volví a ponerme en pie y la ataque de nuevo, pero paso exactamente lo mismo una y otra vez que lo intentaba, ya no podía seguir pero no me iba a rendir frente a ella, no iba a dejar que me humillara

_ Ya no te levantes Nightwing

Me decía Cyborg pero yo no le hacia caso e iba y la atacaba, sus ojos brillaron en rojo y expulso energía de sus manos y me la arrojo tirándome contra una pared, ya no me moví, me dolía el cuerpo

_ Volveré…cuando este insecto se comporte como héroe

_ No… esto se acabara… ahora

_ Por favor… no me hagas reír, ya no puedes seguir Nightwing, será mejor que para la próxima vez me escuches o si no…

_ ¿Qué?

_ No dudare en acabar contigo y tu estúpido equipo

Sabia que ella había vuelto por algo y solo era para divertirse con nosotros

_ ¿Estúpido equipo?, tu formabas parte de el

_ Lo se pero por desgracia… cometí un error del cual… volveré pronto y gracias Cyborg

Tomo lo que parecía ser su abrigo o algo así y fue hasta entonces que note las manchas de sangre en su ropa y la herida en su piel y luego desapareció frente a nosotros, me levante aun adolorido, Cyborg me ayudo, intento curarme pero no le deje

_ Supongo que alguien debió haberla dejado entrar, si no fuiste tu seguramente fueron los otros

_ Debiste escucharla

_ ¿Qué…? ella nos traiciono y querías que la escuchara… creo que no solo ella es la traidora

Camine hacia el pasillo con una mano en mis costillas, creo que me fracturo algunas, realmente tenia fuerza, pero no la determinación para asesinarme, lo había notado en cada ataque que me lanzaba, fuertes pero no letales, Cyborg se atraso un momento pero luego escuche sus pasos tras los míos, entre a la sala todos estaban ahí comentándose algo

_ ¿Quién fue…?

Me miraron como si fuera un bicho raro, quizás por el estado en que me había dejado esa estúpida, se miraban entre si y eso me podía mas furioso

_ Sigo esperando una respuesta, ¿Quién la trajo?

_ Amigo ¿que te paso?

_ No cambies el tema Harper ¿tu la trajiste?

_ Si

Cegado en furia lo golpee como ella me había golpeado dejándolo hincado en el suelo por falta de aire, mire al resto del equipo quizás ahora me parecía demasiado al mismo demonio, ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?

_ ¿Ya se les olvido que esa bruja nos traiciono?, ¿Ya olvidaron lo de hace un año?

_ La hubieras visto cuando la encontramos

_ No me importa si se muere o no, ¡jamás debe entrar aquí!, ¿les quedo claro?

Ninguno dijo nada eso no era suficiente para mi

_ ¡¿Quedo claro?

_ Si Nightwing

Solo falto por mencionarlo Harper y Cyborg

_ No los escuche a ustedes

_ No cuentes con migo, Raven jamás hizo algo para perjudicarnos o a ti, no voy a juzgarla antes de conocer su versión, considérame un traidor

Harper se levanto del suelo y me reto frente a frente

_ Vamos chicos no peleen, si Raven hubiera querido atacar lo hubiera hecho, ellos no la habrían encontrado y mucho menos herida, yo no se… Nightwing pero tengo una ligera sospecha de que Red Arrow tiene razón

_ Dos traidores mas entre nuestras filas, vallan y búsquenla, únanse a ella pero no esperen compasión cuando decidamos exterminarlos

Me gire y evadí las miradas de sorpresa de todos los titanes, ya no iba a creer en esa vaga ilusión de hace tiempo, ya no… he jurado asesinarla para proteger esta ciudad y quizás mas aunque… yo seré el único que lo haga, me fui a mi habitación, este episodio no volvería a repetirse

* * *

><p>Red Arrow POV:<p>

Quizás estaba exagerando en defender… a la mujer que una vez ame, nunca creí que volvería a verla después que los titanes nos contaron lo que había pasado, en ese entonces me sentí devastado, Nightwing jamás se entero de lo que yo sentía por su mujer y eso me daba una ventaja ahora, quizás podría… no, ella jamás me hizo caso, no puedo esperar que lo haga ahora, pero… el que no arriesga no gana y yo iba a darlo todo por ella, incluso volverme un traidor como Nightwing me lo acababa de decir, Cyborg puso una mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo y me susurro…

_ No vale la pena ser enemigo de Night por Raven, ella nos traiciono

¿Qué?, yo jamás había dicho nada, ni siquiera mencione nada sobre algo tan solo dije que no creía que nos hubiera traicionado y que solo quería conocer su versión de los hechos, fue todo, lo mire confundido

_ Me di cuenta desde hace mucho y Raven también…

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

Volví a la entrada después de haber humillado a Nightwing frente a Cyborg, humillarlo… he cambiado mucho y no entiendo el porque sin embargo antes me sentía humana hoy me siento uno de ellos, quizás estaba delirando por la perdida de sangre, no había tenido la delicadeza de curarme pero… no lo haría, la princesita de papa tenia un plan para volver sin levantar sospechas, aunque dudaba que pudiera llegar sola hasta el recinto del rey, mi visión estaba un poco borrosa y me sentía mareada pero igual abrí la puerta y entre… adentro todo parecía ser igual, había algunos guardias con sus mascotas custodiando la entrada al castillo, cuando me vieron abrieron la puerta, ya adentro busque algún indicio que me dijera que ya sabían la verdad pero nada… no había nadie…

* * *

><p>_ ¿Crees que lo logro?<p>

_ No lo se

Los demonios se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón frente al trono del gran Trigon en su forma humana, no se veía contento, ya que la revuelta de hace algunos minutos había captado su atención, movía los dedos uno por uno arriba y abajo en el descansabrazos, su única y mayor preocupación no era cuantos de sus tropas habían terminado en el Lago de Sangre si no saber el paradero de su pequeña princesita, estaba furioso con sus demás vástagos que no pudieron darle razón alguna de ella

_ Entonces…

Retumbo su grave voz entre las paredes del lugar, todos los presentes temblaron al solo sonido, se inclino un poco hacia el frente, retando a sus siervos

_... quiero saber donde ¡esta mi hija!

Se levanto y dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, su cara demostraba una furia única, como un lobo tratando de proteger a sus cachorros o mejor dicho… su cachorra, los demonios incluidos sus otros seis hijos dieron un paso hacia atrás al momento en que la puerta forjada de piedra y hueso se abría de par en par y por ella entraban una sierva de su hija y la princesa quien era sostenida por ella intentando que no cayera, Trigon se mostro incrédulo ante la situación, a unos pasos de su padre la princesa se detuvo e indico a su sierva que la dejara, humillarse frente a los demás era caer muy bajo, murmullos comenzaron a circular por el recinto al tiempo que las puertas se cerraban haciendo eco

_ ¡Silencio!

Ordeno el señor de los demonios, su cachorra le miro casi como una suplica y los murmullos cesaron

_ Padre…

Camino los últimos pasos que le quedaban y al poco tiempo perdió el conocimiento justo a tiempo para que su padre la sujetara, aun se mostraba furioso

_ ¿Quién…? ¡¿Quién le hizo esto a mi gema?

De entre la multitud hubo algunos que discutían el tema pero no eran escuchados

_ Regresar herida… una buena actuación

_ Creo que… no esta fingiendo

Los seis se miraron entre si y luego salieron corriendo a donde su padre estaba, en efecto no estaba fingiendo, uno de ellos se arrodillo frente a ambos y pidió a su padre fuera el quien se encargara de curar a su hermana, el demonio acepto sin mucho animo, su furia crecía, los siete salieron de ese lugar sin importar lo que incluso sus hombres fueran a sufrir como castigo por la revuelta… la sierva los acompaño…

_ Quiero saber quien hirió a mi princesa… ¡ahora!

_ S-s-señor, sus hijos están planeando…

Una esfera de energía roja fue arrojada hacia ese ser haciéndolo cenizas

_ Mi señor, planean algo en su contra

_ ¿Quién?

_ Sus hijos… incluida la princesa

Una nueva esfera atravesó el lugar pulverizando a uno mas

_ Ninguno de mis hijos ha planeado nada y si alguno de ustedes intenta tocarle un solo cabello a mi hija o a cualquiera de los otros… saltara por su propia mano al Lago de sangre… ¿entendido?

_ ¡Si señor!

El gran demonio camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir sus ojos brillarlo en rojo y varias descargas de energía recorrieron a cada ser despreciable de los tantos que se encontraban ahí, se dirigió a la habitación de su preciosa gema…

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

No hubo nadie hasta que choque con mi leal Astarté, le pregunte que pasaba y me lo conto todo, Trigon me había buscado a mi primero antes que saber como estaban sus demás hijos, no era muy bueno eso pero tenia la excusa perfecta, le pedí que me ayudara con mi plan, me sostuvo como si realmente me estuviera muriendo y caminamos fingiendo que ella me había encontrado y preocupada me llevaba hasta el rey, justo a tiempo para ver las caras que tenían mis amados hermanos y algunos demonios que creían habían acabado conmigo, como una chiquilla indefensa me hacia pasar hasta que finalmente la perdida de sangre me hizo desfallecer frente a todos… recién comenzaba a recobrar el sentido, abrí lentamente los ojos, las seis peores caras aparecieron en mi campo de visión y no pude evitar sentir nauseas

_ Dejarte tocar por esa basura sin alma… que patético

_ Al menos dinos que lograste algo

_ No estoy de humor para soportarlos, largo de mi… auu

Algo presiono mi herida, mejor dicho Jess presiono mi herida, me miro como si solo yo hubiera sido la traidora…

_ ¿Lograste algo?

_ Si, les mandan saludos

_ Ja ja que graciosa, esto es serio y…

_ Cállate, el se acerca…

Unos segundos después el terror del Infierno llego a mi cuarto o lo que se suponía lo era

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras mi princesa?

_ Mejor padre… pero quiero venganza

_ Quien te ataco tendrá su merecido mi niña… y ustedes…

_ Nosotros tratamos de protegerla padre…

Se levanto aun molesto, no creía nada de lo que le decían y eso era una ventaja pero la usaría para después…

_ Es cierto padre… Jared, Jacob y James pelearon al frente, Joe, Jess y Jack intentaron sacarme de ahí pero solo Jess lo logro y tuve que huir fue humillante

_ Descuida mi preciosa… tus hermanos también tendrán un castigo por permitir que te humillaran

Ellos me miraron como si yo hubiese tenido la culpa

_ Si me lo permites me hare cargo de ello también

_ Como quieras querida

Al menos era algo, tenia que recobrar fuerzas y volver a la superficie para intentar hablar con ellos nuevamente solo hasta entonces sabría si puedo contar con ellos o no

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, antes que nada una disculpa porque se que haia prometido actualizar NO MORE pero de verdad he tenido que deshacerlo muchas veces porque la trama no me gusta y no voy a subirlo hasta que este bien pero prometo subirlo un dia de estos, el proximo capi sera de PSP EL PENULTIMO! ese lo actualizare el miercoles y muchas gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva historia y ah... ya tengo el primer capi de la siguiente pero no lo subire hasta que logre subir el de NO MORE, en cuanto a los nombres Joe se me ocurrio porque todos los hermanos empiezan con J y para la sierva de Raven se me ocurrio poner a la hermana de Astaroth... Astarté<strong>

**ravTDG:** gracias aunque hago lo que puedo para que la trama sea interesante y no sea aburrida

**Jugo de Limon: **Bueno a mi tambien me alegra haberlos puesto y debo confesar que yo he puesto hermanos ficticios en mis otros fics pero no esta demas poner algo de los comics y eso se lo debo a Isabella, ella me ha inducido a leerlos y heme aqui, hasta la proxima

**Speisla Bei Roth iSP: **Nooo! sabes que jamas podria olvidarme de mis demas fics seria un crimen, es mas yo siempre he dicho que alguien que inicia y no termina un fic no tiene capacidad de redaccion y mucho menos de compromiso pero aunque sea tardio actualizare lo juro! oye! comparte de tus galletitas jaja ya veras pronto o quizas en este capi si realmente rae traiciono o no y lo que esta por venir, espero lo hayas disfrutado

**Artemisa-Cazadora: **Jamas en mi vida escribire algo que no sea de ellos o de red x con rae pero por el momento me concentro en estos dos pajarillos, es mas hasta ya estoy pensando en armar uno para Animes aunque todavia no se para cual, con un amigo estoy reviviendo BLOOD+ pero aun no se en que capi peter la trama y quizas lo haga luego por ahora me concentro en teen titans luego ya veremos, ¿te imaginabas su pequeña pelea en la torre? jaja fue gracioso escribirlo y si a mi tambien me gusto lo de la princesa del inframundo, es que una vez puse princesa oscura o reina negra y a a lgunos les sono a alicia en el pais de las maravillas por eso opte por escoger otro, espero volver a leer una comentario tuyo y de spe siempre me alegran la tarde

**gris96: **espero que este segundo capi te haya aclarado o por lo menos apoyado tus conclusiones ya veremos en lo que se meten nuestros heroes ma sadelante y ... bienvenida de nuevo a FF

**meyraven: **jaja tranquila pronto veras actualizaciones de todas ellas pero pido solo pasiencia porque es dificil entre escribir tantas y mis examenes pero pronto... y gracias por leer esta y aunque no dejes comentario me alegra saber que las leer

Nos leeremos el miercoles en el penultimo capi POBRE RAE!


	3. Un Nuevo Plan

= Betrayal II =

Un nuevo plan

Raven POV:

Me encontraba frente a mi padre… estaba molesta por dos razones, uno: al parecer el comenzaba a dudar de nuestra lealtad y eso me preocupaba y dos: que no me dejara cobrar venganza ante el general que había mandado a su lacayo a matarme, quería la vida de el no de mas lacayos…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque fue el quien lo ordeno, esas bestias no tienen cerebro y quiero que el general pague por lo que hizo

_ No puedo permitirlo

_ Me prometiste venganza… ¡quiero cobrarla!

_ ¡Basta he dicho que no!

Se levanto de su trono, estaba furioso pero yo no retrocedí, es mas di unos pasos al frente igual de molesta

_ ¿A caso quieres que vuelva a pasar?, ¿Quieres que alguno de esos animales sin cerebro vuelva a tocarme?, ¿Eso quieres?

_ Por supuesto que no pero también hay rumores…

_ Rumores… solo eso…

_ ¡Guarda silencio!... se dice que ustedes… MIS hijos intentan derrocarme, ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Y me lo preguntas a mi? ¿Qué voy a saber?

_ No lo se… últimamente has estado charlando mucho con tus hermanos

_ Eso no quiere decir nada

_ A mi me dice mucho…

_ ¿Qué propones?

_ No lo se… ilumíname

_ Bien… yo he pensado en algo… claro que… no creo que te agrade…

_ Te escucho…

Volvió a tomar asiento mientras se acomodaba… yo tenia un nuevo plan

_ El plan es…

* * *

><p>Nightwing POV:<p>

Hace una semana no sabíamos nada de la traidora y eso no era bueno y no porque quisiera verla de nuevo sino al contrario, la vez que estuvo aquí me humillo y esta vez pensaba cobrármela… aunque… no… estábamos bien sin ella ahora, Starfire me había hecho una propuesta… sabia que yo aun seguía gustándole pero… no era correcto ¿o si?, ¿en que diablos estoy pensando?, no se supone que piense en cosas como esas en esta situación… me levante y fui hacia la ventana, todo estaba tranquilo, el mar, las olas… incluso podría quedarme dormido tan solo con verlas pero… una gran ola impacto la parte baja de la torre haciéndola temblar por lo que tuve que sujetarme del marco para no caer, la alarma comenzó a iluminar, alertando a los que la habitábamos, en pocos segundo ya todos estábamos esperando… ¿Qué?, no lo sabíamos, una nueva ola impacto la torre, corrimos torre abajo para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos, cuando llegamos a la gran roca aun no había señal de nada ni nadie pero de pronto… una neblina comenzó a verse al filo del mar, cada vez se acercaba mas a nosotros, era densa, repentinamente se detuvo antes de tocar tierra… solo estaba ahí quieta…

_ Estos héroes… siempre tan confiados

Volteamos a todos lados pero nada…

_ Es cierto hermano… siempre tan confiados

¿Hermano?, no puede ser los hermanos de… los hijos de Trigon

_ No los subestimen… recuerden cual es nuestro propósito

Esa voz…

_ Como digas princesa…

Poco a poco la neblina fue desapareciendo y al mismo tiempo esas seis caras horrendas aparecieron frente a nosotros… ¿seis?, falta una…

_ ¿Hace cuanto no nos vemos titanes?

_ Si… ¿Cuánto hace que no nos divertimos juntos?

Se mofaban de nosotros dos de los hermanos

_ ¿Qué quieren?

_ ¿Qué queremos?, no lo se… ¿Qué queremos Jess?

_ Les diremos lo que queremos… una tregua

_ Debes estar bromeando… demonios y héroes no hacemos treguas

_ Sera mejor que me escuches mortal

_ Titanes prepárense para…

_ Si fuera tu… lo escucharía

¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?, voltee detrás nuestro y ahí estaba ella, la traidora… la sangre hervía en mi interior tan solo con verla, era hora de cobrar venganza… saque una de mis varas para atacarla pero…

_ Si fuera tu no haría eso…

Me dijo uno de los hermanos, me contuve un poco pero luego…

_ ¿De que tipo de tregua?

¿Quién se cree este imbécil?, el no es el líder… YO soy el líder pero me va a escuchar… me acerque a Harper e intente tomarlo por el cuello de su uniforme pero Cyborg me detuvo interponiéndose en mi camino, me miro serio…

_ Tu si eres inteligente, ¿Roy Harper cierto?

Harper asintió, mientras el sonreía… los conocíamos a la perfección, Jacob era lujuria, la que una vez nos engendró a mi y a Starfire, Jared era cólera , Jess era envidia, Jack pereza, James codicia, el gordo Joe gula… pero no podía faltar la princesa… el pecado original soberbia… Raven, Jess se acerco a Harper como examinándolo… los otros cinco se quedaron sobre el agua…

* * *

><p>Red Arrow POV:<p>

Debo admitir que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, la traición de Raven y muchas mas cosas de mi vida personal… sigo amándola y eso no va a cambiar, me sorprendí mucho al igual que los otros titanes cuando el choque de las olas activo la alarma y estos tipos aparecieron ¿de donde?, no lo se… pero la espectacular aparición de Raven eso fue… fascinante, si por la forma en que vestía antes llegue a delirar por su cuerpo, esta vez mato cada hormona presente… tan solo la cubría un pedazo de tela negra, algo parecido a un pequeño short y un sujetador que cruzaba por su estomago dejando descubierta gran parte de su piel que tanto anhelaba… pero como todo cuento tiene su fin, el mío fue cuando Nightwing saco una de sus armas listo para atacarla pero por suerte uno de esos tipos la defendió… y fue que yo tome la palabra, se que Nightwing me consideraba un traidor ¿Qué mas daño podría hacerle saber que querían ellos y Raven?

_ Tu si eres inteligente, ¿Roy Harper verdad?

Yo asentí, camino uno de ellos al parecer el líder me examinaba como si tuviera algún virus o fuera un mono de circo…

_ Jess…

Menciono nuestra hechicera… el otro se detuvo y miro a sus demás compinches… los otros sonrieron

_ Parece que no aprenden… descuida preciosa los detendremos, encárgate de estos inútiles ¿Se refería a Nightwing o a todos en general? Rayos Harper ¿en que estas pensando?, concéntrate, Raven asintió y todos esos monstruos desaparecieron, Raven se mantenía quieta como esperando algo…

_ Raven ¿Qué…?

_ Shh…

Luego desapareció, nosotros nos quedamos ahí a expensas de cualquier cosa que pasara, Nightwing iba a ordenar que regresáramos pero ante nuestro propio asombro el cuerpo de un demonio salió de la nada e impacto la gran roca aun estaba vivo…

_ Sera delicioso ver como el Rey destruye a sus vástagos por traición

_ No me digas

Frente al demonio la figura de Raven apareció y le clavo una especie de espada en el pecho… aquel demonio comenzó a reírse

_ No creas que con eso me detendrás…

_ No quiero detenerte… vuelve con ese insecto y dile… que el próximo será el…

Le quito la espada y esta desapareció al igual que el demonio cuando Raven le lanzo una bola de energía roja

_... lamento que hayan visto eso pero…

_ Lárgate demonio

_ Pensé que te había quedado claro lo que intentamos hacer…

_ No queremos tratos con los de tu clase

_ Aun así…

_ Raven…

Intervine antes que Nightwing o algún otro lo hiciera quería ser yo quien la protegiera esta vez

_... ¿Qué esta pasando?

_ Muchas cosas Roy, pero si este terco no me deja hablar no podrán saberlo

_ No nos interesa lo que vallas…

_ ¿Por qué no entramos todos Nightwing?

Esta vez recibí un poco de apoyo de Cyborg

_ ¿Qué… estas loco?, no voy a dejar que nuestra enemiga entre de nuevo a la torre

_ Tendrás que aceptarlo, si hay alguna manera de parar esto será colaborar

A Nightwing no le gustaba para nada estar haciendo esto pero Cyborg tenia razón en una pequeña medida claro esta… todos entramos a la torre nuevamente… caminamos para llegar al living, parecía un funeral…

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

Yo entendía que Nightwing estuviera molesto, molesto por interrumpirlo, por hacerlos salir de la torre, por mi traición pero el sabia cuanto me dolía que me llamara demonio, frente a el debía mantener la cordura y no perderla como lo hice frente a Cyborg esa vez aunque no sabia cuanto mas soportaría su desprecio después de todo tenia que hablar con el sobre algo muy importante… Roy me miraba

_ ¿Qué?

_ Nada

Se volteo de nuevo y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mi cara, no pude evitarlo, era la primera vez que sonreía con sinceridad… no recuerdo hace cuanto lo había hecho también sentí la mirada de Cyborg… pero no dije nada espere para que todos al fin pudiéramos hablar…, Cyborg, Changelling y Starfire estaban sentados en los bancos de la mesada, Roy estaba de pie recargando su peso en ella y Nightwing se mantenía alejado de nosotros, yo estaba al frente

_ ¿Quieres empezar o te lo sacaremos a preguntas?

_ No es necesario, sabrán lo que deban saber, no más

_ Que ridiculez

Nightwing se fue, quizás mas tarde conversaría con el

_ Bien… la razón por la que Jess pidió una tregua fue porque… queremos destruir a Trigon

_ Espera… ¿queremos?, tus hermanos también quieren derrocarlo Wow!

_ Gar pon atención

Le regaño Cyborg…

_ Como decía… y si queremos derrocarlo por dos simples razones, uno: el equilibrio entre demonios, ángeles, mortales y la naturaleza se ha roto por su causa, dos: si logramos derrocarlo cada uno de sus hijos tendremos el control del inframundo, el se ha vuelto muy poderoso por eso ha roto esa tela de equilibrio para su beneficio, tanto a ellos como a nosotros nos afectara si llegara a desaparecer y a ustedes también

_ Entonces dices que: si hacemos esa tregua con ustedes podremos restablecer el equilibrio que se ha perdido… pero ¿Cómo?

Buena pregunta de hecho Cyborg… siempre un paso adelante

_ El plan original consistía en destruirlo desde dentro pero ya no podemos hacerlo solos, necesitamos ayuda…

_ ¿Plan original?

Pregunto Roy

_ Yo era el plan… fingiría que… absurdamente me había dado cuenta de a donde pertenecía realmente… le daría lealtad al Rey y mientras no sospechara nada trataríamos de destruirlo pero nuestro plan fallo…

_ ¿Se dio cuenta que era una trampa?

_ De hecho se trago la farsa completa pero me hizo jurarle lealtad sin importar que… algo como una maldición pero ese no es el caso, algunos de sus generales nos descubrieron fue por eso que hace una semana estaba aquí herida… uno de ellos había logrado alcanzarme, es por eso que necesitamos SU ayuda…

_ ¿No crees que es muy arriesgado?

_ Si, por eso he pensado en un nuevo plan…

_ ¿Cuál?

_ Trigon ha escuchado rumores sobre lo que intentamos hacer pero no hay nada concreto, pero quizás tengamos una ventaja con eso

_ No entiendo nada…

Gar hizo una mueca y con una mano toco su mentón al momento que Cyborg volvía a regañarlo

_ Les explicare... como saben Trigon me hizo jurarle lealtad, usaremos esa "lealtad" para traicionarlo…

_ ¿Cómo?

_ A Trigon le gusto la idea

_ ¿Trigon sabe?, ¿Cómo pretendes que entremos y lo derribemos?

Menciono Roy

_ Escucha es un plan realmente simple…

Flash back:

__ Te escucho…_

__ El plan es… traerte a los héroes que te derrotaron, así probare que sigo siéndote leal, una traición mas ¿Qué ha de pasar?_

__ Tu plan no tiene sentido_

__ Aun… los rumores dicen que intentamos derrocarte ¿cierto?_

__ A si es_

__ Bien… ¿Qué tal si les hacemos creer que de verdad es así?_

__ ¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

__ Te probare mi lealtad, obtendrás a los que te humillaron y obtendré mi venganza_

__ Mmm… me parece que es un buen plan_

__ Entonces lo pondré en practica de inmediato_

__ Pero te advierto… si me traicionas…_

__ Ya no tengo nada que perder ¿recuerdas?_

__ Por supuesto…_

_ Y es así como debemos actuar

_ Mmm… bajar al infierno como prisioneros… no lo se

_ A Nightwing no va a gustarle

_ Supongo que tu puedes convencerlo ¿no Starfire?

Mencione con irritabilidad, ella siempre me dio mala espina ahora lo confirmaba, es claro que no leí las mentes de nadie pero tan solo con su maldita emoción supe que ella se le estaba insinuando pero… ¿a mi que me importa?, Raven concéntrate

_ Yo estoy de tu lado

Dijo Roy poniéndome una mano en el hombro y dándome una sonrisa

_ Gracias…

_ También yo

Al igual que había hecho Roy, Cyborg me dio su apoyo, mire a los dos restantes

_ Yo aun tengo algunas dudas pero cuenta conmigo

Dijo Gar, ahora solo faltaba la estúpida esa y el irritable de Nightwing, todos esperábamos su respuesta…

_ No lo se… yo hare lo que Nightwing diga

_ Típico… gracias chicos, ahora el elote mas duro de roer

_ Suerte

Me alentó Roy, sentí la presencia de Nightwing cerca… como siempre era tan obstinado que estaba en la sala de la evidencia, aparecí allí toque… no contesto y opte por entrar, el estaba de espaldas revisando algo…

_ No eres bienvenida aquí… largo

_ Tenemos que hablar

_ No tengo nada que hablar contigo

_ Es importante se trata sobre…

_ ¡No quiero escucharte!

Se volteo furioso y camino hacia mi, me sujeto de los brazos y me acorralo contra una pared

_ Suéltame

_ ¿Por qué no intentas soltarte?

Forceje un momento pero mientras mas lo hacia mas me lastimaba

_ Nightwing es importante, es algo que te incluye a ti también

_ Cierra la boca o te la cerrare yo

_ Bien… espero que no te arrepientas luego…

Use un poco de mi energía para que me soltara y antes de marcharme le dije:

_ Los chicos aceptaron ayudarme, espero contar con tu ayuda también

Ya no contesto y yo no me quede… salí…

* * *

><p><strong>Hay como odio tardarme mucho haciendo los capis pero nada se puede hacer, tengo una agenda suuuper apretada, apensa por la mañana termine una manta, hace rato el capi, mas tarde iniciare con el final del de ravenkatar_zuko, mañana debo terminar un dibujo e ir a mis clases de piano y uff el sabado tenemos que ir a tocar a una explanada y el domingo igual asi que paciencia por favor! , les juro que estoy al pendiente de todas mis historias y ah... antes de que se me olvide el proximo que actualizare sera el final de PSP, luego de ese hay una nueva historia a demas de que tambien esta el fic colectivo hay no se como le voy a hacer! (respiro) ya tendran noticias pronto, pronto... hasta la proxima<strong>

**Spe: ahm bueno no se si sea oscuro pero el chiste es que esta molesto con raven eso es seguro, sabes tus conclusiones estan un poco acertadas pero espero que este capi te haya dejado con mas dudas quiero ver que intenten descubir mi maquiavelico plan jajaj (huy me pase otra vez) jeje nos vemos pronto!**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: hey me dio gusto haber charlado contigo por msm y creo que en ti funciono mi plan jaja, espero que te hayan quedado algunas dudas o de lo contrario sabre que fracase buu!**

**Almafuerte: para tu mala y mi mala suerte no lo se... pero porque no le preguntas a Isabella ella traduce comics te aseguro que te van a gustar y quizas si quizas no aun no lo se, pero conociedome es una probabilidad del 60% de reconciliacion**

**Angel Guardian de la oscuridad: mmm quizas sea solo paternalismo yo recuerdo que en la serie cuando Slade va por ella a la torre y ella esta en trance le dice: "siempre seras la niñita de papa" por eso se me vino a la mente**

**gracias por leer nos vemos pronto en otra historia ciao!**


	4. El Pasado Ya Pasó

**HOLA lectores de esta historia primero que nada quiero decir que estoy muy descepcionada de un escritor, todos aqui sabemos que cada uno de nosotros tiene una manera y forma de hacer las cosas pero parece ser que este autor no lo entiende su nombre: hazop, ustedes mis lectores saben que ayudo a ravenkatara_suko a hacer su historia y es esa la razon por la cual estoy muy molesta, este autor copio y pego subiendola como propia sin siquiera consultarlo con la autora original, a mi tambien me afecta pues de lo contrario no estaria escribiendo esto, cada uno de ustedes espera mi siguiente actualizacion porque siempre les he pedido paciencia, saben lo que hago y que no es muy facil para mi escribir y subir seguido y ahora llega este muchacho y plagia la historia, ¿deberia reportar su abuso?, espero que esto no se repita de nuevo, no me gustaria ver a autores en esta situacion, espero que el capitulo sea de su gusto...**

* * *

><p><span>=Betrayal II=<span>

El pasado… ya pasó

Raven POV:

De una manera u otra sabia que esto iba a pasar, el me odiaba y no lo culpaba, yo también me odiaba a mi misma por no poner mas atención, por no hablar con nadie y simplemente quedarme callada pero ya no había marcha atrás ahora solo debía concentrarme en lo que estaba por hacer, respire lo mas profundo que pude antes de entrar de nuevo en el living, me miraron inmediatamente y aunque por dentro me sentía devastada comencé a hablar de nuevo…

_ Creo que saben cual fue la posición de Nightwing en esto… aun así espero que con o sin el aun pueda contar con ustedes

_ Cuenta con ello

Dijo Cyborg al parecer ya mas convencido de mi situación, mire a la pelirroja y ella a mi supongo que sabia lo que pensaba sobre ella y no era para menos

_ Vendré pronto… hasta entonces

Aun sin quitarle la vista de encima desaparecí, parecía que ella también me retaba pero estaba bien… el pasado, mi pasado con los titanes había quedado en el fango y ahora debía concentrarme en el presente… solo eso

* * *

><p>Nightwing POV:<p>

¿Cómo se atreve a regresar?, ¿Cómo osa decir que aun tengo algo que ver con ella?, es una de ellos y eso no va a cambiar jamás, arroje unas cuantas cosas que había allí hacia la pared contigua haciéndose añicos al instante… necesitaba pensar en frio para después echarla de aquí y devolverla al infierno aunque… ella había dicho que los chicos aceptaron ayudarla, no eso no se lo voy a permitir, quizás sea una trampa, los demonios no tienen palabra ni honor, ella es igual así que no permitiría que ellos la ayudaran, ya vería la forma pero no se lo permitiría, escuche golpes en la puerta y de nuevo no conteste tal vez era ella nuevamente…

* * *

><p>Starfire POV:<p>

Nada bueno nos presagiaba que ella hubiera vuelto, yo entendía a Nightwing, las razones que tenia para no aceptarla de regreso y estaba de acuerdo sin importarme que una vez llego a ser mi mejor amiga casi como una hermana pero su traición también me dolió a mi y sin ella a lado de Nightwing podría volver a conquistarlo, después que se fuera entendí que la mirada que hubo entre nosotras no era mas que de un reto, quizás hasta una apuesta… el premio: Nightwing, no podía creerlo ella aun sentía algo por mi Nightwing pero estaba segura de que pasara lo que pasara el no iba a aceptarla de nuevo y eso me daba una ventaja, los chicos estaban hablando entre si y yo aproveche para ir a verlo necesitaba estar cerca de el y quizás ponerlo un poco mas en contra de esa zorra demoniaca…

_ Nightwing… soy Starfire

Le dije cuando toque y no me contesto, quizás pensaba que era ella

_ Entra

Me dijo y yo le obedecí, algunas cosas estaban rotas en el suelo, supuse que querría desquitarse con algo y no con sus amigos

_ Lamento interrumpirte pero acaba de marcharse y quise saber ¿Qué había pasado?

_ ¿Qué ha de pasar?, nada… no pienso ayudarla en su "plan"

Hizo con los dedos las comillas e interiormente me hizo sonreír, me acerque a el poniendo mis manos sobre sus brazos y jalándolo para que se sentara y se calmara un poco, después comencé a darle un pequeño masaje sobre los hombros…

_ Te entiendo pero creo que deberíamos ayudarla

_ ¿Qué?, Starfire…

Deje sus hombros para poner mis manos en su pecho e inclinarme un poco hacia el frente

_ ¿No has pensado que tal vez diga la verdad?

_ No tenemos manera de comprobarlo

_ Exacto, por eso quizás debamos ayudarla… si es mentira nos daremos cuenta desde el inicio, ella tendrá errores que la delataran y si eso pasa podríamos aprovechar y…

_ ¿Matarla?

_ No iba a decir eso pero no suena tan mal

_ No somos asesinos

Se levanto de la silla bruscamente, creo que metí la pata

_ No dije que lo fuéramos… seria en defensa propia…

Volví a acercarme a el rodeando esta vez su cuello seductoramente

_... además un demonio menos ¿Qué puede pasar?

_ No lo se Starfire…

Me quito las manos de su cuello y camino hacia la puerta…

_... pero si de algo sirve… lo voy a pensar…

Salió dejándome sola… ¿Por qué tenia que regresar?, maldita estúpida demonio ojala se pudriera en el infierno junto con todos esos demonios que la acompañaban, ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con Nightwing?, claro por que esa había vuelto y aunque Nightwing no lo aceptara, sus sentimientos se removieron al verla la primera vez pero yo me encargare de que jamás vuelvan a sentir nada el uno hacia el otro excepto odio…

* * *

><p>Red Arrow POV:<p>

Nightwing siempre era terco y creo que nadie mas noto las marcas que Raven tenia en sus brazos, seguramente el se las había hecho…

_ Hey Harper! Despierta amigo ¿Qué te pasa?

Me dijo Cyborg… sin darme cuenta los había estado ignorando

_ ¿Ah?, nada es solo que…

_ Creo que esta enamorado Cyborg… ¿Quién es la afortunada?

_ Eso ya paso para mi Gar… después de la muerte de Lían jamás estuve interesado en ninguna otra…

_ ¿Eso incluye a Raven cierto?

_ ¿Qué?, viejo ¿te enamoraste de la mujer de Nightwing?

_ Ella dejo de ser mi mujer hace mucho Logan

Diablos ¿Cuándo había entrado?, mire a Nightwing casi como lo había hecho Raven hace unos instantes con Starfire, y note que no era verdad, el aun sentía algo aunque no lo aceptaba

_ Vamos Night, no te enojes yo solo decía…

_ Que te quede claro que si Harper o cualquier otro intentase algo con esa traidora yo voy a oponerme pero considérense traidores…

Me miro de la misma manera que yo lo miraba

_... y también que les quede muy claro que no ayudaremos a la demonio

_ ¡Cierra la boca!

Estalle en furia, yo sabia que a ella no le gustaba que la llamaran así y yo no iba a permitírselo a nadie, el camino hacia mi y me reto

_ ¿O si no que…?

_ No me provoques Nightwing

_ Estas en mi terreno Harper, te recomiendo que cierres esa gran boca, aquí el líder soy yo

Se giro dándonos la espalda pero yo no me contuve

_ No si yo te rompo la cara primero

Me volteo a ver nuevamente

_ Inténtalo

_ ¡Oigan basta!, tenemos una situación difícil aquí y ustedes se pelean como niños por un dulce

_ El dulce es Raven

Ambos miramos a Logan con rabia, incluido Cyborg y el no pudo mas que arrepentirse de lo que había dicho…

_ Se que ambos quieren matarse pero háganlo después ¿si?, nuestra posición ahora pende de un hilo, Nightwing nosotros hemos decidido ayudar a Raven en su plan, sabemos que tu no deseas hacerlo pero te pido que lo pienses un momento, quizás todo esto se normalice y por fin podamos vivir tranquilos

_ Yo no podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que esos demonios rondan la tierra

_ Esta bien… quizás después podamos hacer un trato con ellos también

_ No quiero más tratos con demonios Cyborg

_ Intenta tomar las cosas con calma amigo… piensa detenidamente

_ ¿Te has puesto a pensar que ella podría estar mintiendo?

_ Ella no nos mentiría

_ Como tampoco nos traiciono ¿verdad?

_ Eso no significa que…

_ Roy… por mas que odie aceptarlo y se que a todos nos dolió… pero Raven nos traiciono y Nightwing probablemente tenga razón y este mintiendo…

_ Aun así yo si voy a ayudarla

_ Night piénsalo… solo Star y tú no han decidido aun

_ Bien… ya lo he pensado...

Todos nos miramos entre si al oír su respuesta y mas aun su justificación, Nightwing no había decidido esto solo y dudo mucho que Starfire lo haya hecho entrar en razón, pero lo mantendría vigilado por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera hacerle a Raven

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

Desaparecí de la torre no por miedo sino porque aun debía hacer algo importante en otro lugar… aparecí en un lugar muy bello que siempre me estuvo prohibido… el cielo estrellado… el séptimo cielo en realidad… todo era tan hermoso y tranquilo a comparación de allá abajo, pero ni siquiera había dado un paso cuando un grupo de faunos me rodeo con sus lanzas…

_ Los demonios no son bienvenidos aquí… lárgate!

_ Quiero hablar con la reina D`frell

_ Demonio… no pronuncies su nombre

_ Me da igual…

Con tan solo una mínima porción de mi energía los hice caer a todos al suelo

_... hablare con ella con o sin su permiso

Me adelante al templo y mientras mas avanzaba mas faunos se interponían en mi camino los cuales recibieron lo mismo que los anteriores… pude ver el templo a unos cuantos metros y decidí no perder mas el tiempo, me transporte hasta allí, algunas ninfas al verme temblaron pero la guardiana aunque tenia miedo parecía no demostrarlo

_ ¿Qué quieres demonio?

_ Quiero hablar con D`frell, así que dile que me reciba…

Las ninfas susurraban entre si cosas desagradables de mi pero eso no me importaba, esa inútil no se movía de la puerta

_... ahora…

Dije entre dientes, ella corrió hacia adentro mientras yo esperaba no tardo mas de tres minutos cuando apareció invitándome a entrar… la seguí en silencio hasta sus aposentos, estaba en una especie de nube con cojines mullidos de distintos colores, era joven de piel rosada y brillante, sus ojos eran color miel y su cabello era rubio, tenia en la cabeza una especie de tiara y un vestido blanco largo, me miro seria y pidió a su guardiana que la dejara sola conmigo, la otra dudo pero obedeció

_ ¿Qué necesita la hija de Trigon que viene a pedirlo al cielo?

Me hinque en el suelo en señal de respeto con la cabeza agachada

_ Se que no soy bienvenida y tampoco deseo serlo, pero quiero pedirte D`frell un gran favor… no para mi, si no para la gente que me amo y yo ame

_ ¿Los demonios como tu no tienen respeto por nada porque te inclinas ante mi?

_ Porque yo no soy como ellos

_ De eso me doy cuenta… pero no puedo brindarte la ayuda que me pides

_ Te lo suplico… permítenos la entrada

_ Dame una buena razón para dejar entrar a mis enemigos

_ Tanto ustedes aquí arriba como nosotros allá abajo necesitamos del equilibrio que Trigon deshizo, las personas en la cuarta dimensión serán las mas afectadas, mis hermanos y yo hemos decidió derrocar al rey para restablecer el orden

_ Eso lo entiendo pero si lograsen hacerlo serian ustedes quienes gobernaran ese equilibrio

_ Eso nadie lo sabe pero en cuanto sea reestablecido volverá al lugar del que fue sacado

_ ¿Quieres decir que nos devolverán el pergamino?

_ Yo misma te lo entregare…

Luego de una charla difícil volví a la tierra aunque no al infierno se que debía hacerlo para informar de la situación pero quería por lo menos cinco minutos para mi… aparecí en la playa lo mas alejada de la gente que me fuera posible, ya no era como yo la recordaba… la acidez que creaba el azufre del inframundo había acabado con la mayoría de los animales sin contar que de vez en vez un cuerpo humano era encontrado pero las autoridades no habían hecho nada aun para solucionarlo…

_ Y nos llaman asesinos

_ Ellos lo prefieren así

No voltee por que sabia quien era pero no deseaba ver a nadie que tuviera que ver con esto…

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ ¿Lograste algo?

_ No del todo, aun falta Nightwing

_ ¿Y la extraterrestre?

_ Ella solo es una borrega detrás del pastor

_ Hay hermanita… no te pongas celosa…

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina al sentir la cercanía de Jacob

_... aun me tienes a mí…

Me dijo con burla, iba a tocarme pero un rayo de energía lo golpeo, diablos se me adelanto

_ Sabes que a papa no le gusta que toquen a su princesa

_ ¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo Jared?

_ Porque papa te cortara las manos si llega a…

_ Creo que se las cortara a alguien más…

Dijo con burla y señalando mis brazos, ¡rayos!, maldito Nightwing, maldito plan, malditos sean todos

_ ¿Pueden dejarme tranquila unos minutos?

_ No, papa esta molesto, ¿Por qué diablos no acabaste con ese insecto?

_ Alguien debía enviar un mensaje ¿no?

_ ¿De que hablas?

_ Vamos no me creas tan tonta… volvamos quiero ver la cara de Trigon

Me voltee y aun estaba ahí Jacob con esa sonrisa de idiota y mirándome como un depravado

_ Más te vale que no sigas mirándome así o te sacare los ojos

_ Perdona princesa pero no puedo hacer nada con semejante manjar

Pero su gran estupidez recibió un castigo, una descarga de mi parte que me hizo sonreír

_ Ustedes dos dejen de jugar, tenemos trabajo que hacer

_ No… hermanito, el trabajo es mío

Me adelante hacia la entrada y baje yo primero, había movimiento dentro, genial, estupendo trabajo Raven lo lograste, la mayoría de los generales eran llamados ante el gran señor de las tinieblas pero sus hijos no necesitábamos invitación, los tres entramos, el resto de los inútiles estaba ya adentro, Trigon nos miro a todos, parece que algo molesto a papi

_ Alguien explíqueme, ¡porque diablos desobedecieron mis órdenes!

_ Señor… hemos estado tratando de decirle lo que sus hijos…

_ ¡Silencio!... Querida… has el honor…

_ Encantada

No solo tenia nuevos poderes y mejores habilidades sino que había aprendido a controlar mi sangre demoniaca… a mi favor, por supuesto que siempre le hice cree a papi que la oscuridad me había consumido, conjure una potente descarga utilizando el hechizo que Malchior me había enseñado una vez por cierto que el dragón es de mucha ayuda cuando se le requiere, el general que había hablado se retorcía en el suelo del dolor, mire a Trigon esperando una nueva orden y solo asintió, el miserable dejo de gritar y se levanto lento

_ Espero que aprendas que conmigo no se juega

_ Mi señor… yo siempre le he sido leal, ¿Cómo es posible que de la noche a la mañana su hija venga y diga que ha abierto los ojos?

Trigon rugió, odiaba que lo hiciera

_ ¿Cómo osas dudar de sangre de mi sangre?

_ Es una mestiza mi señor… su madre fue una humana

De acuerdo ahora si se merece un castigo

_ Mis queridos pecados ¿Quién se encargara de este estorbo?

_ Déjamelo a mi

Pronuncie entre dientes, el asintió y les pidió a todos que se retiraran me dijo que me vería un su alcoba, jamás había estado ahí pero debía ser importante, cuando la puerta de hueso se cerro el general me miro con miedo, sentirlo provenir de el era realmente encantador, una nueva descarga se hizo presente y el cayo semiinconsciente, la katana estaba en mi mano, la sostuve con ambas…

_ Te daré el honor de morir rápido y sin dolor

Y de un tajo le corte la cabeza, salpicándome en el proceso de sangre negra de demonio, fue rápido, luego el cuerpo se prendió fuego y se incinero completamente, salí de esa habitación que comenzaba a oler a podredumbre y me dirigí a donde el rey, ojala jamás lo hubiera hecho…

* * *

><p>Angel Guardian de la oscuridad: si de hecho una magnifica diablita, tu comentario me hizo reir despues de enterarme del plagio de una historia en fin, creo que no les sera tan facil destruir a trigon en su propio terreno ¿no crees?<p>

**gria96: jaja respondiendo a tus preguntas si y no, qizas ahora no entiendas muy bien como esta esto de la traicion pero no va a ser tan facil que derroten al rey, espero siga enganchandote**

meyraven: jaja otra ansiosa por saber como terminara pero hey! no puedo darte esas respuestas aunque si un indicio de ello como por ejemplo: en este capi star menciona que night aun siente algo por ella y lo mismo pasa con raven... ¿a que te refieres con que si abusaron de raven?, en el sentido en que si la violaron o de otra manera que yo no entendi, jajaja no se que te imaginaste con eso de "cierra la boca o te la cerrare yo" pero para aclarar tu duda era a golpes solo nightwing lo hace de esa forma, espero te haya gustado el capi

**Spe: jajaja exactamente hice lo que pusiste y lo siento pero eso no se va a aclarar asi tan rapido tendras que seguir leyendo y no creo que night salga de su capullo por un par de capis mas pero igual veremos sus ocurrencias, espero que despues no me digas que el cerebro se te seco... ¡OH DIOS UNA SOMBIE!jaja hasta la proxima spe y pronto habra noticias sobre el fic colectivo solo pido un poco mas de tiempo**

RxR4ever: exactamente ese dicho tiene mucha razon y para tu gran tristeza asi es, raven sufrira muuuucho, ¿leiste veneno para las hadas?, espero que si porque algo similar va a pasar por aqui. hasta pronto...

**Artemisa-Cazadora: a mi tambien me gustaria volver a charlar contigo en msn y sabes?, justo cuando estaba leyendo tu review te conectaste en fin pido paciencia con lo del fic colectivo, necesito mas tiempo para decidirme y aun me carcome la cabeza las benditas leyendas, espero te haya gustado el **capi

gracias por leer y espero que lo del plagio no se vuelva a repetir


	5. Frenesi

= Betrayal II =

Nightwing POV:

Jamás en mi vida pensé en odiar tanto a una persona, no se ni porque lo hacia… no, no pretendo engañarme a mi mismo, estaba muy dolido, demasiado herido por su traición, era una cosa que simplemente no podía olvidar, cada vez que la veía, cada vez que hablaba o tan solo con recordar… todo eso me hacia daño, había tomado una gran decisión hace unos minutos, admito que estaba bajo presión por un lado pero por el otro… una parte de mi, supongo que la mas racional deseaba saber que todo era una farsa, pero no, todo estaba tan claro… ella nos traiciono, supuestamente era un plan, fallo y ahora necesita nuestra ayuda, curioso que ahora si nos necesite, en fin… si comprobaba que todo es mentira, la mataría como había sugerido Star… la mataría y n me arrepentiría de ello… oí unos golpes en mi puerta…

_ Que…

_ Nightwing… creo… que nuestros planes se adelantaron un poco

Camine rápido y abrí

_ ¿Qué estas diciendo?

_ Raven esta aquí de nuevo… dice que tenemos que actuar ahora

_ ¿Es una broma?

_ Puedes preguntárselo si quieres

Hice una mueca que parecía hacerme ver como un chiquillo y no como un hombre, menee la cabeza en señal de que fuéramos, Cyborg y yo corrimos hacia la sala, Harper y Logan estaban a un lado de ella, mientras se mantenía de pie, la mire detenidamente no porque me atrajera toda ella sino porque algo en su mirada había cambiado, no podía explicar muy bien que era pero sabia que había una mezcla de confusión y arrepentimiento… quizás no era arrepentimiento pero había algo que…

_ ¿A que regresaste?

_ Tenemos que hacerlo ahora… los rumores en el infierno han alcanzado a Trigon, no… no podemos darnos el lujo de… de atrasar mas esto

_ Entonces andando

La noche había caído ya sobre todos nosotros, dos visitas en un solo día era extraño y mas aun el hecho de que parecía nerviosa sin contar que ahora vestía como civil y no alcance a entender la razón

_ No, hoy no… debo… debo hacer un par de cosas antes y… volveré

Estaba nerviosa, su voz era más delgada que antes, supongo que el hecho de que estuvieran a punto de ser descubiertos la ponía así, no le di mucha importancia de cualquier manera, tan solo me limite a decir…

_ Aunque no lo creas… no retiro mi ayuda, aunque seas… una de ellos

_ Eso ya no me importa, con o sin tu ayuda… podemos hacerlo

_ Supongo que tampoco te importo traicionarnos

"Un momento… Nightwing ¿Qué haces?, frente a ella y los otros parecerás un débil"

_ Si eso quieres creer yo no me opongo, ya no me importa… mañana por la mañana estaré aquí informándoles… preparen cuanta cosa necesiten o crean que será de ayuda

Me miro unos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta de salida… ¿no se supone que siempre que se va desaparece?, diablos he tomado decisiones apresuradas, debí esperar mas… Harper salió corriendo detrás de ella como un adolescente patético

_ ¿Te molesta?

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Qué si te molesta?

Cyborg estaba parado a un lado mío y me señalo con la cabeza la dirección en la que se habían ido

_ Por supuesto que no

_ Sabes… es de sabios cambiar de opinión

_ La única opinión que cambiare será la de no ayudarla

_ No lo niegues Nightwing, aun sientes algo por ella

¿Realmente lo hacia?, ¿Seguía sintiendo algo por ella?, ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

Volteamos a la puerta y era Star, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ella no estaba presente

_ Lo sentimos pero… ella regreso y dijo que debíamos dar marcha al plan

_ ¿Debíamos?

_ Si… debemos… todos

_ Pensé que no querías…

_ Cambie de opinión gracias a ti, si miente nos daremos cuenta, sino esto se acaba porque se acaba y después… todo seguirá como antes

_ Pensé que serias mas difícil de convencer pero me alegro haber ayudado

Se acerco a mi abrazándome por el cuello, Cyborg que aun permanecía a mi lado hizo una mueca de desagrado que alcance a ver con el rabillo del ojo luego se acerco a Logan y ambos salieron, yo por mi parte aleje a Star de mi

_ Escucha…

_ ¿Sientes algo por ella?

Nuevamente muchas peguntas invadieron mi mente, lo pensé detenidamente… solo sentía un vacio, un hueco en mi pecho que no podía ser saciado con nada… por ahora

_ No

Conteste, ella me miro y volvió a abrazarme, se recargo en mi hombro y me susurro…

_ Deja que sea yo quien te de consuelo…

La aparte un poco mas… la mire, puso sus manos sobre mi rostro e intento quitarme el antifaz pero no se lo permití

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque ella te lastimo y yo te amo… quiero ser tu compañera, tu amiga, tu confidente… tu amante

_ No se si podría

_ Deberías intentarlo…

Me decía casi rozando mis labios y luego todo paso tan rápido, respondí el beso como si realmente la amara, nos separamos un poco y vi reflejado en sus ojos la chispa de la lujuria, me deseaba y en ese momento yo la deseaba, la tome de la mano y la lleve a mi habitación…

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

Espero que nadie haya notado más de lo que me agobiaba en esos momentos y la verdad que no tenia ganas ni motivos de seguir con esta estupidez pero después de lo que había pasado ni siquiera ganas de seguir con vida me quedaban peor ya era tarde… para mi pero aun podía salvar vidas inocentes, retornar esas almas sin descanso hacia el cielo aunque jamás fuera para mi, entonces recordé… todas aquellas cosas que me hicieron pactar con ellos, los motivos que tuve para enfrentar a Trigon y lo que sabría me esperaba después de desafiarlo pero lo valía… aunque yo no estuviera ahí para verlo, entonces sentí en mi una pequeña chispa de motivación ya nada valdría la pena, ni siquiera mi esfuerzo si no ponía mas empeño en lo que hacia, pronto sentí en mi brazo la mano de alguien, al principio me asuste y me la quite como pude

_ Hey tranquila… soy yo

Me dijo levantando las palmas en señal de paz

_ Lo siento es que… ¿Necesitas algo?

_ Pues… ya que tengo vía libre… quería pedirte que me acompañaras a caminar, no se… a algún lugar el que tu elijas

_ ¿Vía libre?

_ Si bueno… ¿Tu estas bien?

_ Perfectamente

Conteste lo mas rápido que pude y creí sentir desesperación y preocupación de su parte pero ahora ya no

_ Sabes… me gustaría que charláramos tu y yo

_ Disculpa Roy… pero como dije tengo cosas que hacer y…

_ Por favor, no puedes negarte… yo no se cual haya sido el motivo por el cual Nightwing piensa que nos traicionaste, ni mucho menos los motivos que tienes para regresar y enfrentarnos a todos y mas a el, por eso te pido… que dejes de pensar un momento en eso y me permitas llevarte a un lugar donde puedas relajarte

_ Lo siento pero no…

Volví a girarme, escuche un "por favor" salir de su boca, pero no me detuve… quizás el tenia razón ¿Qué daño podía hacerme salir un rato con un ex amigo y compañero?, me detuve a unos metros de el, aun sentía que estaba ahí, mirando a la nada y debatiéndose el mismo…

_ Roy…

Voltee a verlo, mantenía su vista en el suelo

_ Acepto…

Levanto el rostro que por su expresión parecía haber visto un fantasma, se acerco de nuevo a mi

_ ¿Lo dices en serio?

_ Si… salgamos

_ Estupendo… te llevare a…

_ Antes que me digas, quiero pedirte un favor…

_ Lo que quieras preciosa

Me detuve un momento al oírlo llamarme ¿preciosa?, luego sacudí la cabeza mentalmente y dije…

_... necesito ir a mi departamento… tu sabes, soy una chica y…

_ Entiendo… no hay problema, iremos en mi motocicleta

_ ¿Tu que…?

_ ¿Aun te asusta una de ellas?

_ No es solo que… si nos ven juntos…

_ ¿Le tienes miedo a Nightwing?

_ No, no a el no le temo, pero si por casualidad uno de esos demonios apareciera, no podría atacarlo de la manera que lo hago, no quiero que veas mi lado…

_ ¿Salvaje?

Me pregunto divertido al parecer

_ Exactamente me sentiría atada… y no me gustaría que te dañaran por mi culpa

_ Hey también se cuidarme solo… no necesito una nana

_ Si pero…

_ Oye vamos… se nos hará mas tarde si no nos damos prisa

_ De acuerdo

Creo que por esta noche necesitaba olvidar… olvidar lo malo, lo que iba a hacer y lo que ello generaría, Roy era lindo conmigo, muy atento casi me hacia recordar a… eso ya paso… me prometí que no iba a pensar en el pasado, siempre en el por venir y quizás mi porvenir fuera con Roy, "vamos Raven no digas tonterías" me reprendí a mi misma, tan solo… pensare que nada ha pasado, fuimos hacia la cochera y ni siquiera me había preguntado como es que Roy tenia su motocicleta en esta torre, el subió al frente y me invito a subir

_ No se… si…

_ Vamos… iré despacio

_ Es que…

_ Ven al frente… juro que no me pasare

Me tendió una mano para que yo la tomara y lo hice un poco insegura, me atrajo hacia el frente, subí de lado en la moto y me pidió que me sostuviera con firmeza y así lo hice, el arranco y tal como dijo iba despacio

_ ¿Y donde esta tu departamento?

_ Sigue yo te digo

Luego de unos minutos fui indicándole donde debía dar vuelta y jamás pensé que lo vería haciendo una expresión como la que tenia en su rostro ahora mismo… al ver el edificio en donde vivía sus ojos se ensancharon tan grande como sus orbitas se lo permitían, pocas veces se veían estas cosas en mi, estábamos en los suburbios mas… "refinados" en la ciudad o como le decía cuando aun era parte del equipo "la ciudad de los ricos"

_ ¿Tu… departamento… esta aquí?

_ Si…

_ Pensé que…

_ No fui yo quien lo escogió

_ ¿Entonces…?

_ Trigon

_ Espera… ¿Trigon?, pero pensé que… ¿segura?

_ Si…

_ Necesitas explicarme muchas cosas

_ Quizás sea mejor así… entremos

Los dos caminábamos después de haber dejado la moto estacionada, el me seguía de cerca y a la gente parecía no importarle que un superhéroe estuviera en esos lugar y mucho menos acompañando a una chica

_ Descuida… nadie presta atención

Le dije porque sabia que el si los miraba esperando una respuesta diferente

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No lo se… quizás porque la mayoría son demonios transformados

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Cómo crees que puedo pagar esto?

Le hice señas mostrándole el lugar, creo que no entendió de que estoy hablando

_ Si, mira… aquí hay de todo… humanos reales y demonios convertidos, incluso ángeles

_ ¿Cómo es eso posible?

_ Gracias a un pacto que firme con D`frell

_ ¿Quién es ese?

_ Esa y es la reina y diosa del cielo estrellado, iremos ahí cuando todo este relativamente bien

_ ¿A que te refieres con eso?

_ Ya lo sabrás

Seguimos subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso 6 y la habitación 13, creo que Roy aun no salía de su asombro, abrí la puerta con una llave especial, la habitación o mejor dicho el departamento era bastante amplio y muy bien amueblado, le pedí que me esperara en mi habitación, se sentó en mi cama mientras yo tomaba un par de cosas

_ ¿Piensas darte un baño?

_ Si… por favor… encárgate de servir bien al señor

Le dije a la estatua que estaba ahí y esta comenzó a romperse y de ella salió mi fiel aliada, le dio una pequeña reverencia y yo me marche, quizás lograra que el agua se llevara mis penas, el baño no era diferente al resto de la habitación, tenia una tina completamente para mi, algunas esencias y pétalos de todas la flores que se me ocurriesen, me quede ahí unos minutos mientras aspiraba el perfume de los pétalos de rosa combinados con el dulce aroma de la miel, vertí también un poco de esencia de lavanda y luego de unos minutos mas salí, me cubrí con una bata, después de secarme comencé a colocarme la ropa, cepille mi cabello y volví a la habitación grande… Roy se estaba impacientando

_ Podemos irnos ya

Pronuncie, vestía un pantalón algo ajustado de mezclilla, una playera un poco desajustada y unos zapatos bajos

_ ¿A dónde iremos?

_ Bueno… cualquier lado

_ En ese caso creo que decidiré yo…

Lo pensé por unos minutos y luego mire a Roy

_ No podemos ir así…

_ ¿Qué?

_ Tu ropa… tienes que cambiarte

_ Pero…

_ No te preocupes, pídele lo que quieras

Mi dama del infierno avanzo hacia Roy esperando que dijera algo, yo también esperaba

_ Vamos Roy… date prisa

_ No se… que…

_ Olvídalo, trae ropa para hombre… algo, elegante y que le quede

Ella me hizo una reverencia y luego se esfumo

_ ¿Qué color te gusta más rojo o negro?

_ ¿Importa?

_ Si… donde vamos es muy importante

_ No lo se… ¿negro?

_ Bien

Tome de mi closet un par de vestidos negros y los puse sobre la cama, luego le hice una seña para que se acercara a observarlos

_ Escoge

_ Pero… ¿A dónde vamos?

_ Solo dime cual te agrada

Les pasó la vista a algunos aun sin decidirse, luego llego mi dama con lo que le había pedido, traía un esmoquin

_ Pensé que esto era lo mas apropiado para donde planea ir mi señora

_ Así es gracias… ayúdalo ¿quieres?

_ ¿Qué… Raven?

Mi dama comenzó a querer quitarle la ropa pero el parecía algo avergonzado por no decir que no quería que lo viera desnudo, no era apropiado

_ No, espera… dile que yo lo hare

_ Bien… solo date prisa… ayúdame

Roy cogió la ropa que ella le había traído Astarté y entro al baño de donde yo había salido antes…

_ ¿Cuál será el mejor?

_ Sin duda alguna este mi señora

Me dijo levantando un vestido con escote en V tanto por el frente como por la espalda, se sujetaba de poco mas debajo de los hombros, era ajustado y el largo era arriba de las rodillas, estaba de acuerdo con ella, me lo puse y ella me arreglo el cabello, algunos mechones salían del peinado, ya solo esperaba a Roy

_ Harper date prisa o llegaremos tarde

Le hable a la puerta

_ Dame un minuto

Oí que me decía, suspire… luego de un "minuto" suyo, salió aun sin anudar la corbata, lo hice yo, luego lo jale de la mano llevándolo hacia abajo, subimos de nuevo a su moto y le indique el camino, no estaba lejos pero no quería caminar y tampoco podían vernos llegar así nada mas…

_ ¿Un teatro?

_ Si

_ ¿Qué hay de especial en un teatro para relajarse?

_ No es un teatro común y corriente

_ Toda tu me sorprendes… sigo sin entender

_ Theatre des Vamipires

_ ¿Qué... me trajiste a un teatro de vampiros?

_ Si

_ Yo me voy

_ No

Le dije sosteniéndolo del brazo

_ Tranquilízate ¿quieres?, nadie te va a hacer daño mientras permanezcas a mi lado

_ ¿Segura?

_ Absolutamente

Después de eso le di una pequeña tarjetita al empleado que curiosamente era mortal… nos dio pase y ya dentro todo lo demás perdió sentido, Roy tenia razón, esta noche es para olvidar…

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien?, creo que estuvo relativamente interesante este capi con Nightwing haciendose bolas el solo, ¿que tal con Rave?, llevando a Roy a un teatro de vampiros, en el proximo capi veremos el PoV de roy a ver que piensa este hombre... y uno de Star, creo que va a estar furiosa..., en cuanto a los dos fics, voy a editar ambos... ya los veran muy pronto...<strong>

**Angel Guardiana de la oscuridad: ehmm, pues de hecho tu misma lo mencionas y yo jamas dije que no lo eras pero es mejor aclarar las cosas... sabes lo ultimo me sono a amenaza... espero que estes bien y te haya gustado el capi**

**Spe: jaja definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo, no es justo que nosostros como autores que tanto esfuerzo ponemos en que les gusten nuestras cosa y llega un barbajan, copie y pegue; y luego suba como su historia porque al señorito no le gusto la trama, ¿quien es el para hacer eso?, ¿porque no se busca unas crayolas y se pinta a un amigo?, ¿que nadie le ha enseñado respeto? y lo peor de todo es MEXICANO, mi propia gente haciendo eso y plagiando historias MEXICANAS, uff (respiro) en fin estabamos en la historia... no me gustaria conocer a Spe sombie pero si no hay de otra... jaja yo solo espero que no te pase como ami que siempr que voy a "estudiar" la imaginacion y ganas de escribir me atacan como no tienes idea y me dedico a eso y el libro queda botado en una esquina oscura y tenebrosa que... creo que exagero jaja, espero te haya gustado y hechale ganas a la facu porque es horrible dejar de estudiar T_T**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: en definitiva un gran capi... aunque creo que hay cabos sueltos que hasta ahora nadie me ha preguntado por ellos, quizas no se han dado cuenta pero... quizas si, en fin... te eseguro que esas dos van a tener un enfrentamiento tarde o temprano y de night con roy aun no lo se quizas al final... ¿que crees que le haya pasado a la pobre de rae cuando trigon le dijo que la esperaba en su alcoba?, miedito no? jaja ya lo sabremos... **

**RxR4ever: jaja pues gracias, es bueno saber que aunuqe escriba tonterias las leeras jeje, y... incesto?, definitivamente no lo sabe o es mas idiota que Night, en fin y si bajale dos rallitas a tu furia chica, pero te entiendo... en cuanto llegue el momento esas dos preguntas se aclararan, no puedo hacerlo yo directamente porque como sabras... eso seri fraude jaja, humm en PSP que bueno que lo leiste pero por el momento te dejare con la duda, auqnue seguramente lo descubriras antes que lo ponga solo te pido que si llega a ser el caso mantengas la boca cerrada con diurex, pegamento y hasta un candado, tampoco ha sido mi semana por eso te entiendo... gracias por leer**

**ANONIMO: precisamente NO lo tiene y nunca lo tuvo, Ravenkatara_suko se lo pidio pero el dijo que NO y lo reporte sabes, pero pues ahi sigue la historia y no hay nada mas que hacer, pero como he dicho mientras ustedes los lectores sepan quien es el autor o autora original no habra tanto problema, gracias por los buenos deseos y por pensar como un escritor**

**meyraven: si de hecho lo reporte pero bueno... mas no puedo hacer y si de hecho es una de las primerisimas reglas de ff pero ¿entendio? NO no lo hizo, pobre muchacho mas que molestarme me da pena por el porque no se respeta a el mismo ni a los autores, creo que todo mundo en mis fics odia a la niña princesa extraterrestre ¿porque sera? jaja**


	6. Theatre des Vampires

=Betrayal II=

Theatre des Vampires

"¿Hasta cuando, hasta cuando maldita sea?, ¿Cuándo será el día en que el no me rechace por pensar en esa perra del demonio?"

Unas cuantas cajas de vidrio se rompieron cuando las arrojo al suelo… si seguía así pronto toda la sala de evidencias quedaría hecha polvo

"Vamos Starfire, esto no es tan malo… tienes que seducirlo poco a poco y ganarte su confianza… con esa… estúpida debes hacer lo mismo… si te ganas su confianza podrás destruirla desde el interior"

_ No es tan mala idea… aunque quizás pueda…

Una sonrisa perversa se coló en sus labios, su mente egoísta y sin sentimientos la habían hecho pensar lo peor que le podía hacer a la que fue su amiga, pero mas que solo haberlo planeado como tal, lo había planeado por venganza… se vengaría en Raven de Nightwing por haberla despreciado nuevamente

_Flash back: _

_Nightwing la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a su habitación, ella estaba tan feliz de que por fin iba a volver a tenerlo entre sus garras, cuando llegaron ahí Nightwing la recostó sobre la cama, el subió sobre ella besándola nuevamente, Starfire por su parte acariciaba su pecho por dentro del uniforme… estaba tan sumergida en el éxtasis que ni siquiera supo cuando Nightwing se había detenido_

__ No puedo…_

__ Solo déjate llevar…_

_Le decía ella intentando volver a besarlo_

__ No_

_Nightwing se levanto de la cama y camino hasta su ventana_

__ Es por ella ¿no?... es por ella, aun la amas _

__ No Starfire… pero tampoco siento amor por ti_

__ Mientes, a pesar de lo que nos hizo aun la amas ¿Por qué?_

_Nightwing se separo de la ventana poniéndose al frente de ella_

__ Escúchame bien, si quieres creer que aun siento algo por la demonio cree lo que quieras, pero si quieres que alguien te haga el amor búscate a otro yo no lo hare _

_Y salió de su propia habitación frustrado y molesto consigo mismo, fue a la sala ahí encontró a Cyborg y a Changelling que voltearon a verlo, luego se miraron entre si y ambos salieron dejándolo nuevamente solo…_

__ ¿Dónde esta Harper?_

_Se pregunto a si mismo, recordó que lo vio salir detrás de Raven pero ya era muy tarde como para que todavía estuviera con ella o ¿no?, se apresuro a la computadora y rastreo el comunicador de Red Arrow, lo ubico y llamo pero el no contesto, tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y salió a buscarlo, no porque quisiera por voluntad propia quizás encontraría el arma perfecta para humillarla frente a todos, tan rápido como pudo llego a la zona donde decía estar el comunicador rastreado pero se sorprendió al ubicar ese lugar_

__ ¿Qué hace una demonio para pagar un lugar así?_

_Las hipótesis que cruzaron por su mente no fueron del todo buenas, pero… volvió a mirar la pantalla de su propio comunicador, el rastreador indico que lo que buscaba estaba frente a el, subió a la parte mas alta del edificio de enfrente, las luces del edificio estaban apagadas y así era mas fácil confundirse con la seguridad para no ser descubierto, la cortina de una ventana estaba corrida, miro con sus binoculares enfocando y nuevamente rastreando, la habitación que tenia la cortina corrida era de donde venia la señal, lo curioso es que no se veía movimiento alguno…_

* * *

><p>Roy Harper POV:<p>

De verdad que no entendía a las mujeres, no entendía nada de nada, al principio cuando la vi por segunda vez en el día, la note sumamente nerviosa, como asustada por algo incluso cuando la detuve antes de que se fuera… al tocarla sentí que no quería que lo hiciera, lo evadía… evadía cada cosa por medio de palabras pero al final… había aceptado salir conmigo aunque le había dicho una mentira, ni siquiera sabia a donde llevarla solo lo había dicho para que aceptara salir pero dadas las circunstancias… ella si tenia una mente malévola después de todo, había pensado en llevarla a las afueras de la ciudad, esto lo pensé mientras ella se duchaba, luego me pregunto pero las palabras no me salieron y se me adelanto… me dijo que no podía ir con mi uniforme, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿A dónde me va a llevar que no necesite mi uniforme?, sorprendentemente una estatua de su habitación se resquebrajo y salió una mujer… ¿de que demonios me perdí?, ante mi falta de palabras con sus preguntas ella decidió todo, mi ropa… el lugar, todo… luego de un par de minutos reapareció esa mujer con ¿un esmoquin?, momento… ¿me pregunto mi color favorito?, diablos si que debía parecer un completo idiota ante ella, ¡le había pedido que me ayudara!, esto en inaudito yo solamente quería una noche tranquila con ella y nada mas pero bueno Raven era una maravillosa caja de sorpresas… pedí hacerlo yo solo, era verdad que tenia un gran cuerpo pero me sentía avergonzado frente a ella viéndome de esa manera, al final lo conseguí entre al baño donde ella había estado y mire fascinado el lugar

_ Valla que los demonios tienen buen gusto

Me apresure a vestirme lo mas rápido que pude, luego escuche la voz de Raven detrás de la puerta, salí así sin siquiera hacerle el nudo a la corbata, ella lo hizo por mi, luego me jalo de la mano yo estaba idiotizado, por su belleza, sus gustos e incluso… seguramente si se lo hubiera dicho pensaría que soy un pervertido pero ese vestido que tenia puesto era… ¿Cómo decirlo?, simplemente para delirar, sus curvas en ese atuendo la hacían lucir aun mejor, el cabello estaba recogido y un escote que… supongo me incitaba a lanzarme a ella y… ¡Harper despierta!, me concentre en el camino pues parecía un retrasado siendo llevado de la mano por una chica, subimos de vuelta a la moto, conduje cuanto me indico y al llegar no podía creer lo que veía

_ ¿Un teatro?

_ Si

_ ¿Qué hay de especial en un teatro para relajarse?

_ No es un teatro común y corriente

_ Toda tu me sorprendes… sigo sin entender

_ Theatre des Vamipires

_ ¿Qué... me trajiste a un teatro de vampiros?

_ Si

_ Yo me voy

_ No

Bien ahora si estaba asustado, ¿Cómo se le ocurre traerme a un teatro de vampiros?, mire cuando le entrego una tarjetita al empleado aunque no sabia si era humano o vampiro pero lo que fuera esto no me gustaba para nada, nunca me gustaron las tiendas de horrores, ni el halloween o las casas del terror, me hacían tener miedo pero…

_ Tranquilízate ¿quieres?, nadie te va a hacer daño mientras permanezcas a mi lado

_ ¿Segura?

_ Absolutamente

Intente hacer lo que ella me había dicho pero creo que seria sumamente difícil con tantos vampiros rondándonos

_ Roy… escucha, no todos son buenos, hay alguien aquí que conozco que nos mantendrá a salvo

_ ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

_ Solo mantente alerta por cualquier cosa… tranquilo pero alerta ¿de acuerdo?

_ Lo intentare

Cuando entramos al teatro me sorprendí al verlo tan reluciente, era como si el siglo XV hubiese vuelto al presente, había palcos y sillones en la parte de abajo, había demasiada gente como para solo ser observado por demonios y demás cosas, había un grupo de personas casi en el escenario, nos acercamos a ellos

_ Mi lady, bienvenida al Theatre des Vampires

Dijo un hombre que antes que llegáramos se adelanto para saludar, vestía un traje como de aquellos tiempos, con una gabardina negra y pantalones del mismo color, solo su camisa verde esmeralda era diferente en el atuendo, un cuello con holanes y encajes; en el centro una piedra roja que parecía sangre, el cabello era negro y sus ojos daban la impresión de un violeta-rojizo, el rostro era totalmente blanco, casi como la porcelana…

_ Armand

Saludo ella, el sujeto me miro unos segundos examinándome, me tendió la mano para saludarme y yo salude

_ ¿Tu amigo es… mortal?

_ Si

_ Te aseguro mi lady que no serán molestados

_ Gracias

_ Síganme por favor

Caminamos detrás de el, ahora me sentía acosado, la gente me miraba como una presa fácil, ese tal Armand los miraba de vez en vez creo que lo hacia o eso me pareció, subimos las escaleras, teníamos un palco, uno de los mejores, sonrió con mucha amabilidad mientras abría las cortinas que daban a los dos sillones delante de la barandilla de metal

_ Siéntanse como en casa

_ Armand… tenemos que hablar

Hizo una reverencia invitándola a salir, me miro unos segundos diciéndome con la mirada que no me moviera de aquí, pensaba obedecer, afuera no escuchaba nada supuse que habían ido a un lugar mas apartado para estar a solas, observe que se llenaban los asientos, los diamantes centelleaban a la luz de las lámparas, mujeres acaudaladas y uno que otro hombre vanidoso, se apagaban las luces, primero en los palcos y luego a lo largo de las paredes de la planta baja, un grupo de músicos se habían colocado frente al escenario, había silencio, luego el ritmo lento de una pandereta, a la vez se oyó la aguda melodía de una flauta que parecía conjugar los sonidos en algo fantasmagórico y medieval, esa música tenia encanto, ni siquiera cuando se levanto el telón se rompió el silencio y de igual manera casi ni me percate que Raven había vuelto, se sostenía la muñeca

_ ¿Estas bien?

Susurre, ella sintió y casi me ordeno que pusiera atención al escenario…

* * *

><p>Nightwing POV:<p>

Ya era tarde lo sabia, pero ningún movimiento aparecía en la habitación, pensé por un momento que debía ir a investigar, pero… mire mi reloj

_ Las doce menos quince minutos

De acuerdo quizás deba esperar un poco mas, si en quince minutos no hay nada, entrare, quizás a Roy le paso algo, quizás ella le hizo algo

_ Basta Nightwing, Harper ya no es un niño sabe cuidarse solo

Espere los quince minutos exactamente, guarde mis binoculares y me prepare para entrar al edificio pero algo llamo mi atención, una motocicleta dio vuelta dos calles antes de llegar al edificio, saque de nuevo mis binoculares y observe… eran ese par, ¿De donde venían a esta hora?, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?, Harper no tenia puesto su uniforme y ella… ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?, los dos entraron en el edificio, supongo que estacionarían la motocicleta en algún lugar, luego los vi fugazmente hasta perderse entre las paredes, unos minutos después la luz de la ventana que tanto había visualizado se encendió, ambos se sentaron en la cama, veía moverse sus bocas, Harper se hecho para atrás como si estuviera muy cansado, la demonio se levanto ante la mirada confundida de el, no supe que estaba haciendo pero cuando regreso le entrego una cajita de madera, tampoco pude observar el contenido, Roy tenia las facciones contraídas en una expresión de confusión, no podía saber de que hablaban y eso me preocupaba, Roy guardo la cajita en el traje, menciono algo a lo que la respuesta fue solo un movimiento de manos que entendí como un "no te preocupes", desapareció de mi rango de vista, quizás pasaron solo cinco minutos cuando lo vi salir en su motocicleta a el solo

_ Aquí es donde te escondes demonio

Espere un poco mas, se acerco a la ventana, corrió las cortinas cerrándolas pero un pequeño espacio entre ambas me daba la oportunidad de ver mas, había ahora dos sombras por la luz de las lámparas, entre ese hueco que había quedado pude distinguir a Raven, estaba de perfil y una manos se posaron en su espalda, el vestido que tenia fue cayendo al suelo, la segunda sombra se movió de lugar, mientras que la primera se mantenía ahí, se llevo una mano al cabello y lo soltó, se giro dándome la vista total de su espalda, mire atento lo que encontré en ese momento, en la parte baja de la espalda a la altura de la cadera había una imagen, era casi cubierta por su cabello pero lo distinguí bien, era la figura de un cuervo en picada, las alas extendidas y la cabeza señalando hacia abajo, para ser una mancha o una cicatriz estaba muy bien definida, un tatuaje quizás, luego de ello observe como estiraba un brazo y tomaba algo, se lo puso en seguida, seguramente su pijama, un short y una playera de tirantes, la luz se apago y ya no vi nada mas… espere el tiempo prudente para entrar quizás descubriría algo…

* * *

><p>Starfire POV:<p>

Lo sabia, lo sabia, pero me negaba a creerlo, después de descargar mi furia sobre la sala de evidencias escuche el ruido de una motocicleta, volé hasta la ventana de la sala y lo vi salir, revise la computadora, estaba rastreando el comunicador de Red Arrow

_ Dos podemos jugar este juego

Apostaba a que el estaba con la zorra demoniaca y que Nightwing los siguió aunque no se para que pero ya lo averiguaría, salí por la ventana y lo distinguí entre las calles, volé rápido y en silencio para alcanzarlo… se detuvo en un edificio y luego comenzó a subir a el, ¿Qué buscaba ahí?, pensé que buscaba a esa y a Roy, lo vi revisar varias veces su comunicador, quizás se había equivocado… descendí a un edificio contiguo donde podía ver todo, casi era media noche, guardo sus cosas y estuvo a punto de irse pero una motocicleta llego al lugar, vaya si que habían aprovechado el tiempo… lo vi sacando sus binoculares y prestar atención, no sabia en realidad que estaba viendo pero la luz frente a el en una ventana le llamo la atención, luego de un tiempo salió Roy y la luz se esfumo, me quede observando, cuando voltee a verlo ya no estaba, vi una sombra moverse entre los edificios…

_ No, no lo harás

Lo seguí de igual manera que antes, salto quedando en la parte posterior del edificio y yo quise hacer lo mismo pero algo me detuvo, un campo de energía rodeaba el edificio

_ Maldita seas… pero esto no termina así ya lo veras

Volví a la torre, seguramente cuando Harper llegara despertaría a los otros si es que no estaban despiertos ya, me apresure no quería que notaran mi ausencia…

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es lunes y dije que actualizaria miercoles y viernes pero adivinen! mi jefa no esta asi que a actualizar! jeje, vaya que enredos hice ahora... no se porque me salio tan enredoso este capi creo que ni yo le entendi pero tratare de explicar el tiempo: cuando los chicos se van dejando a star con night (en el capi pasado), rae y roy se dirigen a la motocicleta, cuando esos dos estan haciendo sus cosas en la habitacion de night, el otro par esta en camino al theatre des vampires y cuando night llega al depa de rae, ellos se supone estan viendo la obra que pondre como pov de rae en el proximo... hablando de obras... se me ocurrio ponerlo porque estoy leyendo precisamente "entrevista con el vampiro" de annie rice y cuando lei esa parte dije: ¿porque no? y he aqui esa pequeña parte, Armand es el vampiro mas viejo de la historia y el es quien controla a los vampiros del teatro por eso cuando Louis y Claudia van, el los mantine al margen, es similar aqui ya que Harper es una gallina cobarde que le tiene miedo a los vampiros, gracias por tomarse el tiempo no solo de leer el capi sino tambien la nota de la autora..<strong>

**Spe: jaja en definitiva me gusta esa exageracion tuya, creo que sera exactamente precisa para el fic colectivo... en cuanto a eso, estoy por terminar de armar la historia en mi mente por lo que pido un tiempo mas, quizas cuando sepan de que se trata me diran ¿para eso tanto relajo?, si lo siento sera lo que yo conteste pero creo que entre todos nosotros lo sacaremos adelante ¿no crees?, jaja nightwing se merece mas que una bofetada, ya te daran ganas de patearle el trasero despues de varios capis mas, en cuanto al principe maldito, creo que ya lo habras deducido por el summary pero creeme estara bueno, no solo porque tendra escenas del libro sino por algunas cosillas mas, hasta la proxima!**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: jaja cuando lei tu review me imagine a un roy contra una esquina oscura y varias vampiras a su alrededor queriendo chuparle la sabgre jeje, pero espera! night hasta ahora ha sido inteligente, no queremos que pase lo que en VPH seria muerte para el jaja, por supuesto nadie las desaprovecharia ni siquera yo! jaja**

**Angel Guardiana de la oscuridad: jaja pues prefiero tambien a blackfire que a su tonta hermana que ya no es tan tonta... en fin gracias por leer el otro fic, se ve prometedor aunque tengo mis dudas, en fin nos leemos pronto!**

**RxR4ever: si de hecho ese es el plan porque habian perdido originalidad y espero esta vez obtener mejor resultad que antes en cuanto a trama, lo demas sale sobrando... mmm no lo se, celoso?, quizas ya lo esta y no te has dado cuenta jaja, pero si quizas si lo ponga a pelear con roy por raven o por... ups iba a hablar de mas, creo que perderas mas que los estribos porque estoy planenado algo que no le va a gustar a nadie mucho menos a mi pero asi tiene que ser**


	7. El Gran Espectaculo

=Betrayal II=

El gran espectáculo

Raven POV:

Armand era uno de esos vampiros sabios, uno que no mataría ni una mosca si no se le molestaba… era realmente un buen "chico" ya que también era el mas viejo del grupo con cuatrocientos años de vida inmortal, el me agradaba y jamás vio mi lado malo, el decía que yo era como una rosa… si era aplastada caía pero si me sostenía de una rama fuerte sobreviviría… creo que el es mi rama fuerte… Armand nos guio a un palco, el mejor de todos, tenia una vista directa del escenario y el sabia cuanto me gustaba poder observar todo, le pedí que habláramos, debía pedirle algo…

_ ¿De que quieres hablar?

_ Sabes que de no ser necesario no te lo pediría pero…

_ ¿Te han descubierto?

_ Si… quise venir aquí contigo por que eres un gran amigo

_ Y seré tu aliado si así me lo pides

_ Eso es lo que pido

_ No hay ningún problema con eso pero tu amigo mortal…

_ El también esta enterado de todo

_ Entonces no hay ningún problema

_ Me parece que debemos cerrar este trato de alguna manera

_ Jamás te pediría nada a cambio

_ Lo se… pero, veo una desventaja entre ustedes

_ El sol

_ Así es… bebe

Recogí algunos de los mechones que caían a un lado de mi cuello, el se mantuvo sereno… mirándome, dio unos pasos al frente, con una mano tomo mi cuello y la mano que sostenía mi cabello

_ No de esta manera…

Lentamente tomo mi mano y la separo de mi cuello, me mordió la muñeca, sentí que perdía piso, me sostuve de la pared con la otra mano, me soltó, saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco con el que limpio algunas gotas derramadas sobre mi brazo, luego se lo paso por la boca

_... el trato esta cerrado

_ Bien… vendré a buscarte…

_Sera mejor que descanses

Me dolía la muñeca, no sangraba pero me dolía… regrese con Roy justo a tiempo para ver la puesta en escena, me pregunto si estaba bien pero solo le indique que mirara… las luces se encendieron y el escenario no lo pareció, en su lugar un denso bosque ; la luz relumbraba sobre los troncos naturales de los arboles y en la espesura de las hojas, debajo del arco de la oscuridad del fondo y a través de los arboles se podía ver lo que parecía ser una rivera baja… de piedra y mas atrás las aguas cristalinas del rio, todo esto le daba un toque de misticismo y realidad ya que solo era una pintura, una figura oscura y arropada avanzaba por el escenario de árbol en árbol , tan rápido que cuando salió a la luz dio la impresión de que había aparecido como por arte de magia; un brazo salió de su capa para mostrar una guadaña de plata y en el otro una mascara, que mostraba el rostro relumbrante de la muerte, una calavera pintada.

Hubo ligeros murmullos entre el publico, era la muerte de pie ante la audiencia, con la guadaña en alto, la muerte en un bosque tenebroso, detrás de el aparecieron otras figuras por los costados, primero una anciana encorvada y gacha, con su pelo gris como el musgo, sus brazos colgando por el peso de una canasta llena de flores, sus pasos eran lentos, se detuvo cuando lo vio y lentamente deposito su canasta en el suelo y puso las manos juntas como si rezara , poco a poco dejo caer la cabeza sobre sus manos y luego las extendió a el como en suplica, pero cuando el vampiro se le acerco mirándola a la cara dio un paso atrás y movió las manos para atraer un poco de aire, se produjeron algunas risas tímidas, pero cuando la anciana se levanto las risas tomaron fuerza mientras que esta perseguía a la muerte por todo el bosque hasta que al finar se apoyo en la oscuridad de un viejo roble metiendo su mascara bajo un brazo y la anciana perdida y derrotada recogió su canasta saliendo de escena.

_ Roy… lo que viene a continuación… quizás no quieras verlo

Le dije a mi compañero que me miro sin entenderme, pero yo no despegue la vista del escenario

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

Entraban otras figuras en el escenario, la música sonaba al compas de sus movimientos… mendigos y mutilados con muletas se acercaban a la muerte que giro y escapo de uno en uno con varios movimientos hasta poder sacarlos mágicamente del escenario, entonces adopto la forma de descansar sobre un tronco, como si estuviera durmiendo, la luz que lo enfocaba en la inmensidad del bosque y en su misma oscuridad se fue reduciendo a un rayito amarillo y luego a la nada, Roy parecía aun no entender nada… se quedo ahí mirando como yo…

Otro rayo le luz traspasó el telón de fondo y pareció fundirlo para revelar a una mujer joven de pie y solitaria al fondo del escenario, estaba perdida y no era vampira, las manchas de su camisa y de su falda no eran pintura de decorado, ella miraba a la luz sin saber si había alguien ahí… miraba sin ver pero nosotros si podíamos verla, la figura de la muerte se despertó de pronto siendo iluminado de nuevo y se dio la vuelta para contemplarla tal como el publico y estiro su mano libre en reverencia…

_ ¿Esto es parte de la obra?

Me dijo en tono bajo

_ No

Conteste de igual manera

_ ¿No deberíamos…?

_ No

Súbitamente la mascara de la muerte fue arrojada a un lado y mostro al publico su cara blanca, sus manos rápidamente se acomodaron el cabello y el abrigo, el publico aplaudió tales efectos pero no sabían realmente que lo que veían no era pintura, era el rostro de un vampiro, el bosque del escenario se dividía en dos mitades, alejándose del centro dejando espacio libre al vampiro para que se pudiera acercar a ella, ya que ella había avanzado a los focos, lo vio de improviso y se detuvo en seco, sollozando como una niña, mientras intentaba alejarse de el otros detrás de ella aparecieron, había vampiras que avanzaron junto a sus compañeros sobre la victima; y entonces todos ellos uno por uno se quitaron las mascaras

_ No quiero morir…

Dijo aquella chica mientras los vampiros se acercaban a ella

_ Nosotros somos la muerte

Dijo el y a su alrededor resonó la palabra "muerte"

_ ¡Ayúdenme!... alguien…

_ Raven… debemos…

_ No Roy…

_ ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!

_ Todos morimos…

Dijo la muerte, su mano señalo uno por uno a cada persona de la audiencia, las manos de la chica temblaron al igual que su garganta, el vampiro se acerco a ella y le despojo de la camisa

_... con la misma seguridad con que ahora esta piel es sonrosada, se volverá gris y arrugada con el tiempo

A la muchacha parecía no importarle su desnudez, los vampiros a su alrededor la miraban, sus rostros sin expresión

_ Déjeme ir

Pero lejos de hacerlo el vampiro se acerco a ella como queriendo que fuera suya pero al mismo tiempo no pudiendo

_ ¿Sabes que significa ser amada por la muerte?

La chica estaba aterrada, no lo miraba a el sino al otro vampiro detrás que había aparecido desde las sombras, se había mantenido alejado de los demás, ella no tenia la menor oportunidad de salvación

_ No habrá dolor, no habrá sufrimiento y no sufrirás

El vampiro hablo… el vampiro que era Armand, mientras el otro formaba parte del grupo, el extendió los brazos y ella corrió a el buscando consuelo, pero mas que consuelo fue recibida por los brazos de la misma muerte, ella misma sentencio su vida a la muerte, Armand la movió lento a un costado, abrió la boca para morderla pero entonces me miro… se mantuvo así durante unos segundos mirándome, en un movimiento tomo a la chica del cabello y la arrojo hacia atrás, los otros del grupo casi se lanzaron contra su presa, uno por uno bebió hasta dejarla muerta, Armand en ningún momento después de eso dejo de observarme, ni siquiera cuando el telón se cerro, la gente murmuraba mientras las luces se encendían de nuevo y comenzaban a salir

_ Raven…

Ahora era Roy quien parecía la victima y no esa pobre niña… me levante, Roy no lo hizo pero me siguió con la mirada cuando salí, Armand estaba afuera como si siempre lo hubiera estado, sus ojos me miraron de nuevo

_ Tu amigo ¿esta bien?

_ Lo estará

_ ¿Quieres saber porque no la mordí?

_ Hubieras muerto… mi sangre mezclada con la de ella te hubieran matado

_ Si… ¿te veré pronto?

_ No lo dudes

Sentí que la cortina detrás de mi se abría, Roy tenia una expresión de enfermedad en el rostro, no podía mirar a Armand, seguramente se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo había llevado ahí si sabia lo que iba a pasar?, me di la vuelta, Armand se alejo por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, lo oí bajar…

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Pudimos haber hecho algo…

_ No Roy… tarde o temprano ellos la hubieran cazado

_ Ese… vampiro… tu amigo…

_ Roy… lamento lo que viste pero tenia que mostrarte… hay una razón por la que no te dije nada de esto

_ ¿Cuál es?, ¿Cuál es esa razón?

_ Te lo diré lo prometo, pero ahora debemos marcharnos

Volvimos a la motocicleta, pude sentir a Armand parado en el tejado del teatro siempre mirando, sin ningún comentario importante llegamos a mi departamento, le pedí que me acompañara era ya media noche… entramos a mi habitación, ambos nos sentamos en la cama

_… se que debí decirte pero necesitaba que vieras

_ ¿Qué se supone que querías con esto?

_ Que comprendieras… los humanos ven trágica a la muerte, el fin de todas las cosas pero no es así… esa chica no murió…

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Su cuerpo, el cuerpo físico murió pero su alma era pura, ira al cielo es seguro

_ Entonces… ¿hay vida después de la muerte?

_ Exacto…

Me dirigí a mi armario cuando vi que Roy se recostaba en la cama y saque una cajita de madera con una flor de lis en la tapa, se la entregue

_... Lían quería que te lo diera

_ ¿Lían?, ella esta…

_ Muerta lo se… Lían esta feliz Roy… esta en el cielo

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ Lían… fue a la única que pude pasar al otro lado cuando murió, su alma pura me lo permitió, antes de partir me dijo que si te veía de nuevo te lo diera y que te dijera que te ama mucho

Roy no creía lo que le estaba diciendo, despego su mirada de la mía y abrió lentamente la cajita, dentro había un dije con una cadenita de oro, el dije tenia forma de flecha y era roja, volvió a cerrar la cajita guardándola en el traje

_ Te lo devolveré

Me dijo refiriéndose al traje pero yo solo hice un movimiento a los lados con mis manos diciéndole que no tenia que hacerlo, después no me miro no pudo hacerlo pero fue al baño a recoger sus cosas y yo me quede ahí sola… oí que la puerta se cerraba y se marchaba, el ruido de su motocicleta me lo confirmo, después cerré las cortinas de mi ventana para poder cambiarme de ropa, mi dama siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que necesitara aun cuando yo no se lo pedía, me solté el cabello y me quite el vestido, me extendió mi pijama y me la puse, apague la luz sabiendo que no habría problema con ella pues podía observar perfectamente en la oscuridad, me acosté y trate de dormir… estaba ya casi al borde del sueño cuando oí un pequeño ruido, no fue tan fuerte pero lo escuche claramente, el sueño se desvaneció inmediatamente y me levante sin hacer ruido, tome mi katana, sentí una presencia afuera de mi habitación, desaparecí y reaparecí detrás de esa persona, apunte mi sable a su espalda tocándolo ligeramente con la punta y se dio la vuelta, la punta rozaba su garganta…

_ ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Cómo entraste?

_ No fue difícil

Baje el sable, ¿Cómo entro Nightwing a mi casa?, se supone que esta protegida por un escudo, me di la vuelta… grave error, Nightwing me tomo de los brazos y la katana cayo al suelo, el sostenía mis muñecas por la espalda mientras me retenía contra la pared

_ Suéltame

_ ¿Te divertiste con Harper?

Me hablo al oído, parecía estar molesto

_ ¿Estabas espiándome?

_ Solo cuidaba de Harper

_ El no es un niño… suéltame ya

_ ¿Te esta doliendo?

No era el hecho de que me doliera la forma en que me tenia sino que aun me dolía la mordida en la muñeca…

_ Suéltela

Escuche una voz, Nightwing no me soltó

_ La katana… toma la katana…

Recogió el sable del suelo y lo apunto a su espalda como yo lo había hecho, Nightwing me sostuvo con mas fuerza y me volteo quedando mi garganta ante el filo de la katana, vi como mi dama bajaba el arma pero le dije que no lo hiciera

_ Pero mi señora…

_ No lo hagas o te matare yo misma…

A su pesar la mantuvo contra mi cuello

_ ¿Qué quieres Nightwing?, ¿matarme?, hazlo

Escuche un resoplido de su parte y luego me soltó, mire mi muñeca, dos pequeños hoyitos se veían y estaba rojo pero nada mas, tome yo ahora la katana

_ Te hubiera matado si hubiera querido

_ ¿Y no lo hiciste porque…?

_ Ellos confían en ti y…

_ ¿Y…?

Note que miraba a mi dama, yo también lo hice sabiendo lo que me pedía, ella me miro dudando pero obedeció

_... bonito tatuaje

_ No es un tatuaje… idiota

Recargue la punta del sable en el suelo y luego mi peso sobre ella

_ ¿Qué hacia Harper contigo?

_ Nos divertíamos…

_ Si me lo imagino…

Me dijo de manera simplona, casi burlándose mientras se paseaba por la sala

_ Lárgate de mi casa

_ ¿Cómo pagas esto?

_ No te importa

_ Por supuesto que tonto…

Parecía hablar consigo mismo, se detuvo un momento y luego regreso a mi, frente a frente

_... papi demonio te lo paga ¿no es así?

No se en que estaba pensando pero lo abofetee, fue tan fuerte que a mi también me dolió, me miro furioso y volvió a tomarme de los brazos y me llevo de nuevo contra una pared

_ No vuelvas a hacer eso o te juro que…

_ No jures… si vas a hacer algo hazlo, no lo platiques

Lo golpee con mi rodilla en el estomago y me soltó, di unos pasos pero me derribo, ambos estábamos en el suelo, el sobre mi y me tenia de las muñecas, apoye mis pies en el suelo y logre hacerlo a un lado, vi a unos centímetros la katana e intente tomarla pero nuevamente me lo impidió, tomo el la katana y la arrojo aun mas lejos, intente sostenerme en mis rodillas pero volvió a tirarme al suelo

_ ¿Qué planeas en realidad?

_ No se de que hablas

Le dije intentando soltarme pero no podía

_ Lo sabes perfectamente

Me volteo quedando nuevamente como al principio, intente levantarme pero obtuve el mismo resultado, ya derrotada y cansada decidí intentar otra cosa

_ ¿No crees que esto es estúpido?

Nightwing me miro, al parecer entendió lo que trataba de decirle, me soltó de las muñecas pero permaneció sobre mi, tome un poco de impulso y fuerza y lo tire a un lado, ninguno nos levantamos, por el cansancio o porque sabíamos que no conseguiríamos nada, escuche que se levantaba pero no para seguir atacándome, se acerco a donde estaba y me ofreció un mano, la tome…

_ Espero que no intentes traicionarnos de nuevo

_ ¿Por qué lo haría?

_ Eres una de ellos, no es imposible

_ Vete ya…

Me miro unos segundos y salió por la puerta, yo aun me preguntaba ¿Cómo entro con una barrera afuera?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo! hoy no tengo palabras como pare describir algo simplemente responder a sus comentarios... no no no esperen acaba de llegar a mi lo que les tenia que decir: AUTORES QUE COLABORARAN CONMIGO PARA EL FIC, ESPERO QUE HAYAN HECHO YA SU TAREA... BUENO SI NO TENDRAN QUE HACERLA LO QUE HAREMOS COMO LEYENDA URBANA PARA EL FIC SERA LA CACERIA DE BRUJAS ASI QUE POR FAVOR EMPIECEN A IDEAR ALGO PARA ESO DRAGON OSCURO YA MENCIONO DOS LUGARES, tengo el correo de artemisa cazadora en mi msn, no recuerdo de quien mas tengo pero por favor autores que colaboran agreguenme para estar en contacto mi correo esta en mi profile<strong>

**Spe: ¿en serio? yo pense que si pero bueno supongo que tendras que leerlo, en cuanto al fic colectivo se te estan acumulando las tareas, necesito tu correo esto empieza a formarse, en cuanto a tu encuesta si vote pero para mayor seguridad tt& la liga, esos me gustan, por ahora espero que algunas de esas dudas se te aclaren**

**InmortalRose: no te preocupes... por el momento solo armand y el teatre des vampires, lestat no me cae bien... de hecho lo odio, en fin yo tambien soy amante de esos relatos (voy por el segundo libro) y no red no esta en esto pero si quieres algo de red x quizas puedas leer un cambio una vida nueva reformado... ahi si va a aparecer el **

**Angel Guardiana de la oscuridad: eh bueno si... matalo si quieres pero... no lo hicieron, el la rechazo... de nuevo pero quizas en un futuro... no tan lejano**

**RxR4ever: quizas no en este capi pero en los futuros te dejare a ti la pala y el cementerio, momento!... yo dije que quizas ya lo estaba eso no quiere decir que realmente lo este pero tu juzga... de hecho esa pregunta no puedo contestarla por una razon: si te digo que caso tiene que sigas leyendo, volvemos a lo mismo con la ultima pregunta pero algo hay de eso si te sirve**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: ¿Yo?, ¿cuando?, la verdad es que no recuerdo haberle dicho sobre tu historia... perdon pero esque tengo tanto en la cabeza, quizas si lo hice no lo recuerdo perdon! pero Roy estaba seguro con rae y Armand no es un vampiro agresivo como Lestat hasta la proxima**


	8. Cielo Estrellado

= Betrayal II=

Cielo Estrellado

Algunas veces se podía pensar que la prensa, la radio y la televisión podían ser un tanto amarillistas pero en este caso el morbo era casi inconcebible, la nota decía algo así:

EL CADAVER SIN PIEL

"Ayer por la tarde se encontró el cuerpo de un hombre que al parecer fue asesinado brutalmente, el atacante parece disfrutar de la carne viva pues le ha quitado la piel del cuerpo dejando solo así los tejidos y una gran cantidad de sangre"

Y mostraban una imagen de cuerpo completo del cadáver, algo realmente repulsivo, lo mas curioso de todo es que el cadáver fue encontrado en el bosque de fueras de la ciudad, Nightwing bajo el periódico y lo puso sobre la mesa, Cyborg que estaba frente a el decidió no mirar la foto pues parecía como si ese sujeto aun estuviera respirando, los ojos se lo demostraban o eso parecía, el brillo aun existía en esas dos orbes color marrón, Red Arrow había estado muy tranquilo estos dos días, no había salido para nada y Raven no había aparecido, Nightwing tomo un sorbo de su café para ser expulsado inmediatamente de su boca

_ Hey Night ¿estas bien?

Nightwing miro su taza de café y en lugar de encontrar un líquido café, se topo con un líquido tan rojo como la sangre

_ ¿Te gusto mi regalo Nightwing?

Todos los presentes en la sala voltearon observando casi con desprecio al hijo del demonio… Jess, quien sonreía con victoria reflejada en su mirada, estaba recargado en la pared como si fuera parte de esta… Nightwing se levanto dispuesto a hacerlo pagar por su osadía pero el demonio fue mas rápido que el, lo tomo del cuello de su uniforme y a los pocos segundos ambos estaban en el suelo, el hijo de Trigon sobre el y Nightwing no podía soltarse

_ Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con mi hermana

El resto de los titanes intento ayudarlo pero solo recibieron una descarga de energía proveniente de el… Nightwing se estaba quedando sin aire, una estela de energía negra derribo a Jess, Nightwing como pudo intento levantarse mientras el aire regresaba a sus pulmones

_ Si lo matas no podremos terminar con esto Jess

_ Lo siento princesa pero tenia que…

_ No seas idiota… ustedes, dense prisa nos vamos

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿No me oíste Nightwing?

Ahora Raven era la que parecía otra, algún cambio en su actitud que Nightwing y los demás notaron, incluso su propio medio hermano, una chispa en su mirar los obligo a no repelar sobre la orden, Red Arrow la miro detenidamente antes de marcharse por la puerta

_ Largo Jess…

_ ¿A dónde irán?

_ No es de tu incumbencia, mata a tantos como te sea posible, estos tontos aun no entienden que deben convertirse en asesinos para salvar su propio hogar

Con la orden ya dicha al demonio no le quedo más que acatarla… no por nada siempre fue la favorita de su padre incluso antes de todo este drama, Raven por su parte sentía un fuerte impulso por hacer que algo pereciera, no obstante guardaría esas ansias asesinas para cobrárselas al ser que le dio vida, camino hacia la cocina, recogió tres saquitos de sal, un par de velas que había por ahí, un plato y un filoso cuchillo, antes de empezar con el hechizo los titanes aparecieron con algunas armas especiales y unas mas de repuesto, Raven miro con desdén todo aquello y pensó:

"De nada servirán esas armas contra ellos, solo terminaran muertos antes que logren siquiera llegar a nuestro objetivo"

_ ¿Y bien?

_ No me presiones… Cyborg serás el primero

_ ¿El primero en que?

_ En protección tonto

A Cyborg le dolió escuchar aquello pero no lo demostró, camino hacia Raven viendo lo que ella había sacado de la cocina

_ ¿Para que es eso?

Pero ella simplemente no contesto, tomo el cuchillo y lo paso por uno de los brazos de Cyborg haciéndolo sangrar ligeramente, el hizo una mueca al sentir el contacto, había un par de gotas en el filo del cuchillo, puso un poco de sal en la sangre y mientras mencionaba unas palabras la herida de Cyborg se cerraba, al termino, un resplandor color azul pálido apareció de entre las manos de Raven para mostrar una piedra azul en forma de gota de agua… se la extendió a Cyborg pidiéndole que la guardara y que por ningún motivo se separara de esa piedra, el siguiente fue Changelling, su piedra protectora era verde y tenia forma de cabeza de león, luego siguió la molesta extraterrestre, a Raven le hubiera gustado no protegerla pero era necesario hacerlo, su piedra tenia forma de sol y era amarilla; el siguiente fue Red Arrow, su piedra era roja en forma de flecha y la mas curiosa de todas, la de Nightwing… una piedra negra azulada en forma de águila con las alas extendidas; lo que le siguió fue un tanto mas complicado, les pidió a todos que formaran un circulo alrededor de ella y que pusieran sus piedras sobre el plato, con sus poderes desato los saquitos sobrantes de sal e hizo un circulo alrededor de todos y uno mas pequeño que encerró al plato, con sus propias manos puso un puñado de sal bañando las curiosas figurillas, se sentó en el suelo y tres veces repitió su hechizo:

_ Un tiempo para cada cosa  
>Y cada cosa en su espacio<br>Remueve lo que se ha movido  
>En el tiempo y en el espacio<p>

En la tercera enunciación del hechizo ella misma corto su muñeca derramando su sangre dentro del plato haciendo que toda la sal se pintara, rápidamente encendió las velas blancas, estas parpadearon un minuto como si se hubieran apagado y encendido nuevamente, Raven respiro profundo…

_ Tomen sus piedras

_ ¿Y la tuya?

Inquirió Red Arrow, pareciéndole extraño que ella no tuviera una

_ El confía en mi… no me lastimara

_ Claro…

Menciono en tono irónico Nightwing, Raven se levanto, y aun no sabia porque pero el comentario de Nightwing le hizo hervir la sangre… y querer matarlo por ahora no se convertiría en una opción

_ ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

_ Detuve el tiempo… ahora vámonos

_ ¿Cómo que detuviste el tiempo?

Cyborg, Changelling y Starfire miraron afuera… todo parecía seguir igual pero entonces notaron una avecilla en pleno vuelo… no se movía, el único movimiento eran ellos y las llamas de las velas, Raven lanzo una estela de energía blanca hacia una pared creando así un vórtice

_ Entren… los veré del otro lado

No muy convencidos uno por uno cruzo al otro lado, aun estando en la torre Raven se rezago ya que su atención fue requerida por el hombre que la miraba desde la otra esquina, sus miradas se cruzaron, el hombre esbozo una sonrisa, uno de sus pequeños colmillos quedo visible, entonces ella entro… al siguiente instante en que el vórtice se cerro, el hombre también desapareció, Raven apareció con el resto de sus amigos… ex amigos, al cerrarse el portal detrás de ella sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, se sintió extrañamente débil, al punto que casi pierde el equilibrio, la guardiana de la puerta de D`frell los había estado esperando

_ Este lugar es hermoso… ¿Dónde estamos?

_ En el séptimo cielo

_ La reina… D`frell los espera

La guardiana le temía a Raven, no solo por ser la hija de un demonio sino porque ahora contaba con el apoyo de la reina y de los demás espíritus gobernantes de los cielos, algunos faunos salían de sus escondites solo asomando la cabeza por encima de los matorrales, con los arboles frutales de fondo, a unos metros de llegar a las puertas sagradas las ninfas al igual que la ultima vez murmuraban entre ellas… ya no se decían cosas desagradables como lo habían hecho cuando Raven apareció sino ahora solo hablaban de los hombres que ella llevaba, las puertas se abrieron y todos caminaron hacia el interior, la guardiana les indico la puerta, al entrar notaron que el salón estaba vacio, las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos

_ Bienvenidos a mi hogar

Menciono una voz dulce desde las puertas, Raven jamás había visto que un dios se levantara al recibir a sus invitados, hubo diferentes expresiones en los rostros de los chicos, D`frell se paro frente a Raven, todos miraban expectantes

_ ¿Funciono el hechizo?

_ Mejor de lo que esperaba

Raven le entrego un rollito con un listón plateado como adorno, D`frell lo tomo y al mismo tiempo lo desvaneció enviándolo a su caja, protegiéndolo

_ Las habitaciones están preparadas… pueden tomar disposición de ellas cuando lo deseen

Hablo la mujer sin despegar la vista de la hija de Trigon

_ Gracias D`frell

_ Ya sabes donde están… guíalos…

_ Claro

Si bien sabia que ella no pertenecería jamás a ese lugar cuando muriera, no sentía la necesidad de reverenciarla como lo había hecho la primera vez, por lo menos no frente a ellos, miro a uno por uno indicando con solo la mirada que la siguieran, ella le había pedido que les dejaran alojarse bajo resguardo de las murallas de la fortaleza, le había costado conseguirlo pero había valido la pena, D`frell les había dispuesto un solo recinto para ellos, seis habitaciones con un gran jardín de por medio, era un chalette cómodamente arreglado, unos salones dispuestos para la cocina, la sala de estar y el comedor; y en el segundo piso las habitaciones, los seres de aquel mundo no tenían la necesidad de comer comida solida como los humanos pero dadas las circunstancias D`frell se las había arreglado para poder hacerlo, al entrar no solo se quedaron con las bocas abiertas, era totalmente diferente a lo que ellos pensaban sobre los dioses, inmediatamente Raven subió las escaleras y escogió una de las habitaciones del fondo, lo demás ya no estaba a su alcance, miro lo que ahora era su habitación, se hecho sobre la cama con dosel mientras sentía en su garganta un nudo aunque no sabia exactamente sobre que era… luego de unos minutos se dedico a observar toda la habitación, no es que le importara mucho pero debía conocer el lugar que estaba destinado para ella, cada una de las habitaciones tenia exactamente lo necesario para el aseo y demás necesidades aunque Raven no se explicaba como es que eso era posible, se detuvo a mirar el retrato sobre una mesita… una representación en miniatura de la monalisa

de Leonardo Da Vinci, aunque ya la había visto veces antes ahora parecía que esta pintura representaba una profunda tristeza, el valor de una mujer así como su mera presencia en la naturaleza de las cosas, se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama y sintió unas terribles nauseas, lo atribuyo al gasto de energía que el hechizo requirió, el viajar de una dimensión a la otra no era nada fácil, un par de golpes secos en la puerta le hicieron voltear y preguntar

_ ¿Si?

_ Soy Red Arrow… ¿podemos hablar?

_ Se que eres tu… entra

Entro lento casi como si no quisiera hacerlo, noto que Raven no lo miraba, de hecho no miraba a nada en especifico, se paro frente a ella para luego hincarse del mismo modo, ya no parecía la Raven de hace unos minutos, la chica dura sin sentimientos ahora parecía una chica enferma, débil, la expresión y el color de su rostro se lo decían…

_ ¿De que quieres hablar?

_ De esto…

Le dijo Roy señalando el colgante que llevaba en el cuello, el mismo que ella le había dado

_... quiero que me digas la verdad… dime que no tuviste nada que ver con su muerte

_ Absolutamente nada

_ ¿Estas completamente segura?

_ Jamás le haría daño a un niño Harper

_ ¿Te sientes bien?

_ Estoy cansada

_ No quiero molestarte pero…

_ Roy… jamás lastimaría a un niño… y mucho menos tratándose de los hijos de ex compañeros

_ ¿Ex compañeros?, aun sigues siendo mi amiga… yo jamás te voy a dejar

_ ¿Lo dices por que lo sientes o por que aun te atraigo?

A Harper casi se le subieron los colores al rostro cuando ella le pregunto cual era el motivo, luego recordó lo que Cyborg le había dicho un día, Raven le miraba esperando su respuesta

_ ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

Supuso que ella entendería cual era el motivo de la pregunta pues si le había hecho una similar quería decir que estaba consiente de su acercamiento con ella

_ Desde hace mucho, incluso antes que me involucrara con Nightwing

_ Entonces sabes cual es la respuesta a tu pregunta

_ Me lo supuse… ve a descansar, mañana temprano partiremos

_ ¿De nuevo?, ¿A dónde?

_ Al quinto y sexto cielo

_ Pensé que iríamos directamente a…

_ No, no quiero exponerlos tan pronto

_ Descuida soportaremos

Red Arrow tomo entre sus manos una de las de ella

_ ¿Tanto te gusto?

_ Como no tienes idea

_ ¿Y Chesire?

_ Fue un error pero me dio algo muy hermoso… me dio a Lían

_ Me alegra que aunque por poco tiempo hayas conocido a tu hija la ames como solo un padre podría hacerlo

_ ¿A que viene ese comentario?

_ Yo… solo decía… es decir… tu tuviste una hija y ella murió… y…

_ Raven… ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

_ Nada… ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

_ No lo se, pero cuando me llevaste al teatro ese te note y no solo yo… te notamos extraña y ahora me hablas como si hubieras perdido a un hijo… como si…

_ Roy… si te digo… ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?

_ Si por supuesto

_ Bien yo…

* * *

><p>Red Arrow POV:<p>

Jamás pensé que Raven sufriera de esa forma, ahora sabia el motivo por el cual me había llevado al teatro de vampiros esa noche… ella me mostro la verdadera cara de la muerte, me enseño que las cosas pasan por algo y ese algo va de la mano con actos que nosotros mismos hemos creado, en el caso de la chica del teatro, era su destino morir desangrada por ellos, si no hubiera sido así quizás la hubiera matado un loco demente o quizás un destino diferente… pero entendía, su pena era mas grande que la mía

_ Lo siento…

Dije secando una lágrima de su mejilla con mi dedo

_ No lo sientas… yo soy la única culpable

Una nueva lagrima cayo y no pude evitarlo, me partía el alma verla destrozada de una manera tan cruel, ahora entendía porque quería venganza sobre su propio padre

_ Lo que sea… por mas ridículo que suene, si necesitas algo pídemelo ¿si?

_ Gracias…

_ Descansa un poco

Le di un pequeño beso en la frente y me fui, nosotros también necesitábamos dormir un poco, no se como lo haríamos si hace tan solo unos minutos estábamos en la tierra y este lugar parecía ser siempre de noche, supongo que ya lo averiguaríamos con el tiempo, al salir me tope con Cyborg

_ Hey… ¿Dónde estabas?

_ Con Raven

_ ¿Ya te reconciliaste con ella?

_ ¿Cómo sabes que…?

_ Vamos no eres tan difícil de conocer, hace unas noches su presencia en la torre te encandilaba, hace dos días que te la hemos mencionado y pareces estar en otro mundo, y ahora sales de su habitación

_ Tenia que aclarar algunas dudas

_ Supongo que si… vayamos abajo, hay muy buenas cosas para hacer todo un festín

_ De acuerdo vamos

Nos reunimos la mayoría en la cocina, solo faltaba Star y Nightwing… claro Raven también pero ella era otro asunto, mientras los chicos hablaban de lo maravilloso que era estar en ese lugar pensé en cada palabra que Raven me había dicho, me pregunto si Nightwing lo sabe…

* * *

><p><strong>Hay bueno una actualizacion mas, se que esto debio haber estado ayer pero les juro que odie el primer borrador que hice no parecia que lo habia escrito yo y ademas no quedaba nada con los capis anteriores, lo borre y edite mas de cinco veces y este por lo menos no me quedo tan mal como los anteriores, espero que les haya gustado y... AUTORES ESTOY EMPEZANDO A ARMAR EL PRIMER CAPI DE LA HISTORIA, SEGURAMENTE PRONTO LO VERAN EN SUS BANDEJAS DE ENTRADA DE SUS CORREOS, CREO QUE HAY UN LUGAR EN ESPECIFICO QUE ME HA LLAMADO MUCHO LA ATENCION DESDE QUE RECIBI EL CONTENIDO, ESTA MUY BUENO, HASTA PRONTO!<strong>

**Artemisa-Cazadora: Ya recorde... a medias, creo que si le hable sobre tu historia pero la verdad es que tengo una telaraña en el cerebro y no lo recuerdo muy bien, gracias por eso aunque debo ser sincera... la parte de la obra me la fusile del libro de annie rice "entrevista con el vampiro", de hecho armand es de ahi tambien aunque no te creas me costo sacarlo y acomodarlo de acuerdo a la historia, annie rice divaga mucho en cuanto a los encantos de vampiros y sus confesiones y yo no tanto... al grano, espero que ya tengas un par de lugares porque la verdad me llamo mucho la atencion uno que mando dragon oscuro pero quisiera mas opiniones**

**Spe: Hay chica no te prometo la gran cosa en cuanto a actualizar, da gracias que lo hago porque mi jefa no esta y puedo hacerlo pero esperate a que nos llegue mas trabajo o este en la uni y entonces ahi si... me caigo en un agujero negro jaja, en cuanto al fic te juro que lo pense demaciado con lo de la caceria de brujas, ahora el mehoyo del asunto sera el lugar que obviamente tiene que ser de mexico y el espacio-tiempo de los titanes, ya me dule la cabeza de tanto pensar jaja (me parezco a chico bestia) ya voy armando una pequeña parte del capi 1 pero aun me falta pronto se los enviare lo prometo**

**InmortalRose: No es que no me guste el personaje en si, de hecho es muy guapo como para despreciarlo y es un encanto pero "actitud mata carita" y Lestat se lleva el oro y para ser sincera yo solo leo rxr, rxredx y rxslade aunque hay muy pocos de estos son interesantes, no eres la unica loquita ya somos dos! jaja ¿te das cuenta? a mi tambien me gustan las parejas raras como rxsl ¿a que lunatica le gusta un tipazo mayor que rae como su pareja? aunque admito que no se ve tan mal incluso hay unos de rx bruno diaz o batman como quieras llamarle (lei cada pagina de todo ff), tarde como dos semanas en leer todo lo interesante**

**RxR4ever: Eso debes descubrirlo por ti misma, aunque si me encanta hacerte dudar jaja, si te da curiosidad este vampiro tan tranquilo deberias leer el libro es de annie rice "entrevista con el vampiro" te aseguro que no solo encontraras a este tipo, hay uno que se llama Louis ese si que es encantador hasta me gustaria tenrlo para mi solita jaja, si la verdad es que le diste al clavo... en la pelea ella se miro la muñeca, dijo que le dolia pero no sangraba y eso hizo que no pudiera defenderse aunque con sus poderes lo hubiera hecho, pero estaba debil y si realmente queria que su plan funcionara no debia darle mas puntos negativos a nightwing para no ayudarla ¿cierto?**

**meyraven: al igual que rxr te recomiendo que leas el libro, armand es tranquilo y simpatico, pero tiene su caracter el hombre, gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones**

**Angel Guardiana de la oscuridad: Al menos dime de quien eran los autografos...**


	9. El Codigo Sagrado

= Betrayal II =

El código sagrado

Nightwing POV:

"Definitivamente ese cambio de actitud suyo se debía a algo mas que solo la urgencia de venir aquí y aun no entiendo porque pero presiento que no nos traerá nada bueno, si había aceptado ayudarla fue porque Starfire me convenció de que ella podría estar mintiendo y esa fue la razón mas poderosa para hacerlo pero, ella tenia de su lado a Cyborg y a Red Arrow; quizás también a Changelling por lo que no me convenía oponerme del todo"

Pensaba que quizás no lo había hecho por la simple duda y aunque no quisiera admitirlo frente a frente había surgido una mínima esperanza de encontrar que todo lo pasado tenia algún motivo escondido que yo no había visto por necedad pero sabia que no era así… cuando todo esto acabase ella y yo volveríamos a ser enemigos a muerte

_ ¿En que piensas?

Tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del momento en que Starfire llego junto a mí, la mire unos segundos y luego dije:

_ Solo trato de armar cabos sueltos

_ No pienses tanto… diviértete un poco conmigo ¿si?

_ No es correcto no estamos en nuestro hogar

_ Nadie se dará cuenta, Red esta con ella y los otros planean un festín… solo yo me he dado cuenta de tu desaparición

_ Quizás deba saber que esta planeado

_ Nightwing… por una vez, no me desprecies, sabes que yo siempre te ame aun después de que me cambiaras por ella y mira lo que te hizo…

_ Eso no es excusa para…

_ Por favor…

La mire detenidamente, quizás tenia razón, una parte de mi me gritaba que aceptara pero otra totalmente diferente me decía que me iba a arrepentir pero cuando me beso aquello quedo atrás, yo simplemente correspondí con mas pasión, con mas impulso, con deseo de seguir, me detuve a mirarla una vez mas

_ Aquí no…

Articule sin que mi cerebro lo registrara o siquiera lo pensara, ella sonrió… entramos en silencio ya que los otros estaban preparando su festín, Red estaba ahí pero la demonio no, entramos a la habitación que yo había escogido para mi, cerré la puerta con seguro, volvimos a besarnos esta vez ya mas decidido que antes, puse mis manos al ras de donde terminaba su falda subiendo poco a poco hasta la espalda, la recosté en la cama y lo demás… solo fue cuestión de minutos

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

La verdad es que Roy no tenia porque enterarse de lo que le dije pero necesitaba que alguien me escuchara, que alguien me comprendiera y hasta ahora el era el único que lo hacia, me eché un poco de agua fría en el rostro, revise cuidadosamente el armario y vuelvo a repetirme ¿Cómo es que D`frell consiguió todo esto?, que yo sepa los dioses no tienen estos gustos tan triviales como los humanos pero quizá era por eso que logro conseguirlo porque sabia que humanos habitarían su hogar, mi habitación no tenia ventanas y esa era una ventaja en mi caso, tome una de las capas que allí había y me la puse, baje en silencio ya que los muchachos estaban en la cocina y no quería molestarlos, abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido y camine entre las hojas de arboles caídas, el jardín que nos separaba del recinto de D`frell era algo extenso pero eso no me preocupo, todas las criaturas o la mayoría de ellas se encontraban ya durmiendo, una noche aquí significa una día entero en la tierra, abrí las puertas por las cuales habíamos salido, también estaba solo aquí… camine en dirección al salón donde se suponía estaba ella, las puertas estaban abiertas, no me atreví a entrar

_ Entra…

Me dijo su voz, ¿Cómo es que podía hablarme en ese tono tan dulce sabiendo lo que soy?, confía en mi…

_ Lamento molestarte

_ No eres ninguna molestia cariño… te escucho

Entre aun con inseguridad, no se como lo sentía si hace solo unos minutos quería matar a alguien, las puertas tras de mi se cerraron, nos quedamos en completa oscuridad solo unos segundos, una débil flamita de una vela distinguí en la pared, a esa le siguieron unas mas, D`frell estaba en la misma posición de la primera vez, solo ahí, mirándome

_ Adelante… pregunta…

_ Quisiera pedirte… me dejes enviar un mensaje a la tierra

_ No tienes que pedirme permiso… pero puedes hacerlo

_ D`frell…

_ ¿Si?...

_ No… nada

_ Pregunta…

_ No, no merezco saberlo

_ Bien… entonces, toma lo que necesites de aquí

_ Solo necesito una vela

_ Adelante

Tome una pequeña velita ya casi por agotarse su cera pero resistiría lo suficiente para lo que iba a hacer, le di las gracias y salí de ahí

* * *

><p>D`frell sabia que la respuesta a la pregunta de Raven era negativa y que si debía saberlo, lo que no entendía era porque ella misma se castigaba de esa manera, cerro sus ojos unos minutos y en lugar de la expresión feliz que portaba una de tristeza apareció, era como si D`frell estuviera triste por ella, una pequeña ventisca apago las flamas de las velas, y nuevamente se fueron encendiendo una por una conforme también iban mostrándose los demás espíritus dioses gobernantes de los cielos restantes: Aramaville diosa gobernante del cielo conocido como la Luna, una mujer delgada de cabello blanco como la nieve gobernante también sobre el elemento del aire, su piel de pálida porcelana, vestía en color azul y su aspecto era tierno, sus labios pintados del mismo color solo pronunciaron…<p>

_ La Luna…

A ella le siguió un hombre de aspecto jovial pero al igual que D`frell el mas viejo de los dioses, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verdes mostraban la misma tristeza que la diosa del cielo estrellado, sus ropas eran blancas, tan blancas como la pureza de las almas que habitaban su cielo, su nombre era Serpentauro, dios gobernante también sobre la alegría y el gozo, su grave voz resonó en el recinto

_ Mercurio

El siguiente dios hizo presencia llenando el recinto con olor a rosas, era una mujer de cabello rojizo, vestía una ropa antigua como la de los gobernantes de roma, con tonalidades rojas y rojas, gobernante del amor, sin duda el espíritu mas joven de todos, su nombre era Valonia, su delicada voz como un susurro no se hizo esperar

_ Venus

El siguiente dios era un hombre, alrededor de su cuerpo podía verse un resplandor, un poeta y filosofo antiguo, su cabello negro combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos del mismo color, el portaba una armadura de metal en el pecho, un águila sobre su brazo izquierdo y una espada sin filo del otro lado de sus pantalones, su nombre era Horus y era el elemento fuego

_ El Sol

Le siguió Eneida, la diosa de los espíritus, de aquellas almas que no han podido perdonar pero que están tranquilas consigo mismas, su cabello era rojo fuego y sus ojos verdes, su piel era tostada pero al mismo tiempo translucida, ella vestía una toga color miel con cintillas amarradas sobre ella, su voz parecía sonar ruda pero era un silbido de agonía

_ Marte

Ahora le seguía Laurino, era un hombre un tanto afeminado, el gobernaba la belleza de las cosas y la atracción de las personas, en su cielo bailaban esas almas felices llenas de gozo y sin resentimientos, su aspecto era de un muchacho fascinado por una nueva aventura, su cabello era castaño pero sus ojos extrañamente eran color miel, tanto su rostro como toda su figura parecían las de una doncella, su voz era melosa

_ Júpiter

El siguiente dios era también un hombre, su nombre D`gradiano, el gobernaba sobre el movimiento de las cosas, con diferencia del otro este era masculino, fuerte y musculoso, su cabello era verde agua al igual que sus ojos, sus vestimentas de un caballero de la edad media, llevaba consigo una lanza con punta de cristal de obsidiana, con ella utilizaba su poder del movimiento, su voz al igual que su sola presencia eran graves

_ Saturno

El siguiente dios era D`frell hermana del dios anterior, su poder radicaba en la comprensión y la justicia, gobernante de elemento agua

_ El cielo estrellado

Después de que su dulce voz se escuchara le siguió el penúltimo de los dioses, un hombre de tez bronceada, su cabello largo y negro, vestía una poderosa piel te tigre, su poder era culminar el ciclo que los demás dioses habían empezado, su nombre era Castalio

_ Y el cielo Cristalino

Todos esos dioses estaban reunidos en un circulo, en medio de ellos una luz blanca, luz de paz se hizo presente, era la diosa mas importante de todos, la suprema gobernante Adamanta, diosa del Empirio, quizás lo que se conoce como el cielo máximo, donde solo llegan esas almas libres de culpas, libres de pecados, aquellas que son de alma pura como los bebes que han muerto recientemente después de su nacimiento o aquellos héroes que lo dieron todo por el lugar donde vivían, ella era una hermosa mujer, su cabello era largo color plateado al igual que el color de sus labios y su vestido, llevaba sobre su cabeza una pequeña tiara, sus ojos eran color miel y su piel era pálida como la porcelana, su voz era fuerte pero no ruda, amable pero no confiada, dulce pero no simplona y era gobernante del elemento tierra, ella era la diosa que decidía sobre el bien en los hombres, lo que era correcto y lo que no, los que debían ser juzgados y los que debían ser condenados

_ Mis amados hermanos… esta noche se ha cometido sacrilegio en uno de nuestros cielos, alguien ha roto el código sagrado

Giro su mirada hacia D`frell, todos los demás también lo hicieron, Adamanta camino con serenidad hasta ella

_ D`frell, alguien ha cometido sacrilegio en tu circulo

_ Lo se pude sentirlo

_ ¿Dónde esta la hija de Trigon?

_ Pidió permiso para enviar un mensaje a la tierra mi señora

Le dijo con todo el respeto que podía darle

_ La hija de Trigon debe darse prisa si quiere destruir lo que ha creado

_ Se lo diré mi señora

_ Ahora D`frell, en cuanto al sacrilegio cometido en tu mundo… dejaremos que las cosas sigan su rumbo, los que han cometido sacrilegio deberán pagar las consecuencias, pero no ahora… todos nosotros ayudaremos lo mas que podamos a la hija del demonio

Algunos murmullo comenzaron a resonar, solo D`frell se había quedado callada

_ Silencio

Ordeno mas no grito, pues su voz era respetada y cualquiera que se le opusiera pues tendría un castigo justo

_ Mi señora… la hija de Trigon, no merece misericordia

Hablo el dios de Saturno, anteriormente ellos habían tenido una charla muy interesante y todos los dioses aunque Raven no lo supiera estaban de su parte por muchas razones de las cuales ella aun no se daba cuenta

_ ¿Tengo que volver a repetir lo que dije?

_ No mi señora, discúlpeme

_ Decidiremos en forma y tiempo como deberán pagar los traidores a nuestra ley, eso es todo… sigan en paz mis queridos hermanos…

Después que Adamanta desapareciera, el resto también lo hizo, excepto D`frell, antes que Raven llegara a pedirle permiso sobre el mensaje, había sentido una gran energía pero no de amor, sino de odio, una energía que seria como la manzana de la discordia… la venganza, eso había sentido…

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, ¿Por qué ahora siento tristeza?"

Me concentre lo mejor que pude para enviar este mensaje, regrese a la cocina donde ahora solo quedaban restos de comida por ahí, era tarde, había tardado demasiado en ir y venir aunque pude haber usado mis poderes para hacerlo, escribí en una hoja de servilleta un mensaje con mi propia sangre, quien lo recibiría lo entendería, doble la servilleta en cuatro partes y la queme en la vela, las cenizas que caían a la mesa iban poco a poco tomando forma de un pequeño cerdito, cuando estuvo hecho le susurre que tuviera cuidado… que tenia que ser discreto y nadie debía verlo, a los pocos segundos salto de la mesa y corrió hacia una de las paredes donde se disolvió… solo esperaba que llegara a tiempo a su destino… mire ahora a mi alrededor, estaba sola y la vela estaba por consumirse totalmente, busque entre las cosas y encontré un poco de hiervas de azar, un te no me caería nada mal…

* * *

><p>Nightwing POV:<p>

Me levante de la cama y busque mi uniforme por el suelo, me lo puse y la vi allí dormida en mi cama ¿Cómo pude hacerlo?, solo esperaba que después no me arrepintiera, escuche ruidos abajo y un olor a quemado me llego a las fosas nasales, baje en silencio y ahí estaba ella sentada en una silla de la mesa… no me atreví a entrar e iba a volver por donde había venido pero tampoco pude hacerlo

_ Si deseas que me valla lo hare

Me dijo, yo no supe que responder, pero no detuve a mis pies cuando entraron a la cocina y mis manos apartaron una silla de su lugar y me senté, ella se levanto cuando escucho la tetera saltar, sirvió un poco de lo que había dentro en una taza, no regreso a sentarse donde estaba, permaneció de pie, yo la mire…

_ ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Pregunte sin siquiera pensarlo, ella me miro antes de tomar un sorbo

_ Pensé que era obvio… mañana en la noche partiremos al infierno… solo tengo que dar algunas instrucciones

_ ¿Sobre que?

_ Muchas cosas

_ Sobre la pelea que tuvimos en tu departamento…

_ Solo a ti se te habría ocurrido hacer tal estupidez pero también fue mi culpa

_ No entiendo

_ No tendrías porque hacerlo… hasta mañana

_ Si

"¿Qué diablos haces Nightwing?", mire como se marchaba escaleras arriba, ahora notaba que había una vela que se acababa de consumir, también subí las escaleras pero recordé que no quería repetir la misma desagradable escena de ver a una mujer en mi cama, así que tome la que sobraba, estaba frente a la de la demonio claro que del otro lado, me eché en la cama mientras que mis ojos permanecieron abiertos, no podía dormir… quizás era ya de madrugada o lo que seria el equivalente en esta dimensión, escuche pasos en la escalera y sigilosamente salí a ver, una sombra cruzo el umbral de la puerta y la seguí, distinguí la forma de esa sombra y a quien pertenecía

_ Maldita mentirosa… traidora

Dije para mi

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno un capitulo mas, gracias para los que ya leyeron el primer capi de la segunda parte de PSP y tambien a aquellos que comentaron sobre la actitud tan buena onda de este niño en fin... algunas preguntas en los review anteriores acertaron no del todo pero si una parte por cierto acabo de leer un review de una historia donde ravTDG le dice (y es mas directa que yo) en pocas palabras que nos deje de molestar... bien por ella pero como ya dije sus amenazas tienen un valor de un cacahuate para mi, ella nos defendio sin temerla ni deberla... gracias ravTDG por eso, nadie lo hace y menos sin conocerte y mas en estos medios de escritores y lectores, de nuevo gracias para los que me siguen y en especial a ese review<strong>

**Angel Guardiana de la oscuridad: Ya se que te cambiaste de nombre y la verdad es mas facil llamarte asi que de nombre completo, pues hechale ganitas ¿como se te ocurre reprovar segundo año?, en fin no soy nadie pero te hecho porras**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: Sabes exactamente me leiste la mente es solo que queria mas omenos imaginarme el capi por eso lo empece a escribir, yo no habia pensado en crossover pero me gusta la idea aunque no se como pero en fin, dejame terminar con ese capi, que es algo corto es algo asi como una introduccion y yo se los mando, sobre la organizacion ¿una semana esta bien?, es decir en cuanto envie el mail ustedes (todos) tienen una semana para hacerle lo que se les antoje, luego me lo regresan y si a todos nos parece se sube se que es complicado pero vale la pena**

**RxR4ever: Ok sigamos a tus dudas algunas ya te las puedo contestar:**

**Jess reacciono asi por proteger a Raven, despues sabras la razon (como a eso del final jaja)**

**No de hecho creo que eso si no lo entendiste, el pergamino que rae le entrego a D`frell es solo un hechizo de tiempo muy poderoso**

**lo demas lo dejo a tu criterio y la curiosidad te seguira matando... X.x ¿mi culpa? pero si yo... yo... yo solo escribi ¡Un buu para mi! jaja**

**InmortalRose: Pues mira... al principio no te niego pense "yo quiero un vampiro como lestat" pero luego que iba a la mitad dije "no pobre de mi con un vampiro tan egoista"jaja pero en esta vida hay gustos de todos sabores y colores, jaja no te niego que la pareja slxr este muy de acorde pero hay algunos que vale la pena leerlos**

**Spe: mmm el cuerpo sin piel nada... solo fue un relleno jaja, al igual que rxr te lo dejo a tu criterio y ese es el motivo de un fic ¿o no? el suspenso ¡WIII LO LOGRE! jaja la idea de los cielos es de la divina comedia de Dante Alligeri (no se como se escribe su apellido) T.T mm oye en cuanto al fic colectivo lee por favor lo que le puse a artemisa espero que ambas esten de acuerdo **

**Y por ultimo Hazop: Que gracioso niño, no cabe duda que eres un buen bufon y si quieres insultar a alguien parate frente a un espejo y gritate todas tus verdades no a mis lectores**


	10. Peregrinacion

=Betrayal II=

Peregrinación

Raven POV:

Estaba mal, sabia que esto estaba mal, pero no tenia mas opción, si no lo hacia… no podía permitir que alguien mas saliera herido por mi culpa, simplemente quise hacer una buena acción y ahora…

"Tranquilízate Raven, quizás no sea nada"

Trate de convencerme en vano, pues sabia que esto estaba a punto de empeorar, su voz resonaba en mi mente como un tambor y no podía sacarla de ahí, decidí que como el había dicho una vez "no podía impedir mi destino", ya estaba cansada física y emocionalmente… subí la capucha de la capa… camine sigilosamente por las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible cosa que no estaba logrando muy bien, en fin… cruce la puerta e hice un circulo de sal en la parte del jardín, repetí algunas palabras y en cuestión de segundos me encontraba frente al maldito demonio que me había dado la vida, me hinque aunque odiaba hacerlo

_ Tardaste… ¿Qué tienes para mi?

_ Se lo han creído todo… ahora están con la diosa del cielo estrellado

_ Bien… muy bien querida mía… espero que no hayas olvidado a quien sirves

_ No lo hago… mi lealtad esta contigo

_ Levántate

Lo hice, pero cuando levante la vista el estaba frente a mi y creo que di un paso hacia atrás, me tomo del brazo y sentí dolor… un dolor profundo casi como si me lo cortara

_ No te he traicionado, lo juro…

_ ¿Entonces por qué no los has traído, porque no están aquí?

_ Necesito que confíen mas en mi… de lo contrario no aceptaran

_ Los quiero aquí en dos días

_ ¿Dos días?, ¿Tienes idea de cuanto me costara llegar aquí desde allá?

_ No me interesa lo que hagas, quiero… que me los traigas

_ Esta bien, esta bien… lo hare…

Me soltó, ¿dos días?, ¿Qué mas da?, de cualquier forma Nightwing no confía en mi

_... debo irme ya o se darán cuenta

_ No hagamos esperar a nuestra presa…

Volvió tranquilo a su trono, pude sentir que estaba tranquilo y no sabia porque

_ Supongo que… no tengo que recordarte que va a pasar si me traicionas ¿cierto?

_ No

_ Entonces ve… tus amigos esperan

Me di la vuelta y cuando cerré la puerta escuche una carcajada de su parte, no quería hacer esto y lastimarlos pero yo… no contaba con su maldito y sucio plan para obligarme a traerlos, primero debía avisar a D`frell que nuestro plan se adelantaba y luego… enviar un nuevo mensaje y…

"Tranquilízate o no lograras nada"

Me reprendí nuevamente, respire profundo y me transporte ahora al recinto de D`frell, por ahora era mi única opción, corrí hacia su salón y no espere a que ella me recibiera, abrí las puertas con mis poderes, ella al parecer se sobresalto un poco pero no había tiempo para eso…

_ Raven… ¿Qué sucede?

_ Trigon… hay cambio de planes… nos iremos de inmediato

_ Pero si apenas esta amaneciendo

_ No será problema si tu los convences

_ Esta bien… mandare un mensajero

_ No hay tiempo para mensajeros

_ Entonces te daré el rollo

_ Bien…

_ Pero… si pretendes pasar por los cielos no puedes hacerlo en esas condiciones

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Por qué no vas a vestirte mientras yo redacto el rollo?, mi guardiana te guiara

_ Pero…

La guardiana me miro de una forma un tanto extraña, casi con odio que en ellos no debería existir tal sentimiento por algo son dioses, me guio a una habitación de paredes blancas y me dejo ahí sola sin decirme nada mas

_ ¿Qué pretendes D´frell?

Pregunte en silencio y de la nada frente a mi apareció una flor, era como una lila… de pronto esa flor fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un rebaño de flores del mismo genero, todas ellas se acomodaron de tal forma que parecía una cama de flores, en seguida un destello azul surgió de entre ellas, me cegó un poco pero al final había sobre ellas un vestido azul con lazos amarillos

_ ¿Pretendes que me ponga eso?

_ Así es querida

Voltee, a mi espalda estaba ella, la mire sin entender que pretendía…

_ No voy a ponerme eso

_ Tienes que hacerlo… Adamanta ha dicho que si quieres deshacer lo que has hecho deberás darte prisa, y los dioses guardianes de los cielos no te permitirán paso si no llevas eso puesto

_ ¿Estas hablando en serio?

_ Los dioses no bromeamos cariño

_ De acuerdo

Tan rápido como pude me quite lo que traía y me puse ese vestido, ella me ayudo un poco atando las cintillas, debo admitir que el vestido se veía lindo pero no hay tiempo para eso

_ Ahora… cada que pases por un circulo un dios te entregara algo que los represente, eso te ayudara a vencer al mal

_ No te ofendas pero… tenemos que irnos ya

_ La paciencia es una virtud querida

_ Si pero…

_ Escucha con atención, yo te daré algo que me represente y deberás cuidarlo con tu vida, si llegases a extraviar uno de ellos, perderías la ayuda que se te ha otorgado

_ Entiendo…

_ Antes de recibir mi obsequio recibe el obsequio de Adamanta… reina absoluta de todos los cielos

Me entrego una flor de lis tallada en madera de ocre, luego me extendió también un pequeño huevecillo, ¿de que me iba a servir un huevecillo?

_ ¿Para que el huevo?

_ Lo descubrirás por ti misma cuando sea momento querida

_ Esta bien

_ Ahora recibirás mi obsequio

Me entrego primero el rollo y luego una gota de agua cristalizada, la observe detenidamente y un resplandor en el interior ilumino la habitación, cuando quise volver a hablar con la diosa ella ya no estaba

_ Genial… de nuevo sola… pero gracias, no te defraudare

Guarde las cosas en un vórtice interdimencional, todas ellas irían a parara un baúl en el departamento de la tierra, corrí ahora a la casa donde estaba el resto, ya había amanecido, maldije por mi mala suerte, el tiempo estaba en mi contra, abrí la puerta bruscamente y camine rápido intente subir las escaleras pero Nightwing me tomo del brazo y casi hace que tropiece y caiga

_ ¿Dónde estabas?

_ Con D´frell

_ No me mientas

_ No lo hago, suéltame

_ ¿Y si no quiero?

_ No estoy jugando Nightwing, suéltame

_ Yo tampoco juego demonio… te vi cuando saliste y ahora dices que estabas con D`frell, eres una gran mentirosa

_ No me importa si me crees o no, ya estoy harta de ti y tu maldito ego

Junte un poco de energía roja en una de mis manos y se la arroje, lo hice caer unos a unos centímetros de mi, escuche que arriba se abrían unas puertas, subí las escaleras corriendo, solo faltaban Changelling y Starfire, entre a esas habitaciones, se que no debía hacerlo de esa forma pero no hay mucho que hacer

_ Cielos Raven no tenías que despertarme de esa manera

_ Si no lo hubiera hecho jamás habrías despertado Logan

Ahora la pelirroja, cuando entre en la habitación ella estaba dormida y desnuda, no quería imaginarme lo que paso aquí anoche, un poco de levitación en la cama y un pequeño empujón bastaron para hacerla reaccionar

_ Vístete, nos vamos

Cyborg y Red Arrow me miraron como si una loca hubiera entrado a su casa de cristal, los mire a ambos, yo no me andaba con rodeos

_ ¿Se quedaran ahí?

Fui a mi habitación por una capa nueva, esta era negra, pero no me importaba, observe que los chicos salían de nuevo de las habitaciones quizás con cosas que habían dejado por la noche… baje las escaleras y me puse la capucha

_ Dense prisa

Los escuche caminar detrás de mi cuando cerraron la puerta, ahora la cosa era salir del cielo estrellado… "Gran información D`frell" pensé, pero sabia como salir, los cielos siempre estaban conectados por una barrera, nos adentramos en el bosque que daba detrás de la casa, el cielo era oscuro pero no como el de anoche, no sino como si un montón de nubes taparan el sol, los arboles estaban mas verdes y los seres a nuestro paso se alejaban, quizás asustados no lo se…

_ Raven… ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ No mucho realmente… pero tenemos dos días para llegar al infierno

Red Arrow me dio alcance, quizás contarles la mitad de la historia no seria mala idea

_ Pero… ¿Por qué?

_ Porque el señor oscuridad lo ha ordenado

_ ¿Sabe que estamos aquí?

_ Por supuesto Nightwing… ¿de que otra manera me habría permitido traerlos hasta aquí?

_ Todo esto es una trampa, nos mentiste

_ No, no lo hice, simplemente tu no quisiste escuchar y yo no iba a rogarte fin de la historia

_ Pero… ¿Cómo haremos para llegar hasta Trigon?

_ Sencillo Roy… pasaremos por cada circulo del cielo hasta allí, pero tendremos que hacerlo en menos de dos días o de lo contrario papi atacara de nuevo

En ningún momento deje de caminar, puesto que aun teníamos una larga brecha que caminar hasta la gran barrera…

* * *

><p>Nightwing POV:<p>

No se porque pero sentía que no nos estaba diciendo toda la verdad pero por ahora yo nada podía hacer, incluso el como había llegado me daba una mala señal, Starfire iba muy atrás de todos nosotros y no quisiera saber que le hizo, porque por su rostro pude notar que se avergonzó demasiado, quizás aun estaba "indecente", Cyborg me miraba ya desde hace un rato, intente ignorarlo al principio pero ahora ya me molestaba ese hecho

_ ¿Qué?

Cyborg se acerco a mi como si fuera un criminal

_ Ella estaba en tu habitación ¿Por qué?, no espera… no me digas, no quiero saber lo que hicieron ahí dentro

_ ¿De que hablas?

_ No estoy ciego Nightwing, tampoco sordo y ella te ha rondado desde que Rae nos abandono, espero que no hayas caído en sus trucos

_ Déjame en paz, ve a apoyar a la chica dem…

_ No lo digas frente a mi o te juro que terminaras en mil pedacitos

¿Qué le paso a mi equipo?, Cyborg se alejo de mi y fue a terciar al grupito de enfrente, Starfire me alcanzo de paso, ¿Qué rayos le pasa a la gente?

_ ¿Nightwing?

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Por qué no estuviste ahí para defenderme?

_ No tenia idea de lo que ella iba a hacer Star

_ Pero pudiste haberte quedado conmigo anoche

_ Escucha… lo que paso entre nosotros anoche fue un error ¿si?

_ ¿Te arrepientes?

_ Por ahora no pero… no quisiera… tu sabes… que algo se interpusiera en nuestro camino

_ ¿Cómo que?

_ No lo se… tan solo… olvida lo que hicimos

_ Claro… para ti es fácil decirlo

Ya no quise seguir esa charla tan estúpida y sin sentido, decidí que debía conocer los planes del enemigo, me adelante hasta quedar situado detrás de ese trío, escuchando atentamente

_... cuando lleguemos a la barrera ella misma nos revelara el paso

_ ¿Cuándo llegaremos?, ya hemos caminado bastante

_ Esta a unos metros de nosotros, quédense a tras cuando les diga

A mi me parecía todo igual, seguimos unos metros mas, los arboles seguían siendo infinitos, ella se detuvo y casi choco con Cyborg

_ Atrás…

Obedecimos…

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

Justo a tiempo encontramos la barrera, les pedí que retrocedieran pues no sabia como reaccionaria la barrera, estaba dudosa de lo que iba a hacer pero algo me decía que era lo correcto, puse la palma de mi mano en el tronco de un árbol…

_ No quiero hacer daño tan solo deseo un paso al siguiente nivel

La barrera parecía no desvanecerse pero entonces el tronco comenzó a vibrar y una voz grave resonó dentro de el…

_ Puedes pasar… tu y tus acompañantes

Sonreí un poco, los arboles comenzaron a desprenderse del suelo, sus raíces en forma de piecitos, esos arboles tenían vida propia, uno de ellos me señalo hacia el frente, el paisaje seguía siendo el mismo pero sabia que del otro lado ya no lo seria, les indique que entraran ellos primero, agradecí en un susurro, luego cruce yo también, lo sorprendente de este cielo era que todos vestían algún tipo de armadura, este era el cielo por lo que sabia del hermano de D`frell, el cielo de Saturno era verde amarillo, del lado en que nos encontrábamos podía distinguir un lago de aguas claras, di unos cuantos pasos al frente, de entre la arboleda que nos rodeaba escuche algunos susurros, caminamos mas hacia dentro, seguía escuchando susurros, me detuve mirando hacia un lado

_ No vamos a dañarlos

Espere a que alguno de los faunos decidiera salir, y así paso, lo hizo lento como temiendo por algo

_ Los… los humanos no pueden estar aquí

_ Tengo un permiso de D`frell, ¿Por qué no se lo llevas a D`gradiano?

Saque el rollo y se lo extendí, me miro dudoso… pero después comenzó a caminar lento hacia el, extendió la mano pude notar que temblaba, lo tomo rápidamente casi arrebatándomelo, luego se alejo unos pasos

_ Si- síganme

Comencé de nuevo a caminar ahora detrás de ese fauno, era curioso pero quizás este ser que tenia frente a mi fuera un guardián muy joven para su aspecto, no tardamos mucho en llegar, este era uno de los cielos mas pequeños que había, el recinto del hermano de D`frell era una tienda pero no cualquiera, era una tienda mágica, el fauno nos pidió que esperáramos afuera, si D`gradiano nos veía dentro seguramente se pondría furioso, al cabo de unos diez minutos el fauno regreso a nosotros y dijo que podía entrar, los chicos intentaron entrar también pero dijo que solo yo debía hacerlo así que entre a la tienda, el fauno me guio pasillo por pasillo hasta una puerta dorada con dragones y lanzas en ella

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ A- afrebo

_ Bien… gracias por traerme hasta aquí

_ D- d nada

Abrió la puerta y me indico que pasara, cerro las puertas detrás de mi y me quede ahí parada

_ ¿Así que la hija de Trigon viene a pedir ayuda?

_ Solo quiero que me dejes pasar

_ ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

_ Porque Adamanta así lo ha dispuesto

_ La Reina Adamanta para ti demonio

_ Me da igual, tu hermana D`frell dijo que me darían algo que los representara y así obtendría su ayuda

_ No es tan sencillo niña

_ La verdad es que no me importa tu opinión, nos dejas pasar me das lo que tengas que darme y nada ha pasado aquí

_ ¿Y piensas que voy a aceptar?

_ Lo harás de una u otra forma

_ ¿Te crees muy lista ah?

_ Digamos que si

_ Pues ya lo veremos… si demuestras que mereces el paso por este cielo te daré mi obsequio, si no lo haces, no obtendrás nada

_ Como quieras

_ Muy bien niña… entonces prepárate porque no será nada fácil

El suelo bajo mis pies comenzó a temblar, se agrieto un poco pero me mantuve firme, a mis lados el suelo estaba desapareciendo, frente a mi había un camino de rocas flotantes, el señor "yo soy la luz" se levanto de su trono y me apunto con su lanza, me lanzo una roca de mediana medida y yo solo la hice a un lado

_ No puedes solo esquivarlas… demuéstrame que mi obsequio merece estar en tus manos

_ Con gusto

Ya tenia algo en mente pero atacar al dios no era buena idea, así que espere su siguiente ataque, ahora me lanzo un grupo de pequeñas piedras afiladas, esquive cada una de ellas pero una logro rozar mi brazo y comencé a sangrar

_ Sigo esperando

_ No quería hacer esto pero no me dejas salida…

Utilice mis poderes de levitación y le arroje su mismo ataque de regreso, salte en las rocas flotantes hasta donde el se encontraba, invoque la katana y cuando hubo esquivado todas las rocas la punta de mi espada estaba en su garganta

_ Bien… has demostrado que mereces tener mi obsequio… el movimiento de las cosas solo te lleva a un camino bueno o malo debes elegir cual tomar…

Con el bastón de su lanza toco el suelo invisible y lo cambio por uno solido, baje la katana y desapareció

_... los dioses confiamos en que puedas derrotar a tu padre

_ Lo hare…

_ Entonces toma…

Me extendió su lanza yo la tome sin mayor entusiasmo, la punta de la lanza brillo como lo había hecho la gota que me había dado su hermana, no quise levantar la vista porque sabia que no encontraría a nadie frente a mi… me di la vuelta y sali de la tienda, note que un árbol de por allí comenzaba a perder sus hojas y a marchitarse, me pareció extraño… mucho en realidad…

* * *

><p><strong>Hay valla esto de hacer capitulos al por mayor es cansado uff, se supone que debi haberlo subido la semana pasada pero algunos ya conocen la historia, mi semana estuvo muy ocupada pues tuve que llevar mis documentos para poder inscribirme en la universidad y pues con todo ese circo ya no pude terminar de escribir el capi pero ahora ya esta... espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**ravTDG: Ya lo habia decidido pero tanto tus consejos como los de los demas ayudaron a reafirmarlo y me da gusto conocer a personas como tu, sabes yo tambien soy algo parecida y creeme, las mujeres solemos madurar mas rapido gracias a los golpes de la vida y descuida yo le mando tu respuesta a meyraven **

**Alice: Yo jamas entendi porque las personas (en este caso estudiantes) reprobaban las materias si no es tan dificil, admito que yo estuve a punto de pero nunca paso gracias al cielo, el unico consejo que te doy es que le heches ganas o cuando quieras hacer de tu vida una carrera profesional te quedaras estancada como a muchos les ha pasado y gracias por leer**

**Almafuerte: Creo que siempre si fue Raven aunque no se... como que esta metida en varios lios ¿no te parece? y gracias por eso pero tambien hay mas autores mejores que yo... por ejemplo: Isabella, Vine Verrine solo por citar algunos pero de todas maneras gracias, jamas espere recibir algo asi **

**Spe: Jaja pues no me agradezcas las cosas simplemente se dan jaja y me alegra que haya servido como medio conector; y no me molesta mira lo que le dije a Artemisa fue mas o menos como: yo les envio los capis, ustedes tienen una semana para hacerles lo que se les de la gana, lo reviso y luego se los vuelvo a mandar y si todos quedamos conformes lo subo y punto final, y sabes que? tambien hable con artemisa el fin de semana y hablamos del fic colectivo pero ocurrio un pequeño accidente con la compu de mi jefa jeje, la muy... interesante me borro varios archivos entre ellos el capi del fic colectivos, lo bueno es que pude recuperar la mayoria porque estaban respaldados en mi lap, lo malo es que aun no habia hecho copia del capi del fic bu! jaja pero en fin mas o menos me acuerdo de lo que le puse, espero no tardar mas de lo que debo y ya que artemisa sugirio invitar a mas autores a esto pues ahora me falta recibir la respuesta de una, no se si tu tambien quieras invitar a alguien pero entre mas cabezas mejor jaja**

**ahora a nuestro capi: ¿cuando puse que rae se quiere vengar de alguien? explicame que no entendi esa parte... no! diablos deje a Speisla sin sonrisa, ahora cuando quieras reir no podras, oh oh ¿tus muscuos maxilares necesitaran tratamiento?, yo no fui jaja, espero que este capi te haya respondido varias dudas de las anteriores**

**RxR4ever: sabes... en ese aspecto nos parecemos, cada que Isabella escribe, lo "sobreanalizo todo" como le dijo mumbo a rae en un capi jaja pero la verdad es que a mi me encanta sacarle jugo a la naranja y mas cuando sabes que puedes platicar con ella por msn, jaja no eso si puedo decirtelo, el pergamino que rae le tiene que entregar es para recuperar el equilibrio entre los mundos es algo asi como un granto de arroz, si falta uno ya no es un equilibrio, espero que me hayas entendido porque yo no jaja, todo a su tiempo chica y si las deudas de juego son deudas de honor aunque no estemos jugando, en fin gracias por tu consejo amiga y ya lo habia decidido, mis palabras valen oro como para desperdiciarlas, ahora en cuanto a las demas preguntas, creo que algo se va aclarando entre tanta telaraña ¿no?**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: Hola chica, ya habiamos hablado un poco sobre el fic y sabes lo que le paso a mi capi bu! en fin tratare de hacerlo nuevamente lo antes posible aunque con las ansisas que tengo de entrar ya a la escuela no creo jeje pero lo intentare, bueno pues los dioses los invente yo pero curiosamente se me ocurrieron gracias a una parte del libro de Dante Alligeri (no se como se escribe), el caso es que por ahi saltando entre pagina y pagina encontre una de las divisiones del infierno y los cielos y me parecio buena idea... justo lo que estaba buscando, claro que esa pagina no habla de dioses ni nada pero dije ¿porque no poner dioses si hablamos de cielos? y he ahi la respuesta a mi pregunta jaja, aun no hace berrinche la princesa extraterrestre pero ya lo hara...**

**meyraven: gracias de nuevo por los consejos y antes de que se me olvide ravTDG me pidio que te dijera que no tienes que agradecerle y espero que mi sumary te siga dando esperanzas porque creeme que de aqui hasta unos buenos capis esos dos se pelearan como perros y gatos**


	11. Una nueva perspectiva

=Betrayal II=

Una nueva perspectiva

Después de haber salido de esa tienda y ahora tener en sus manos la lanza del hermano de D`frell, camino en silencio, pensando, no dijo nada a nadie de lo que había ocurrido ahí a dentro y aunque los otros tuvieran curiosidad por saberlo, ella no había mencionado nada y no pensaba hacerlo, el mismo fauno que la había llevado a dentro ahora le conducía en silencio hacia el limite del cielo, hacia la barrera…

_ Usted- usted es la hija… del señor de- de las tinieblas ¿ver-dad?

_ Si

_ No se ofenda pero… ¿Por qué- porque esta aquí?

_ ¿Importa?

_ No realmente, si el señor D`gardiano la dejo entrar, quiere decir que- que confía en usted

_ Supongo que si

_ Este cielo es uno de los círculos más- mas pequeños que existen, así que no tendrán problemas

_ ¿Por donde seguimos?

Habían rodeado la tienda y adentrándose un poco en el bosque, había alrededor pequeñas casitas que eran los hogares de las criaturas que vivían ahí, el fauno se detuvo en la ultima casita e indico con la mano el camino, no era muy diferente al hogar de D`frell por algo eran hermanos… Raven le agradeció y siguieron caminando, a cada paso que daban dejaban atrás las pequeñas casitas, cada vez se acercaban a su destino…

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

No tardamos mucho en encontrar la barrera, hasta ahora rodo había sido relativamente fácil, teníamos unas cuantas horas avanzadas pero el camino no seria nada fácil después de dejar atrás los cielos, pensé en la forma en como abrir esta barrera pero no se me ocurría nada, con D'frell fue fácil ya que ella no pensaba en dañar a nadie, su hermano era un guerrero quizás…, mire la lanza en mi mano

_ Debo estar completamente loca para hacer esto

Me dije a mi misma sin intensión de que los demás me escucharan, Cyborg y Red Arrow me miraron extrañados, definitivamente debía estar demente para intentar algo como esto… empuñe bien la lanza con la mano derecha y la lance hacia la muralla mágica con todas las fuerzas que pude, la lanza al parecer se clavo en algo aunque no era visible a nuestros ojos, mire con esperanzas a que algo mas que eso pasara pero nada… camine hacia la lanza y puse mi mano en el mango intentando sacarla, pero cuando la quite una grieta se formo en la nada, mas y mas grietas comenzaron a formarse hasta que la barrera se rompió en miles de pedacitos, parecían una especie de cristal, del otro lado había algo parecido a un carnaval, había luces de colores en el cielo que era rosa cálido, mis compañeros me siguieron por el lugar, comencé a escuchar unas risas alegres, no había arboles ni nada por el estilo en este cielo, solo los colores y las risas; repentinamente figuras fugaces comenzaron a danzar entre nosotros, sentí como una mano se cruzaba tras mi espalda por encima de mis hombros… mire…

_ Hola querida… ¿tan pronto por aquí?

_ Ehm… ¿te importaría soltarme?

_ Hay linda… eres muy bonita y demasiado joven como para pedirme eso

_ ¿Tu eres…?

_ Primor… soy Laurino

_ Me lo imaginaba… ¿te importa si…?

_ Hoy no linda… diviértete… baila conmigo

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia el centro donde ahora se reunían las almas de su cielo, yo no vi a mis compañeros acercarse, Laurino me quito la lanza de la mano y la clavo en el suelo frente a una roca donde había un águila, tomo mi otra mano y empezó a hacerme girar pero era ridículo que yo hiciera esto, intente hablar con el…

_ Laurino… es importante que…

_ Cariño… baila

¿Por qué demonios no quería escucharme?, solo me estaba haciendo perder tiempo valioso, se detuvo de pronto mientras miraba a un lado, vi lo que el veía… mis compañeros, vi que sonreía, me jalo hacia ellos nuevamente, miraba a cada chico con detenimiento y volvió a sonreír, tomo de la muñeca a Nightwing e hizo que nos paráramos frente a frente

_ Vamos… yo se que se divertirán… bailen, bailen con nosotros

Me quede frente a Nightwing sin hacer ningún movimiento, seguramente parecía una idiota frente a el, mire hacia un lado a donde se encontraba el resto, comenzó a sonar una melodía de la nada, era alegre y tenia ritmo pero… Laurino empujo a Nightwing mas hacia mi haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás, no pensaba bailar con el ni hoy ni nunca Trigon me había dado dos días para llevarlos frente a el y el tiempo corría en mi contra, tres mujeres con vestidos similares al mío aparecieron y se acercaron a los chicos atrayéndolos hacia el circulo que se había formado, alcance a ver que Starfire intentaba acercarse a nosotros aunque Laurino se había interpuesto tomándola a ella como su pareja

_ Creo que no tenemos opción

Escuche, ¿opción?, jamás tuve una opción en realidad, mire a Nightwing, me tendió la mano para que yo aceptara, quizás para sentirme menos obligada y mas tranquila al respecto, dude en aceptar pero al final tome su mano, la primer melodía había terminado y una mas relajada sonaba, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda cuando puso su mano en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el, mi mano tembló cuando la puse en su hombro, primero un paso hacia atrás y luego a un lado, los dos en sincronía, parecía un vals…

* * *

><p>Los dioses saben lo que hacen, o por lo menos eso decían las personas en la tierra, en el caso de Laurino, un dios afeminado amante de la belleza pues no se sabia exactamente que pretendía al poner a bailar a la hija de Trigon con el hombre que mas la odiaba… mientras el bailaba con la mujer que había cometido el sacrilegio que la diosa Adamanta había dicho, la chica no le caía bien, pero el tenia que probar que la hija de Trigon era merecedora de su obsequio, así que no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que ponerla a bailar, si ella o ambos dejaban a tras su vanidad y se aceptaban por lo menos tres minutos, ella demostraría que la belleza esta en el interior no en lo exterior y que, además de todo la haría relajarse un poco, observo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro como ellos comenzaban la pieza lenta, pensó en hacer que fuera mas lento pero a penas estaba empezando con la diversión<p>

_ Oiga… ¿Qué pretende?, ¿cree a caso que no me doy cuenta?

_ Mira niña… si de verdad te importaran las cosas dejarías de ser una del montón… no me caes bien, la única princesa aquí es la hija de Trigon y no lo digo porque sea la heredera al trono negro si no porque ella es mas pura de lo que muchos aquí creen

_ ¿Así?, pues usted es… un viejo gruñón y…

_ ¿Viejo?, niña respeta a un dios, podre tener mas de dos mil años pero soy mucho mas joven que tu

Abandono a la extraterrestre y se fue con un gesto gracioso y haciendo diferentes muecas a las parejas, unas que demostraban lo bien o lo mal que lo hacían, se interpuso en medio de la pareja con los brazos sobre sus hombros

_ Me gustaría que siguieran bailando así pero… primor tenemos algo de que hablar

_ Al fin

Dijo por lo bajo refiriéndose al tema del cual debían haber hablado desde que llegaron, pero al parecer se mal interpreto

_ ¿Qué?

_ No, digo que ya era hora… intente decírtelo cuando llegue pero insistías en que bailara

_ Oh si cariño pero… ¿D'frell no te explico primor?

_ ¿Explicarme que exactamente?

Hizo una mueca de sorpresa llevándose ambas manos a la boca intentando ahogar un grito que obviamente salió a relucir

_ Oh no puede ser… ven niña… debes saber un par de cosas, ¿me permites?

_ Claro

No se había dado cuenta que aun sostenía su mano, al parecer ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, Laurino volvió a pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros de Raven llevándola hacia un lugar un poco mas apartado del resto

_ ¿Y...?

_ Oh linda… se supone que D'frell te lo diría pero… supongo que dadas las circunstancias… te lo diré yo

_ Habla ya

_ Cada dios te dará un obsequio pero para obtenerlo deberás demostrar que eres merecedora de ello

_ ¿Qué?, Oye no tengo tiempo de jugar, Trigon podría atacar en cualquier momento y…

_ Primor… cálmate, no fuimos nosotros quienes te pusimos a prueba

_ Esto no puede estar pasando…

_ Si de algo te sirve… este es mi obsequio

Laurino le entrego un espejo, las decoraciones eran de plata y el acabado era parecido a un estilete, lo miro unos segundos, en esta ocasión el espejo no brillo como los demás artículos que ya le habían sido dados, miro al frente donde aun permanecía Laurino

_ Tengo una pregunta

_ Te escucho

_ ¿Por qué el tuyo no brillo?

_ Oh bueno… algunos debemos quedarnos a proteger lo mas que podamos los demás cielos

_ ¿Quedarse?

_ Por supuesto primor… cada que cruzas una barrera y un dios te ha entregado su obsequio como es el caso de los hermanos, las barreras no se recuperaran… alguien tiene que activarlas de nuevo

_ Entonces… lo que ellos me han dado no son obsequios como tal, es su energía vital

_ Exacto

_ ¿Porque D'frell no me lo dijo?

_ Eso no lo se querida… ahora si me disculpas debo seguir con mis bellezas

_ Si claro…

Laurino se despidió de ella mandándole un beso al aire con la mano, giro graciosamente y a unos pasos se detuvo y giro de nuevo

_ Primor… ten cuidado con la niña pelirroja

Luego de eso se marcho integrándose al círculo de alamas danzantes, Raven se quedo quieta en ese lugar durante unos segundos, miro a sus compañeros que para entonces ya habían dejado de bailar y esperaban una acción de su parte, se dirigió hacia el circulo con paso lento como si no quisiera llegar a ellos, entre tantas almas danzantes se perdió pero llego al centro, tomo el mango de la lanza tiro de ella con fuerza y la saco del suelo, la miro por unos segundos y paso su vista hacia el espejo que tenia en la otra mano, volvió a salir del mar de almas dirigiéndose esta vez hacia sus compañeros

_ Andando

Laurino observo la escena… al parecer demostró ser digna de su obsequio pero no aprendió la lección de ello, así que solo bajo la cabeza mientras a su alrededor todo seguía igual… mientras que Raven aun se mantenía en silencio, tenían que llegar al siguiente cielo antes del atardecer, si bien este cielo parecía insignificante no lo era… mas allá de la roca donde danzaban las almas se observaba un manantial de agua parecía no ser profundo pero tenían que cruzarlo para llegar al otro lado, todos se pararon en la orilla mientras el reflejo del cielo azul y los colores era visto desde el manantial

_ ¿Por donde?

_ Creo que por allí

Raven señalo hacia el interior del manantial, Changelling abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Red Arrow trago saliva

_ ¿Segura?

_ Eres un metamorfo me extraña que el agua te de miedo

_ No es eso es que… bueno estamos en… mmm, no estamos en casa

_ Bien, iré primero

Antes de entrar miro los artículos en sus manos, necesitaría las manos para cruzar, los envió a donde los demás, levanto un poco la falda del vestido y dio un paso hacia el interior de la laguna, su pie se sumergió de inmediato y sintió el agua tibia no fría, dio varios pasos mas, bajo el agua parecía haber una especie de rocas porque conforme iba dando pasos, sus pies se encontraban con dureza, se sumergió por completo y pensó que tendría que aguantar la respiración pero eso no era necesario, era agua mágica y podía respirar perfectamente, una mano en su hombro le hizo girar la cabeza rápidamente, era la mano de Cyborg

_ Por aquí

Menciono aun estando dentro del agua, el resto le siguió no sin cierto toque de duda, todo dentro del manantial era muy hermoso era como ver una ciudad, solo que desierta y bajo el agua, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban el lugar era enorme, siguieron caminando un par de metros mas hasta encontrarse con unas grutas, había tres pero no sabían por donde seguir

_ ¿Y bien?

Raven no contesto, miro detenidamente cada gruta, sobre cada entrada había símbolos muy antiguos tal vez algún tipo de escritura o algo parecido pero la de en medio en particular le llamo la atención

_ Creo… que es esa

Dijo señalando la entrada, los chicos la miraron parecía que no era la correcta

_ Muy bien sigamos

Alentó Red Arrow, camino el al frente seguido de Raven, curiosamente la gruta estaba seca, la gruta estaba oscura y las únicas fuentes de iluminación eran Starfire y Cyborg, aunque la segunda opción era la que mas le agradaba…

_ Cyborg… ¿podrías encender la luz?

_ Claro

De un pequeño compartimiento en su hombro izquierdo una pequeña lamparilla tan potente como un foco de 100 watts apareció, el lugar era un poco angosto pero lo justo para que todos pasaran, comenzaron a caminar nuevamente esta vez con Cyborg al frente, si no estuvieran en una situación tan desesperante y con el tiempo en su contra se quedarían a admirar las bellezas que los cielos les ofrecían, ¿Quién mas a parte de ellos podría tener el honor de conocer el cielo sin haber muerto?

* * *

><p>Nightwing POV:<p>

Gran idea la de ponernos a bailar a mi y a la demonio, aunque por un momento me sentí nuevamente vivo, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, Cyborg iba al frente en la gruta por donde habíamos entrado, pensé que tendríamos que aguantar la respiración pero olvide que esto no es la tierra, un lugar sin duda maravilloso podría quedarme aquí para siempre, a la cabeza iba Cyborg quien tenia a su cargo la iluminación, detrás de el Red Arrow y la demonio, luego Changelling y hasta el ultimo íbamos Star y yo, últimamente ha estado muy callada

_ ¿Y… nos dirás mas sobre tu plan Raven?

Pidió Changelling

_ ¿De verdad quieres saber?

_ Si

_ Bien… anoche cuando todos… o al menos todos dormían hice una pequeña visita a Trigon, por eso adelantamos el viaje, me dio dos días para llevarlos ante el así que, no podremos descansar mucho, el camino es largo

_ Si pero… ¿Qué haremos cuando estemos ahí?

_ Simple… entraran como prisioneros eso ya lo sabes, los sacare de los calabozos cuando hagan cambio de guardia…

_ ¿Y luego atacamos?

_ Si

Sin duda era un plan realmente ridículo y con muchas fallas por lo que deducía pero si hay una mínima oportunidad la tomaremos, caminamos unos metros mas hasta llegar a lo que parecía una cámara muy pero muy amplia

_ Oye Raven… ¿Por qué tenias una lanza cuando saliste de ese lugar anterior?

_ Después te explico eso

_ ¿Por qué no ahora?

Dije sin pensar, y ahora que lo hacia detenidamente ella jamás nos dijo ¿Por qué le daban esas cosas?

_ Porque si les digo perderemos mucho tiempo

_ ¿Le tienes miedo a papi?

_ ¿Cuál es el punto con eso?

_ No lo se… simplemente se me ocurrió

_ Piensa antes de hablar

Me quede callado sin saber que responder, ¿Cómo es que en unos segundos mi tranquilidad se había esfumado?, hace unos minutos allá cuando bailábamos sentí que estaba bien, que debíamos seguir y ahora me porto como un juez, volvimos al camino después de cruzar la cámara, escuchamos un ruido a lo lejos como si constantemente cayera algo

_ Estamos cerca

Escuche… apresuramos un poco mas el paso, creo que caminamos alrededor de quince metros y al final del túnel encontramos un abismo que conducía al siguiente cielo, en el centro había una roca con los extraños símbolos que habíamos visto en las grutas, de esa roca emanaba agua y caía en forma de cascada, miramos todos hacia abajo y observamos el suelo café

_ Changelling llevara a Cyborg y yo a Roy

Iba a decir algo pero Starfire me tomo del brazo inmediatamente, Logan se convirtió en un pterodáctilo y subió a Cyborg a su lomo, mientras que ella era sujetada por Harper, se elevo un poco y fue descendiendo, lo mismo que los otros, Starfire me observo

_ ¿Qué?

_ Hacemos una buena pareja ¿no?

_ No

_ ¿Por qué te molesta?, ella dijo que yo te llevaría

_ Ella no dijo nada

_ Pero tampoco te eligió a ti

_ No es necesario que baje contigo puedo hacerlo solo

_ Eres egoísta, primero te acuestas conmigo y ahora tratas de alejarme

_ Sabes que jamás debió pasar

Me solté de su agarre, arroje un gancho hacia la roca de en medio y me deslice llegando al suelo, luego de unos segundos ya estábamos todos… dimos unos cuantos pasos hasta que una figura traslucida femenina se hizo presente

_ Bienvenidos, la hija de Trigon y sus amigos… mi nombre es Eneida

* * *

><p><strong>Hola yo de nuevo, primero que nada una disculpaa!, la bendita computadora de mi jefa tenia virus asi que solo escribia en la mia que si esta limpia, espero que no les haya aburrido porque a mi si y la verdad no me gusto el capi, lo senti vacio pero les prometo que el proximo fic que actualice le pondre mas empeño, por cierto... solo me quedan dos semanas mas de trabajo, luego tendre unos dias para mi, me dedicare a escribir algo y luego entrare a clases, ademas hice mi primer logro! ya hice a D`frell en dibujo, creacion mia, nada de intervenciones, me costo pero pronto la subire, cuando descubra como y le ponga color, hasta pronto!<strong>

**spe: pues todavia no empiezo y dejame darte dos buenas noticias, tenemos a demoness con nosotros y a goticrae tambien, artemisa ya lo sabe y me ha comentado que quieres que sea univ alterno, la verdad yo habia pensado en uno normal de serie o comic pero me gusta la idea, artemisa quiere crossover y creo que si lo hacemos u.a quedaria perfecto con el crossover de la liga, pero ya veremos esos detalles luego, ahm pues el grupo... si la verdad es que si esta dividido, tres apoyan a rae, dick esta confundido y star la odia, nada que no se pueda resolver hasta pronto!**

**Alice: jaja pues si, ya se viene la grande y aunque ande apurada en tantas cosas no me olvido de psp, de cualquier manera me alegra que estes por aqui hechandome porras jaja y suerte con la escuela y ya no repruebes**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: bueno... creo que quien lo utilizo fue ella, digo simpre intento convencerlo y al fin el tonto cayo, gracias por pasarte a leer y ya nos pondremos de a cuerdo para lo que quedamos artemisa, hasta pronto!**

**RxR4ever: por ahora... pero espera al proximo capi, se quedaran en uno de los cielos y ambas tendran una charla no tan... linda, mmm si claro! pues mira lo que yo hago es escribir lo que se me ocurrio en papel, lo leo detenidamente muchas veces y me imagino como seria desde el principio, osea que tengo que hacer para llegar a lo que escribi, luego lo voy conjuntando todo y tada! queda, en tu caso seria similar, podrias escribir pedazos de lo que se te ocurra y al final unirlo todo, a mi me funciona intentalo hasta pronto!**


	12. ¿Enemiga o Aliada?

=Betrayal II=

¿Enemiga o Aliada?

Eneida… la diosa del cielo de Marte, la expresión en su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad pero el sonido de su voz reflejaba agonía

_ Bienvenidos, hija de Trigon y sus amigos… mi nombre es Eneida

_ Gracias

_ Vengan… deben estar cansados

Eneida giro, su cielo no era tan diferente al de Laurino, con excepción de que, el cielo era amarillo y esa roca de arriba tirando agua como una fuente le hacia lucir mejor, había unos cuantos arboles dispersos, todos ellos repletos de manzanas, incluso comenzaron a divisarse pequeñas tiendas en forma piramidal

_ ¿Disculpe pero… podríamos comer algo?, me muero de hambre

La diosa se detuvo como si lo que escucho le pareciera una amenaza, se giro y asintió con una pequeña reverencia, para cuando volvió a girarse Changelling se sobaba la cabeza, Cyborg le había propinado un pequeño golpe por su comentario, aunque para Raven eso fue como nunca haberse ido de casa… ¿casa?, realmente ahora que lo pensaba ella no tenia un hogar y quizás nunca lo tuvo, vivió con su madre en Azarath por un tiempo y luego la alejaron de ella para que la diosa Azar le enseñara a controlar sus poderes demoniacos, luego llego a la tierra en busca de ayuda para combatir a su padre, encontró muy buenos amigos, su dimensión de origen fue destruida en el proceso junto con todo lo que amaba y la tierra también de no haber sido por en ese entonces Robin, luego se enamoro de el y vivieron una bonita relación hasta que apareció uno de sus hermanos proponiéndole un trato, ella sabia que no tenia mucho de donde escoger y prefería que sus amigos le odiaran a ver sus almas nadando en el lago de sangre, por eso fue en busca de su padre, aprendió a dominar su yo malvado, adquirió nuevos poderes y habilidades pero también aprendió que ambas energías podían convivir una con la otra, si su magia negra era poderosa… combinándola con la blanca era casi invencible, claro que Trigon jamás se entero de eso pero por desgracia el le quito lo que espero con ilusión y por eso ahora lo odiaba mas que nunca así que… ¿un hogar?, no ella jamás lo tuvo, es hija de nadie, hija de la soledad…

_ Entren por favor…

Eneida le saco de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron a una tienda similar a la de D`gardiano, solo que esta tenia un par de telas que le adornaban, uno por uno fueron entrando, el lugar por fuera parecía ser solo una tienda pero por dentro era diferente, parecido a las grutas que habían pasado solo que sin agua, caminaron por un pasillo de rocas y luego pudieron notar que había dos caminos, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, Eneida les guio por el de la derecha e inmediatamente aparecieron ante ellos puertas con símbolos extraños grabados en ellas, le indico a cada uno cual debían ocupar, el ultimo fue de Raven, Eneida se quedo un momento a solas con ella para aclarar un par de cosas…

_ ¿Hay algo mas que podamos hacer por ti hija de Trigon?

_ Quisiera… que me dejaras enviar un mensaje urgente

_ Por supuesto… ¿Qué necesitas?

_ Algo con punta, algo para escribir y una vela

_ Se te traerá en unos instantes

_ Gracias…

_ Hija de Trigon… ¿estas segura de lo que haces?

A Raven le pareció extraño que un dios le cuestionara sobre su seguridad, se quedo pensando un poco y luego respondió:

_ A decir verdad… no, pero no tengo otra opción

_ Siempre hay una opción aunque no lo parezca… creo que deberías saberlo ya

_ Eneida… no quiero faltarle el respeto a un dios pero, necesito un poco de privacidad

_ Entiendo… pero recuerda que siempre hay una solución

_ No lo olvidare

_ Cuando termines… sigue derecho y encontraras el comedor…

Se dio la vuelta y atravesó la gruesa piedra dejando sola a Raven, era parecido a las habitaciones que D'frell les había dado, con una cama, artículos terrestres y ropa… se sentó en el borde de la cama, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿de verdad iba a traicionar a sus amigos?, ¿se los iba a dar en bandeja de plata a su padre?, ¿Por qué todo se había complicado tan de repente?, ¿Por qué Armand no estaba en ese momento con ella?, ¿Por qué… porque nada podía ser como antes?, un graznido le hizo voltear hacia la puerta de roca observando como desde el exterior un ave de color azul la atravesaba y dejaba caer en su cama lo que había solicitado, el ave volvió por donde había llegado, Raven tomo lo que parecía ser una especie de daga o abrecartas y la clavo en la palma de su mano y poniéndola a presión contra un pañuelo blanco lo utilizo como tinta, con la otra mano tomo la vela y la encendió mágicamente, cuando retiro la mano del pañuelo se dio cuenta que la herida no había cerrado y aunque ya no brotaba sangre la cortada seguía ahí, le resto importancia al suceso y procedió a doblar el pañuelo en cuatro partes para luego quemarlo y que el mismo cerdito de cenizas corriera hasta estrellarse con la roca, ahora de nuevo sentía nauseas y una indescriptible necesidad de sangre, respiro repetidas veces pero los síntomas aun seguían ahí, se recostó en la cama intentando disipar las nauseas pero nada le funcionaba…

* * *

><p>Nightwing POV:<p>

"¿Qué se supone que piense de todo esto?"

_ ¿Sera verdad lo que nos dice?, ¿Sera cierto que quiere derrotar a su padre?

Si era así entonces porque lo dudaba, ¿Por qué mi subconsciente me decía que era una farsa?, ¿Por qué presiento que esto no acabara bien?, estaba intranquilo, preocupado, era absurdo entrar al infierno como prisioneros y luego atacar donde no teníamos oportunidad, hay mas de ellos allá abajo y nosotros solo somos cinco, esto no me gusta, esa mujer, diosa o lo que sea nos dio un limite de tiempo, mientras preparaban algo para que comiéramos, escuche un par de voces afuera, eran de Cyborg y Changelling comentaban algo, me acerque para tratar de escuchar…

_ Oye Cy… ¿es mi imaginación o has notado extraña a Raven?

_ ¿A que te refieres?

_ No lo se es que… la he notado… distante, ya ni habla con Roy

_ Bueno, no puedes esperar que volvamos a ser amigos después de todo lo que ha pasado

_ Lo se, lo se… pero, creo que es otra cosa

_ ¿Cómo que?

_ No le se con exactitud Cyborg pero… créeme que algo le pasa

_ Dejemos tus suposiciones para luego ¿si?, me muero de hambre yo también

Las voces se fueron alejando, mientras yo pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar… era verdad, esa vez en la torre yo también la note extraña y desde entonces se ha alejado de nosotros, aunque no debería preocuparme, es mi enemiga y… ¿Y entonces porque dudaba?, abrí la puerta de piedra y seguí las instrucciones que nos había dado, no tarde mucho en encontrar el dichoso comedor, solo faltaban ellas… me senté a un lado de Harper y aunque sentí su mirada en mi no voltee, nuevamente se abrió la puerta y entro Starfire, solo faltaba la demonio…

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

De acuerdo esto no puede estar pasando… no ahora, me levante nuevamente de la cama, había logrado disipar todo sentimiento de asesinato y un poco las nauseas pero estas aun estaban ahí, lo sentía… mi estomago comenzaba a hacer un ruido que me pedía que le diera algo de comer así que salí de la habitación, me sentía terriblemente mal pero trate de esconderlo lo mejor que pude, cuando llegue al gran comedor todos ya estaban ahí, Roy me miro y con la mirada me suplico me sentara a su lado sin importar que del otro lado estuviera Nightwing

_ ¿Estas bien?

Me pregunto

_ Si

_ ¿Segura?, no te ves bien

_ Lo estoy

_ Esta bien…

Eneida apareció de la nada junto con unas siervas hablando literalmente ya que estas eran parecidos a los faunos, solo que eran mujeres con patas de ciervos y el resto era la mitad de un cuerpo femenino, se acercaron a nosotros y nos acercaron platos con comida, era algo así como un poco de carne, aderezo y algo mas que no pude distinguir, sinceramente se veía apetitoso pero… en mi estado no lo parecía, las nauseas regresaban de nuevo, ahora todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, inconscientemente me cubrí la boca…

_ Raven… oye… ¿estas bien?

Sentí la mano de Roy en mi hombro, asentí ligeramente pero no, no estaba bien, respire profundo nuevamente, sentía en mi boca algo metálico… sangre, no iba a aguantar mucho, mire de nuevo la comida frente a mi y salí corriendo de ahí siendo observada por todos pero no me importo… corrí hacia afuera de la tienda y apoyándome en uno de los troncos cercanos de un árbol saque lo que tenia… no era otra cosa mas que sangre, ¿Qué diablos me pasa?, mi visión estaba poco mas que borrosa, me sujete del tronco para no caer pero no hacia un buen trabajo… sentí dos manos ayudándome a levantar, luego el sonido de dos voces, una mas grave que la otra pero eran solo dos personas, quien me sujetaba paso uno de mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y me levanto cargándome… después nada…

* * *

><p>Red Arrow había salido detrás de ella sin importarle nada, Eneida también había salido apresurada hacia ellos pidiéndoles de paso a los restantes que no salieran de ahí, encontró a Raven de rodillas siendo sujetada por Red Arrow, había sangre en el suelo, le pidió que la llevara a dentro y el obedeció, Raven durante el camino perdió el conocimiento, Roy le recostó sobre la cama, solo los tres en la habitación, Eneida observo las cosas que le había proporcionado con anterioridad, aun olía a quemado, observo las manos de la chica y noto la cortada en una de ellas, se acerco y con sumo cuidado tomo su mano posando la suya sobre la de la herida, cerro los ojos un momento y viajo a través de su mente, vio todo lo feliz que había sido, todo el dolor que había causado con su partida pero sobre todo, el dolor que le causaron a ella… los hechos mas recientes se centraban en un plan en contra y a favor de Trigon, algo que simplemente se le saldría de las manos y lo peor de todo, la agonía… estaba muriendo desde el interior, obra de su padre para recordarle a quien debía su lealtad, para cuando abrió los ojos noto la extrema palidez de su piel… si no hacia algo, todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora se perdería, principalmente cerro la herida de la palma, luego con un poco de agua conjurada limpio algunas gotas de sangre que habían manchado su rostro, espero un poco… si bien lo que había visto en su mente era realmente terrorífico el no dejaría que algo tan preciado se perdiera, así que no tenia nada de que preocuparse…<p>

_ Quédate aquí muchacho… te necesitara cuando despierte

Roy no entendió lo que quiso decirle pero obedeció asintiendo con la cabeza, el también lo había notado, sus cambios tan repentinos de humor, sus distantes conversaciones, todo… pero quería pensar que eso no era posible… sujeto su mano y pego su frente a su propio puño deseando que todo esto solo fuera una terrible pesadilla, Eneida regreso al gran comedor donde el resto de los héroes estaba en silencio pero de pie… nadie había probado alimento alguno…

_ Sigan comiendo héroes… nada ha pasado

_ Oiga… no somos tontos y sin ofender pero… conocemos muy bien a nuestra amiga, sabemos que algo le paso

Eneida reacciono ante el comentario de la alienígena

_ ¿Amiga?, ¿Osas llamar así a la gente después de haberla traicionado?

Tanto la propia Starfire como el resto de los chicos no dijeron nada… Eneida sabia que tenia razón al pronunciar aquellas palabras pero no podía decir mas, el castigo que les esperaba a los que cometieron sacrilegio no debía ser revelado, solo el destino y Adamanta debían decidir cuando y donde, se dio la vuelta y con las manos señalo que volvieran a sentarse…

_ Te dije que algo malo le pasaba

Comento Changelling a Cyborg, el otro solo asintió pero también lo había notado desde esa vez en la torre, solo que… espero que nada fuera verdad, el creía en Raven, creía en que podían lograr derrotar a Trigon y en que ella no les traicionaría de nuevo, pero para estar completamente seguro debía aclarar un par de cosas, los cuatro comieron en silencio pero con gran inquietud, mientras que en la habitación poco a poco Raven estaba recobrando su color, Red Arrow seguía sosteniendo su mano contra su frente, había anochecido ya, el cielo amarillo que adornaba la tarde ahora era de un color violáceo y la gran roca fuente ya no producía agua, esta noche, debían quedarse ahí, quisieran o no…

_ Roy…

Escucho que le llamaban… levanto la vista observando unos ojos aun medio abiertos, el color de su rostro era el que el recordaba pero el de sus labios le hacia ver que aun estaba mal

_... ¿Qué sucedió?

_ Shh… no hables… necesitas descansar

_ Debemos marcharnos pronto

_ No creo que sea lo mas prudente hija de Trigon…

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta de roca, Eneida estaba ahí parada como si siempre lo hubiera estado

_... ¿me permites unos minutos Roy Harper?

Roy asintió aunque no le cayo de extraño que un dios supiera su nombre, deslizo la mano de Raven de la suya y la dejo sobre la cama, Eneida se acerco ahora sentándose en el borde mientras la puerta se cerraba

_ Eneida…

_ Leí tu mente… se que no debí hacerlo pero creo que sabes porque esos malestares

_ Creo que lo se, solo que… me he negado rotundamente a que pasara

_ Pero paso… tienes poco tiempo antes que empiece a consumirte por completo, te recomiendo que lo utilices a tu favor mientras puedas, después… aniquílalo

_ Entiendo…

_ Armand… ese amigo tuyo vampiro… ¿Qué fin tiene en esto?

_ Es un buen guerrero y mi maestro… me ha enseñado que no todo en la vida es sufrir, por eso peleo contra el, contra mi padre

_ ¿A pesar de querer quitarte lo que amas?

_ A pesar de eso… se que lo lograremos y cuando eso pase… todo volverá a ser como antes

_ Si me permites… nada podrá ser como antes

_ Solo quiero ser libre, liberarme de esa maldición a la que me sujeto y acabar con el, solo eso pido

_ Bien entonces es justo que te entregue mi obsequio, pero antes quiero que me prometas que te quedaras aquí hasta que estés recuperada

_ Lo prometo…

Eneida junto sus manos, estas brillaron de un color amarillo claro y después le entrego un conjunto de 5 arillos unidos entre si… y de nueva cuenta estos brillaron, Eneida se había ido… y quisiera o no hacerlo ella debía descansar, se lo había prometido y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, lo necesitaba… entonces se pregunto… ¿podría ella superar este difícil obstáculo?, la respuesta parecía lejana pero sabia que era afirmativa, ella vencería y obtendría su venganza contra el ser que le quito lo que ella mas amaba… pero ahora su cuerpo le pedía un poco de descanso, se lo merecía… cerro los ojos esperando el mañana

* * *

><p><strong>Hola yo de nuevo por aca, se que habia dicho que trabajaria en los demas fics pero las ideas no salen por mas que me esfuerzo y siempre termino haciendo el capi de otra historia jaja pero lo lograre, algun dia AUTORES DEL FIC COLECTIVO! LLAMADO URGENTE!, <span>Dc Comics es el nombre del foro en el cual participaremos todos! atentos a las cosas de ahi<span> gracias por ser tan pacientes y... tengo otro fic en mano aun no pienso en el titulo pero creo que sera clasificacion M este fic lo subire para noviembre como parte de las festividades... luego les digo fechas...**

**Mimiru-chin: nuevo comentario..., gracias pero tu curiosidad seguira matandote durante varios episodios mas espero que sigas por aqui para entonces**

**Alice: Jajaja... ¿te preguntaras porque rio?, no me malinterpretes pero es que no entendi para nada tu review, solo se que te cambiaron de maestro y me alegro por ti espero que esta vez... para fin de curso escolar nos cuentes que pasaste a tercero... y, seguire llamandote solo Alice en los proximos review odio tener que escribir extenso para los pseudonimos**

**RxR4ever: tranquila... primero si haces algo de lo que te dije todo te saldra bien, segundo: me lesite la mente... de hecho no lo hiciste pero eso ya lo habia planeado aunque aun no lo tengo muy en concreto por lo que los proximos capitulos lo decidiran... **

**Spe: Jjaja, no me imagino como le contestabas mentalmente pero me doy una idea... y descuida que la traidora tendra su merecido, por la parte del nombre... mmm pues, la verdad ninguno, no te ofendas pero ¿porque no juegas con las palabras?, si es Jinx ¿porque no algo como Jina Xol o algo inventate otro aunque si nos vamos por las Nicoles los apellidos con J no le van algo como Fullher? tal vez... es tu decicion espero que te haya servido**

**BubbleGumer: Yo siempre he dicho que hay personas mas interesantes que otras y en este caso lo mantengo en pie aunque agradezco el alago... pero como sabras hay mas autores por aqui con mas experiencia que la mia, otros no tanto pero con una excelente redaccion yo me considero entre ellos como una aprendiz pero gracias por leer**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: Hola artemisa de nuevo... ja ayer charlamos un poco sobre esto y me parecio excelente la idea del foro... ya avise de eso (creo que lo notaste) y si aun no queda no importa lo pondre en el summary o como mensaje privado para aquellos que no tengo sus correos pero definitivamente lo hare... hasta pronto!**

**Almafuerte: humm... pues la verdad no tengo idea... si puedes entrar a tu cuenta aqui en ff hay un apartado en el profile donde puedes cambiar ambas cosas y poner uno nuevo... aunque no estoy 100% segura de eso pero no esta de mas checarlo no? y gracias... creo que mi inspiracion para esta historia fue gracias a los traumantes capis de Isabella**


	13. Fantasma

= Betrayal II=

Fantasma

Despertó a media noche sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de un poco de aire fresco aunque… considerando el lugar, el aire no era de todo su agrado, era más bien como veneno para sus pulmones…su sangre demoniaca se lo gritaba

_ Aun así no puedo evitar sentir que estoy en casa…

Dijo, como si de un crimen se tratase, estaba recargada en el tronco del mismo árbol que había sido testigo de su desgracia, las circunstancias estaban en su contra… miró hacia el cielo, observando que cambiaba del tono violeta a un ligero amarillo… sintió una presencia detrás de si, giró levemente la cabeza observando la figura femenina…

_ Raven…

_ ¿Se te ofrece algo?

_ En realidad… solo quería… disculparme contigo

_ ¿Disculparte?

_ Si… anoche en la habitación de Nightwing, lamento que me hayas encontrado así…

_ No debería decírtelo pero lo que hicieron aquí es considerado sacrilegio… en todo caso tendrás que implorar por el perdón de Adamanta

_ Pero…

_ Que tengas suerte…

Le dolió eso era seguro, pero ella había sido la única culpable por eso, estaba mas que claro que ella aun seguía amándole pero… volviendo a las circunstancias actuales estaba mas que decidía a olvidarlo, el había escogido hacer lo mismo suplantándola con Starfire, y solo deseaba que les funcionara y también les deseaba suerte con la decisión que tomaría la diosa suprema, entró a la tienda mágica observando solo la piedra en el suelo, una lágrima se interpuso en su rango de visión haciendo de paso que al doblar en el cruce chocara con alguien…

_ ¿Estas bien?...

Al escuchar su voz un gran sentimiento de alivio le inundó, esperaba que fuera otra persona pero ahora agradecía que fuera el…

_... ¿Raven?

_ Si Cyborg… es solo que…

Se detuvo al sentir su mano debajo de su barbilla levantándola suavemente, casi como un hermano… quizás siempre lo fue aunque no llevaran la misma sangre maldita o en su caso bendita, la marca que había dejado la lágrima en su mejilla la había delatado y se sentía profundamente mal por ello

_ ¿Quieres contarme?

Ella negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, limpiando de paso esa marca en su rostro, le pidió que les dijera al resto que ya debían marcharse a lo que el solo contesto con un "esta bien", siguió con su camino dejando solo a Cyborg, la mirada de preocupación de este sobre su único ojo siguió a Raven en todo el trayecto hasta que la perdió de vista… bien o mal, todo lo que Raven había hecho en el equipo aun seguía preocupándole a Cyborg… ella por su parte deseó jamás haber hecho ese trato con sus hermanos pero ya no había marcha atrás, al querer entrar en esa habitación de nuevo se topó de frente con Red Arrow, el iba de salida precisamente a buscarla…

_ ¿Dónde estabas?

Le dijo casi al borde de un ataque de histéria, Raven no supo ¿Por qué?, pero ese detalle le hizo sentirse nuevamente en una relación

_ Necesitaba tomar aire… lo siento

_ No discúlpame a mi, pensé que… algo malo te había pasado

_ Descuida…

_ ¿Estabas llorando?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Tienes una mirada diferente, como si… como si hubieras llorado

_ No, ya te dije, solo salí a tomar aire

_ Esta bien… descansa un poco más…

_ No Roy… no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo, ve por tus cosas

_ De acuerdo…

Antes de salir se detuvo a mirarla mas detenidamente, y tan solo por impulso la abrazó, en circunstancias diferentes ella no se lo habría permitido pero hasta ahora el era el único que sabía de su mas grande error, el no la juzgaba por haber hecho lo que hizo pero le preocupaba de sobre manera el hecho de que haya vuelto sangre y no jugos gástricos, se separó de ella muy a su pesar, tan solo para comprobar que esa Raven de hace dos años aun estaba en esta nueva que conocía hace unos días, pero para su sorpresa descubrió que la Raven con sentimientos hacia las personas había cambiado a esta frente a el, seguía siendo exactamente igual pero con cambios notables en su forma de hablar y moverse, pero al fin Raven… dejó a la chica y cerró la puerta… toda esa Raven tan solo era… superficial…

* * *

><p>Nightwing POV:<p>

Si bien estaba acostado en la cama… no podía dormir, le daba una y mil vueltas a la escena de hace un par de horas, sin contar que había escuchado "sin querer" la conversación de Logan y Cyborg, yo también note lo mismo que ellos y seguramente todo el equipo también lo hizo pero… parece que los dioses están a su favor, incluso pareciera ser que…

_ Son ideas tuyas Nightwing, ellos no preferirían a una demonio que a humanos comunes y corrientes como nosotros

¿Humanos?, bueno no todos lo éramos, Koriand´r, mejor conocida como Starfire era del espacio, aunque… hubo algo que me llamó la atención cuando preguntó por "su amiga", ¿Qué ya se le había olvidado todo lo que ella misma me había dicho?, pero no era eso lo que me intrigaba, tan solo el hecho del reproche de la diosa hacia esa simple mención… escuche un par de golpes en la puerta, luego la voz de Cyborg diciendo que nos marchábamos, ¿Tan rápido?, me levante y fui hacia la puerta pero cuando abrí Cyborg ya no estaba… cerré de nuevo y me volví por mis cosas

_ Esto es extraño, ¿no se supone que la demonio estaba mal?

"Creo que no", pensé, recogí mis cosas y salí de nuevo encontrándome con Red Arrow de paso, tenia un semblante de preocupación, quizás por ella, no lo se…

* * *

><p>Red Arrow POV:<p>

Esto es extraño lo se, pero me sentía con la obligación de protegerla, de ser yo quien velara cada noche por su sueño, mi hija así me lo había pedido… Lían había hablado conmigo…

_Flash back:_

_Me quede afuera de la habitación de Raven por si necesitaba algo pero pareció no ser así, cuando esa diosa salió me pidió que la dejara sola unos momentos, yo accedí dudoso pero lo hice, regresé a mi habitación pero estaba seguro que en un par de minutos estaría allí de nuevo, me recosté en la cama pero me quede dormido…_

__ Papi… papi_

_Escuche en mi subconsciente que alguien me llamaba, reconocí esa voz de inmediato, cuando abrí los ojos frente a la cama estaba ella… Lían, mi hija_

__ Hola papi…_

__ Lían…_

_Quería gritar, quería llorar… quería abrazarla, jamás despertar de este sueño, escuche su dulce risa y la miré confundido_

__ No estas soñando papi… estoy aquí contigo, es real_

__ ¿Es verdad?, pero ¿Cómo?_

__ No hay tiempo papi, quiero decirte algo…_

__ Dime hija…_

__ Papi… sabes que te amo mucho pero quiero que hagas algo por mi_

__ Lo que sea_

_Me incorpore un poco para quedar sentado en la orilla, no lo había notado antes pero el rostro de Lían parecía preocupado_

__ Papi… espero que no te hayas enojado con Raven… yo le pedí que te diera ese dije, tu me lo diste un día y yo prometí cuidarlo pero le pedí que te lo diera porque no cumplí mi promesa_

__ No, no estoy enojado pero… ¿Por qué Raven?_

__ Porque ella te necesita papi… prométeme que la vas a cuidar mucho, ella no es mala_

__ Lo se Lían, lo se_

__ Papi… prométemelo_

__ Lo prometo linda, lo prometo_

_Lían me sonrió y corrió a abrazarme, lo sentí tan real, tan… como si nunca hubiera muerto, me susurro en el oído que ella era buena y que lo que había hecho le había costado caro, yo le dije que efectivamente así era, después ella me contesto que si había tenido el valor de contarme todo aquello significaba que confiaba en mi, entonces lo que ella me había pedido se lo juré, al separarnos note en los ojos de Lían unas pequeñas lagrimas_

__ Papi, no quisiera dejarte pero no puedo quedarme… ahora debes ir y protegerla, te amo_

__ También yo pequeña _

__ Cuando mueras… te estaré esperando, papi… dile a Raven que la quiero mucho _

__ Se lo diré _

_End Flash back_

Para cuando desperté ella no estaba, parecía haber sido un sueño pero su aroma aun lo tenia grabado en mi nariz, quizás por eso la había abrazado hace unos momentos, porque necesitaba hacerlo, lo mejor de todo es que ella no se había opuesto, durante el trayecto a mi habitación me encontré con Nightwing pero no nos dirigimos la palabra, era mejor así, cuando llegué tome mi armamento y nada mas, el resto estaba afuera ya y me preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible?, quizás le avisó a alguien antes de mi…

_ Hora de irnos…

Mencionó una voz a mi espalda, comenzamos a caminar siguiéndola…

* * *

><p>Los limites de ese cielo eran parecidos a la creencia de que la tierra era cuadrada y no redonda, mientras caminaban dejaban atrás las pequeñas tiendas que rodeaban a la de la diosa, sintió nostalgia de dejar ese lugar y temor por llegar a su destino, ella sabia que nada bueno le aguardaba a su regreso, sus amigos la odiarían de por vida si es que lograban salir con vida, el cielo ya estaba mas amarillo que hace unas horas que comenzaron a caminar, Cyborg se adelanto unos pasos hasta alcanzar a Raven…<p>

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ Bueno… es que, no has comido nada

_ Oh, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien

_ Si pero… no me gusta que te malpases así que… le había pedido a una de las… ehm, almas de la diosa que me diera algo para ti

_ No tenias que…

_ Si tenía… siempre fuiste como una hermana para mi así que… ¿Por qué no nos detenemos para que comas?

Raven se detuvo en seco, en si jamás había escuchado algo parecido salir de Cyborg, y aunque el hubiera dicho "fuiste", eso le causo algo en el interior, algo que creía perdido desde que los abandono… sintió amor por esa sola mención, sintió amor hacia su hermano… Cyborg

_ Gracias…

_ No hay de que… supongo que Harper tampoco ha comido ¿verdad?

_ La verdad es que no lo se pero supongo que no

_ Bien… espero que no te importe compartir

_ En lo absoluto

Desviaron su rumbo un poco hasta encontrar un lugar donde ellos pudiesen comer con tranquilidad, Cyborg saco de un compartimiento una pequeña cajita azul de donde apretó un botón y este al instante se convirtió en una charola donde estaba la comida que les había preparado una de las ciervas de la diosa

_ Quizás ya este frio pero servirá

_ No sabía que podías hacer eso

_ Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Cyborg

_ ¿En serio?

_ Si, vamos Cy cuéntale

_ Esta bien…

Empezó sentándose junto a ellos mientras que el resto permanecía alejado, Nightwing parecía en trance, no había hecho mención alguna que provocara una discusión y todos le agradecían eso pero estaba ausente como si su alma hubiera partido pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo físico estaba ahí, sentado bajo el tronco de un árbol, Starfire a su lado intentando hacerlo reaccionar pero no lo conseguía y Changelling en otro tronco, por primera vez tranquilo, quizás pensando o solo observando la escena, Cyborg le conto a Raven que había salido con Abeja un par de veces, que había mejorado su tecnología y demás artefactos como la seguridad en la torre, etc.

_ Me hubiera gustado verte salir con Bee

_ Los hubieras visto… parecían dos adolescentes

_ Oh vamos Harper, no me digas que tu no fuiste así

_ Claro pero cuando era un niño

_ Cuando eras un adolescente eras todo un casanova Roy

Dijo Raven mientras mordía un pedazo de manzana, casi no había probado bocado, solo un par de trozos pero siempre manzana, cuando terminaron la charola volvió a ser un cubito de metal siendo guardado por Cyborg, el se reunió con el resto del equipo, Red Arrow la ayudo a levantarse…

_ Raven…

_ ¿Si?

_ Bueno… tu eres experta en estas cosas y quisiera preguntar… ¿los fantasmas pueden visitarnos aquí?

_ Pues… estamos en los círculos del cielo así que… si, pero depende de la persona o fantasma

_ Lían

_ Murió siendo una niña así que… lo mas probable es que si, ¿Por qué?

_ Porque… anoche, soñé que me visitaba

_ Quizás lo hizo, es una niña muy buena… alguno de los dioses debió darle permiso

_ Si, supongo… ¿sabes que me dijo?

_ No, ¿Qué te dijo?

_ Que te quiere mucho

_ ¿En serio?

_ Si, me pidió… me pidió que te cuidara

_ Gracias… pero no es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola

_ Lo se, solo… dame el gusto de complacer a mi hija

_ Esta bien Roy… andando

Siguieron caminando en línea recta por una hora mas aproximadamente hasta que Changelling noto hojas de arboles que parecían ser de papel, estaban regadas en el suelo, pero extrañó que las hojas de los arboles no fueran verdes, a unos metros pudieron distinguir una pila de libros de gran volumen que formaban un arco

_ Supongo que es por ahí

_ El cielo siguiente es de Horus, le encantan los libros

Raven avanzo hasta el arco y noto que varios libros mas formaban un puente hacia abajo, no eran sostenidos por nada, solo flotaban, debajo de ellos había un vacio enorme, como agujero negro, no había otra forma de cruzar mas que por ese lugar, cada tanto un libro se movía de sitio con otro, Changelling se convirtió en ave pero al instante siguiente de cruzar el arco volvió a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos, si Raven intentaba cruzarlo con levitación era seguro que también caería, observo cuidadosamente el movimiento de los libros uno a la izquierda cambiando con el de la orilla, el tercero con el quinto, solo el primero se mantenía quieto… entonces lo noto… cuando el tercer libro se movía el cuarto permanecía quieto, pero cuando se acomodaban nuevamente noto que tampoco el sexto libro se movía para nada, y mientras el segundo cambiaba con el octavo, el noveno no se movía… así que… saltaría al primero y al segundo mientras que los demás se movían… saltaría nuevamente al cuarto y al quinto que era el tercero mientras proseguía el cambio, y por ultimo saltaría al sexto y séptimo mientras el octavo que era el segundo se acomodaba y entonces saltaría al noveno libro… de ahí observaría hacia adonde debían ir…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todo mundo por aqui, lamento la tardanza es que como habran notado mi inspiracion llego al -50% y eso no es bueno y aunque debo confesar que estoy algo deprimida logre muy a mi pesar terminar el capi aunque con algo de nada pues no era lo que yo esperaba y creo que ustedes tampoco pero espero que vuelva pronto la inspiracion porque aun me falta la mitad del capi para el fic colectivo... hasta la proxima!<strong>

**RxR4ever: tus suposiciones son acertadas... y en cuanto a sufrimiento habra mucho por aqui en cuanto lleguen al infierno, pero descuida no te conviertes en una mala persona jaja yo tambien seria mala si no lo pensara... todos sufrimos y si no sufrieramos pues no seriamos nada ¿no crees?**

**Spe: buuu! hoy no tengo muchas ganas de contestar reviews estoy deprimida, pero bueno solo te digo sigue considerando la primera opcon porque veras algo parecido aqui dentro de... mmm unos cuantos capis mas**

**Alice: noo, por favor... tu eres la que me levanta el animo en ocasiones, si mueres me veras deprimida toda la vida, en fin es tu descicion ja, hasta pronto, te vere del otro lado**

**TheDarkRaven17: si tienes mucha razon pero te adelanto que no sera rae quien le ponga un alto pero eso ya lo veras, si me tienes paciencia**

**Artemisa: no! no estoy inspirada de hecho siento que no estoy dando el 100 en este fic y la verdad como dije espero recuperar mi inspiracion antes de que entre a la escuela o juro que me cuelgo del edif A para que todo mundo vea a Bjlauri muerta por que no tiene imaginacion jaja, uhh? ya volvio la depre... despues hablamos sobre el fic**


	14. La calma antes de la tempestad

**Hola a todos! volvi! jamas pense que esto podria pasarme (de nuevo), si perdi mi inspiracion pero... si! adivinaron... volvio y de la manera menos esperada, el ¿porque?, bueno, el lunes recibi una grata visita y creo que esa personita es mi inspiracion, pero no quiero que lean cursilerias, ahora... un anuncio muy importante, bueno dos: el primero ya tengo escuela!, entre por fin, la segunda, el fic colectivo tiene unos ligeros cambios que quizas mas pronto de lo que piensan los veran por aca, ahora si... mi trabajo de meses de no pensar...**

* * *

><p>La calma antes de la tempestad<p>

El camino hasta allí fue relativamente fácil, la pregunta era ¿hacia donde ir?, el noveno libro en que estaba parada no le servía de mucha referencia, sin contar que el resto la esperaba, respiro profundo y miro hacia abajo donde el vacio se hacia cada vez mas negro, tan solo un pequeño y fugáz resplandor blanco en el fondo había hecho que no desviara su atención a otra cosa… volvió a suspirar…

_ ¿Hacia a donde?

Escuchó que le decían pero no volteo ni respondió, sino que volvió a suspirar, cerró los ojos y se lanzó hacia la negrura; casi inmediatamente después de saltar abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que a su alrededor no había nada mas que espejos y que ella se reflejaba en cada uno de ellos, no tardo en tocar el suelo que… curiosamente era también un espejo y notó entonces cuando miro arriba que lo que ella había visto no era mas que su reflejo sobre el libro en que había estado parada, volvió hacia el frente, estaba completamente segura de que ahí estaba la siguiente barrera pero… ¿Qué espejo era el correcto?, el ruido de manos deslizándose en cuerdas le hizo mirar de nuevo hacia arriba, el resto de sus compañeros llegaba a su lado, su instinto le guiaba hacia el espejo de enfrente donde solo ella, Nightwing y Red Arrow eran reflejados, los miró a ambos y de nuevo hacia el frente, dio tres pasos hacia el espejo y estiro un brazo comprobando con la palma de la mano el limite de su espacio

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Se sorprendió al escuchar esas dos palabras de quien menos esperó que se las dijera

_ La tuya y la de Roy

_ ¿Qué debemos hacer?

_ Ambos… pongan sus manos en el espejo

Cada uno puso su mano izquierda respectivamente sobre la barrera, uno a cada lado de Raven e inmediatamente una luz azul partió al espejo a la mitad, escuchándose detrás un pequeño chasquido, y unos segundos después el espejo se abría de par en par revelando el siguiente cielo…

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

Esperaba encontrarme con un cielo parecido a los anteriores pero… considerando quien era su Dios, el lugar era maravilloso, el suelo estaba tapizado de libros abiertos y otros cerrados, algunos rollos de pergaminos colgaban de los arboles verdes, sentía que estaba en el paraíso literalmente hablando, dimos unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior mientras el espejo se cerraba a nuestra espalda, el tono del cielo era café claro con luces amarillas…

_ Bienvenidos héroes de la Tierra y Princesa del Inframundo

Miramos hacia un lado, donde había un cumulo de libros simulando una montaña de pequeñas proporciones, recostado ahí había un hombre con armadura y un águila sobre su hombro mientras sostenía en una mano un libro de gran volumen y en la otra una pluma de ave, tan solo lo hizo a un lado mientras nos observaba, se incorporó y salto hacia nosotros deteniéndose en frente

_ Mi niña… no me sorprende que pudieran llegar hasta aquí en tan poco tiempo

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Con un intelecto como el tuyo… seria imposible no hacerlo

_ Gracias… creo

_ Pero vamos, vamos… síganme

Caminamos en silencio detrás de el, aunque me había surgido una duda con respecto a la barrera, creí en un principio que por mi condición los dioses serian mas estrictos pero… parecía que tan solo era una humana común y corriente, sin embargo… el único que realmente se mostro como era fue el hermano de D´frell, me concentre y deje los pensamientos sentimentalistas a un lado, tan solo tenia un par de horas para llegar frente a el antes que decidiera mandar a uno de sus lacayos a apresurar las cosas, en pocas ocasiones noté movimiento, era como si este cielo estuviera desierto aunque sabia que no era así…

_ No puedo guiarlos mas allá de donde ahora nos encontramos…

Escuché que decía, sencillamente no había puesto atención al camino

_... sigan derecho y encontraran la siguiente barrera

_ Entonces sigamos

Inquirió Nightwing, note en su tono algo que pensé que ya había perdido… emoción, emoción al poder vencer por segunda vez a Trigon, me quedé frente a Horus… ese era el nombre del dios a juzgar por su cielo

_... responderé cualquier pregunta solo si eres sincera y eso es lo que realmente quieres saber

_ La barrera… solo éramos reflejados tres ¿Por qué no todos?

_ ¿Segura que eso es lo que deseas saber?, podría decirte si vencerán o no

Lo pensé un momento… nunca estaba de mas saber un poco sobre el futuro, pero ya sabia el resultado… así que, no, eso no me interesaba

_ La barrera

_ Bueno, por si sola solo es un espejo, pero puedo asegurarte que en ese momento no pensabas en la próxima guerra

_ Tienes razón… no pensaba en la guerra, pensaba en mi

_ Pasado, presente y futuro se combinan de una manera muy extraña, pero el presente solo puede ser alterado por acciones del pasado, el futuro reflejará esas respuestas que buscas

_ Mi pasado, presente y futuro… Nightwing fue mi pasado, yo soy el presente entonces… Red Arrow es… ¿mi futuro?

_ No precisamente, pero eso deberás descubrirlo por ti misma, ahora… no dejes que ande por ahí mucho tiempo…

Con su dedo me señaló y el águila se poso e mi hombro, me miraba quizás esperaba que le dijera algo o hiciera algo aunque no sabia que… exactamente debía hacer

_... que tengas buen camino

_ Gracias…

Seguí mi camino alcanzando a los otros que me habían esperado a una distancia prudente de donde había estado charlando con Horus, el águila en mi hombro empezó a estar inquieta y yo no sabia como calmarlo, note que su malestar comenzó cuando me acercaba al equipo y a unos pasos salió volando, note que se dirigía hacia donde nos había indicado que debíamos ir así que no perdí tiempo y comencé a caminar mas rápido, ahora ese pájaro estaba a mi cuidado y no quería que nada le pasara, lo seguí con la mirada pero a cada tanto lo perdía entre los arboles y sus frondosas copas, entre que miraba el camino que pisaba y el que seguía el animal me pareció ver entre los troncos a un hombre, me detuve y mire hacia atrás, ellos no estaban cerca… entonces noté que no era mas que una ilusión creada en mi mente por alguien a quien ya conocía, era Armand quien creaba esa ilusión, mis dos mensajes habían llegado satisfactoriamente a su destinatario, caminé justo hacia donde estaba esa silueta reconociendo su rostro tan blanco como la nieve

_ Mi princesa

_ Armand… ¿la ayuda se te fue dada?

_ Por supuesto, aunque al principio se negaron

_ Era de esperarse… te veré en unas horas

_ Como digas…

Cerré los ojos y volví a la realidad, seguíamos caminando, estaba casi segura de que la siguiente barrera no estaba lejos, un aroma a rosas me lo indicaba, unos pasos mas adelante note que no estaba equivocada, este cielo comenzaba a cambiar de uno literario a un edén, los rollos de pergaminos eran sustituidos por simples hojas de color rosa y el suelo de libros era reemplazado por botones de rosas a medio abrir de distintas tonalidades, unas mas grandes que otras, mas allá note el ruido del agua, quizás un rio… el águila de Horus se posó sobre un árbol mirando hacia el frente, seguramente era hacia allí donde debíamos ir… el ruido del agua se hacia cada vez mas intenso, entonces descubrí que esa era la siguiente barrera, seguí caminando con los chicos detrás de mi y tan solo a unos pasos vi la barrera… un rio de color rosa pálido y un arco de rosas le adornaba, me pare frente al arco… observándolo en total calma

_ ¿Qué esperamos?

_ No lo se…

_ ¿Cómo… que no es por aquí?

_ Si Changelling pero… no se… quizás quieras intentarlo tu primero

_ Pues… no ha pasado nada así que… ¿Por qué no?...

Changelling se paró a mi lado y me miró como pidiéndome una sugerencia, la verdad es que su desesperación solo nos traería malos resultados

_… bueno… al mal paso darle prisa…

Al dar dos pasos hacia en frente un par de ramas con espinas se interpusieron en su camino, del susto solo atinó a agacharse y quedarse en el suelo

_... ¿se supone que esto debe pasar?

_ Pues realmente no pero… este cielo es puro… no hay prisas, no hay resentimientos, no hay nada…

_ ¿Y como se supone que pasemos?

Pregunto Cyborg, aunque ni yo misma sabia con exactitud que hacer, pensé un poco en las alternativas, si era un cielo al que había que demostrarle que nada habitaba en la nada, seria muy difícil que todos pasaran

_ ¿Y bien…?

_ La paciencia es una virtud Nightwing

_ ¿No eras tu la que quería llegar lo mas pronto posible con papi?

_ Si con esa actitud planeas seguir adelante, te recomiendo que te detengas aquí

_ ¿Y perderme la acción?, no gracias

_ Entonces… mas te vale que retengas tus palabras, porque la próxima vez…

_ ¿Es una amenaza?

_ Tómalo como quieras, pero te advierto que aquellos que nos sirven se alimentan de esos malos deseos

_ Quizás por eso hay tantos de ustedes sueltos por…

_ Basta ya… Raven, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

_ Aun no encuentro la forma Cyborg

_ Supongo que podemos ayudar un poco ¿no?

_ Eso ya no será necesario…

Escuchamos una voz dulce y delicada proveniente de algún lado, si mis cálculos no fallaban era la diosa de ese lugar

_ ¿Valonia?

_ Correcto…

Las ramas que se interponían en nuestro camino fueron retrocediendo poco a poco y en su lugar sobre el agua rosa la figura de una mujer que caminaba en nuestra dirección

_... todo lo que mencionaste sobre este cielo es verdad Raven hija de Trigon, aquellos que posean algún sentimiento equivoco no podrán seguir

_ ¿Y como sabremos quien no va?

_ Paciencia muchacho… tu hija es igual a ti… no para de hablar sobre alguien…

Me dirigió una mirada fugaz que podía apostar a que se refería a mí si duda alguna, aunque me cuestionaba si realmente era merecedora que alguien hablara de algo que yo había hecho y mucho mas por estos lugares, pero parecía que la hija de Roy… Lían lo hacia, Valonia se detuvo por varios minutos mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros

_... tú serás la primera…

Señaló a Starfire con el dedo, mientras la línea recta de Valonia era reemplazada por una minúscula sonrisa, extendió completamente la palma de su mano e indicándole que se parara frente a ella, dudaba en lo que estaba por hacer con ella pero después de todo… es un dios…

* * *

><p>Starfire POV:<p>

"¿Quién se cree?, no soy ningún objeto para que me trate así, pero juro Nightwing que me las vas a pagar"

Pensaba en todo esto mientras seguíamos a esa zorra demoniaca, ella también me las pagaría, de eso no había duda

"No debería decírtelo pero… lo que ustedes hicieron es considerado sacrilegio", "que se pudra en el infierno si cree que eso me va a detener"

No, por supuesto que no, yo no me daré por vencida hasta no verla lejos de mi Nightwing, el es mío y de nadie mas, y si no podía tenerlo yo, nadie mas lo tendría… por ahora debía comportarme como la amante arrepentida con el y la "buena amiga" con la zorra esa… quizás logre sacar mas provecho con ella que con el idiota de Richard; y ahora que me daba cuenta nos habíamos detenido… no note lo que estaba pasando hasta que vi discutir o… lo que seria su equivalente pero reñían y no había descubierto cual era la razón… todos en este equipo apestaban, ¿Por qué simplemente las cosas no siguieron su curso?, ¿Por qué esa tenia que aparecer?, ¿Por qué Nightwing no ha dejado de quererla?... si tan solo pudiera hacer que ellos se odiaran tanto que no quisieran ni verse… pero, ¿Cómo?, había alcanzado a escuchar algo sobre la dichosa barrera esta que estaba frente a nosotros hasta que otra maldita diosa decidió aparecerse "alabando" a la demonio… ¿si hubiera sido yo la traidora Nightwing hubiera reaccionado igual?, claro que no… que estupidez

_... tú serás la primera…

"Estupendo", ¿Por qué no ella o algún otro?, pero esta bien… trate de tranquilizar todo aquel sentimiento que no fuera "puro", era experta en eso… la "diosa" me indico me parara frente a ella y así lo hice, la verdad tenia curiosidad por lo que fuera a hacerme

_ "No eres mas que una persona vacía, no eres nada"

Escuché dentro de mi cabeza… claro, me habla mentalmente, quizás pueda responderle de la misma manera…

_ "¿No se supone que los dioses son "puros"?"

_ "No te burles de un dios niña… nosotros podemos dar y quitar lo que los humanos… o en tu caso no merecen y tu… estas en la lista negra"

_ "Que miedo… no le temo a un dios"

_ "Espero que no"… Bien… tendrás que cruzar el rio sin usar tus habilidades especiales… si logras hacerlo demostraras que eres digna de seguir adelante, sino… te quedaras aquí, esperando…

_ Será sencillo

Fui hasta la orilla de ese maldito rio y analice cuidadosamente lo que podría utilizar a mi favor para cruzarlo… malditas pruebas…

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya es mi costumbre ahora los agradecimientos...<strong>

**Almafuerte: espero que este capi te haya gustado... despues de tanto tiempo y que a demas... esa pregunta pronto te sera respondida**

**Spe: Amiga mia! sabes que no puedo contestarte eso pero ya te ire dando pistas para que tu lo descubras por tu cuenta pero te puedo decir que algo de lo que me dices esta en lo cierto**

**michifteentitan: la verdad es que no habia mucho que entender en cuanto al movimiento de los libros pero si lo vuelves a leer con mas detenimeinto te aseguro que lo comprenderas con mayor facilidad, y como ya he mencionado no puedo decir todo pero espero que armen varios cabos sueltos que en los primeros capis deje sueltos, te aseguro que si lees entre lineas encontraras que mi trama es muy facil de descifrar**

**RxR4ever: pues no se si ahora con este gran hueco te sigan alegrando el dia pero la verdad es que terminar este capi fue algo que hasta a mi me sorprendio y me alegro jaja, vas por buen camino en dudas, pronto sabras que hay en todo esto**

**Nikkythefreaky: Flash... bueno veras... ese no es un personaje que encaje en esto pero... si lees EL PRINCIPE MALDITO ahi lo encontraras, claro que... quizas no en gran medida porque jamas escribire algo que no sea Rob/Rae, quizas un x/Rae pero algo diferente a eso jamas, pero agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer mis locuras aunque no seas fanatica de ellos como lo somos la mayoria que me comentan y una servidora**

**moonlight blue15: Bueno... si te has tomado la molestia de leer TODAS mis historias... sabras de sobra que... jamas adelanto nada sobre nada por respuestas a comentarios y aunque no lo creas... he tenido varios reclamos sobre eso pero ¿que es una historia sin suspenso?, exacto... nada, asi que si sigues leyendo, te pido que tengas paciencia pronto lo resolveras estoy segura**

**GRACIAS A LOS NUEVOS COMENTARIOS Y BIENVENIDA MOONLIGHT AL MUNDO FF CON TU ALIAS, Y SOBRE TODO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A MIS DOS GRANDES APOYOS EN ESTO: SPEISLA Y ARTEMISA, ELLAS SOBRE TODO QUE HAN ESTADO COMIGO (NO RECUERDO DESDE CUANDO) PERO LO HAN ESTADO, Y QUE SON LAS DOS PERSONAS MAS DEDICADAS AL FIC COLECTIVO, LAS QUIERO CHICAS! Y A DEMAS EN MI PROFILE HAY UN LINK DE UN DIBUJO HECHO POR MI DE COMO... SERIA D`FRELL**


	15. Tu infierno

=Betrayal II=

Tu infierno

El remordimiento interior hacia que me arrepintiera de lo que acababa de hacer pero prefería pagar las consecuencias con Valonia y no con Trigon, aunque quizás… no era tan preferente, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, ahora rumbo a la siguiente barrera había un silencio de los que yo trataba de huir cada vez que podía, era uno de esos silencios incómodos, de vez en cuanto sentía las miradas de todos sobre mi pero tan solo mostraba desinterés al respecto, decidí que para bien o para mal ellos debían llegar enteros al destino final, seguramente después de lo que les iba a hacer mas de uno querría asesinarme, especialmente Roy que tanto confía en mi… tan pronto como llegamos a la barrera me dispuse a pensar en como atravesarla, estaba conformada por dos pilares altos y en medio un pergamino extendido, la idea seria tomar el pergamino y escribir algo en el pero… ¿Qué?, el águila voló y se posó sobre el balanceándose ambos por el peso

_ Bien… no tengo idea de cómo pasar

_ El primer paso a la sabiduría es aceptar que no se sabe todo…

Del pergamino surgió una luz dorada que por un momento me cegó, pero después del destello pude observar a un hombre de pie frente a nosotros y de pronto sentí nostalgia, su mirada me recordaba a la de D'frell, sentí que todo lo que estaba haciendo debía arrojarlo por la borda y dejar que la corriente solo me llevara pero… había algo que me decía que no podía, que debía continuar sin importar cuan cansada estuviera

_... bienvenidos titanes

_ Gracias

Contestó Cyborg, presentía unas increíbles nauseas acercarse junto con el sentimiento que ya se había alojado en mi, intente a toda costa no evidenciarme mas de lo que ya lo había hecho, levante la mirada cuando sentí la de Serpentauro sobre mi, me extendió una mano y dude en tomarla pero al final lo hice

_ El resto puede cruzar sin ayuda… serias una hermosa dama en mi cielo

Me dijo en un tono bajo para que nadie mas escuchara, el águila de Horus se posó en el otro brazo de Sepentauro, volvió a mirarme invitándome a seguirlo, apretó mi mano contra la suya y suavemente me jalo hacia el pergamino, entendí que solo era una ilusión y que lo que realmente quería ver se haría visible solo si aceptaba que era humilde… todas las barreras consistían en lo mismo aunque cada una con sus respectivas pruebas, ya del otro lado me sentí agotada.

_ No temas revelar lo que sientes

_ Reconozco esa mirada… D'frell me miro de la misma manera la ultima vez que estuve con ella, es lastima

_ No, no lo es, es preocupación, aunque no lo creas nosotros los dioses nos preocupamos por aquellos seres que demuestran que tienen un corazón de oro y tu… mi querida niña, has demostrado que podrías ser una de nuestras descendientes

_ ¿Qué?, no… yo jamás podría hacerlo… mi condición de de…

_ Aquí las condiciones no importan, solo la pureza de tu corazón… por cierto ¿Cuál fue el obsequio de Valonia?

_ Uh bueno… ella me dió esto

Le mostré una pluma rosa de ave, Serpentauro la miro con detenimiento y sonrió, soltó mi mano y el ave voló a mi hombro, junto sus manos sobre su pecho, ambas destellaron en dorado, al abrirlas había una pluma similar a la que me había dado Valonia solo que verde con la punta dorada

_ Necesitaras ambas… no lo olvides

_ No lo hare… supongo

El resto llego un poco después, supongo que dudaban de la misma manera en que yo lo hacia, Sepentauro volvió a tomar mi mano, me guió por un sendero, a cada lado de este podía visualizar pequeñas alas, eran mariposas en el suelo, mire hacia arriba y pude notar que ellas también formaban las nubes, era curioso encontrar un cielo de dioses con nubes, me recordaba viejos tiempos cuando vivía como heroína en la Tierra, quizás ahora comenzaba a arrepentirme de todo lo que había hecho, baje la mirada tan solo para encontrarme con la de Serpentauro, yo se que el había dicho que esa mirada era de preocupación pero no le creía, esa misma mirada tenia D'frell y no podía ser coincidencia, dos dioses preocupados por la hija de un demonio era un caso realmente extraordinario o yo me estaba volviendo paranoica

_ ¿Aun tienes dudas?

_ Demasiadas como para ser contestadas ahora

_ Quizás en otra oportunidad

_ Si

Nos detuvimos frente a un grupo de arboles, algunas hojas estaban caídas formando un acolchonado follaje, sentí la necesidad de tirarme ahí y descansar un poco, creo que mi cuerpo lo requería

_ Generalmente no suelo ser tan condescendiente con los extraños, ellos suelen descubrir por si solos la siguiente barrera pero… este es un caso delicadamente especial, así que no me arrepiento de mostrarlo

¿Aquí estaba la siguiente barrera?, ¿Dónde?, últimamente mi capacidad de análisis estaba muy bajo, ni siquiera podía concentrarme como debía en buscar una solución a las barreras anteriores y… quizás porque al final del camino encontraría esa luz de la que todos hablan

_ Barrera… muéstrate

Sentí recorrer en mi espalda una brisa fría, las hojas en el suelo tenían un ligero movimiento, tan pronto como fue posible las hojas se fueron apartando mostrándonos en el suelo un extraño símbolo, pude distinguir la forma de un tigre y un corazón, Serpentauro dejó mi mano libre, se acercó hasta el símbolo y tiró de el de una pequeña argolla que sobresalía, al primer tirón se levantó un poco, el segundo fue mas fuerte y aunque pudo moverlo unos centímetros de su base no sería lo suficiente como para que pasáramos, el tercer tirón fué con ayuda, Nightwing decidió hacer su buena obra del día, los dos juntos hicieron posible que en el suelo quedara algo parecido a una entrada de un túnel

_ Sigan por ahí… Aramaville ya los espera

_ Gracias…

_ No hay porque… andando

Uno por uno los chicos fueron entrando al agujero, después de ellos seguía yo, mire una vez mas a este dios aun dudando de sus palabras pero no de sus acciones, el águila de Horus sacudió la cabeza para recibir una caricia por parte de Serpentauro sobre su lomo. Con mucho cuidado descendí, el lugar estaba un poco oscuro aunque no impedía que viera cual era el camino, el siguiente cielo según tenia entendido era la Luna regido por Valonia, mire hacia el frente sintiendo una brisa fría, una pequeña lucecita azul se formó frente a mi, dudé que fuera real pero entonces mas de esas lucecitas se agruparon con esta formando una mariposa luminiscente. El suelo opaco por donde pisaba poco a poco comenzaba a transformarse en verde, un hermoso paisaje verde… la mariposa nos había guiado al siguiente cielo, estaba adornado por una cúpula transparente pero a la vez con estrellas en ella, simulando el cielo. Las plantas corrían de un lugar a otro como escapando de nosotros, los arboles mas grandes también se movían pero de una manera mas lenta, había un espejo cristalino debajo de nuestro pies, un reflejo de agua en el que iban y venían pequeños pececillos de colores, mas allá pero frente a nosotros podía distinguir lo que parecía ser una mujer recostada sobre una cama de flores, seguramente ella era el dios de aquí, Aramaville según había dicho Serpentauro.

_ ¿Este es el final verdad?

_ Así es… el puente que une ambos mundo esta del otro lado, después de aquí estamos completamente solos

_ Entonces sigamos…

Roy estaba en una afirmación sin saberlo, el final de ellos y el mío, aunque Nightwing era su polo contario, el era impulsivo y algunas veces era frio y calculador, inicié nuevamente mi andar ya que había parado para observar las maravillas de las que nunca seria merecedora… en un par de minutos llegamos frente a esta diosa…

_ Bienvenidos jóvenes héroes…

Nos miró uno por uno como analizando nuestras expresiones, se incorporó un poco mientras no dejaba de observarnos a Starfire y a mi

_... como saben, la reina Adamanta nos ha pedido nuestra colaboración con su causa, por este motivo, permitiré el paso a todos sin excepción

_ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Preguntó Changelling, aunque había una buena razón para no dejar continuar a dos de nosotros, esperaba que después de haber conseguido la aprobación de Valonia, el resto se diera cuenta que debían estar todos conmigo y que era de vital importancia

_ Hay una razón poderosa para hacerlo muchacho, pero existe una de mayor fuerza que me obliga a no decir absolutamente nada

_ Oh bueno… entonces… ¿por donde seguimos?

_ Los guiaré… síganme

* * *

><p>Raven miro caminar a todos por delante de ella, un extraño sentimiento se había alojado en su pecho y sumado a las nauseas anteriores le daba una señal de alarma, varias veces después de haber descubierto que el plan de su padre había dado resultados, se había repetido innumerables de veces que debía seguir con el plan, apegarse a el y después de casi asesinar a sus amigos, quizás podría tener una oportunidad de redención aunque sabia que eso era soñar despierta, Aramaville los había guiado a su ultima salida y a la entrada del infierno, la diosa se detuvo frente a una cortina de enredaderas, pasó su mano por encima de ellas e instantáneamente abriéndose de par en par para dejarles paso libre. Hacia abajo había un vacio enorme, al frente un camino de piedras como en el cielo de Horus, un poco mas hacia adelante un resplandor de color rojizo pardo se hacia visible, lo que ellos tendrían que hacer seria cruzar el camino de piedra, llegar al ultimo circulo del infierno, pasar desapercibidos con ayuda de sus hermanos y Armand.<p>

_ Bien… este es su camino

_ Gracias por todo… por toda su ayuda

_ Querida… creo que todos te lo han dicho ya, pero… nosotros apreciamos y ayudamos a aquellos que nos necesitan, pero sobre todo a aquellos que demuestra ser verdaderos

_ ¿Verdaderos?, por favor…

La ironía no se hizo esperar, ya mucho había hecho con cerrar la boca y no echarle en cara a Raven que había conseguido que su hombre se acostara con ella, y esas ganas de verter veneno ya habían roto el frágil borde que las limitaba.

_ Tú no eres quien para criticar… tú, que simplemente eres una…

_ Aramaville… te lo agradezco pero te aseguro… que esto no se va a quedar así

Las miradas de estas dos poderosas y exigentes mujeres, Raven dio media vuelta y avanzó a la primera roca, siendo seguida por Red Arrow, Changelling y Cyborg, los últimos dos quizás uno por la vergüenza de haber tomado una mala decisión y el otro tan solo por hacer pasar un mal rato…

_ Camina Kori

_ Esto no es justo, ¿Por qué ella es más importante?

_ Porque ella se ha comportado de la manera en que lo haría un sabio… y si no se dan prisa me veré en la obligación de cerrar las puertas

_ Nos iremos de inmediato… camina Koriand'r

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA GENTE! <strong>

**Antes de que cualquiera me quiera matar, dejenme decir que he estado muuuy ocupada con la escuela, justo hace un par de horas acababa de llegar de la clinica 32 donde mi equipo y yo estamos realizando una investigacion sobre las chicas que se embarazan a temprana edad y acabe muerta, segundo... el fic colectivo ya esta en aqui y obtuvo buenos resultados para ser el primer capitulo auqnue acepto que debi aclarar que era el colectivo jajaja, la unica que le atino fue RXR y por ultimo tambien quiero disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar, prometi que lo hari mas seguido pero la universidad me esta matando!, literalmente, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie **

**Almafuerte: Uh yo extraño a cada rato pasarme por aqui y actualizar pero como dije la uni es un caos!, lamento no cumplir tu peticion pero te juro que veras a esa marciana retorciendose de dolor jajaja, gracias por seguir aqui**

**moonlight blue15: ?futuro?, bueno Horus dijo que era pasado, presente y futuro, que Raven haya sacado conclusiones antes de conocer la verdad no significa que Roy sea su futuro, gracias por tus buenos deseos, el fic colectivo (tarde pero seguro) se llama WITCH y ya esta activo, aunque no se como son tus maestros... te digo que la mia nos abandona!, esta embarazada la mujer esta hm.**

**Spe: Como habras notado amiga mi imaginacion junto con la escuela me estan haciendo papilla, por lo del fic, creeme que no he hecho nada y deberiamos estar armando el segundo capi, pero el agradecimiento es mutuo, jamas pense encontrar en esta pagina lo que tanto me hacia falta, nos vemos**

**RxR4ever: ¿en serio?, pues ojala supiera cuando necesitas ayuda para actualizar jaja, tardare pero es seguro que actualizare en cuanto pueda, ¿te has dado cuenta que solo rxcb, rxs y demas han actualizado?, casi nadie de rxr lo han hecho... se los trago la tierra!jajaj hasta la proxima.**

**michifteentitan: Gracias, aunque te aseguro que aqui no se termina, soy mala! jajaj, pero el sufrimiento con el que atacare a Star sera... puf! jamas pense en tener una imaginacion tan retorcida**

**Missa: Dibujos... quizas despues del fin de semana, no lo se ahora trato de poner mis ideas en orden, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capi pero la inspiracion aunque buena, el tiempo es terrible**

**GRACIAS A MISSA Y SPE X PASARSE A DEVIANTART Y DEJAR COMENTARIO EN MIS HUMILDES CREACIONES-COPIAS DE LAS COSAS QUE MAS NOS ENCANTAN, NOS VEMOS EN OTRO MOMENTO!.**


	16. El Purgatorio

=Betrayal II=

El Purgatorio

Hace mucho que no sentía tanto miedo como ahora, hace mucho que su nerviosismo no la delataba y esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo y hace mucho que la rabia y la ira no eran tan fuertes como ahora, eso le traería serias consecuencias en un futuro si no se controlaba.

La muralla que retenía al infierno donde debía estar era incandescente, podía sentirse el calor de dentro hacia afuera y aunque los cielos eran temperalmente perfectos el calor de "hogar" no era de despreciarse, ese irradiante calor hacia que su cuerpo lo anhelara completamente.

Alrededor de la muralla había mas rocas por las que podían pasar sin problemas, pero al mismo tiempo estaba protegida por huesos en forma de lanzas puntiagudas, un claro signo de advertencia a quienes no pertenecieran a ese sitio.

Raven se detuvo ante la incandescente puerta de huesos y cráneos que le impedían la entrada… temporalmente, se giro para dar las ultimas noticias de las cuales esperaba todo resultara a la perfección.

_ ¿Qué sucede Raven?

_ Hay algo que tienen que saber…

_ No mas sorpresas por favor

_ Descuida Nightwing solo será temporal

_ Entonces dinos

_ Después de cruzar esta puerta no habrá marcha atrás, ahí dentro hay demonios que quisieran verlos muertos, otros tantos desearían acabarlos personalmente y… lo principal es mantenerse con vida, durante el trayecto serán llevados como prisioneros por mi y por ellos, después serán llevados a los calabozos y los sacaré de ahí para iniciar con el plan.

_ Suena fácil

El optimismo era algo a lo que Changelling no había renunciado aun y quizás era la única muestra de fe que él tenia para demostrar que tenía miedo.

_ ¿Qué hay de ti?

_ Supongo que habrá un banquete o algo así, será la distracción perfecta para que salgan sin problemas Roy

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras?

_ No lo se… tendré que idear algo para que no sospeche nada

_ ¿Estas segura?

_ Si, necesito de toda su cooperación ahora mas que nunca

_ Lo haremos.

_ Bien, es hora

Antes de siquiera pronunciar las palabras que los llevarían a su fin, Raven le habló al ave en su brazo.

_ No puedo llevarte, pero se que tienes una gran capacidad para averiguar lo que pasa ahí dentro así que te pediré que sobrevueles desde afuera, el cielo mas cercano es el de Aramaville, ve y cuéntale cuanto puedas, diles que no esperamos tener demasiado éxito… ve…

Al alzar su brazo el ave prácticamente salió huyendo hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraban, ella no dudaba que el ave fuera inteligente y mucho menos que no fuera a decir lo que ella ya le había contado

_ Trae al príncipe hasta mí,  
>El reino ahora yo quiero ver,<br>Y cruzar la historia desde éste lado,  
>Pues yo misma no me he de esconder.<p>

Ábranse las puertas del infierno.

Fue el hechizo que Raven utilizó para que la puerta delante de ella se abriera pesadamente, allá mas adelante se desataba el purgatorio, un rio de color negro delimitado por una especie de puerto donde llegaba una lancha de remos y su vigía.

Al entrar un fuerte hedor a podredumbre se percibía por las fosas nasales, se dirigieron al lado derecho del ultimo circulo del infierno. Notaron que, como en los cielos, había unas casuchas a lo largo del puerto, masas negras de gran tamaño saliendo de ellas de vez en cuando

_ ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Preguntó con cierta curiosidad Changelling que al igual que los demás no podía ocultar la fascinación que sentían al estar en el infierno, obviemos claro que el resto era mucho menos expresivo que el pero al mismo nivel.

_ Se llaman cegadores.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Pues… aunque su visión es nula, tienen una gran capacidad de sentir las vibraciones corpóreas de cualquier ente desconocido al lugar, podría matar a una mosca… si hubiera.

_ ¿Por qué no nos ha atacado?

_ Simple… se lo he prohibido.

_ Es un gran alivio.

_ No por mucho… mas adelante nos encontraremos con Jacob, este es su círculo

Caminaron directo a una de esas casuchas, por lo que podía verse la más vieja de todas y la más abandonada, al entrar no había otra cosa que una cama de piedra y unas prendas que ella reconoció como suyas

_ Espero que no hayas entrado a mi habitación.

_ No lo hice… ella si.

En una esquina oscura frente a Raven apareció su leal sirviente, quien solo inclinó la cabeza en forma de respeto, se dió la vuelta para pedir a Jacob que hiciera el resto del trabajo, es decir que pusiera como cautivos a sus amigos, pero al hacerlo, noto que el la veía de una manera distinta, solo la miraba en una parte determinada de su cuerpo y eso no le agradó mucho puesto que la ponía en evidencia.

_ Te prohíbo decir cualquier cosa que se te cruce por la mente.

_ No diré nada, es tu decisión, ustedes dejemos que la princesa se cambie.

Se dirigió a los chicos, los guió fuera de la cabaña quedándose solo Raven y Alat dentro, rápidamente se quitó el vestido que D'frell le había dado, tomó la ropa que estaba en la cama de piedra, una prenda color negra muy parecido a su antiguo traje, solo que con la parte del estomago descubierta formándose rombos de diferentes tamaños entre toda la pieza y algo que no podía faltarle a su atuendo era una gabardina del mismo color donde solo las mangas eran inexistentes, sus pies no necesitaban de calzado alguno.

Tomó el vestido que había puesto en la cama de piedra y se apresuró a salir, detrás de ella Alat, vió con cierto remordimiento que las muñecas de sus amigos estaban atadas con cuerdas especiales para que no pudieran escapar.

Ya solo esperaban sus órdenes. Al instante en que las nauseas volvía a hacerse presentes y que Jacob estaba a punto de descubrirla ente ellos decidió hacer algo que jamás había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con sus sirvientes tan solo por ser la princesita de papá. Le arrojó el vestido a Jacob.

_ Deshazte de eso de inmediato.

Quizás no le hubiera obedecido en otras circunstancias, pero esta especialmente requería de su completo "servicio", no es que el no tuviera mente propia o que tuviera que obedecer las ordenes de su hermana tan solo porque su padre así se los había ordenado desde el principio.

Arrojó el vestido al suelo y lanzándole un poco de su energía lo incinero por completo dando así por terminada su tarea.

_ ¿Contenta?

_ Andando.

* * *

><p>Nightwing POV:<p>

El lugar era mucho peor al que los padres les describen a sus hijos cuando ellos han hecho algo que se considera malo, recuerdo cuando mi padre me decía lo mismo, mi madre siempre le reprochó ese hecho, ella decía que no debía decirme eso, que el infierno no existía, ahora me doy cuenta cuan equivocada estaba.

El calor del infierno era abrazador para quien no estaba acostumbrado a ello, quizás por eso era yo el que se estaba sofocando, todo allí era como fantasmagórico, sin vida, creo que solo nosotros respirábamos entre todas aquellas criaturas negras y de aspecto desagradable.

Entramos en una de esas cabañas, sentía que algo ocurría pero no me atrevía a preguntar por la simple y sencilla razón de que no estaba en mi territorio y desconocía el lugar, pronto nos encontramos cara a cara con aquellos tipos que tanto odiaba, aunque por lo pronto solo fuera uno. Y después de entrar confirme mis sospechas, ella tenia un gran secreto que no había querido decir a nadie, ese secreto quizás era el motivo por el cual decidió adelantar todo este teatro, eso o era la razón de sus malestares, no quería imaginarme que pudiera ser verdad pero si lo era entonces… entonces podría ser nuestro fin.

_ Esto será como un paseo en canoa.

Dijo Gar, ¿Cómo es que a pesar de la situación a el seguía pareciéndole todo un juego?, a veces quería ser como el, tan optimista que fuera cual fuera la situación siempre tenia una sonrisa.

Si, lo fui, una vez, lo recuerdo, pero esa época se quedo atrás junto con todos nuestros recuerdos… todos ellos.

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser el puerto de llegada, ya nos esperaba una barca un tanto extraña para mi gusto, ella nos indicó que subiéramos, yo me situé al frente junto a ese mastodonte de barba blanca que era el capitán, atrás de mi Changelling y Starfire; y al ultimo Harper, ella y ese monstruo que decía ser su hermano.

_ Catón… hacia mi padre…

Dijo él, este… hombre o lo que fuera solo asintió y emprendió la marcha remando muy lentamente…

* * *

><p>Las noticias le habían llegado muy oportunamente, por fin su pequeña cachorra había llegado y con sus presas, un blanco fácil si se proponía derribar la barca en la que viajaban, esos humanos perderían la vida al instante pero… no perdería a su preciada gema ni a ella ni al fruto que llevaba en su vientre.<p>

Muchos podrían pensar que solo la había utilizado para engendrar a uno de sus descendientes pero no, en realidad sabia lo que ella haría, si es que ya lo había notado, era por eso que no le preocupaba aunque también sabia que Raven lo utilizaría en su contra, pero eso eran los pormenores, la lección esperaba que ya fuera aprendida de alguna manera, si no, tenia un recurso mas que, estaba seguro ella no perdería… no de nuevo.

_ Son buenas noticas general… regrese a su puesto y prepárese…

_ Si amo.

Trigon, sentado en su trono solo cruzó sus dedos sobre su torso, esperando ansioso su llegada, impaciente quizás era como se sentía, quería, aunque no lo hubiera dicho, volver a tener a los chiquillos que ayudaron a su gema a derrotarlo aquella vez.

_ La venganza es dulce…

El resto de sus hijos estaba cada uno debajo de su trono, esperando también, aun no sabían el porque él los había llamado, nada importante al parecer pero lo suficientemente necesario para su padre.

_ Mis queridos hijos… no crean que no se de esta farsa

_ No hay ninguna farsa padre…

Respondió Jess, el era quien mas apoyaba a Raven, mucho mas que los demás, pero eso no impedía que fuera tratado por ambos como basura, Trigon siempre los despreció, jamás tuvieron algún indicio de que realmente fueran "queridos" por su padre, sin embargo, Raven si lo tenia, ella lo tenia todo, desde su sola mención hasta el poder que ellos anhelaron durante tanto tiempo, ella era… a demás de su media hermana, princesa de su padre… su gema, un valioso diamante.

_ ¿Realmente quieres ser convincente?

_ No se a que te refieres padre…

_ Claro que lo entiendes, todos ustedes lo entienden, pero les advierto una cosa: si me retan, acabaran en el lago de Sangre como tantos de los demonios que mi preciosa hija ha mandado ahí, ¿entendido?

_ Si padre.

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

Tal y como lo había previsto esta "lección" de mi padre ya estaba dando los resultados que el probablemente esperaba, pero aun no iba a rendirme, Jacob me miraba con insistencia y aunque sabia lo que en realidad estaba mirando no me importó, me senté en la barca mientras miraba todo a mi alrededor.

Primero solo había agua, desde que "zarpamos" solo había eso, delante de nosotros podía verse una especie de bruma color rojiza con naranja, esa era Lujuria, el pequeño circulo que le pertenecía a Jacob. Al pasar por ahí solo había súcubos, mujeres de exótica belleza que, aun estando muertas, corrompían esas almas que vinieron a parar aquí, era realmente desagradable ver caer tan bajo a esas criaturas que aunque no lo pareciera seguían perteneciendo al sexo femenino.

Desvié la mirada a otro lugar, eso solo me traía un recuerdo que quería desaparecer de mi mente por completo, nada me era más desagradable en este momento que estar casi observando una orgía espiritual.

Dejando atrás ese pequeño escenario había otro que se alzaba a la izquierda, su nombre Avaricia y Despilfarro, aquí solo había unas cuantas almas en pena que estaban conformados solo por… huesos, si es que aun los tenían, generalmente solo eran almas que tomaban esa forma por la vida tan horrible que llevaron, pero sorprendentemente alguno de ellos aun conservaba uno o dos huesos de su esqueleto.

Era algo desagradable considerando que todos aquí deberían estar muertos, pero supongo que cuando el ángel de la muerte decidía cobrar las deudas pendientes no había mucho de donde escoger ni mucho que quitar. El siguiente pedazo del purgatorio por el que pasamos era Pereza, solo había un trono ahí, en medio de la nada, ese lugar era ocupado por el gordo Joe, y curiosamente no estaba ahí como de costumbre, seguramente él los mandó llamar por alguna razón que yo desconocía o que Jacob no me había dicho aún, pero curiosamente tampoco quería escucharla.

Ya habíamos recorrido mas de la mitad del purgatorio y la espesa niebla roja me lo confirmaba… ese sitio era Ira, sus hijos sabíamos que pasaba ahí dentro pero… desde fuera la niebla no dejaba ver a curiosos, era realmente espantoso lo que ahí acontecía, a tal grado que me daban nauseas, es decir, las nauseas que ya sentía con las de las escenas desgarradoras de ese lugar. Solo eran almas pero aun así sentía algo de lastima por ellas, no le desearía a nadie ver lo que yo he visto en estos años, a nadie, ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo o… enemiga.

Esto pasó de ser una escena nauseabunda a una un tanto reconfortante si es que así lo podía llamar, el ciclo siguiente era Envidia, ahí las almas tenían los ojos cosidos, eran prácticamente ciegas y de vez en cuando alguna caía al rio del purgatorio y era arrastrado al Lago de Sangre, quizás era mucho mejor emprender un nuevo viaje a quedarse ahí con los ojos cerrados siendo observados por mentes curiosas como ahora.

Y por ultimo no menos importante considerando que viajábamos al revés, estaba mi posesión, Soberbia, aquí no hay mas que almas orgullosas de lo que aparentaron ser en vida, aquellos que no se arrepienten por mas que hayan sido castigados en los diferentes círculos, entonces pasaban a mi posesión, claro que… jamás estaba ahí para saber quienes hacían daño a otras almas y quienes no, pero eso no me importaba, en lo mas mínimo, y ahora sentía un nerviosismo creciente en todo mi ser, pronto llevaría al final a los que una vez fueron mis amigos, solo ellos podrían salvarse si es que aun había esa mínima esperanza

_ Esperanza…

Pronuncie muy bajo, Jacob tenia un gran oído y sabia que me había escuchado, pero ya nada importaba, quizás solo una tarea final haría que esto no fuera en vano… salvar su vida era mas importante, no podía permitirme perderla de nuevo, no lo soportaría…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, esta vez no he tardado tanto y eso se lo debo a la gran inspiracion que me provocó conocer en mi propia clase de piano a una escritora de este mismo foro, realmente eso fue muy alentador, su alias aishiteru sama. Ella escribe fandoms de anime y le gusta el yaoi, una verdadera maravilla considerando que este mundo es tan grande y habermela encontrado a ella precisamente ahi fue grandioso. Bendito profe de musica, lo amo! jaja, bueno ahora si a contestar reviews:<strong>

**RxR4ever: Eso que ni que... yo me pasaba diario por aqui buscando inspiracion y nada que habia rxr, y eso hacia que me frustrara y que mi bloqueo mental aumentara pero henos aqui... por fin podemos ver actualizaciones buenas.**

**¿En serio actualice el dia de tus 15?, ¡Que emocion! ¡FELICIDADES! que cumpals muchos mas, jaja el chiste de dejar ese pedazo en incognita era ese precisamente, el de dejar en duda pero tranqui que voy a aclarar ese pedazo en un par de capis mas, se paciente, las ultimas dos cositas no puedo decirtelas pero en maximo dos capis mas sabras la primera y quizas tambien se aclare la segunda, gracias por seguir apoyandome, MUCHOS BESOS Y DE NUEVO FELICIDADES POR ESAS 15 PRIMAVERAS!**

**Spe: Tienes razon amiga eso es lo primero que aclarare en cuanto suba el segundo capi que... ya esta dando las primeras de vida en mi lap, eso si no es que falla y me deja tirandome de los cabellos como sucedio hace un par de dias cuando quise actualizar y no mas no podia hasta ahora jaja. En cuanto a tus ehm 4 preguntas solo puedo responder una, en definitiva Ricky no se ha bañado, no estando dentro del cielo y el infierno a la vez, pero pronto jeje**

**Almafuerte: ¡QUEEEEEE! buen dato chica... ten por seguro que voy a buscar ese comic y lo leere para poder hacer que esa zo..., pe... y todo lo que tu mente pueda imaginar en este momento para que pague caro su traicion y... no tarde demaciado esta vez, ya tenia mas de la mitad jeje, gracias pro seguir leyendo**

**moonlight blue15: Creeme que eso es lo mejor, en cuanto al colectivo espera que para el proximo capitulo me dare a la tarea de aclarar un poco sus dudas, la mayoria tiene esas dudas, en cuanto a esta, pues me gustaria que me dijeras esas conclusiones a las que has llegado quizas en un capi puedas decir: eso yo ya lo habia previsto y si paso jaja**

**Missa: Mi gran amiga junto con Spe... gracias por seguir leyendo aunque la escuela te este matando jaja, ya veremos esos cosplay de la proxima tnt.**

**Alice: No hay problema ¿de verdad te fuiste a EU?, te deseo suerte entonces, pero esto no se ha acabado aun... esto va para largo, muy largo**


	17. Traición

=Betrayal II=

Traición

El siguiente círculo era Traición, era una pequeña isla en medio de la nada, aquí habitaban esas almas que habían hecho daño a sus parientes, contra la patria, huéspedes y bienhechores, cada uno de ellos era castigado por el Rey, por Trigon, sufrían las penas que ellos mismos habían causado.

La carne se les caía a pedazos a aquellos que habían sido torturados por las llamas del fuego, unos mas sufrían descarnaciones provocados por los ácidos del azufre, algunos mas que tenían heridas profundas hechas con cuchillas y sangraban bastante, mutilados, etc. Los peores castigos por haber traicionado, quizás Raven iría a parar allí cuando muriera, pero esa solo era una vaga posibilidad, después que saltara al Lago de Sangre era improbable que fuera a parar allí, si su padre no estaba quizás solo seria un alma errante, si es que le dejaban su alma.

Mas adelante había un cráter, o eso parecía, una pequeña planicie en forma de circulo donde había diez pequeños círculos mas, este era Fraude, allí se concentraban los fraudulentos, aquellos que solo vivían de las mujeres se encontraban en el primer subcírculo, luego estaban los aduladores, los aduladores de oro, falsos magos y clarividentes; estafadores, hipócritas, ladrones, malos consejeros y falsificadores, solo gente común y corriente, entonces… ¿Dónde quedaban los villanos?, fácil, ellos eran enviados directo al limbo, en donde es fácil entrar pero muy difícil salir con vida, por fortuna ellos ya estaban muertos.

Y ahora se enfrentaban al siguiente círculo Violencia, este estaba dividido en tres partes. De acuerdo a como iban… el ultimo subcírculo es Violencia contra Dios, aquí había arena caliente y llovía fuego, principalmente se castigaba a los blasfemos. La pregunta entonces era… ¿Por qué castigar a quienes no creían en un ser bueno y divino?, tal y como había dicho Raven en un principio, tenia que haber un equilibrio entre los mundos, si existía el mal tendría que existir el bien para que el mundo de los vivos fuera "el conejillo de indias" por así decirlo, el cielo y el infierno por si solos serian dos fuerzas, una bomba de tiempo, entonces la cuarta dimensión era el lugar perfecto para ese equilibrio, aunque los humanos lo habían distorsionado todo desde un principio.

Ahora mas adelante había una especie de bosque, caían rayos desde el cielo rojo, pero… a diferencia de un bosque con arboles frondosos, estos eran de espinas, era por ello que se llamaba el Bosque de Espinas, aquí eran castigados los que usaban la violencia en contra de si mismos, es decir, los suicidas.

A diferencia de las otras almas atormentadas de los círculos anteriores, el lugar era casi inmenso a la vista, esos pequeños matorralillos que se enredaban en los arboles eran las almas atormentadas, almas que fueron convertidos en piezas frágiles que al tacto podían romperse y entonces emanaban sangre.

Esa sangre corría hasta el rio del purgatorio y era llevado por la misma corriente al siguiente subcírculo: El Lago de Sangre, y eso era precisamente… sangre, la sangre de inocentes, de esas almas que nada tenían que pagar y que fueron el blanco de aquellas almas ya malditas, de asesinos. Esas almas de los castigadores nadaban ahí en esa sangre siendo castigados por haber hecho tales aberraciones.

El resto del camino fue prácticamente inolvidable, en medio de el infierno se levantaba la construcción imperial, el lugar donde él se encontraba, su padre, el Rey del Inframundo, la corriente del purgatorio se detenía en este punto exacto pero seguía mas allá, guiando hacia los primeros círculos, exactamente seis, pero eso ya no importaba, no para ella.

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

Arribamos en el muelle, los cinco bajaron primero. Jacob me ayudó a mí, le pedí que me acompañara en todo momento porque presentía que algo muy malo para mi y mis compañeros iba a pasar, había dos guardias flanqueando la entrada principal hacia el castillo infernal, tuve que contener la respiración más de una vez durante el camino hacia allí, la puerta de hueso del gran salón donde estaba su trono estaba abierta.

Al entrar noté que todos "ellos" estaban ahí, al pie de su trono, no se movían, ni un musculo, ni una respiración, ¿estaban muertos?, no lo creo, lo hubiera sentido, él estaba en su trono mirándonos. Se inclinó un poco, parecía que nos observaba con detenimiento antes de poder dar el veredicto final, lo vi sonreír, no era agradable.

_ Valla… nuevamente frente a mi.

Dijo en un tono irónico, de su tétrica sonrisa pasó a solo una línea recta en su rostro, estaba furioso, noté entonces que mis hermanos estaban inconscientes, él lo había hecho. Lo demás pasó tan rápido como pude asimilarlo.

Energía roja se dirigió hasta Jacob, impactó en el para después ser lanzado por la fuerza hacia la pared de hueso y caer vencido. Los siguientes fueron mis amigos, una pequeña descarga de energía desde donde estaba, todos cayeron de la misma manera, en un rápido movimiento ya me tenia del cabello, no luchaba porque sería inútil hacerlo.

_ No creas que no se lo que pasa por tu cabecita querida mía, seria estúpido que hicieras algo ahora ¿no lo crees?, matar a tus amigos en este instante no seria poético.

_ No te atrevas a…

_ No estas en posición de reclamarme nada… cariño, tú… mi futura reina y ese bebé creciendo dentro de tu vientre serán lo único vivo aquí, claro… ellos serán nuestra diversión.

_ Me das asco, ¿Por qué crees que tendría a este bastardo?

_ No solo lo tendrás querida, serás mi amante

_ Jamás

_ Ya lo veremos.

Me arrojó al suelo, caí justo a un lado de Nightwing, todo por lo que había luchado se había ido al carajo, él… el mas grande amor de mi vida me odiaba, Roy me amaba, Cyborg y Changelling probablemente me odiarían de por vida y la que fue mi mejor amiga… se había acostado con aquel que me había jurado amor, ya nada me quedaba… ni el fruto de nuestro amor, ¿Qué mas daba perder otra vida inocente?

_ Para cuando despiertes te darás cuenta de que siempre tengo razón

Después de esas palabras todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro, no había nada a que aferrarme para sobrevivir… nada.

* * *

><p>Al despertar, solo el eco de sus propias voces al quejarse se escuchaba en ese sombrío lugar, las mazmorras era donde se encontraban los cinco… estaba frio curiosamente, quizás algún especie de truco, pero se sentía bien al contrario del calor abrazador de hace… quien sabe cuantas horas, si es que horas habían pasado.<p>

_ Traidora…

Su voz no demostró mas que aberración a aquella persona… no, ella ya no era una persona para el, les había tendido una trampa y aunque durante lo que duró aquello llegó a creerle una mínima parte de lo que juraba, ahora su odio era mas fuerte que su amor. Esas imágenes antes de quedar inconsciente jamás podría sacárselas de la cabeza, ni mucho menos las palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos... se que es un capitulo realmente corto pero no podia poner nada mas que esto puesto que el proximo capitulo tendra un poco mas de verdades que ha guardado Raven y una pequeña sorpresa mas, solo espero no arruinar el capi con lo que voy a poner pero creo que serian un buen punto por el cual Raven debera vengarse despues. Ahora a los reviews.<strong>

**Rose: Por supuesto que continuare, y aunque creo que a mis lectores se los he dicho lo repetire de nuevo "jamas dejaria ninguna de mis historias por el tiempo indefinido que me tarde en actualizarlas seria un crimen" y me alegro que te hayas agregado a la lista de reviews de esta historia, siempre es bueno ver nombres nuevos, son inspiradores. Agradezco tu tiempo al pasarte por aqui.**

**Spe: Amiga mia! te prometo que te encantara el proximo capitulo, lo he planeado especialmente porque lei tu review y me dio el clik para hacerla jeje, chica creo que Trigon primero antes de llegar a el nos manda a las tres directo al Lago de Sangre. ¿Ahora de cuanto fue mi record?, espero no mas de 30 dias jeje.**

**Jugo de Limon: La primera pregunta es correcta, en el proximo capitulo entenderas la razon, ahora... la segunda... creo que tambien la entenderas en el proximo, sin embargo te digo que no todo es tan malo como parece.**

**moonlight blue15: Ehh... no, no entendiste mal, si espera un hijo de su padre , ¿Te gustaria saber si se reconcilian verdad?, pues dejame decirte que ya lo sabras... quizas en unos tres capitulos o menos si es que me da la gana o llega a mi la inspiracion, Ok WITCH es otro rollo aun no tenemos el siguiente capitulo pero en eso estamos algunos autores y ojala tus conclusiones no sean acertadas sino ¿de que sirve que nos esforcemos tanto para que vengas y aciertes?, eso no es etico jeje, nos leemos luego.**

**Missa: Otra de mis amigas! jeje, un tengo que ver lo del cosplay pero te aseguro que si me vestire de algo aunque no sea lo que ya te he dicho, ya vere que pasa con esos personajes..., entonces ¿salio bien?, genial!, ahora me dedicare a leer tu parte del colectivo si es que mis dulceros no deciden verme la cara y deshacerse en este preciso momento. Ya nos estaremos viendo Missa.**

**RxR4ever: No! por favor no me digas que te he timado! Chiquis ¿que caso tiene si te decia que SI, que era de el?, perdon! pero tenia que hacerlo, no siempre las cosas son como deben ser, pero te prometo que esto no se va a quedar asi, veras que de todo este embrollo sale algo bueno, esta vez si lo prometo y... y... y... tambien ya no timarte, lo juro. Y tomare en cuenta tus recomendaciones, es mas solo por que eres tu te dire que Jacob no es el unico que lo sabe, los dioses lo sabian ¿recuerdas cuando D`frell le dice: debes deshacerte de el antes de que sea tarde (o algo asi)?, bueno ese era el primer paso para descubrir que era pero te digo, todos sus hermanos tambien lo saben es por eso que Raven le decia a Horus que no le gustaba que la miraran con lastima, ahora te adelanto que en los proximos capis rae sufrira muuucho pero luego sera ella quien se merezca toda la felicidad del mundo, Chito no me odies por haberte timado please!**

**Almafuerte: Bueno... espero haber cubierto tus espectativas sino espero que los proximos capis pueda hacerlo pero definitivamente tendre que conseguir ese comic, creo haberlo visto en una tienda... ire mañana a ver.**


	18. Madre

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE!**

* * *

><p><span>=Betrayal II=<span>

Madre

Nightwing POV:

Antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de mi conciencia escuché y vi algo que hubiera preferido nunca saber, ella… ella estaba esperando un hijo de su propio padre. Aun no se como pude creer en todas su mentiras, todo lo que había dicho, todo lo que había hecho y lo que nos hizo. Sentía un poco de lastima por Harper, el había creído en ella, seguramente cuando supiera la verdad también la odiaría o por lo menos se sentiría dolido.

Pero mas aun cuando supiera que su adorada Raven estaba embarazada, de por si saber que su misma especie puede procrear me produce asco, ahora el hecho de que engendrara un bastardo de su padre es un acto repugnante. Ella había renegado de ese hecho pero al final… ella lo había propiciado, traté, juro por mi vida que traté de entender porque habían sido así las cosas pero no pude, dos traiciones son suficientes para que mi odio hacia ella no tuviera límites.

Todavía mi mente mantiene el recuerdo firme como si estuviera pasando frente a mis ojos cuando ese demonio se acercó a mi, sabia que luchaba por no caer en inconsciencia, pero al final cedí, me recordó lo mucho que nos odiaba por haberlo derrotado, hizo que recordara esos buenos momentos junto a ella para luego destrozarlos con esas porquerías que emanaban de su boca, diciéndome cuanto había disfrutado haberla tenido bajo su cuerpo.

"Pero esta traición jamás la olvidaran, ni tu, ni ella, la primera lección no la entendió, destruirla desde fuera no sirvió, quizás desde dentro sea la única opción así estará con su querido hijo bastardo"

Fueron sus ultimas palabras… aunque la ultima parte en especial me hacían pensar demasiado, ¿hijo bastardo?, ¿realmente habré escuchado bien?, si era así… ¿Dónde estaba ese hijo?

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?

Escuché la voz de uno de mis compañeros, si supieran la verdad…

_ No lo se Cyborg, no dijo cuanto tardaría

_ No vendrá…

Me atreví a intervenir, vi de reojo que me miraban, desde que despertamos me separé del grupo para tener una mayor claridad de los hechos. Presté atención a sus reacciones pero solo parecieron indignados con mi respuesta.

_... ella no vendrá, nos traicionó… de nuevo.

_ Vendrá, ella lo prometió, dijo que…

_ Se lo que dijo Harper, pero…

_ ¿Qué… pero que…?

_ No confíes tanto en ella, al final es una demonio, Raven siempre fue una de ellos…

_ ¿Raven… la conocen?

Escuché una voz casi apagada pero aun con vida, no sabía de donde provenía pero estaba seguro que ahí estaba en algún rincón de este maldito lugar, en penumbras decidí contestar…

_ ¿Quién es…? Identifíquese

Sorprendentemente pude distinguir una silueta en la prisión siguiente, la voz pertenecía a una mujer, la mujer que tenía frente a mi, me parecía muy familiar, el cabello estaba sucio y despeinado, sus ropas del mismo modo… parecía mas una vagabunda que una prisionera…

_ Muchacho… ¿conoces a mi hija?

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

Desperté en mi habitación, aunque no sabia como llegue hasta aquí, me sentía muy mal, pero necesitaba sacar a mis amigos de ese lugar tan horrible, busqué un par de cosas por la zona pero no pude encontrar nada útil, pensé en utilizar algún hechizo pero dudaba que mi debilitado cuerpo resistiera algo de esa magnitud, necesitaba mantenerme con fuerzas suficientes para pelear con mi padre.

A un lado de lo que se suponía era mi cama había una ventana, podía ver el rojo escenario de afuera, no había ni un alma, ni un demonio de mas rondando el lugar, eso podría ser una treta para confundirme, al intentar abrir la ventana noté un casi nulo polvillo de color violeta regado en la base de esta.

_ Artemisa…

Esta flor es utilizada para evitar conjuros a los magos y hechiceros por más mínimos que sean, si alguien lo conjuraba en su presencia perdería todos sus poderes por tiempo indefinido sino es que para siempre, no podía arriesgarme, me aparte de ahí y revisé cuidadosamente cada rincón de la habitación, pude encontrar mas de ese polvo de Artemisa.

_ Maldita sea

Comenzaba a tener una crisis nerviosa, hace tiempo que no tenia una y esta no podía ser la ocasión, traté de controlarme, me senté al borde de la cama a pensar en un plan que no implicara un conjuro o contacto directo con esa cosa, al parecer no todo estaba bien…

_ ¿Cansada princesa?

_ Cierra la boca Malchior…

Me tomé la cabeza, empezaba a darme vueltas toda la habitación, ya ni siquiera había escuchado el reclamo de ese estúpido libro parlante a mi contestación. Pensaba en una forma de salir y no encontraba nada excepto un conjuro pero con ese polvo ahí, quizás no lograría salir a tiempo antes de poder desmayarme o algo por el estilo, a tientas me dirigí a un pequeño baúl al lado del librero de hueso que tenia, lo abrí y vi casi triunfal que las llaves de las mazmorras aun estaban ahí, le había pedido a Jack que hiciera unas para mi, sabia que podían serme útiles.

Alguien respondió a mi sordo llamado, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, esperaba que fuera él pero no fué así, me alegro saber que mi salvador del día no era otro que Armand, tambaleante me levante del suelo y casi corrí a sus brazos cuando lo vi mirarme, me sostuvo mientras un intenso mareo pasaba.

_ No tienes que esforzarte demasiado… dame las llaves e iré por ellos

_ No, iremos ambos… necesito sacar a alguien de ahí a parte de los chicos

_ Entiendo… tu madre…

_ Si

_ Entonces vamos por ella

* * *

><p>Raven se le adelantó un poco a Armand, pues el pensó muy bien su estrategia, tomó el libro de Malchior del estante y lo escondió bajo su túnica, ese había sido su medio para pasar inadvertido delante del resto de los demonios que tenían cerebro.<p>

Desde que habían llegado al purgatorio hasta arribar aquí, había tenido siempre vigilado el bote en que viajaban, tan solo para asegurarse de que nada les fuera a pasar, ahora tenia la oportunidad de cobrar una parte de la venganza en contra del padre de aquella hermosa mujer.

Lo que ninguno se percató era que un par de ojos rojos los miraba desde la oscuridad, una sonrisa macabra se había plasmado en su demoniaco ser, regresó a la oscuridad donde pertenecía mientras veía a la princesa bajar por las escalerillas hacia las mazmorras.

El camino era oscuro y su visión era más que borrosa, pero eso no le importó, siguió escaleras abajo hasta dar con la pesada puerta de hierro, introdujo la primera de las llaves del juego. El cerrojo se corrió con un sonido chirriante, metálico, la oscuridad reinaba pero ella podía ver perfectamente, casi como un felino, Armand llegó a su lado casi instantáneamente.

Sacó una llave y el resto se las extendió a el, Armand entendió que a ella en estos momentos solo le importaba su madre, tomo el resto y se dirigió a la celda frente a el, mientras que ella a la contigua, introdujo la llave en la cerradura pero antes de poder darle la vuelta para abrir sus manos se vieron atrapadas por otras.

_ Madre…

_ No lo hagas… vete, quiero que te salves

Entonces vió con espanto que su hija a la que tanto quiso proteger ya no era mas esa niñita a la que le enseñaron nada, estaba mal, destrozada, su mirada era vacía y su palidez no hacia mas que acentuar la situación en la que se encontraba

_ ¿Qué es lo que te paso?

_ Nada… te sacare de aquí…

Del otro lado Armand había logrado ya que la mayoría saliera de su prisión, observaron casi con melancolía aquel abrazo en el que se fundieron madre e hija, tan desesperado y tan anhelante desde hacia mucho tiempo, lastima que el encanto solo durara lo que dura un parpadeo.

_ Esa si es una linda familia

No era de extrañarse que esto estuviera pasando en cambio, pasaba que… no era el momento en que debía pasar, lo importante ahora era que mas descubierta no podía estar, cinco héroes, un vampiro milenario, una madre sufrida y una princesa dolida, ¿Qué mas daba lo demás?.

_ ¿Por qué no llevas a mi princesa a que cambie su atuendo?

_ Si señor

Contestó una gruesa voz detrás de su espalda, un muchacho de no más de veinticinco años en vida humana, pero el era un demonio, quizás uno de los más viejos, su nombre era Astaroth, uno de los tantos demonios que se había negado a cooperar con ella por el simple miedo que le profesaba su Rey.

Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran azules, su apariencia humana era mucho más agradable que la demoniaca por supuesto, pero el miedo irracional del que ahora la hechicera era presa dejaba al descubierto mucho más de lo que los otros suponían. De un rápido movimiento la hechicera fue separada de su progenitora y ahora era sostenida con fuerza de un brazo y fuera sacada del oscuro recinto de la misma manera.

El solo sonido de unos quejidos apagados fueron su señal para intentar soltarse de su agarre, sin lograrlo y casi vencida por su falta de fuerzas para seguir luchando, se rindió. Esperaba que nada malo ocurriese a sus amigos y su madre pero conociendo a su padre, probablemente ya estaba planeando algo para hacerla pagar por tal acción en su contra.

Cayó en su propia cama con algo de fuerza y sin ellas para poder levantarse y salir huyendo del lugar, mas rápido de lo que ella lo habría hecho, encontró frente de sí uno de los mejores atuendos que podía vestir en ese lugar, era de dos piezas y una gabardina como la que portaba, a excepción de el color, jamás se lo había puesto porque aquel color le desagradaba, el color Rojo no representaba para ella mas que sangre, dolor y penas; pensándolo mejor, era la situación perfecta para portar tal color.

_ No voy a ponerme eso…

_ Lo siento princesa son ordenes de tu padre

_ Si el te ordenara saltar al lago de sangre, ¿lo harías?

_ Por supuesto

_ Al menos date la vuelta

El había visto a muchas mujeres desnudas, pero no a la hija de su Rey, el jamás había permitido que nadie la tocase mientras duró su estancia allí y seguramente le sacaría los ojos y se los haría tragar por haberla visto aunque fuera en una situación así. Por lo que decidió obedecerle tan solo para evitar una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

De mala gana ella cogió las prendas y muy a su pesar se las puso, aunque su debilitado cuerpo no hacia más que entorpecer la tarea, logró hacerlo sin reparar.

_ ¿Lista?

_ Si

El sirviente de su padre volvió a girarse y la observó unos instantes, se dirigió a ella, la tomo del cabello y puso en sus labios un colorante al mismo tono de su atuendo, la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe al instante siguiente en que el sirviente había cubierto su tarea.

_ Largo

El demonio ordenó a su sirviente y este le obedeció, tres fueron suficientes para que su mejilla se tornara roja y un hilillo de sangre brotara de su labio fundiéndose con el color sobre los mismos, la tomó del brazo en un segundo de rabia.

_ Espero que aprendas la lección querida mía

Le habló tan cerca que su aliento ahora era el causante de unas nauseas tremendas, aunque no entendió inmediatamente a que se refería él con "lección", se suponía que el le había engendrado un pequeño demonio bastardo para hacerla entender que con el no se jugaba, sin embargo entendió que ese detalle de su parte solo lo había hecho para entretenerse un poco antes de poder acabar con ella de una buena vez.

_ Tú querida madre está esperándote

Había un camino el cual ella desconocía, nunca en su estancia en ese lugar lo había descubierto pero ahora su padre le llevaba por ahí, parecía una especie de cúpula subterránea donde podrían llevarse a cabo sacrificios o algo parecido.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que solo era una cámara aparentemente vacía, al contacto con el último escalón, un par de antorchas de pared se encendieron. Ella había oído alguna vez de este lugar, se llamaba el Recinto, digamos que era un método mas fácil de acabar con los enemigos, sus pendidos en el techo había dos jaulas, la primera de su vista fue la que contenía a cinco muchachos y la segunda a su madre, pronto entendió lo que prácticamente le estaba obligando a hacer, tomar una decisión era algo difícil en este momento.

_ ¿Una vida o cinco?

Le susurró destilando veneno, torpemente cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando le dejó libre, lo observó sentarse en su pequeño trono a unos metros lejos de ella.

_ Como veras querida mía, a tu lado hay dos palancas, una salvara a cinco vidas o… matará a la hermosa Ángela

_ No… no puedes, no lo haré

Menciono en voz queda, sin fuerzas, su voz se había ido, el suelo en el que se encontraba se cimbró y con espanto vio que se abría, si ella no elegía él lo haría y no solo mataría a su madre sino a todos sus amigos.

Su madre la veía desde lo alto de su prisión, para ella esta situación era muy desagradable, pero prefería morir por manos de su propia hija a sufrir los horrores a los que fue sometida sin remordimiento alguno por esa bestia a la que se había entregado hace algunos años.

_ Raven… mírame.

Le ordenó su madre desde lo alto, ella negó con la cabeza desde su lugar. Volvió a llamarla esta vez con un tono menos condescendiente, entonces ella se armó de valor y no solo enfrentó la dura mirada de su madre sino la de sus amigos y su padre, se puso de pie.

_ Quiero que me escuches con atención, mi vida ya no importa, quiero que bajes esa palanca y me mates.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Hazlo ahora.

_ No, no, no puedo.

Su madre le estaba pidiendo que la matara, ella la había dado por muerta cuando lo de la profecía y ahora que sabia que permaneció encerrada todos estos años bajo el mismo suelo que ella pisaba diario, no podía perderla y mucho menos matarla ella misma.

_ ¿Quieres quitarle al mundo cinco vidas inocentes y valerosas?

_ No.

_ Entonces has lo que te pido

_ Pero…

_ Hija mía, por siempre te llevare en mi corazón y espero que tu hagas lo mismo y me recuerdes con amor y no con odio por haberte abandonado cuando mas me necesitabas.

_ No te odio, eres mi madre… ¿Cómo podría?

Raven sabía esas frases no solo eran palabras de relleno, eran la despedida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su pecho se llenó de amargura; su garganta se hizo un nudo mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el efecto que esto le acarreaba.

_ Déjame morir tranquila… hija mía.

_ Estaré a tu lado pronto madre.

Dejó escapar entre lágrimas y ahogando sus propios sollozos, la mirada de su madre también era cristalina. Su mano pronto cobró vida y sin quitar la mira de la violácea de ella, lentamente bajó la palanca, el chirriante sonido de las cadenas al bajar fueron lo único que se escuchaba. Trigon miraba divertido tales escenas, jamás pensó que Ángela seria su diversión, aunque no esperaba ver tan complaciente a su cachorra, estaba casi seguro que le pediría que la matara a ella en lugar de a sus amigos y su madre, gustoso lo hubiera hecho de no encontrarse en una situación tan precaria.

Aunque no lo admitiera fue mejor que su adorada Ángela muriera a tener que ser el quien matara a su propia hija.

_ Muy bien… un acto muy valeroso querida, felicidades.

Mientras veía bajar lentamente la jaula que contenía a su madre, sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, al perder el contacto con los ojos de ella, cerró los suyos tan fuerte como le fue posible, deseando con todas sus fuerzas haber sido ella quien perdiera la vida. Su cuerpo se desplomó a la posición inicial cuando el grito de su madre resonó en el lugar, tan solo duró unos segundos, luego los pesados pasos de Trigon cerca de ella ya no le importaron, ya no le importaba nada.

La segunda jaula fue bajada cuando el piso estaba parejo, Raven no hacia mas que mirar a la nada inundada en lagrimas amargas, ahora mas que poder ganar algo… lo había perdido todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, Hola!, me ire de vacaciones una semana asi que decidi que debia dejar este capitulo ya terminado y durante mi estancia en otro lugar preparar uno o dos capitulos de algunas de mis historias, principalmente el fic colectivo que esta abandonado y mi fandom El principe maldito que tambien ha estado olvidado por aqui mas no en mi mente.<strong>

**Quise hacer este capitulo especialmente para Speisla porque se que le agrada Arella mas creo que me matara por haberla asesinado, en fin, Angela no soo debia morir y adelanto tambien que aparecera nuevamente mas adelante en otros capitulos y no sera la unica muerta de mi historia.**

**Asi que lamento haber matado a Arella, para aquellos a los que les caia bien, por lo demas, espero que estas fiestas decembrinas sean felices para todos, tambien les adelanto que a mi regreso habra una actualizacion principalmente de las dos mencionadas ya arriba aunque no se si pueda cumplir, pero si habra actualizacion.**

**Nos leemos en una semana! BESOS A TODOS Y FELICES FIESTAS!**


	19. Dragón

=Betrayal II=

Dragón

Más que dolerle las espinas clavándose en su piel, le dolía el alma. La carne le sangraba y no gracias a las agujas de cinco centímetros que tenían lugar en sus muñecas sino por haber matado a su propia madre. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, su piel perdía color a cada hora que pasaba, no comía, no bebía y por supuesto no hablaba con nadie.

Dos días han pasado y no sabia lo que había en el exterior. De vez en cuando Trigon aparecía en su rango de visión y trataba de hacerle pedazos el alma contándole con lujo de detalle lo que les hacia a sus amigos, los gritos desgarradores que hacían vibrar sus gargantas. Un gran banquete para los demonios.

Sola en la oscuridad confinada en su propia habitación, con las muñecas sangrantes y un corazón dolido estaba ella. No gritaba por auxilio pues sabia que ya todo había terminado, no pedía clemencia porque no la merecía y solo quería terminar con la triste vida que ella misma había escogido. Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Su debilitado cuerpo no hacia más que cobrarle cuentas. Su estado de preñez le exigía más de lo normal. ¿Cómo es que un par de días se habían convertido en un largo tiempo? Desde ese día lo supo, el día que llegó con los titanes supo que ya nada volvería a ser igual, tuvo el apoyo que buscaba, si, pero se convirtió en su mas grande error. Al ir con D'frell y pedir su ayuda, se había atado la soga al cuello pues su padre estaba enterado de absolutamente todo y fue ahí cuando ocurrió…

De nada servía ahora pedir a los cielos y rogarle al infierno que terminara con su tortura, pedir que nada de esto hubiera pasado si ella misma lo había originado. No había mas que esperar a que su agonía pasara, seguramente ya no tardaría mucho en hacerlo. Tal como se lo había advertido su padre aquel día su hora había llegado, lo sabia porque sentía el intenso calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo gritando salir.

Ya no dependía de sus amigos, si es que lograban escapar, el ir por ella y ayudarla, no señor, es mas agradecería que si eso pasara la dejaran ahí esperando su muerte. Estaba resignada ya a que no saldría viva de ahí, o por lo menos no saldría del infierno si por algún extraño motivo sus amigos se condolían de ella y la salvaban, definitivamente cualquiera de las dos cosas propiciarían su fin.

* * *

><p>El resto de sus hijos habían sido enviados a sus respectivos círculos para que allí fueran castigados, como le encantaría verlos pagar por tan despreciable plan en su contra y aunque también su cachorra estaba involucrada y también le gustaría que ella pagara por ello algo le detenía, si, su hijo, el pequeño príncipe demonio que le había engendrado hace unos días, estaba totalmente seguro que ella no resistiría por mucho tiempo mas, su cuerpo era el de una humana y aunque su sangre le diera la fuerza que necesitaba moriría al dar a luz, o eso esperaba.<p>

Pensaba en castigarla un poco mas atándola a los doseles de su cama en su propia habitación aunque considerando que un lazo mágico con espinas en el no era una buena idea si esperaba que resistiera el alumbramiento pues el día no estaba muy lejano, quizás un par de semanas mas y tendría a su pequeño hijo haciéndole compañía.

Por ahora su única distracción eran cinco humanos y un vampiro sediento de venganza, nada mejor para que su preocupación decreciera un poco y pasar un buen rato.

_ Los humanos son tan débiles.

Mencionó al aire, dos de sus mejores líderes estaban a su lado. Dos más se habían llevado al grupo de héroes de vuelta a las mazmorras donde habían permanecido estos dos días. El vampiro no era un peligro siempre y cuando no lo alimentara, eso era mas que improbable pues si se le ocurría matar a un demonio y beber su sangre, esta le consumiría de inmediato y lo mataría, nada de que preocuparse. Todo estaba controlado.

Como era de esperarse los titanes regresaron a su celda con un par de quemaduras, rasguños y uno que otro moretón a causa de la brutalidad del castigo de Trigon sin embargo a Armand no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, o por lo menos no en su totalidad, el que Trigon no lo quisiera a el para divertirse era de gran ayuda pues así podría reunir la energía que necesitaba. Observó a cada uno ponerse de pie y sostenerse alguna extremidad, el mas dañado obviamente era el robot, sus partes mecánicas estaban mas que inutilizadas y casi ya no tenia energía en su celda de poder. Estaba por apagarse.

Armand se levantó del suelo, se alisó la capa y metió la mano dentro, sacó el libro que había tomado del estante de libros de Raven, el libro que mantenía encerrado al dragón que la engañó, aun el no entendía como es que ella no se había deshecho de ese monstruo que osó lastimarla.

Lo puso en el suelo como si fuera a romperse, pero lo que en realidad quería era deshojar ese libro solo por puro desquite.

_ Las manos de Raven se sienten mucho mejor que las tuyas vampiro

_ Cierra la boca maldito dragón o te juro que te destruiré

_ Ah… bebiste su sangre, aun así note que no era ella quien me sostenía, dime vampiro… ¿ella sabe que me sacaste de su cuarto?

_ No tiene por que saberlo si tu lengua larga no se lo dice, además esta indispuesta.

_ Con semejante tiempo de embarazo como no.

_ Basta ya, si te traje aquí fue para liberarte…

_ ¿Crees que te obedecería?

_ Lo harás por una sencilla razón… quien te libere y te doblegue será tu amo ¿no es así?, pues bien, si, bebí su sangre y por lo tanto tengo el poder de liberarte me debes obediencia.

_ Si vas a liberarme al menos dime por que debo pelear porque supongo que para eso lo haces.

_ Tu tarea es muy sencilla, sacar a Raven de este lugar.

_ Lo que digas, príncipe vampiro.

Se paró frete al ejemplar y comenzó a recitar el hechizo de liberación, no le caía de extraño al libro que se supiera el conjuro pues si había tomado un poco de la sangre de la hechicera era probable también que hubiera tomado más de lo que debía.

Cuando terminó el conjuro un destello en blanco se disparó del libro dando lugar al dragón purpura, por su gran tamaño hizo un agujero en el techo creando así una salida. Armand le indicó que también tenía que sacar a los titanes, por lo que creo con su aliento de dragón un agujero por el cual podían ellos escapar. Les indicó que ellos también tenían que escapar aunque con sus diversos daños serian presa fácil si los encontraban el resto de los demonios.

Subió a su lomo mientras esperaba una señal.

Arriba, Trigon aguardaba mientras pensaba en una manera más eficaz de tener a su cachorra como reina y amante, el primer paso seria, claro, quitarle la marca del cuervo de la espalda aunque, pensándolo mejor eso le daría mas fuerza para sobrevivir y así seria orgullosamente merecedora de ocupar el trono junto a su padre.

Lo segundo era mucho mas sencillo pero corría el riesgo de perder a su hijo, cosa que, no le era muy favorable. Considerando las opciones, no tenia mas que esperar a que ella estuviera a punto de dar a luz para luego quitarle la marca y ser felices por siempre.

Irónico que un demonio piense en vivir feliz junto a una mitad humana que por cierto, es su hija.

Se levantó de su trono para salir de la gran plaza negra que había frente a su adorado palacio, su andar fué interrumpido por una serie de explosiones justo donde sus vástagos se encontraban, su plan no había salido muy bien después de todo.

_ Generales, vallan y averigüen lo que pasa.

Fué su orden. Al alzar el vuelo, otras explosiones mas de gran tamaño dieron lugar a las anteriores, una intensa llamarada de fuego surgió detrás del palacio alertándolo de una posible emboscada.

_ Muchacho insolente.

Nadie mas que Armand ocupaba sus pensamientos y si realmente era el pues su única salida seria Raven y eso no podía permitirlo. Llamó a otros tantos y los envió a aplacar la situación.

Mientras que los héroes corrían como podían para salir de ese laberinto en el que se encontraban. Armando por su parte corría a toda prisa por las habitaciones encontrándose así con ella. Se acercó con cautela por si no le reconocía pero notó de inmediato su estado.

Con tan solo un movimiento rápido de parte de sus manos, sus afiladas uñas cortaron la soga de espinas, sus brazos sangrantes cayeron a ambos lados de la chica, él la sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo.

Aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sintió el terrible dolor que las espinas causaron después que el vampiro las desprendiera de su piel, creando así un quejido de parte de la princesa.

_ Te voy a sacar de aquí, todo va a estar bien

No le importó que sus ropas sucias se mancharan de su sangre y mucho menos le importo soltar un poco de sus sentimientos hacia la chica, pocas veces un vampiro tiene el placer de hacerlo. Besó su frente. Luego la tomó entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación.

Por el tamaño Malchior se había quedado al resguardo y tratando de hacer retroceder a la mayor parte de los demonios furiosos que lo atacaban, algunos caían medio muertos al solo contacto con su aliento de fuego, otros mas que sobrevivían eran aplastados por sus enormes garras purpuras. Pronto vió que el vampiro se le acercaba y con él su pase de salida.

En la plaza negra se libraba una batalla sanguinaria entre los hijos de Trigon que, habían llegado allí dispuestos a acabar con todo y siendo también una distracción para que Armand pudiera cumplir su objetivo y parecía que así era pues su padre no se había movido del lugar, quizás por la rabia de que sus vástagos se revelaran contra el o que todavía a pesar de que el mismo se aseguro que recibieran un castigo en sus propios círculos estuvieran ahí dándole la cara. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, su padre estaba furioso.

Un gran dragón color purpura se divisó alzando el vuelo, los demonios le seguían y Trigon hacia lo mismo con la mirada, su furia se acrecentó mas al descubrir la verdad tras la farsa hecha realidad, cuerpos incinerados caían en seco en el duro suelo. Su gema se había ido volando.

Los titanes salían como podían del castillo, fueron abandonados por Armand pero acogidos por los pecados restantes, una batalla donde héroes y villanos no hacían distinción. Cada uno luchando por su propia mano.

El momento decisivo había llegado justo cuando Trigon notaba un extraño movimiento entre las tropas "enemigas", es decir, parecía como si estuviera a punto de gritar "¡retirada!", entonces lo supo.

El plan: rescatar a la damisela creando una distracción, los peones: sus hijos, seis para ser exactos mientras el eslabón debilitado sacaba a la reina del juego, luego crear confusión para así poder salir del infierno y reanimar fuerzas. Un plan simplemente ridículo pero efectivo.

Sin duda alguna la mente tras ese plan era ella, su cachorra. Ahora veía con impotencia y furia la masacre ante sus ojos, poco mas de quinientos soldados habían sido asesinados sin piedad alguna, quizás la tercera parte fue la que sobrevivió. Contando a los que aun estaban "completos".

Sus hijos se habían marchado con los héroes de pacotilla que su cachorra tanto protegía. Si, se habían marchado así como habían llegado, su calidad de "prisioneros" estaba absuelta por lo que cada miembro titán viajaba en un pequeño barco de remos como en el que habían llegado, siguiéndoles el paso estaban los hijos del señor de las tinieblas. Su ejército también había sido masacrado y mutilado. Sobre ellos el dragón purpura.

Allí arriba el aire no era sofocante como debiera ser, incluso era mucho mas agradable arriba que abajo. Dos ojos violetas le miraron, dos orbes semejantes le devolvieron la tranquilidad, un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios, las heridas sangrantes de sus muñecas ahora con sangre seca eran su tortura. El cuervo en su espalda baja estaba mas caliente y solo tenía una oportunidad. O moría o vivía.

El águila de Horus sobrevolaba la entrada, su mirada tan poderosa como la de un halcón había servido muy bien para informarle a los dioses restantes de los cielos la tragedia que ocurría, ahora, esos dioses se encontraban a la espera de la llegada de amigos y enemigos, solo por un único convenio: La Paz.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh hola de nuevo. Saben... ahora que lo leo mejor no se de donde saque tanta palabreria, sin embargo, se que es tedioso y quizas sin sentido como se comento en el capi anterior pero... tiene un fin, aun no se cual porque las ideas solo salen pero seguro tiene un fin. Hasta la proxima actualizacion cualquiera que sea!<strong>


	20. Pequeño Principe Demonio

= Betrayal II=

Pequeño Príncipe Demonio

Raven POV:

Siento un gran dolor en el pecho, una presión. También un intenso calor en gran parte de mi cuerpo, sobre todo en mi vientre. Estaba agotada, cansada y no lograba recordar el porque, sin embargo, sabia que algo muy malo me estaba ocurriendo.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas posibles abrir los ojos y aunque lo logro, no distingo el lugar en que me encuentro. Se que no estoy en el infierno, porque de ser así seguiría atada con el lazo de espinas y en lugar de ello siento algo que aprisiona mis muñecas. Parpadeo un par de veces para orientarme pero aun así no logro reconocer el lugar. Puedo mover ambas manos y también las piernas, y aunque eso no significa que mi pesadilla haya terminado, si es una buena señal.

Escucho una voz cercana que me llama, muevo mi cabeza hacia donde creo haberla oído y entonces por primera vez me doy cuenta de que estoy recostada sobre una cama, me cubren sabanas y edredones de aspecto cálido y suave. La cama tiene doseles y estos mismos tienen lienzos que simulan cortinas. Me muevo un poco más y reconozco a la persona sentada a la orilla de mi cama. Me mira fijamente y vuelve a repetir mi nombre. Toma mi mano y la sujeta con delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper. En ese instante noto la venda en ella, seguramente también tenia otra en la muñeca opuesta.

Quise emitir algún sonido pero nada salió de mi garganta, tan solo un pequeño gruñido que se convirtió en un sonido de dolor intenso en mi vientre por lo que aprieto los ojos lo más fuerte que puedo para intentar aplacarlo.

Siento que su mano me abandona cuando la presencia de una segunda persona aparece en la pieza. No logro reconocerla por lo que, a pesar de mi dolor abro una vez mas los ojos. Esa persona me mira, sigo sin reconocerla pero su aura me transmite calidez y una paz inmensa, la veo acercarse a mí, poner una mano sobre el hombro de mi acompañante para luego retirarse. Ocupa el lugar de Armand y entonces distingo a una mujer, una diosa.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me pregunta. Su voz es delicada y puedo percibir que esta angustiada por mi. No le puedo contestar porque siento que un nudo se forma en mi garganta, por un instante las imágenes se agolpan todas en mi mente y es un torbellino de recuerdos, de lo que hice, mi madre…

_ He visto todo y entiendo lo difícil que ha sido. Quiero que entiendas que no estas sola y aunque te parezca extraño cuantas con mi apoyo absoluto.

Un par de lágrimas escapan de mis ojos y ruedan por mis mejillas, quiero limpiarlas pero ahora me duelen los brazos, el dolor sigue ahí y no puedo hacer nada. Ella las limpia por mí y vuelve a mirarme de la misma manera.

_ Se que hubieras preferido que D'frell estuviera aquí y no yo, confías mas en ella que en mi y no te culpo, pero sábete que es por mi que estas aquí, es por mi que estas a salvo de tu padre, mi nombre es…

_ Adamanta.

Le intercepte antes de que ella misma me lo dijera. Su aura era más pura que la del resto de los dioses y no era muy difícil saberlo aunque no esperaba tener a la Diosa Suprema frente a mí en estos momentos tan abrumadores y tortuosos.

_ Estas muy bien informada Hija de Trigon, sin embargo debo advertirte que tus sospechas son ciertas.

_ ¿Leíste mi mente?

_ Tus barreras mentales son poderosas ¿Cómo podría?

_ No lo se, Eneida lo hizo y estaba inconsciente.

_ Ahí lo tienes, estabas inconsciente, pero este nuevo ser que crece dentro de ti forma parte del linaje demoniaco, en tu recuperación es el quien toma tus poderes prestados para revitalizarse. Es un ser creado con odio y no con amor, te esta utilizando y creo que sabes lo que esta pasando y pasará si no matas al pequeño demonio.

No es tu hijo, es una encarnación del mal mismo para su sobrevivencia porque sabe que tarde o temprano sus fuerzas decaerán y sin su preciada gema no tendrá oportunidad. De cualquier manera que lo veas eres tu o ese niño. Trigon no estaría dispuesto a perderte por cumplir su capricho de procrear.

_ No tengo las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

_ Has dormido por dos días, ahora que estás despierta tienes fuerzas suficientes. Utiliza a ese demonio para tu beneficio como el lo hace contigo. Ponte en pie.

Me sorprendí ante tales palabras y el efecto que habían tenido sobre mi, pues inmediatamente me encontré acatando la orden. Hice a un lado las sabanas que me cubrían, me senté en el borde de la cama a un lado de la diosa y forzando a mis muñecas a cooperar, las apoyé a ambos costados de mí y me impulse; al hacerlo encontré que me cubría un lindo camisón de algodón, me llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero no era tiempo para pensar en cosas ridículas.

El momento solo duro unos cuantos segundos antes de que perdiera el equilibrio por el dolor intenso que me acababa de asaltar, caí en el suelo alfombrado, mis muñecas sangraban por el impacto. Tal como hacia cuando caía, intente levantarme pero no pude, un par de manos angelicales fueron en mi encuentro. Adamanta me ayudo a ponerme en pie y volver a recostarme sobre la cama.

_ Fué un buen intento a pesar de todo. El tiempo transcurrido te ha pasado la cuenta muy pronto. Quizás te queden algunos meses antes de que el niño intente acabar con tu vida… o tal vez sean días.

_ Se lo que me estas diciendo y lo que me pides pero… ¿Aquí, ahora?

_ Si lo que te preocupa es ser condenada por nuestras leyes, debes saber que nada semejante va a suceder. Aquellos en los que su estrella brilla con intensidad es porque el destino les aguarda, aun no es tiempo de volver al lugar de donde fueron enviados.

_ ¿Estrella?

_ No puedes saber más que eso pero necesito una respuesta.

_ Quiero a Armand conmigo.

_ Volveré en un par de horas.

Me sentí un tanto aliviada porque las cosas podrían mejorar notablemente si me deshacía del hijo bastardo de Trigon y me encontré pensando en que seria muy feliz por la llegada de este ser a la Tierra si tan solo su progenitor no hubiera sido el mío. A su contraparte estaba el miedo, sentí terror al pensar en lo que iba a hacer, ahora mismo me convertiría en la asesina que nunca fui.

_ Pero es lo mejor.

Trate de convencerme en mis propias palabras pero sabia que podría no funcionar, estaba asustada.

* * *

><p>Armand había permanecido durante toda la estancia de la Diosa Suprema en la habitación asignada por esta misma, en las escaleras, apoyado un pie sobre un peldaño y el otro en uno igual.<p>

_ Ya puedes pasar joven vampiro, ha pedido que permanezcas a su lado.

_ Gracias majestad.

Inclino la cabeza hacia abajo, demostrando con ese acto el debido respeto hacia la Diosa, ella en cambio no presto mucha atención al evento, siguió escaleras abajo con la cabeza muy en alto, hasta perderse una vez estando afuera de la casita que había mandado construir especialmente para alojar a sus invitados.

A los pocos segundos, por fin se decidió y entró a la habitación, observando a la hechicera recostada y con los ojos cerrados. No estaba dormida, solo intentaba dominar el miedo que sentía. Se sentó como al principio y observó que sus ojos la miraban directamente aun cuando lentamente ella abría los suyos.

_ Estoy aquí.

_ Tengo miedo.

Por primera vez, delante de alguna persona, Raven había declarado abiertamente un sentimiento profundo, un sentimiento que superaba por mucho a su autocontrol y su fuerza de voluntad. Armand por su parte, quiso abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo porque sabia que hacer aquello significaría mentirle. Seria un vampiro hipócrita si lo hiciese.

_ Lo se.

_ Prométeme que no me dejarás.

_ No lo hare si eso es lo que deseas.

_ Gracias.

Si ella no estuviera en una situación tan delicada como esta, Armand habría jurado que, nunca le habría tomado de la mano, atraído a su pecho y suplicándole que la abrazara con esas manos frías, y por supuesto el jamás la habría rodeado por la cintura, depositado un frio beso en su mejilla y hacerse a la idea de que parecía un par de amantes después de una cálida sesión de éxtasis.

La diosa había sido específica al decir que volvería en unas horas, puesto que también estaba a cargo de la recuperación de los héroes que acompañaban a la hija de Trigon. El hombre de la armadura de metal permanecía dormido debido a los múltiples deterioros que le habían causado a sus circuitos. El hombrecito verde tenia la mirada perdida entre los arboles, su traje completamente deshecho del torso hacia arriba, los moretones de su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo no eran muy visibles pero sabia que estaban ahí y dolían, también tenia ligeras quemaduras en sus piernas y una mayor aunque no preocupante, a un costado, en el lado izquierdo.

La mujer pelirroja no había sido siquiera observada por la Diosa aunque si por el resto, ella no presentaba mas que leves cortes en la mayoría de su cuerpo, por lo que ni Adamanta ni el resto de los dioses que se habían quedado habían hecho algo mas por ella. El muchacho arquero del antifaz, se había negado rotundamente a que le atendieran pues su principal preocupación no era su brazo roto, las múltiples quemaduras de primer grado en su cuerpo o las marcas de cortes en su espalda que aunque habían dejado de sangrar le dolían como si se las estuvieran produciendo nuevamente. No señor, los únicos dolores que tenia era no saber nada sobre el estado en que se encontraba la mujer que amaba pues hace dos días, la observo inconsciente cuando la vio en brazos del vampiro, realmente era ella quien le preocupaba.

Y el hombre del águila azul en el pecho y traje negro. A Adamanta le causaba cierta curiosidad al saber lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho, sus sentimientos mortales y sus pensamientos eran un mar de tormento. Quizás de los tres mortales, el era el mas afectado, Trigon había descargado sobre el toda su furia y resentimiento; y aunque se había quedado dormido hace poco, a Adamanta le era difícil descifrar el enigma que representaba para ella.

Incluso los seis demonios hijos de Trigon permanecían a la expectativa de no saber nada sobre la princesa, ninguno estaba gravemente herido y si lo estaban no habían hecho comentario alguno pues ellos mismos podrían curase, Adamanta lo sabia y ellos lo sabían, dos de los hermanos, Jacob y Jess temían que pudiese ocurrir algo peor que lo que ya estaba pasando, Jess había sido el primero en darse cuenta del estado de su hermana y aunque trato de ponerla en el menor riesgo posible ahora mismo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte; y solo esperaba que no escogiera la ultima pues ella era la pieza clave para el derrocamiento del rey.

A ninguno se le había permitido dormir bajo el mismo techo que a la hechicera por alguna razón que Adamanta no les dijo, sin embargo, el único que entraba y salía era Armand, la razón del porque estaba mas que clara para los héroes: Él la había salvado y sacado de ese horrible lugar a costa de su propia vida, cosa que ningún otro pudo hacer.

Y el dragón , no habría podido causar daño alguno, pues inmediatamente después del aterrizaje forzoso que había hecho, la Diosa Suprema le había puesto bajo restricción sus poderes, dejándolo así como el chico de papel atado a un viejo encantamiento.

Para recuperarse de las heridas, Adamanta había puesto tiendas mágicas ubicadas a mas de diez metros, dos de los dioses estaban al pendiente de los gravemente heridos y el resto, junto con algunos seres mágicos como las ninfas de D'frell y los faunos de D'gardiano custodiaban la puerta que conducía al infierno. Las barreras estaban todas activadas y reforzadas.

Revisados ya sus pendientes, volvió hacia una tienda mas, donde los dioses que no custodiaban a los héroes estaban preparando una infusión tan antigua como poderosa.

_ ¿Ya esta lista?

_ No majestad, aun necesita un par de ingredientes mas.

_ Muy bien. Avísame cuando esté en perfectas condiciones.

_ Majestad. ¿De verdad, esto pasará?

_ Que no te quepa la menor duda ángel mío.

Al igual que había hecho Armand, este dios inclinó la cabeza sabiendo que, ante la voluntad de la Diosa Suprema nada se podría hacer. Siguió mezclando la pócima y agregando uno por uno los ingredientes faltantes. Al termino de casi dos horas, Adamanta volvía a la torre donde estaba Raven, cinco de las siervas de D'frell le acompañaban, dos con agua cristalina y limpia, el resto con frazadas blancas dobladas en cuatro partes iguales dispuestas en cestos de tallos de flores. La escena conmovedora de la cual era testigo llegó a su fin cuando irrumpió en la alcoba para realizar su tarea.

Raven fue ayudada a ponerse en pie nuevamente por la mano fuerte de Armand, Adamanta le extendió un cáliz de plata, el cual contenía un líquido azulado en el fondo, lo acerco a su nariz e inmediatamente lo retiró.

_ Sabe mejor de lo que huele, aunque lo que causa no creo que te agrade.

_ Ya había tomado una decisión, no es momento para dudar.

Llevó el cáliz a sus labios, el líquido hizo contacto primero con su lengua, pronto paso hacia la garganta y a la tráquea donde una sensación de hormigueo tuvo lugar. No dándole mayor importancia, sintió como llegaba hasta su estomago. Pronto la copa cayó de sus manos y el resto del liquido se rego en la alfombra, manchándola. Tuvo que sostenerse de la capa de Armand para no caer, sin embargo, sus rodillas no le ayudaron en lo absoluto y aunque el vampiro le sostenía, ambos se encontraban ya en el suelo. Apretando los ojos a más no poder y con el puño en torno a la tela, un grito aquejado soltó su garganta, su mano libre se posó en su vientre a la altura de la pelvis y aunque Adamanta intentó acercarse, ella no se lo permitió.

_ Aun no… no es momento.

Aun así, Adamanta le pidió a Armand que la levantara y la llevara a la cama. En el proceso, Raven perdió el equilibrio de nuevo, la alfombra se había manchado del líquido rojo que expulsaba su cuerpo. La Diosa actuó rápido pidiéndole a las siervas que le dejaran todo, ella misma se encargaría del resto, Armand permaneció junto a la demonesa.

Adamanta colocó una bandeja de agua y una cesta de frazadas al pie de la cama mientras Raven intentaba acomodarse de la mejor manera posible en la que la posición no le afectara mucho para poder expulsar al demonio. Mientras su respiración iba cada vez más aprisa, al tiempo que una nueva contracción la hacían doblarse de dolor.

La Diosa le hablaba algo que no podía distinguí debido a todo este asunto, tan solo sentía sus cálidas manos sobre sus piernas y veía a Armand sentado frente a ella con una expresión en el rostro que le demostraba que estaba preocupado, igualmente, no le dejaba ver lo que Adamanta estaba haciendo con ella. El dolor incrementaba con los segundos y aun no había terminado, le costaba respirar y ahora sudaba como si estuviera envuelta en una cámara de vapor.

_ Esfuérzate, un poco mas.

Oyó las palabras de Adamanta pero en realidad no sabia muy bien a que se refería o que le quería decir con eso, la construcción mágica comenzaba a temblar y eso no le traía buenos augurios, sus poderes se estaban saliendo de control o el pequeño demonio se aferraba a ella que sus propios poderes salían a la luz. Su sangre manchaba la parte inferior de la cama y lo sabia, ahora entendía lo que las palabras de la diosa querían decirle, si hacia un ultimo esfuerzo para sacar al bastardo se vería liberada por fin, intento hacerlo, respiro hondo antes de levantarse un poco sobre la cama apoyada en sus codos y pujó lo mejor que pudo, su cabeza daba vueltas y la construcción parecía derrumbarse delante de sus ojos, estos se cerraron indudablemente, cayó inconsciente después de haber exterminado al hijo de su padre.

No duró mucho en su estado de inconsciencia y para cuando despertó sentía que había un hueco en su estomago, si, el bastardo se había esfumado, se sentía mas ligera y mojada, intento levantarse un poco para ver si toda ella estaba en orden pero un par de manos se posaron en sus delicados hombros y la hicieron volver a la cama. La voz del hombre le hizo sentirse tranquila pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no sabia nada del estado de sus amigos ni de cómo es que estaba de vuelta en los cielos y eso exactamente debería preguntárselo a Armand antes que no le dijera nada.

_ ¿Dónde estas mis amigos?

Si bien su voz no sonaba para nada demandante, si estaba muy por debajo de su tono normal debido al esfuerzo realizado anteriormente, entonces Armand le contesto:

_ Afuera, ella… no les permitió entrar aquí por ti.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Supongo que no quería que te molestaran.

_ ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

_ El que quieras.

_ Les di hice unas piedras protectoras, ¿podrías romperles un pequeño pedazo y hacer que beban lo que hay dentro?

_ ¿Eso los curara?

_ Al cien por ciento.

_ Muy bien, no tardaré.

Armad se fue dejándola sola pero una repentina sensación de urgencia por lo que con suma cautela se levanto pues no sabia que tan mejorado estaba su cuerpo como para hacer aquello ella sola, se puso en pie con mucho cuidado y avanzó lentamente hacia una puerta blanca que había al otro extremo de la pequeña habitación, tuvo la sensación de que era lo que buscaba, no tardo mucho ahí pero el salir fue un grave error. La puerta estaba cerrada y a un lado estaba el…

_ Nightwing…

La forma en que sentía esa mirada no era para nada buena y menos la forma peligrosa en la que se acercaba, definitivamente había sido un grave error que ambos estuviera a solas.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui un nuevo episodio de esta... eh... escalofriante historia como la describe moonlight blue15, pero la verdad es que a mi parecer no lo es tanto ¿o si?, en fin espero que esto atraiga dudas e intrigas, en cuanto a lo del cuervo, te lo explico en el proximo capitulo.<strong>


	21. El Ángel de Lucifer

=Betrayal II=

El Ángel de Lucifer

Nightwing POV:

Desperté sobresaltado al sentir las intensas vibraciones de todo el lugar, mi primer pensamiento fue un terremoto pero luego recordé que no estábamos en la Tierra. Me encontré mirando el techo de tela bajo el cual me refugiaba en mi recuperación pues sentía las palpitaciones de la herida en el costado izquierdo de mi costado producto de una absurda venganza en mi contra.

Como pude me puse en pie y me sostuve de algunos de los mueblecillos que estaban esparcidos por ahí, camine hacia afuera y mire de reojo la tiendecilla de la cual había escapado, sintiendo en mi rostro una brisa fría que me hizo sentir bien, me encontraba a unos metros de la guarida de "esa mujer", mientras que sentía en mi interior crecer el fuego de la rabia. ¿Cómo pude caer en su trampa?, ¿Cómo es que permití que arriesgara vidas inocentes cuando ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al ser despreciable que la engendro?, fui un idiota, un iluso al ser su cómplice, debí haber puesto un alto a esta locura que obviamente terminaría en masacre y lógicamente no seriamos los vencedores.

Inexplicablemente mis pies me llevaron tan cerca como pude del lugar, haciéndome invisible tras un árbol cercano a los ojos de la mujer que acababa de salir de ahí con un par de cestas que eran cargadas por animales con forma de mujer, no alcance a ver cual era su contenido pero tampoco me importo averiguarlo, supuse que "ella" seguía adentro, y si era así, ese hombre, vampiro o lo que fuere estaba acompañándola, sentí aun mas fuerte la rabia dentro de mi y lo único que pensaba en ese momento era cobrar una venganza y si la mataba en el intento no iba a importarme, al fin y al cabo nada me unía a esa asesina.

Luego de unos momentos que exactamente no se cuanto duraron, lo vi salir, su rostro en una mascara perfecta, sin ningún rastro de líneas de expresión que reflejaran algo. Sin que me vieran, camine hacia la puerta y entre cerrándola tras de mi, subí despacio las escaleras sin hacer ruido, era prácticamente igual a donde nos refugiamos la primera vez solo que ahora era una torre de dos pisos y "la demonio" estaba arriba… sola.

Esperaba encontrarme con ella inmediatamente pero no fue así, la cama estaba vacía pero no así la habitación, cerré la puerta, no quería interrupciones, no tan pronto, le puse el seguro y luego escuche pasos… la mire y ella hizo lo mismo pero con miedo.

* * *

><p>La intensa mirada que sentía provenir de el le causaba escalofríos y un mal presentimiento, se vio acorralada entre el dosel de la cama y la imponente figura de Nightwing acercándosele amenazadoramente. Recién había descubierto que sus poderes estaban momentáneamente inhabilitados y por ende ella fuera de las posibilidades de defenderse, pues su cuerpo aun débil no le beneficiaria en mucho así que, estaba a la merced de él. Lo vio muy cerca y no fue capaz siquiera de moverse, el miedo realmente le tenía paralizada.<p>

Nightwing le soltó tremenda bofetada que la hizo caer directamente al suelo, su labio sangraba y le ardía un demonio pero aun así no lo mostro pues mostrarse débil ante el seria suicidio. La levanto tomándola del cabello sin importarle si le hacia daño o no, tenerle compasión no estaba entre los pocos pensamientos sanos que tenia.

_ Eres una perra, me das asco.

Ella intento rebatirle pero la fuerza de una segunda bofetada se lo impidió, la arrojo con demasiada fuerza hacia el frente de la cama donde había un mueble y sobre este un recipiente aun con agua poco teñida del rojo de su sangre, el cual cayo por el impulso de su brazo al golpearlo en un intento de bloquear el choque entre ella y el mueble, cayo nuevamente al suelo alfombrado que se había empapado de agua.

Nightwing estaba realmente furioso y no podía contenerse, muchas veces había soñado en un reencuentro como este en el cual la hacia pagar por su abandono, por sus mentiras y su hipocresía; ahora era su momento de destruirla, de hacerla pagar por todo lo que había hecho, por hacerlo amarla y luego abandonarlo. Volvió al ataque tomándola esta vez del brazo.

_ Nightwing… espera…

_ Cierra la maldita boca, tu hija del infierno… asesina

Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sus piernas le fallaban y el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no ceder ante los golpes de Nightwing le estaban provocando una hemorragia. La tomo con fuerza entre sus dos manos tratando de cortarle la respiración y lo estaba logrando, el primer impulso de Raven fue apartar sus manos de su cuello pero estaba débil y pronto caería en inconsciencia.

_ Las cosas no pasaron… como piensas…

Intentó en vano hacerlo reaccionar y de que le escuchara pero no dió resultado alguno, solo mas presión en torno a su cuello.

_ Solo eres una perra en celo, muérete maldita, muérete.

Su respiración se había cortado hace unos segundos y su visión era casi nula, sus ojos se estaban cerrando, era su fin, mejor el amor de su vida que su padre.

La puerta cedió ante los fuertes golpes que intentaban entrar, el vampiro Armand y la Diosa habían vuelto inmediatamente después de descubrir que Nightwing no estaba en su tienda. Armand se abalanzó inmediatamente contra él y haciendo que soltara a Raven. Adamanta corrió en su auxilio notando el desastre que se había producido, mientras los dos muchachos forcejeaban.

_ Aun respira pero ha perdido mucha sangre

Arrodillada como estaba la Diosa, Nightwing comprendió sus palabras, el camisón que ella tenia puesto estaba totalmente manchado de sangre por la parte inferior, mientras que la parte superior tenia pequeñas manchas casi invisibles por el agua antes derramada. Ahora lo importante era devolverle la sangre que la había dado aquella vez en el teatro donde fuera a pedirle su ayuda, le estaba devolviendo el favor.

A pesar de ya no ser sostenido para que no causara daño, Nightwing se quedó ahí parado, Armand corrió al socorro de su amiga y Adamanta se alejo para encarar ahora al causante de este alboroto.

_ ¿En que estabas pensando?

_ Con todo respeto, no es de su incumbencia.

_ ¿Qué no lo es?, estas en mi territorio, mortal, tengo el derecho y la obligación de velar por ustedes mientras estén aquí pero no me obligues a desterrarte porque cuando mueras tu juicio será inminente y no intervendrán ninguno de mis ángeles, a menos que alguien mas lo haga.

_ No me asusta, esa…

_ No te permito que le hables así a quien puede sucederme, te lo advierto.

Armand había logrado que Raven abriera los ojos pero cada vez le costaba mas que los mantuviera abiertos, la necesitaba consciente.

_ Vamos, quédate conmigo… no cierres los ojos, te necesito despierta.

_ No… puedo…

Su voz era apenas audible pero entonces decidió que necesitaba solo su autorización.

_ Sabes lo que voy a hacer ¿cierto?

_ Si…

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, la recostó ahí, desabotonó dos de los botones superiores y haciendo a un lado la tela, descubrió su cuello, el lado derecho en el que iba a morderle estaba un poco rojo pero solo sería por poco tiempo. La levanto a una altura cómoda para el, abrió su boca mostrando los colmillos; lentamente los hundió en la yugular quitándole la poca sangre que le quedaba en el cuerpo pero sin llegar a tomar su vida. Termino por beber y luego se hizo una herida en su propia mano con sus colmillos y tomo su sangre sin beberla; la mantuvo en su boca unos momentos para observarla a ella semiconsciente, acerco su rostro al suyo y delicadamente con sus dedos, abrió su boca y la beso.

Su sangre paso de su boca a la boca de ella y lentamente pasó a su garganta, las reacciones no fueron inmediatas, primero, su mano se movió hasta la cabeza de Armand, enredó sus dedos en su cabello intentando alejarlo, pronto en su interior, comenzaron a ocurrir espasmos, haciendo que su columna se arqueara con cada movimiento que daba para soltarse. Una delgada línea de sangre brotó de la boca de Raven, Armand le cubrió para evitar que desechara el contenido, sus piernas se habían hecho un poco mas fuertes y amenazaban con arrojarles fuera de la cama; se posicionó sobre ella aun con una mano en su boca, y la otra sobre ambas manos; sus piernas eran aprisionadas por el peso corporal del vampiro. Pronto, Raven dejó de moverse, el proceso había terminado por fin.

Ahora se encontraban afuera, los cuatro titanes restantes estaban en perfecto estado, las heridas anteriores estaban totalmente resanadas, no había moretones ni quemaduras gracias a los amuletos de protección que les había hecho Raven antes de partir y que resultaron ser pócimas de recuperación hechas con su propia sangre. Nightwing había estado renuente a beberla pero Adamanta lo había obligado a hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que era por su propio bien ya que en cuanto Raven se recuperara casi por completo, volverían al infierno para acabar con lo que habían empezado hace dos años.

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

Armand estaba a mi cuidado, lo sabia, incluso sabia que aunque dormida por cansancio seguiría cuidándome, me había salvado de Trigon y también de que Nightwing me matara hace unos momentos. Simplemente le debía mi vida.

Escuché que alguien entraba pero igual que en un inicio no supe quien era, sentí que Armand se iba y no pude evitar que un mal sentimiento se alojara en mi interior pues antes ya había pasado, esperaba que nada malo fuera a ocurrir mientras el y esa persona estaban lejos de mi.

Comencé a abrir los ojos tan lento que dolían y no podía evitarlo pero al final lo logré, vi todavía en el suelo el recipiente con el que Adamanta había retirado la sangre del despreciable hijo bastardo de Trigon.

Pese a todo lo que he pasado sentí tristeza al saber que me había convertido en lo que tanto despreciaba, una asesina que no encontró otra salida para salvar a sus amigos mas que matar a su madre; matar al hijo que concibió por una violación de su padre y que pudo haber sido un buen hijo; ahora si era una asesina.

Mi estado de salud había mejorado notablemente a hace unos minutos, Armand me había devuelto la sangre con la que habíamos cerrado un trato, sabia que los colmillos no me crecerían debido al rechazo por parte de mi yo demoniaco, pero me había vuelto mucho mas fuerte, no solo mis poderes estaban al cien porciento, sino que, me había dado mas resistencia, mis hechizos serian mas poderosos y seria mas difícil que me mataran.

El camisón que tenia puesto estaba totalmente manchado de sangre y aunque estuviera acostumbrada al olor, el solo hecho de verla me producía nauseas. Me levanté y fui al cuartillo del cual había salido anteriormente, era un cuarto de baño, si, no imagino lo difícil que debió ser invocar tales cosas para nosotros, el agua era cristalina cuando salía del grifo y se estancaba en la bañera, me sentía como en casa y quería permanecer ahí el resto de mi vida pero aun tenia que acabar con Trigon y su gobierno de porquería. Me introduje en la bañera y vertí un poco de esencia de lavanda y me di un corto pero relajante baño. Al salir, noté que no sentía ni un ápice de dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, ahí, donde el cuervo estaba. Invoque un espejo y con cierto orgullo note que mis poderes eran fluidos, mi reflejo en el mostraba al cuervo tal cual había estado antes de todo este drama pero se sentía diferente, como si ya no fuera a causarme daño alguno. El recuerdo de aquel día volvió a mi mente como un golpe certero…

_**Flash Back**_

Le dijo que la esperaría en su habitación después de haberse encargado de ese demonio que insultó a su madre y su raza. Al llegar ahí un repentino escalofrió recorrió su espina pero se mantuvo firme, tocó un par de veces, la puerta se abrió sin que nadie la tocara, había tenues luces inundando el lugar, eran velas.

La puerta se cerró de golpe haciéndola voltear hacia el lugar. El terror se había apoderado de sus sentidos, su reacción inmediata fué dar unos pasos hacia atrás, encontrándose así con los doseles de la cama del rey.

_ ¿Juegas conmigo?

Preguntó Trigon. Raven no sabia como contestar, ¿Desde cuando sabia el sobre sus planes? Porque lo supo inmediatamente después de esa pregunta, sus brazos se vieron acorralados entre dos garras infernales que la lastimaban como si fueran fuego.

_ ¿Crees que puedes ganarme? Regresaste a mi por venganza pero… al final resultaste ser tan inútil como esos bastardos de tus hermanos, de nada les sirvieron las enseñanzas de su todopoderoso padre.

La confianza querida mía te ha hecho ciega ante la verdad, ¿crees a caso que no me enteraría de sus estúpidos planes de derrocarme?, ¡Siempre lo supe, siempre estuve al tanto de lo que pasaba! Y ni siquiera pudieron hacer un buen trabajo.

Los ojos de Raven eran dos gigantes orbes de miedo reflejado, todo lo que el le estaba diciendo era verdad. Se confiaron demasiado y el precio por la traición era la muerte pero… no, ella sabia que no seria tan fácil, su padre era de armas tomar y estaba casi segura que esto acabaría de otra manera.

_ Veo que has aceptado todo lo que te he dicho, sin embargo, aunque traidora tu belleza sigue siendo un trofeo aquí… igual que lo fue tu madre.

_ ¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso, no vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre!

Intentó soltarse pero fue en vano. La risa estridente del demonio llenó el lugar haciéndola enfurecer aun mas, lo que estaba a punto de suceder seria un golpe emocional demasiado fuerte para alguien tan débil como estaba en ese momento.

Los ojos del demonio se movieron de dirección a la parte oscura de sus aposentos revelando así a uno de sus más leales generales sosteniendo a una mujer. Su rostro también se dirigió hacia allí comprobando el porque de esa supremacía de su padre hacia ella, por instinto, sus labios se abrieron formando una grieta en su boca, la palabra "Madre" salió de su garganta y en sus ojos un par de lagunas comenzaban a formarse mientras pequeñas gotas cristalinas se separaban rodando por sus mejillas. La mujer estaba consciente.

_ Dos años no han servido de nada para que aprendas la lección. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que la gema obedezca a su creador?, ¿Quieres que la mate?

Le susurro esto ultimo al oído sabiendo que la estaba destrozando por dentro y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, después de todo, esa mujer un manos de su general había sido solo el recipiente se su semilla, y su gema solo su portal.

_ ¡Maldito bastardo!

Trigon chasqueo sus dedos y la creatura se esfumo llevándose a su madre a quien sabe que horrible lugar de esta porquería del castillo.

_ Me traerás a esos mortales que llamas tus amigos o la matare lenta y dolorosamente que querrás pedirme clemencia. Si no aprendes a obedecerme por las buenas tendrás que hacerlo por las malas y eso… ya lo sabes.

Sus manos se aferraron mas a sus brazos y por un momento tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sin pensarlo le arrojo un poco de saliva, la cual dio directo en la cara del demonio, pero este se la devolvió con una bofetada. Intentó usar sus poderes en su contra pero en su estado de fragilidad emocional le fue tan inútil como si de una humana normal se tratase.

En ese tiempo no se había percatado del atuendo tan inusual que su padre llevaba, hasta que la bata color roja con negro cayó de su cuerpo y fué a dar al suelo de mármol. Sintió como era arrojada con fuerza hacia la cama, en ese preciso instante su cara se vió presa de un terror que jamás había expresado ante nadie, su mirada llena de temor y nada mas que temor.

El demonio subió a la cama haciéndole compañía, la tomo primero de una pierna jalándola hacia el, su juego comenzó con subir hacia la entrepierna, se sentía usada y asqueada ante lo que sabia, seria inminente. Utilizó la pierna que tenia libre para intentar alejarlo pero solo consiguió golpearlo de costado, lo que había provocado que le juego terminara y se volviera su infierno. De una manera feroz arrancó de su cuerpo la prenda que la cubría y la arrojó al suelo donde le hacia compañía a la bata negra

_ No lo hagas, te lo suplico.

_ Debiste haberlo pensado mejor… esto no estaría pasando si hubieses sido obediente con papi cariño.

En un acto de violencia se introdujo dentro de ella haciéndola emitir un gruñido de dolor, el vaivén de su miembro dentro comenzaba y no podía detenerlo. Ahora no solo era que su padre la estuviera violando si no que también la besaba como si de su amante real se tratara, le hizo ligeros rasguños en los muslos y en el cuello pero ella solo quería que terminara, Trigon no iba a dejarlo así.

Mientras seguía suplicándole, las embestidas eran más fuertes, el final ya estaba escrito. Él terminó dentro de ella en poco tiempo, no le importó haber hecho suya a la fuerza a su propia hija, no, ese demonio no tenia compasión alguna por los de su misma especie. Tal cual estaba la tomó del brazo y la sacó de su cama haciéndola caer en el suelo, él se posiciono a su espalda y la levantó un poco, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás prosiguió ahora con su destrucción mental.

_ ¿Recuerdas la marca del cuervo?

No espero a que ella le contestara sin embargo le explicó cual era el propósito de esa marca en la espalda.

_ Claro que si, se ha convertido en una bomba de tiempo querida, esperare con ansias a tu regreso, tú y tu madre estarán por fin juntas ardiendo en tu propio círculo.

Ella había desaparecido gracias a sus poderes, su habitación se convertía ahora en su refugio, el tiempo estaba corriendo en su contra y solo podía por ahora, apresurar mas las cosas…

_**End Flash Back**_

Sus recuerdos de ese día se habían vuelto su peor pesadilla. La puerta de su habitación temporal se abría lentamente, el vampiro entraba. Él no esperaba ver a la hija de Trigon desnuda lo que causó que al darse cuenta de eso desviara el rostro a un lado.

_ Increíble, un vampiro sonrojado… pensé que habías visto a muchas mujeres desnudas y que eso no era un tabú para ti.

_ He visto a más mujeres de lo que te imaginas, pero nunca a la hija de un demonio.

_ Soy igual a todas, no tienes porque avergonzarte, entra.

_ Solo te traía ropa que tus hermanos me dieron.

_ Al menos sirven de algo.

Cogió de las manos de Armand la ropa que le enviaban y aun con todo y sonrojo notó que aun había más por decir.

_ ¿Hay algo mas…?

_ Raven… no se como decírtelo…

_ Solo dilo.

_ Esperare a que te cambies.

_ Date la vuelta y dímelo.

Observo con detenimiento cada pieza de la ropa que tenia mientras Armand, detrás de ella y aun de espaldas, procedía a hablar.

_ Tu departamento… ya no existe.

_ ¡¿Qué?

_ No pudimos evitarlo pero si rescatamos algunas de tus pertenencias.

Sabia que esa noticia la llenaría de odio hacia su padre pero si no se lo decía él personalmente, estaba completamente seguro de que el asunto se haría aun peor, pero a ella le pareció ínfimo ese detalle a estas alturas del partido.

_ Solo son cosas materiales, nada que pueda importarme, ¿era todo?

_ Supongo…

_ Ya puedes voltear.

Su ahora vestimenta estaba constituida por un tres piezas, una tela pequeña que no tenia ni mangas o tirantes y que, dejaba al descubierto la parte inferior de su estomago, de igual manera, un pequeño short le cubría la parte superior de las piernas, la elegante gabardina sin mangas que hacia juego con el resto del atuendo y en sus pies llevaba un par de cintas negras atadas para evitar que se lastimase.

Sin mas preámbulos ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la torre en la cual había permanecido Raven, Armand le explicaba los pormenores de las situaciones que habían sorteado y cuales habían sido las consecuencias, el estado de sus amigos y la liberación del Malchior. Al pasar por las tiendas en las que permanecían ahora sus amigos, un impulso de ver a Nightwing se apoderó de ella pero se abstuvo de hacerlo pues la diosa había requerido su presencia inmediata después de su recuperación o eso le había dicho Armand.

Ella le esperaba en su propia tienda junto a los dioses que se habían quedado, verla de pie y llena de energía alegró a los todos los presentes.

_ Lamento que no hayamos podido recuperar mas de tus pertenencias.

_ Al menos no cobró vidas humanas inocentes.

_ Así es.

La Diosa le señaló un baúl de metal que habían rescatado del intenso fuego, sobre el había una espada, la Katana que usaba y que fue un regalo de Trigon.

Abrió la tapa del cofre y observó con detenimiento las cosas ahí guardadas, todos los obsequios que debían entrar estaban ahí, seguros, desvió su mirada a un alhajero de mediana medida que estaba oculto entre mas cosas, al abrirlo, suspiro con alivio al saber que su contenido estaba intacto, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba. Volvió a meterlo entre las cosas.

_ ¿Has escuchado hablar del cetro de luz?

_ Es una leyenda.

_ ¿Eso crees?

_ Ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

_ Sígueme.

Ahora Adamanta le había pedido a sus dioses que también le acompañaran y que llevaran consigo el cofre que habían rescatado. En esa misma tienda estaría la solución para un gran problema. Al fondo podía distinguirse un conjunto de bellas flores que jamás había visto pero a sus ojos eran perfectas como todo ahí dentro, se dió cuenta de que caminaban sobre las mismas mariposas que cuando estaban en el cielo de Horus. Siguieron por todo ese tramo hasta dar con las bellas flores que al contacto con la mano de la diosa suprema se abrieron de par en par, revelando así una trampilla bajo ellas.

Invitó a sus dioses a entrar y luego a Raven, pidiéndole a Armand que se quedara aquí arriba. Lentamente bajaron las escaleras pues todo estaba oscuro y tenía un olor a humedad un tanto agradable, de vez en cuando era bueno oler cosas diferentes a solo el azufre del infierno y el pútrido hedor de la sangre.

Inmediatamente se encendieron antorchas de pared dispuestas estratégicamente para crear iluminación suficiente y solo la requerida. Parecía que nadie había entrado ahí por mucho tiempo hasta ahora, los dioses que llevaban el cofre, lo dejaron al pie de las escaleras y volvieron arriba cerrándose tras de si la trampilla y ocultado por las plantas.

_ ¿Ves aquel muro?

_ Si

_ Allí esta el cetro de luz.

_ Supongo que tendrá algo que ver con los obsequios de los dioses ¿no es así?

_ ¿Nunca te preguntaste por que no recibiste ninguno de este cielo?

_ No en realidad. Estaba mas preocupada por mis amigos que por un obsequio.

_ Eso pensé, por eso ahora estas aquí. El regalo de este cielo será el cetro de luz formado por todos los obsequios divinos, esencias mágicas tan poderosas como para destruir un mundo entero y lo mas importante de todo, tú. La sangre maldita de una humana cuyo poder se encuentra en estado latente pero en armonía con su yo interno.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos. Esta semana andube en el laboratorio de mi escuela por lo que tendre el placer de contestar los reviews que llegaron. Si lo notaron este capitulo es un poco mas largo que el resto por el mismo motivo y quizas porque la imaginacion estaba de regreso, tuve una buena racha de inspiracion. Me ayudo mucho la cancion LUCIFER´S ANGEL de The Rasmus. Amo a esos hombres!<strong>

**C de Hitsugaya: Gracias por ser el nuevo cometario en la historia y por supuesto que seguire.**

**Spe: Amiga mia!. ¿Cuanto ha pasado desde la ultima vez que charlamos?, asi que... ¿Ahora tengo mente escalofriante? quizas se ha convertido en un don jeje. Comentando tu review: es cierto, lo mismo dijeron de Raven cuando iba a nacer, el problema es que su madre era humana y por loq ue yo escribi, el padre del bebe es Trigon asi que, fue creado con odio (en alguna parte que no recuerdo lo explico) y si Raven no se dehacia del niño ella seria la que moriria (eso tambien lo explico cuando puse que Trigon se tragaria su orgullo y no perderia a su gema por el capricho de procrear). Sobre lo otro... calma amiga que ya viene, en unos capis mas... no desesperes que haces que la imaginacion se me vaya. Besos!**

**Jugo de Limon: Creo que eso estaria un poco dificil puesto que mi Nightwing es un testarudo e insoportable egolatra que al parecer solo eso le interesa... ah y cobrar las afrentas de Rae.**

**RxR4ever: ¿Cuanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti?, pense que te habia tragado la tierra y habias llegado al infierno y que Trigon te tenia como esclava, jeje. Espero que no hayas sufrido mucho porque realmente me esforce para que todo esto no fuera "predecible" como me comento un chico que curiosamente escribia por acá pero... comentandote: tambien creo que el aborto es malo es mas, yo no lo haria pero... la vida de Rae pendia de ello por lo que si ella tenia al bebe moriria y no habria nadie que detuviera a Trigon en cambio ahora, podria detenerlo. Sobre Roy, claro que se estaba muriendo por saber de Raven pero sabia que Armand estaba con ella y tambien sabia que el no dejaria que nada malo le pasara. Jaja, te aseguro que despues de un par de actualizaciones mas dejaran de interesarte hasta donde los corte jeje. **

**moonlight blue15: Espero no ser yo la causa de que estes deprimida pero contestando a tus preguntas seria... no y no por lo menos creo que ahora no. El nightwing de mi historia no es de los que "hablan" sino hasta que metieron las cuatro completitas.**


	22. En Las Sombras

**Hola a todos nuevamente, quiero compartir un par de cosas ya que despues de mi ultima actualizacion todo fue un terrible caos. Lo primero es que Hotmail tiene problemas con sus cuentas y la mia incluida, han bloqueado la mia y no he podido leer ninguno de mis mails, segundo: intente crear un segundo correo y tada! lo abrio pero despues no quiso y en mal momento se me ocurrio cambiar el correo de esta mi cuenta.**

**Maravillosamente estoy de vuelta porque ahora se puede entrar desde varios sitios como facebook, google, etc, seguramente ya se habran dado cuenta de ello. Por eso yo estoy aqui, mi cuenta de Hotmail sigue inactiva por eso he decidido publicar desde la cuenta de facebook. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer estas aburridas notas de autor y espero que les agrade el nuevo capitulo de esta historia que gracias a todos los que me siguen es un gran exito.**

* * *

><p><span>"Betrayal II"<span>

En las sombras

_ ¿Mi yo interno?

Sabia a lo que la diosa se refería pues era algo parecido a un equilibrio entre dos entidades tan poderosas pero igual de importantes la una para la otra, lo que no entendía era como Adamanta le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata el cetro de luz, el cual poseía una energía mas poderosa que la de su propio padre y que en manos equivocadas, desataría el Armagedón.

¿Cómo podía la diosa confiar que ella no se volvería en su contra teniendo ya el cetro?, en realidad ni Raven misma podía imaginarse traicionando dos veces a las personas por las que había hecho todo este circo. Lo pensó por unos instantes mientras escudriñaba el bello rostro de la diosa, tan sereno y apacible como si nada estuviera esperando allá afuera para terminar con la existencia del universo entero.

_ Lo que quieres que haga es asesinar a mi padre, ¿no es verdad?

_ Yo no lo quiero, tú lo quieres y lo sabes. El que el te haya obligado a quitarle la vida a un inocente fue demasiado para ti, incluso para tu demonio interno, por eso quieres vengarte. Dime Raven hija de Trigon el terrible, ¿Cuánto mas podrás soportar antes de estallar?

Indirectamente la respuesta había sido "si" pero en algo ella tenia razón y es que le hervía la sangre y quería que su padre pagara por obligarla a mancharse las manos con la sangre de su madre. Lo que ella tanto combatía se había vuelto en su contra, se había convertido en una asesina.

_ Quiero pensarlo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras. Adamanta solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejó por donde habían llegado. Raven se encontró mirando ahora a la nada esperando que mágicamente una respuesta apareciera frente a ella para poder decidirse. Matar a su padre no seria una tarea fácil puesto que estaba segura que a estas alturas ya habría sentido la desaparición de su hijo y seguramente estaría esperándola para acabarla con sus propias manos. Claro que si lograba su objetivo final, seria ella la que se convertiría en la nueva reina del inframundo y eso no estaba en sus planes aunque tenia a esos seis idiotas para ayudarle pero, eran idiotas y el asunto probablemente se les saldría de las manos aunque pensándolo mejor, los mejores para el trabajo sucio eran Jess y Jared, el resto solo eran escoria.

Realmente no tenia mucho que perder al convertirse en la nueva mandamás si ya lo había perdido todo, al amor de su vida, a su madre y a su… hijo. Lo recordó con dolor en el corazón, su pobre pequeño e indefenso bebito que le había sido arrebatado de las manos meses después de haberle dado a luz; aun lo recordaba tal cual era, sus cabellitos negros y sus ojos azules como los de su padre, su viva imagen.

Una lágrima traviesa se asomó por sus violetas ojos, al instante mismo en que surcaba por su mejilla, la limpio con rabia, estaba decidida ya, su padre perecería esa misma noche y ningún remordimiento cabria en su pecho después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar y todo lo que había perdido.

Miró el baúl ahí, cerrado; lo abrió mentalmente mientas se acercaba a el para tomar todos los obsequios que había recibido demostrando que los merecía, miró también a su alrededor, no había nada que especificara que ahí debía colocar los objetos para formar el famoso cetro pero entonces se centro en algo que no encajaba, unos pequeños relieves en una pared cercana, a simple vista parecían no existir pero para su vista ya acostumbrada a distinguir esos pequeños detalles, eran simplemente tangibles. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar justo a la altura donde terminaban los relieves, pudo distinguir pequeñas formas y algunas mas visibles como la forma de la lanza que D'gradiano le había dado.

Se le ocurrió que podía armar el cetro con los objetos pero la sola mención en su mente parecía tan fuera de lugar que la desechó al instante en que lo había formulado aunque de pronto la idea no sonaba a locura pues de otra manera no podría conseguir ese dichoso artefacto con el cual estaba segura que vencería a su padre.

Se decidió a intentarlo, uno por uno fué acomodando los obsequios. Primero comenzó con el que era mas visible, la lanza de D'gradiano donde la punta miraba hacia abajo, luego siguió con los cinco arillos, tres en la parte superior intercalados uno con otro y los otros dos en la base de la lanza formando dos elipses cruzadas, la gota de agua de D'frell y la flor de lis tallada en madera de Adamanta iban incrustadas una contra dispuesta a la otra y en medio de las uniones con la lanza y los arillos; solo faltaban tres artículos.

Las dos plumas de los dioses, una a cada costado de la lanza y el espejo, el único que parecía no encajar ahí, buscó detenidamente hasta que halló el lugar donde debiera ir. En la parte de abajo, donde adornaba la punta de la lanza había un círculo en relieve y una pequeña separación entre ambos mangos por lo que dedujo que ahí debía entrar el espejo con punta de estilete, ahí estaban ya siete de los nueve artículos que había recibido, colocó el huevo de tigre a un lado y automáticamente el águila de Horus voló directo hacia el otro lado sin siquiera tener que ordenárselo; inmediatamente una luz brillante dorada apareció inundando el lugar y cegándola por un momento, lo cual hizo que retrocediera algunos pasos. Cuando el brillo desapareció, un reluciente cetro de oro puro se encontraba ante su vista, lo único que resaltaba en diferencia eran la gota de agua y la flor de lis en la parte superior, eran totalmente de plata y la punta de la lanza era de cristal puro y transparente. En custodia de tan preciado objeto, aparecían dos animales guardianes que la protegerían a ella y al cetro, el águila de Horus portaba una poderosa armadura en oro puro, el animal había crecido en tamaño, de ser un polluelo a un águila real de finos plumajes y maravillosos colores, su cabeza también era protegida por un casco sólido y el huevo que había colocado ahí había sido roto por el feroz tigre de bengala blanco que al igual que la maravillosa águila portaba un escudo sobre su pecho y cabeza; sobre las patas tenia protectores para no lastimar sus músculos.

No se atrevió a tomar de inmediato el cetro pues aunque sus poderes estuvieran ya al cien por ciento, su cuerpo no estaba preparado para recibir el impacto de energía que posiblemente el cetro le donaría a cambio de su uso. Lo miró detenidamente y se pregunto si era verdadero o solo era producto de su mente lo cual era improbable puesto que Adamanta se lo había dicho de sobra. Insegura y dudosa caminó unos pasos hasta tenerlo frente a frente, alzó la mano derecha intentando alcanzarlo pero a la misma vez tratando de alejarlo lo mas posible pues el efecto de su poder podía sentirlo con tan solo mirarlo, no era necesario que lo tocara para calcular su eficacia, era realmente poderoso, un cataclismo junto a sus poderes demoniacos.

Por fin lo alcanzó sintiendo como se transportaba del cetro a su propio cuerpo cansado toda la energía blanca que de ahí surgía, por un momento pensó que desfallecería pero eso no ocurrió, si, el cambio fue repentino y poderoso pero eso no venció a la indomable fiera en la que ahora se convertía. Sus ropas al igual que lo había hecho el águila de Horus cambaron totalmente de un color negro a uno blanco con incrustaciones de piedras doradas en algunas partes de su ahora vestuario; conservaba la gabardina al mismo talle, blanca con unas líneas en piedras a lo largo de esta y sobre el cuello; ya no llevaba nada que cubriera su pecho por lo que un botón que juntaba las dos piezas se cernía al frente, el short que llevaba igualmente había cambiado al blanco, un pequeño lienzo dorado con incrustaciones de gemas azules eran su cinturón, las cintas que adornaban sus pies cambaron a un par de botines blancos con tacón un tanto alto y su cabello seguía suelto adornado por una diadema blanca con perlas doradas formando una flor de lis a un costado. El cambio de ella, de Raven había sido gentilmente equilibrado como lo era su interior en estos momentos.

Miró a las dos figuras paradas a cada uno de sus lados y comprendió que la hora había llegado, era dar el todo por el todo y no le iba a importar si se convertía en la heredera al trono negro pues ya tenia desde hace mucho tiempo un plan para evitar tal acontecimiento, el cual no seria nada agradable pero liberaría a su alma y moraría en paz y sin temores, o eso pensaba.

Solo el ruido de los tacones se escuchó mientras echaba a andar escaleras arriba para encontrarse con Adamanta y el resto de los dioses. Solo una cosa le llamaba y le preocupaba y era el hecho de que no se había preocupado por sus esbirros, seguramente su padre ya se había encargado de unos cuantos lo que era terrible para ella y si es que quedaban algunos de ellos, y esperaba que así fuera, tenían la oportunidad de acabar con ese ser tan despreciable.

Al aparecer por la abertura por la que había pasado anteriormente, se dio cuenta que el ambiente no era precisamente uno apacible, sus seis hermanos estaban con los dioses de un lado y del otro sus amigos, los que algún día lo fueron. Los dioses al verla aparecer no pudieron más que mostrar su felicidad con una ancha y larga sonrisa. El verla ahí tomando el cetro junto con los guardianes los lleno de gozo y satisfacción al saber que habían hecho una gran elección al darle el poder mágico mas grande a una persona como ella quien a pesar de todo y de negarse muchas cosas había comprendido que al final no había otro camino que tomar una dura decisión.

En cambio, solo tres de sus amigos sintieron algo parecido a lo que los dioses revelaban, el principal de ellos Roy Harper alias Red Arrow, al instante de verla aparecer no pudo reprimir el deseo que lo había embargado de ir corriendo y abrazarla, el gesto fue correspondido por la hechicera quien cerro sus ojos al contacto y le devolvió el abrazo con gran ternura, Cyborg y Changelling se unieron al abrazo, el primero después de tanto tiempo y después de haber estado al borde de la muerte misma y el segundo que había comprendido con su cobarde huida hace años que ella, su amiga, no iba a abandonarlos y mucho menos planeaba traicionarlos como muchos pensaban, solo quedaron dos a quienes realmente jamás les iba a pedir que se le unieran si no lo sentían con el corazón. Cuando hubo concluido ese fraternal encuentro, sus amigos se movieron de su rango de visión para observar a sus hermanos, los seis incluido el vampiro, con todo el respeto que ella se merecía y por su ahora posición ante ellos mismos como de los dioses, se inclinaron en una reverencia y esperando las ordenes de su todopoderosa hermana.

La sentencia estaba firmada ya para su padre y todo aquel que intentase ahora detenerla en su acometido, ni todos los dioses juntos ahora podrían hacer algo en su contra, se desembarazó de los brazos de sus amigos para caminar en pos de sus hermanos, altiva y orgullosa, más poderosa que nunca les habló:

_ Levántense.

Ellos obedecieron al instante. Jamás se había sentido tan invencible como ahora pero tan débil a la vez que le costaba creer que podía vencer en la guerra que acababan de desatar, aunque sabia que por mas increíble que parecía su poder se vería limitado a unas cuantas cosas pero ese pequeño secreto se quedaría entre ella y Adamanta, la cual estaba segura que ya lo había previsto.

_ Es hora de irnos.

Pero aun quedaba algo pendiente y de lo cual solo uno podría cumplir con su encargo. Se acercó a su amigo Armand y lo miró muy detenidamente. El sabia perfectamente lo que ella en silencio le estaba pidiendo, cuando el le dijo que su departamento había desaparecido entendió que no solo era una venganza por parte de su padre si no que destruiría no solo un pequeño inmueble sino toda la ciudad entera si él no se daba prisa.

_ Descuida, estamos preparados.

Fue su respuesta, seguramente cuando el resto entrara al tártaro el sería enviado a la Tierra para detener a los demonios sueltos que destruían la ciudad.

_ Armand… sé que sacaste el libro.

_ Lo hice.

_ ¿Dónde esta?

_ Donde debe estar.

_ Lo quiero conmigo, voy a necesitarlo.

Armand sacó el libro de tapa blanca y adornos extraños que tenia bajo su túnica. Se lo entregó a su dueña, ya no era problema suyo y Raven sabría encargarse de él.

Partieron hacia la entrada del infierno nuevamente, Raven por delante seguida de los titanes, atrás de ese grupo los hijos de Trigon y por ultimo y solo para desearles buena suerte venían los dioses, si por algún motivo las cosas no salieran como estaban planeadas ellos probablemente intervendrían salvándoles el pellejo. Pero Raven confiaba en que eso no ocurriría y que al contrario su padre le pediría clemencia y aunque también dudaba de eso por lo menos esperaba verlo sufrir y ahogarse en su podrida sangre demoniaca.

Ya en salida del cielo, Adamanta retuvo un momento mas a Raven quien ya había dado la orden de volver a abrir las puertas del infierno, seguramente su padre ya habría advertido de su presencia y había mandado por ellos. Su instinto de animal seria difícil de doblegar pero no de vencer.

_ Quiero que regreses a salvo hija de Trigon.

_ Lo intentaré.

No se despidió como comúnmente lo haría al saber que ya no volvería del tártaro y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo su destino ya estaba sellado, sus planes ya no tenían marcha atrás y esperaba que Adamanta lo entendiera, por eso la hizo pensar que volvería tal como ella lo había pedido pero, ¿Qué caso tenia ya si no había nada del otro lado? Al alejarse de su lado su rostro se vio empañado por la sombra de la tristeza pero se reprimió ante tal sentimiento, siempre lo había hecho y ahora de nuevo lo haría.

Las puertas del infierno estaban abiertas ya y las embarcaciones que los llevarían al centro del infierno los esperaban ahí tranquilas y oscilando como si de agua simple se tratara. Pensó que seria mas difícil el acceso al Lago de Sangre pero no fue así, ella y uno de sus hermanos viajaban en la misma barca mientras que el resto de sus hermanos lo hacían en otra y sus amigos cuidándoles el trasero, Raven así lo había dispuesto pues si morían ellos serian los primeros en desaparecer y eso no podía permitirlo, por lo menos retrasaría su destino lo mas que pudiera, lo demás, ya no estaba en sus manos.

Todo estaba en calma y eso no era una buena señal. Sintió a sus generales debajo del castillo del Rey, ahí, justo donde habían estado sus amigos no hace mucho. Al llegar a la plaza del castillo encontró la escena que ya estaba esperando. Varios de sus generales y demonios de bajo rango estaban ahí esparcidos sin vida, algunos otros aun respiraban pero no por mucho. El maldito olor a sangre la enfermó, aunque acostumbrada a verla correr la mayor parte del tiempo, ese pestilente hedor se hacia mas nauseabundo cada vez que llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

_ Aun quedan más de la mitad de los nuestros. Joe, Jacob, James y Jack los liberaran, no duden en matar a quien se les ponga en el camino.

_ Como ordenes princesa.

La respuesta vino tan pronto como se esfumó, los hermanos a los cuales les había dado órdenes se habían ido ya a cumplir su misión. Solo quedaban dos de ellos y sus amigos pero estaba segura que no entraría ahí si no era con su ayuda aunque en el proceso tuviera que dejarlos atrás. Viró para quedar frente a sus amigos.

_ Entraremos al castillo, nos esperan dentro y no será agradable.

_ Iremos contigo de cualquier manera

_ Gracias Cyborg. Tu y Changelling irán al frente, él jamás mandaría a sus generales de alto rango para detenernos así que tengan cuidado.

_ No te preocupes.

_ Tendremos que dejarlos atrás en la primera cámara, después Jared y Red Arrow se quedaran en la segunda cámara enfrentando al resto de los generales.

_ No hay problema.

_ Nihgtwing, Starfire y Jess se quedaran en la tercera y yo iré por él.

_ No, no voy a permitirlo, no puedes entrar ahí sola.

_ Si puedo, sabe que vine a cobrar su vida y te aseguro que no tendré problemas Jess.

_ Sé que no los tendrás porque eso es lo que quiere, quiere que te confíes y lo ataques de esa manera, te acabara en menos de un minuto Raven, iré contigo.

_ Dije que no. Te quedaras a hacer lo que te he dicho o yo misma te mato aquí y ahora.

La amenaza era clara y Jess sabia por el tono que ella nunca usaba que lo que le decía era totalmente cierto. Si sus poderes antes ya eran de temer, ahora aumentados por el cetro era mucho mas fácil deshacerse de un príncipe que antes.

_ Como digas.

Volvió la mirada hacia el castillo. Sus dos hermanos abrieron las puertas. El lugar estaba desierto aunque no así el castillo. La primera cámara como lo había predicho ya, estaba infestada de demonios de bajo rango, súcubos e íncubos y otros tantos podridos.

Les aparecieron sorpresivamente desde el techo y por debajo del suelo, por el número frente a ellos seria casi imposible que solo dos titanes los vencieran.

_ Zurück zu Ihrem Haus montiert

Atalos für ihr Leben

Gibt die Stärke

Es schwankt zwischen ihnen. Destruyelos.

El cetro le proporcionó el poder necesario para deshacerse de inmediato de los demonios más débiles que entre ellos se encontraban, ese hechizo lo había aprendido de Malchior mas precisamente del Romanomicon. Ahora sus dos amigos tenían que encargarse del resto mientras ellos avanzaban, estaba segura y confiaba en los amuletos que les había hecho antes de partir a los cielos. Eso les ayudaría a evadir un 60% del daño total que les pudieran causar. Los seis corrieron a la siguiente cámara mientras de fondo se escuchaban los rugidos de los diversos animales en los que Changelling se convertía y las explosiones que causaba el cañón sónico de Cyborg al impactar contra las paredes de hueso.

Al llegar a la segunda cámara, cerraron tras de si la puerta, Raven y los dos demonios sentían las poderosas energías provenir de los rincones, a diferencia de la cámara anterior, esta era un poco más oscura y tenia antorchas en las paredes.

_ Estén alertas.

La primera de las antorchas se apagó, luego la segunda y la tercera; así se fueron a pagando todas hasta quedar en plena oscuridad, los únicos con problemas de visión eran los titanes restantes. Advirtió el movimiento de la alienígena al verse en oscuridad y demandó que nadie encendiera una sola luz.

_ Los ubicaran de inmediato, nada de luces que llame su atención.

La tensión iba creciendo pues al verse acorralados en la oscuridad era difícil prevenir los ataques, prácticamente estaban a merced de los demonios. Red Arrow estaba anormalmente nervioso, tenia la sensación de que algo se movía a su alrededor y que eso que se movía no era ninguno de los presentes. Sintió que algo rozaba su brazo y por instinto quiso sacudirlo y quitárselo pero al hacerlo noto que no había nada.

Escucharon un ruido provenir de uno de los costados de la cámara, seguramente el ataque ya era inminente, nuevamente Red Arrow sintió pánico al ser tocado por algo frio en el otro brazo y dando dos pasos hacia el frente chocó con algo que sabia no debía estar ahí. Cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo sintiéndose un blanco débil, le había fallado a la mujer que amaba. Un aliento pútrido le llego de frente y supo que su fin había llegado, y murmuro muy bajo algo como una plegaria y entonces sintió que caía a un abismo.

Lo envolvió con su propia energía atrayéndolo hacia donde ella se encontraba, odiaba el juego del gato y el ratón pero mas odiaba que unos simples sirvientes fueran enviados a detenerlos, claro con excepción de unos cuantos como con el que había chocado Roy dominado por su pánico.

_ ¡Lumina!

Había ordenado Raven a la nada, las antorchas volvieron a encenderse con un fuego potente que se encargo de incinerar a unos cuantos demonios que estaban cerca. Roy seguía apretando los ojos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_ Roy abre los ojos, no puedes dejarte dominar por el pánico.

El escuchó la suave voz y entonces se dio cuenta que del terrorífico escenario en el que se encontraba. Algunos demonios aun ardían en llamas y caminaban chocando unos contra otros mientras emitían unos chillidos espantosos.

_ Vamos, tienen que irse.

Le dijo a Raven cuando ya hubo recuperado su fortaleza interior y su valentía. Sacó el arco y unas cuantas flechas y dando en la cabeza de un monstruo sin ojos se deshizo de él. Raven no dijo nada mas y lo dejo ahí junto a su hermano, confiaba en que Jared cuidara de él mismo pues uno de los demonios había encontrado una debilidad en el y podría hacerlo perder la cabeza.

Solo estaba a dos cámaras de enfrentarse con Trigon, era todo o nada y por supuesto esperaba y quería ese todo. La tercera cámara donde se quedarían los últimos tres integrantes no estaba lejos pero si era mas oscura.

El suelo ahí era totalmente diferente a los anteriores, solo había un puente solido que conectaba al otro lado. Confiaba que sus hermanos liberaran con éxito a sus generales y que llegarían justo a tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos pues de lo contrario estarían realmente perdidos.

Solo ella caminó por el puente pues sola debía seguir. No se preocupó por sentir a los que estaban esperándolos. Ellos tampoco se le cruzaron en el camino. Supuso que el rey así lo había ordenado. Escuchó de pronto los ataques de sus compañeros, no volteo, su camino estaba en frente. La puerta le obstruía su objetivo pero no por mucho, sin haberla tocado siquiera, las hojas dobles se abrieron al tiempo que las antorchas del suelo se encendían una por una hasta llegar al pedestal sobre el cual se erguía imponente el trono negro.

Al entrar sintió de inmediato un calor adormecedor, era atrayente pero seria su perdición. Intentó que ese sentimiento de calidez no la embargara. Miró hacia el frente decidida y altiva. Justo ahí, sentado de lado con una pierna sobre el descansabrazos y la otra abajo. Su rostro demoniaco era tenuemente iluminado por las llamas oscilantes mientras las puertas detrás de ella se cerraban, solo quedaban ellos dos y el destino que ya estaba escrito.

* * *

><p><strong>C de Hitsugaya: <strong>Tarde pero seguro, uno no eleige lo que le pasan a las malditas paginas del internet pero nunca dejare una historia a medias.

**Jugo de Limon: **Comienzo a creer que Raven no es la masoquista sino la que lo escribe, ultimamente he estado estresada y eso se nota con cada palabra que escribo, creo, pero la verdad es que hasta yo misma me sorprendi del resultado del capitulo anterior.

**Spe: **Jaja, muchas gracias mi querida amiga, me emocione demaciado al saber que una de mis historias habia alcanzado los 100 comentarios, espero alcanzar los 200 muy pronto pues esta historia apenas esta alcanzando su verdadero climax. Jaja me encanta eso de tu tolerancia pero la verdad es que yo si me debatia sobre escribir ese tipo de escenas pero al final ahi estaba jaja solo espero que tu espera no haya sido demaciada porque te juro que yo me estaba volviendo loca por todo lo que me ha pasado, me estrese y ahora me duele el cuello por tanto estres. Hasta pronto amiga y no te digo que en el chat porque no se puede pero espero que esten bien y saludame mucho a Missa cuando hables con ella.

**RxR4ever: **No para nada, Nightwing estaba decidido a matarla pero se le aguó jaja. Seh se que puse que podria sucederla mas no que era un hecho pero todos necesitan un descanso, eso no quiere decir que la Diosa se valla a esfumar o algo asi, es mas te dire un secreto: Adamanta no esta segura que Raven pueda con una carga tan pesada como esa. Hmm... en cuanto a como paso Star la prueba creo que despues lo aclarare aunque pense que con lo que puse podia deducirse. Si lo voy a eliminar pero con todo esto que me ha pasado pues no he podido pero en cuanto este mas desocupada o ya que salga de vacaciones lo voy a quitar, incluso puede que vuelva a publicar uno de los fics que habia quitado.

**Shasad Naoko: **Pues no se si hiciste bien o mal pero me agrada tener un comentario tuyo entre otros tantos jaja. Uh pues espero que los proximos capitulos te aclaren todas las dudas porque por el momento no puedo hacerlo, que caso tendria? Ja ja yo vi la pelicula de Entrevista con el Vampiro y lei tambien el libro pero realmente me encanto mas el libro, la verdad es que cuando puse a Armand no habia leido el segundo libro y no me habia dado cuenta de lo solo que estaba Armand pero en fin, aqui es mi Armand y alla el de Annie Rice, si bueno eso de los circulos del infierno los saque del libro de Dante por internet porque estaba realmente perdida en eso, los cielos tambien son de ahi pero las descripciones son totalmente mias.

Pues si tu no soportas a la alienigena menos yo! La odio! pero tienes razon sin maldad no hay historia, descuida tendra mas que redencion y un descanso eterno te lo aseguro. jaja yo me pico con sus review asi que estamos igual.

**El titulo lo saque de la maravillosa banda que es The Rasmus, en ingles seria In the Shadows.**


	23. Cuenta atrás

"Betrayal II"

Cuenta atrás

Para Adamanta era más que evidente que Raven solo le había hecho creer que volvería para devolver el cetro pero en realidad lo que en ese momento pasaba por la mente de la hechicera no era nada bueno, ni siquiera estaba completamente segura si debía o no decirle la verdad porque perdería la confianza que ya había ganado y se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos pero también estaba pensando en que había sido un error no sacarla del suyo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. No podía permitir que unas simples palabras destruyeran todo por lo que ella había peleado por tanto tiempo. Era cruel, si, pero seria mas cruel dejar que la humanidad entera viviera sumida en las sombras por toda la eternidad.

Lo único que lamentaba es que Raven siguiera creyendo una farsa en la cual ella había sido cómplice, se arrepentía, de eso estaba segura pero confiaba hasta cierto punto en las persona que la acompañaban, confiaba en el hombre que intentó asesinarla y en el hombre que había perdido a su pequeña hija pero ella… esa mujer pelirroja que había cometido sacrilegio en sus terrenos, no era para nada buena, deseaba que Raven desapareciera y sus barreras mentales le dejaron ver mas allá de la superficie, si le daba la oportunidad, ella seria capaz de matarla pero antes que dejar que eso pasara… intervendría.

Aun reflexionando sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, se giró para enviar al vampiro de regreso a la Tierra. Aunque fuera un ser de la oscuridad y bebiera sangre humana y muchas veces de personas inocentes no estaba condenado, su alma estaba libre de ataduras por el infierno.

_ Espero reporte de lo que suceda allá abajo.

_ No se preocupe majestad… me reportare.

Adamanta conjuró unas palabras en un tono muy bajo que no pudo siquiera distinguir pero en menos de dos minutos Armand ya estaba frente al edificio o lo que quedaba de él, donde alguna vez había estado el departamento de la princesa del inframundo. No fue de extrañarle el color carmesí del cielo o los estruendosos rayos que se desprendían del cielo, ni siquiera los fuertes vientos y las aguas embravecidas, todo esto era por causa del poder desmesurado del cetro y su portadora como del poder del Rey de los infiernos sin contar que en el lapsus de recuperación de Raven, el tiempo había vuelto a correr.

Ubicó de inmediato a los demonios sueltos entre la gente que corría despavoridamente ante el cambio de clima tan repentino, de la misma forma envió imágenes telepáticas a los que se habían quedado en el Teatre Des Vampires aguardando a su llegada o tan solo a una orden invisible suya. Una docena de vampiros se le unirían y juntos esperaban vencer al mal.

Comenzó atacando a unos cuantos y para cuando las tropas llegaran, serian menos y más fáciles de vencer. El sol estaba oculto entre el cielo rojo y las grises nubes por lo que no se preocupaba, después de todo, Raven necesitaba mas su sangre que el mismo y servirle era un honor que pocos podían alcanzar.

Su primer victima fue un demonio de bajo rango aliado a Trigon, era un ángel caído, un ángel desterrado de los cielos por mantener relaciones con mujeres terrenales afirmando que se había enamorado de ellas. Un ángel sin igual, bello en aquellos momentos y convertido por el mismo lucifer en una bestia horripilante tras haber sido expulsado del cielo. Araziel era su nombre ahora ahogado en sangre negra, su cuello había sido totalmente cercenado de su cuerpo e incendiado en un instante justo como ellos mataban a su gente, decapitado y sin poder mover ni un solo musculo podrido gracias a los milenarios poderes de Armand que con el paso del tiempo iban aumentando.

En cuestión de minutos el resto de los vampiros le hizo compañía, ahora su objetivo erala demonio Abere de la mitología Melanesia. Armand se encargaría de la mujer salvaje y el resto de las jóvenes sirvientas femeninas. No supo cuanto tiempo duro aquello pero una por una fueron cayendo hasta que solo quedo sangre y masacre. En poco tiempo, todos los demonios acabarían de la misma manera, con una muerte lenta, silenciosa y dolorosa que si tuvieran la oportunidad pedirían clemencia, la cual, no les seria concedida de ninguna manera.

* * *

><p>De alguna manera esperaba verse envuelta en una cruda pelea entre los dos demonios guardianes de que su padre tenía escondidos entre las sombras pero afortunada o desafortunadamente no estaba pasando nada. Ni siquiera un movimiento por parte de Trigon había despertado en ella la mas mínima sensación de verse amenazada lo que confirmaba que su padre estaba dispuesto a acabar con su vida con sus propias manos, ya nada lo detenía ahora para cobrarle estos dos años de traición que muy bien supo ocultar tras la mascara de la ignorancia.<p>

Su estupidez le había costado la vida de su hijo, la amistad de sus amigos y el amor de Nightwing; y aunque todo ese amor que él alguna vez sintió por ella se hubiera convertido en odio, había no solo un lazo mental que los seguía manteniendo unidos. Lo que en realidad le calaba en el pecho, ahí, justo donde se encuentra el órgano vital, fue el hecho de que Nightwing no quisiera escuchar sobre su hijo pues ella no pensaba pedirle disculpas por intentar salvar al mundo y a él, pues las amenazas hacia aquel hombre que fue su mejor amigo por tantos años y que después de un par de sorpresivos besos robados se convirtiera en el amor de su vida, comenzaron una mañana cuando supieron de la muerte de Grant Wilson hijo de Slade, justo después de que fueran a investigar la causa de su muerte, al regresar a la torre titán, se encontraron con la desagradable escena de sangre por todos lados, un uniforme de Nightwing con una fotografía que el jamás había visto como cabeza, incrustado en la pared con dagas poderosamente afiladas.

Sin duda alguna los titanes sintieron miedo, por eso es que Raven había ido a buscar a sus hermanos después de varias lunas, el resultado había sido ese plan absurdo en contra de su padre. Por supuesto Raven se había negado rotundamente ante tal estupidez pero luego… cuando se enfrentaron a ellos posterior a su charla, donde casi matan a Nightwing, comprendió que era mejor perder su amor que perderlo a él para siempre pero fue tan estúpida que no vio lo que en realidad le pasaba a su cuerpo. Intento hacer una carta de despedida para Nightwing pero cada vez que lo hacia, se convencía de que no era lo correcto que si la descubrían su plan fallaría y al final… nada fue como lo había planeado. Arrojo a sus brazos a Starfire quien la odiaba por habérselo quitado la primera vez, hizo que ellos desafiaran las leyes de los cielos y los maldijeran por eso pero ahora ya no importaba si no tenia con ella a su bebito, pelearía hasta la muerte con tal de cobrarle a su padre todas y cada una de las cosas que le había ordenado hacer sin siquiera poder dar una negativa, incluso le haría pagar el obligarla a jurarle lealtad eterna y marcarla con el cuervo en su espalda como si fuese un animal de rastro.

Escuchó de pronto el eco de la risa del demonio chocando por las paredes. Que estúpida había sido al bajar la guardia ante los recuerdos del pasado.

_ No creí que diría esto pero… eres el mejor trofeo que he podido ganar.

_ Yo no soy tu trofeo.

_ Yo creo que si. Tan solo… mírate, tu sangre maldita hierve de venganza, tus recuerdos alimentan mi triunfo y tu carne… es la mejor, incluso mas que la de la estúpida de tu madre.

_ No menciones a mi madre bastardo.

_ Valla que deleite escucharte, nunca pensé que realmente te importara una humana sin propósito mas que el de ser mi esclava. Esa mujer no merecía la vida y yo… le hice un favor.

_ Yo te devolveré el favor, de eso puedes estar seguro.

_ Eso quisiera verlo… te daré diez minutos para que intentes siquiera hacerme un rasguño.

**Diez.**

La propuesta era tentadora. Se dibujó una sonrisa de aceptación en el blanco y bello rostro de Raven. Quizás esa era la ultima sonrisa que vería su padre antes de morir en sus manos, la ultima sonrisa y el tendría la dicha de verla sonreír mientras le arrancaba el corazón. Los dos demonios ocultos en las sobrar hicieron acto de aparición. La primera era una demonio, bella con aspectos animales en el rostro, esta demonio comanda 26 legiones de demonios de bajo rango, no seria un problema para Raven el vencerla, el segundo era mas poderoso pero tampoco se preocupaba. Era sirviente de su padre, el gran duque del infierno, Astaroth; era el favorito de Trigon y asesinarlo justo en sus narices era lo que Raven más deseaba.

_ Ella es mía, vallan por los otros.

De pronto Trigon ya estaba de pie dando la orden de que nadie tocara a su princesa. Los demonios comprendieron que el era el único merecedor de acabar con su propia estirpe. El juego comenzaba ahora y solo la muerte podría detenerlo. Gremory como se llamaba la demonio fue la primera en pasar al lado de Raven sintiendo la poderosa energía emanar del cetro de luz y luego Astaroth quien le sostuvo la mirada como si no le afectara en lo mas mínimo que pudiera destrozarlo sin siquiera haber movido un dedo.

En cuanto el portón se cerró Trigon lanzó el primer ataque, un golpe directo al estomago, del cual se hubiera quedado sin aire y sin poder moverse de no haberlo evitado.

_ ¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿El gran Trigon el terrible solo usará sus manos para matarme?

**Nueve.**

Realmente era una mala idea que Raven hiciera enfurecer a Trigon, ella nunca había conocido los poderes reales de su enemigo pero él tampoco conocía sus verdaderos poderes, nunca se dio a la tarea de investigar sobre el libro de tapa blanca que Raven llevaba a todas partes del infierno para incrementar su potencial y que su cuerpo resistiera tantos cambio de energía.

Esa era una ventaja para Raven e incluso el hacerlo enojar, sabia que perdería el control y seria mas difícil que se concentrara en su objetivo, lo había previsto cuando él le mencionara algo sobre su madre que los dioses la tengan en su eterna gloria, sin embargo, esperaba que no descubriera la debilidad de sus poderes ahora que tenia el cetro en sus manos. Otro golpe llego y paró en seco.

_ Eres muy sentimental, no podrás vencerme.

_ Aun tengo nueve minutos.

Utilizando el cetro creo una ventisca que alejó a Trigon de ella y fue a parar a una pared cercana, el puente comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

_ Eso no importa. No vencerás a tu todo poderoso padre.

_ ¿poderoso?, yo diría que eres mas bien una rata de alcantarilla.

_ Yo también te amo princesa.

**Ocho.**

_ Incluso he llegado a pensar que el abuelo Lucifer es mejor que tu.

_ Que ese bastardo haya renacido en ti no quiere decir que seas mejor.

_ Habla mi demonio interno, tu padre querido papi.

La lava ardiente que había debajo del puente comenzó a agitarse también con la ventisca mas Raven y Trigon no cedieron. Trigon recuperó su fuerza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que a Raven le costo un poco mas de lo normal recuperar su aliento y su energía.

_ Valla, valla, así que tu juguetito tiene una debilidad.

_ No para vencerte.

_ Eso quiero ver.

Ambos volvieron al ataque, esta vez con mayor intensidad. La furia con la que Trigon creaba sus ataques hacían que Raven fuera mas lenta para esquivarlos sin embargo, los evadía con eficacia y justo antes de que la tocaran, pero para Trigon también eran aun mas difíciles de esquivar que los primeros, con cada segundo que pasaba los potentes ataques de Raven se volvían casi indestructibles.

Estaba seguro que si seguía evadiendo y atacando, pronto el cetro pediría mas energía de su poseedora y esta cedería, pero lo que Trigon no conocía era que con cada ataque que a Raven le costaba mas energía, producía una gema blanca que se incrustaba en el suelo, tenia que formar una estrella de cinco picos y ya solo le faltaban cuatro.

**Siete.**

La segunda de cinco gemas ya había sido colocada justo frente al trono cuando con un potente hechizo del romanomicon hizo a Trigon estremecer cuando una descarga de electricidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Raven perdía energía pero eso no la haría caer, no hasta que hubiera completado su misión. De pronto, el águila real guardián del cetro apareció de la nada y emboscó al demonio dándole tiempo así a Raven de recuperarse para sembrar la tercer gema, se puso en posición y con la punta del cetro emanó energía que agrietó el puente, el tercer lugar donde debía colocar la gema.

Trigon tomó al águila del cuello mientras el ave intentaba soltarse mediante aletazos. Con su mano libre conjuró una gran cantidad de energía que fue lanzada hacia la hechicera, el golpe llego certero e hizo que se separara del cetro por momentos.

_ Esto es hacer trampa princesa.

Raven logró incorporarse con algo de dificultad pero la gema ya estaba en posición. Observó al águila de Horus en la poderosa garra que era la mano de Trigon. El animal luchaba por soltarse dando aletazos. Raven llamó mentalmente al cetro y este inmediatamente acudió a su llamado.

_ ¿Qué pasa?, ¿A papi no le gusta que le jueguen sucio?

_ Estúpida mocosa.

_ Vamos papi, juega con tu niña.

**Seis.**

Raven debía saber bien lo que hacia porque de lo contrario ella terminaría muerta y no precisamente a causa de su padre sino a falta de la energía que el cetro requería. Ambos volvieron al ataque después de que Trigon dejara fuera de combate al águila guía, pronto se haría presente el otro guardián y él ya tenia preparada la trampa, no iba a dejar que un gatito derrotara al león.

Esta vez Raven no fue tan rápida ni ágil para esquivar el siguiente ataque de Trigon. Esta vez su recuperación no había sido tan rápida como ella había pensado que pasaría cuando el águila guía apareció para ayudarle, pero aun tenia el libro de Malchior como ultimo recurso y repitiéndose hasta el cansancio que solo seria en caso de emergencia, solo hasta entonces dejaría nuevamente al dragón purpura libre de su encierro nuevamente.

El cetro lo había perdido cuando el ataque le llegó directamente. Trigon no lo pensó dos veces y lo tomo entre sus manos, en ese momento una gran cantidad de energía se liberó y el cetro voló fuera del alcance del demonio.

_ No importa… no necesitas tu juguetito para vencerme ¿no?

_ No

Raven usó un poco de su energía pura para alejar a Trigon cuando estaba peligrosamente a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. Luego de ponerse en pie nuevamente, recibió el puño de su padre en la mejilla derecha y antes de caer, él la tomo del cabello llevándola así hasta el muro mas cercano donde las rocas se movieron para darle paso a sus ataduras, justo como había estado en su habitación hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

Luchaba por liberarse pero era realmente inútil hacerlo, estaba entre el muro y el gigantesco cuerpo de Trigon. Sus manos no se movían en cambio las de él lo hacían por todo su cuerpo lo que provocaba exactamente lo que Trigon tanto adoraba de ella.

**Cinco.**

_ ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de que ya no lleves a mi precioso hijo dentro de ti?

Raven se imaginó correctamente la respuesta mientras Trigon seguía tocándola, ascendiendo de su vientre hacia su pecho y luego hasta su rostro. Teniendo tan cerca su cara que podía percibir el pútrido olor a sangre y azufre emanar desde el interior de su podrido cuerpo demoniaco.

_ Efectivamente mi princesa… el volver a tenerte solo para mi, hace que pueda perdonarte el haberte deshecho de mi hijo.

_ Lo haría mil veces, tu no mereces tener descendencia, tan solo eres una pequeña parte de un poder tan grande que jamás te pertenecerá. En cambio querido papi, el abuelo Lucifer me heredó toda su magia, el abuelo Lucifer fue mas inteligente que tu ¿no es así? El abuelo Lucifer no te dejó nada porque sabia que tu no serias capaz de ser tan grande como él.

_ Cierra la boca

Trigon hizo un poco mas de fuerza en torno al mentón de Raven, pero no iba a darse por vencida así como así, aunque no tuviera el cetro cerca aun podía hacer perder el control a Trigon.

_ ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si eres patéticamente inferior a mi?

Trigon repentinamente soltó una carcajada, débil pero audible a los oídos de Raven.

_ ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

_ Tu no podrías siquiera conjurar un potente hechizo.

_ ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, bailando ballet?, no querido papi tu eres el que no podría conjurar un hechizo del 60% de su energía porque te constaría lo doble que a mi recuperarte… y te lo voy a demostrar.

Sus ojos se tornaron en el habitual color oscuro, las rocas a su alrededor temblaron primero ligeramente y luego una por una fueron cediendo, sus ataduras cayeron y Trigon tuvo el instinto de alejarse de ella, no podía explicar como pero el poder de Raven había crecido dos vece el que él poseía ahora.

**Cuatro.**

El puente comenzó a crujir incesablemente, probablemente caería a pedazos por tal concentración de energía. Los ojos de Trigon estaban clavados en los negros de Raven mientras retrocedía con suma cautela, el águila comenzaba a mover la alas nuevamente después de ser casi asfixiado por las manos del demonio y aunque aun estaba en el suelo, estaba completamente recuperado.

De la nada apareció el Tigre de bengala detrás de Raven, como si hubiera escuchado su llamado, tenia en el hocico una extraña gema blanca que Trigon nunca había visto y que por alguna razón no le traía buenos presagios. El águila salto del suelo incorporándose nuevamente listo para volver al ataque. Sintió la electricidad pasar por su cuerpo, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

_ Digna hija mía. Tu poder y tu cuerpo me pertenecen por derecho y aunque intentaras asesinarme seguiría viviendo.

Mas Raven no respondió, su concentración estaba en el punto máximo, en el que solo escuchaba a su poder latir con fuerza y gritar por liberación. Un poder, su poder, el poder de Lucifer siendo expulsado con ferocidad del cuerpo de Raven en forma de un campo de energía que la protegía del fuego incandescente al que Trigon había recurrido para intentar fallidamente de detenerla. Raven ahora era la que reía y se mofaba de su propio padre.

_ No tienes nada, no eres nada, Lucifer no iba a heredarte este poder… Lucifer lo dejó para alguien que pudiera controlarlo… alguien como yo no un bastardo demente.

De pronto las palabras ya no fueron suficientes, la energía acumulada necesitaba ser vaciada de su recipiente y la única forma que encontraron fue cobrar vida en el rio de lava debajo de ellos formando así un remolino alrededor de ambos. El cetro de luz volvió a las manos de su portadora, un porcentaje considerable del poder total fluyó hacia el centro del cetro, justo donde se encontraba la unión entre el regalo de Adamanta y D'frell. Raven tomó ambas piezas juntas, estaban calientes y se habían hecho una sola, la quinta gema blanca, la lanzó hacia el águila. Ambos guardianes con las dos gemas listas para ser sembradas.

**Tres.**

Trigon estaba paralizado y no precisamente por miedo, sino por el inmenso poder que Raven emanaba de su cuerpo, ese poder que iba en aumento, justo como ella se lo había dicho… él jamás hubiera alcanzado ese nivel en un conjuro sin que le costara su recuperación completa pero estaba seguro que a Raven tampoco le saldría bien recuperarse por completo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando los guardianes guía desaparecieron de su rango de visión para colocar las gemas faltantes, tan solo sintió el potente golpe que le llegó de frente justo en el pecho cerca del corazón, salió despedido hacia su trono que se rompió por el impacto, varios huesos que lo conformaban quedaron totalmente destrozados, unos mas fueron los causantes de que Trigon sufriera daño físico pero aun así se volvió a poner en pie.

Sangraba eso era seguro, una caliente y liquida sangre negra salía de uno de sus costados. Trigon jamás iba a darle el gusto de terminar con el así como así, Raven anticipó el siguiente movimiento de su padre por lo que no le dio tiempo de siquiera formular en su mente el siguiente ataque… tan pronto como todo comenzó, así termino.

Las gemas estaban todas en su sitio, la estrella de cinco picos brillaba en toda su potencia y Trigon se encontraba justo donde debía estar, en el centro de la estrella con la punta del cetro rozando su cuello. La sangre seguía emanando pero ahora de todas partes, Raven lo había torturado mentalmente, le había roto algunos huesos y casi dejado al borde de la muerte. No había nada mas desagradable que ver su sangre correr justo debajo de su asqueroso cuerpo maltrecho y desangrado.

_ Estas muerto y aun me quedaban dos minutos.

Ni siquiera se inmuto cuando cruzo la punta de la lanza del cetro justo en el pecho, directo al corazón. Una erupción de sangre fue lo que salió de la boca del demonio y después solo dejó de respirar cuando Raven sacó de un tirón la punta de la lanza. Había matado a su padre y no se sentía liberada, todo su poder se desvaneció de inmediato y su cuerpo lo resintió pero no cedió ante el cansancio.

Miro hacia las puertas cerradas detrás de si y sintió a todos venir. Giró, siguió por el sendero o lo que quedaba del puente de piedra que unía al trono con la cámara anterior, salió mientras volvía a cerrar las puertas. Los miró a todos detenerse justo como ella lo hacia en ese momento pero volvió a su andar, esa era la clara señal de que ya todo había terminado. Pasó por en medio del grupo, de sus amigos, sus esbirros que resistieron y de sus hermanos… se perdió entre los pasillos por los que habían llegado, se perdió entre la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA GENTE!<strong>

**Yo aqui reportandome de nuevo. Ya se que les caigo gorda diciendo: "Lo siento" pero realmente fueron las vacaciones de locos mas locas que he tenido en mi vida. Desde la ultima vez que actualice han pasado cosas realmente que no esperaba, una de ellas es que me dieron mi cambio de carrera y ahora estudiaré enfermeria. Dos, tuve unas grandiosa semana de salidas a cualquier lado y me sentia en libertad pero pues ahora hay rumores de que habrá balaceras, yo espero que solo se quede en rumores porque este lunes 10 entro a la escuela y no sería nada lindo y agradable que me tocara estar en medio de una o ver una o que se yo. Lo tercero y creo que ya se sabe ISABELLA regreso! esta de nuevo con nosotros una RXR! me siento taaaan feliz que casi quiero llorar de la emocion, yo pensé que de verdad nos habia abandonado pero no, regreso y con nueva historia.**

**Ahora a resolver mis propias dudas con sus revierws!**

**Spe: Mi querida amiga!¿Hace cuanto que no charlamos?, yo deseo volver a platicar contigo pronto de verdad que extraño nuestras charlas, aun recuerdo ese pequeño episodio que escribiste sobre Missa, tu y yo, el que las hojas de los arboles eran de chocolate jaja, cada que me acuerdo me da un ataque de risa y luego me ven con cara extraña. Jaja amiga te lo juro que no te esperaras el final, he procurado que todo sea sorpresivo aunque algunas cosas si eran previsibles pero te lo prometo que lo haré realmente excitante y prometedor. Hasta a mi me da emocion el pensar en mis siguientes capitulos. Y veremos lo que les tengo deparado a Richard y a Koriand´r la prostituta como tu la llamas. Gracias un beso para ti tambien.**

**Shasad Naoko: Jjaja entiendo lo "cabeza dura" que puede ser Dick pero... espera a leer lo que tengo entre mi maquiavelica mente, ya se sabrá lo que realmente piensan los dos muchachos. Amo a mi Armand, justamente me encuentro leyendo el tercer libro, estoy en la parte final del capitulo de Jess, la gran familia y la Talamasca, muy emocionante de hecho, no he dejado de leer para saber mas de Armand y todo lo que esta pasando y como le irá a Lestat con su travesura. Me alegra que mis descripciones hayan sido lo suficientemente explicitas para competir con la divina comedia. Espero que te haya gustado este enfrentamiento y que haya sido lo que esperabas.**

**RxR4ever: Si! la verdad es que yo tuve suerte de tener pocos review y de saber quien era quien porque todos tienen cuenta jaja. Desde que recuerdo si, todos nos dejaron plantados y ahora que volvio Isabella no estaremos solos mucho tiempo. Tu tranqui Rae es la prota asi que no puede morir... todavia, espero que te haya gustado este reencuentro y sea lo que esperabas sino, me dare un tiro en la cabeza. Lo de Jess... aun lo estoy pensando pero creo que son ambas. Dick... sabe del hijo que Trigon le engendró a Rae pero no del primer bebe asi que esto tambien... esta por aclararse. Gracias por seguir aqui conmigo, eres la unica que recuerdo de las primeras personas que aun sigue aqui antes de que borrara RENACER y lo volviera a subir. Te mando un beso y un abrazo y gracias!**


	24. Fragmentos

=Betrayal II=

Fragmentos

Raven estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo en este momento. Lo había decidido mientras bajaba al Lago de Sangre a "meditar" sobre los recientes acontecimientos. Lo primordial había sido ya resuelto, su padre no podría causar mas daño porque estaba muerto, el libro de Malchior había sido destruido en el proceso y el dragón ahora solo era papel quemado, letras en el aire y hechizos aprendidos, sus hermanos se quedarían a cargo del inframundo obedeciendo las leyes establecidas entre dioses y demonios y Raven… Raven iría a la cárcel como la villana y vil traidora que era.

¿Cómo es que todo esto se había dado? Bueno. Ahora es tiempo de reunir esos pequeños pedazos que habían quedado sueltos durante la historia y para esto, desde el principio hay que empezar…

Raven no era una traidora como todo el mundo creía o al menos Nightwing creía. El día en que Raven apareció de nuevo en sus vidas había sido por una razón, razón que Nightwing no había querido escuchar desde un principio. Cegado por su odio a Raven había perdido la gran oportunidad de saber la verdad, de saber que Raven había actuado por instinto para proteger a sus amigos de todo y de todos, incluso de ella misma. La noche que Jared apareció se había cerrado un trato. El peor de todos los que había hecho y la verdad debía saberse.

Esa noche Raven había tomado la peor decisión de su vida. Un mes antes Jared la había visitado en su propia habitación. Nightwing ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquello pues estaba profundamente dormido después de haber poseído a su chica. Jared apareció de la nada asustándola un poco y haciéndola dudar de sus verdaderas intenciones pero no había sentido nada que la hiciera decir lo contrario. Jared le explico lo del pergamino robado y como este afectaría a las tres dimensiones y como terminaría cada una de ellas.

Jared le había propuesto unírseles y con su poder derrotar a su padre quien se hacia cada vez mas fuerte conforme pasara el tiempo. Raven no entendía como podía preocuparle a Jared algo que directamente no le afectaba pero después lo comprendió. El inframundo tomaría posesión de la Tierra como Apocalipsis, no habría nada vivo, solo podredumbre y cenizas; ni siquiera los siete pecados estaban considerados en el plan de conquista de Trigon. La semana siguiente comenzaron a ocurrir pequeños cambios casi imperceptibles por todo el mundo, la siguiente semana a esa los animales parecían tener cambios de humor repentino y desorientación, el clima comenzaba a cambiar su ritmo y ese día había vuelto a recibir la visita de Jared. Había aceptado pero debía dejar un par de cosas bien establecidas como que nadie podría tocar a los titanes y si lo hacían sufrirían una muerte lenta y dolorosa; y Jared había establecido que cualquier cosa que ella pidiera seria cumplida y que vendría en dos semanas. Desde ese momento su actitud con los titanes había comenzado a resquebrajarse, primero con Nightwing y después con el resto del equipo y aunque estaba segura que después de abandonarlos Nightwing la odiaría más de lo que la amaba, él debería entender sus razones.

Tres noches antes de que Jared cumpliera con el trato Raven estuvo muy mal de salud, había presentado nauseas e incluso había perdido el conocimiento. Cyborg había insistido en hacerle un chequeo completo pero Raven se lo adjudico a no poder dormir bien y como pudo los convenció de que nada malo le pasaba. Si tan solo hubiera dejado que Cyborg la revisara, se habría enterado de que estaba embarazada y entonces habría echado abajo el trato que ya tenia en puerta, pero eso no sucedió y vencido el plazo revivió lo que tanto había odiado cuando Terra les hizo lo mismo. Nadie la detuvo y eso le dolió en el alma. Si tan solo Nightwing le hubiera pedido una explicación en ese instante, ella le habría dicho todo, absolutamente todo y no le habría importado romper la regla del secreto que Jared había dispuesto. Todo había terminado en ese momento, el pacto había sido sellado con sangre y toda la ciudad había sido testigo. Ya no había nada más que hacer sino solo concentrarse en hacer crecer sus poderes para vencer a su padre.

Y una vez más todo le había salido mal, el libro de Malchior que había sacado de su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta estaba abierto y el dragón de papel libre de su encierro. Raven había aprendido un hechizo de atadura que uso con el dragón para hacerlo obedecer y a cambio Raven le daría su libertad. Al mes siguiente mientras practicaba frente a su padre un intenso dolor en el vientre se apodero de ella, el hechizo requería de mucha energía y Raven no fue capaz de conseguir realizarlo pero eso no era lo que había preocupado a Trigon el terrible. En cuanto Raven toco el suelo, él corrió para ver lo que sucedía y entonces se dio cuenta de todo. Supo lo que estaban planeando para él y que ella no había regresado por sentir el llamado de la sangre como tanto se lo había asegurado y, lo peor de todo es que su gema perdía el brillo. Esperaba un hijo de un humano asqueroso y ya no podía hacer nada para evitar que se consumara el producto.

Entonces Trigon había decidido permanecer callado y que siguieran creyendo que el no sabia absolutamente nada, poco a poco iría castigándolos y la primera seria ella, la estúpida hibrida que pretendía engañarlo y ya tenia el castigo perfecto para hacerlo. Desde entonces Raven no había dado la cara de frente a los titanes, había subido un par de veces a la Tierra y en una de ellas Trigon la había descubierto. La hizo jurarle lealtad sin importar lo que sucediera, y así fue como la maldición cayo sobre ella. El cuervo en la espalda baja la mantendría al margen y le recordaría a quien pertenecía si intentaba algo en su contra pero el primer error de Trigon había sido arrebatarle a su hijo, a su pequeño bebito que había nacido en un lugar de odio y sangre. El trato consistía no solo en lealtad por parte de la hechicera sino también de su captor y Trigon creyó que su poder le permitiría romper las reglas de la magia. Se había equivocado.

Al cumplir el año las cosas habían empeorado en la Tierra a causa del pergamino robado, los animales estaban muriendo, el clima cambiaba muy repentinamente y el agua se estaba volviendo azufrada. Trigon había mandado unos cuantos demonios a la superficie y había ordenado a Raven traerlos de vuelta no importando como fuera pero lo que Raven no sabia era que ese precisamente era el plan porque Trigon solo le había dicho que sus demonios habían escapado. Se encontró con los héroes en los limites de la ciudad y ver a Nightwing le hizo desear venganza sobre Trigon por haberle arrebatado a su bebe. Y después de ese año, llego otro mas difícil donde tuvo que entrenar a su sangre maldita para su propio beneficio, todo se vino abajo. Los rumores sobre su traición se hacían mas fuertes y los soldados de su padre intentaron mantenerlos a raya pero nada había funcionado.

Pero el peor error que había cometido era haberse confiado. Esa tarde en que por fin confeso parte de lo que realmente había ocurrido hace dos años, había sido la peor. Su petición fue escuchada por la reina del cielo estrellado y se sintió aliviada pero, literalmente vivió un infierno al retornar. Ese día su propio padre la había violado sin la más mínima consideración y también se había enterado que su santa madre había sido prisionera de ese demonio y jamás se había enterado de aquello sino hasta ese momento y el resto… ya esta escrito.

_ Nightwing no puedes hacer esto.

_ No es lo correcto después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Pero Nightwing seguía sin responder, estaba tan inmerso en su gloria que nada de lo que sus amigos le dijeran lo haría cambiar de opinión. Raven estaba frente a el con ambas muñecas siendo atadas con gran fuerza por el líder de los titanes. Su rostro ahora era tan apacible, tan sereno. Estaba haciendo lo correcto al decidir entregarse por voluntad a las manos de la justicia, seria un mejor castigo que solo saltar al Lago de Sangre como había pensado en un principio.

En ese lugar podrido solo rondaría sin rumbo fijo con el resto de las almas que allí seguían pero su mejor castigo no seria el morir sino seguir viva y arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho. Sus hermanos intentaron convencerla de que no era lo correcto pero no había nada que recapacitar y el resto de los titanes excepto Starfire habían intervenido por su amiga y nada.

El pergamino estaba en camino hacia el cielo estrellado junto con una nota de ella explicando a D'frell el porque no había cumplido con su promesa de entregar personalmente el pergamino. D'frell y los otros guardianes que habían puesto su energía en los obsequios estaban libres de toda atadura pues habían cumplido con su propósito por lo tanto los objetos sagrados desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, los únicos que habían quedado eran los guardianes a quienes había confiado el pergamino y la nota. Ahora el regreso hacia la tierra seria complicado pues al morir Trigon, todo lo que el había creado se estaba desmoronando, incluido su castillo. El poder de Trigon había caído, podía sentirse en la piel, respirar tranquilidad donde hay sangre y cenizas. Arriba, en la tierra debía ser mejor el panorama pues todo estaba regresando a la normalidad, el atuendo mágico de blanco y oro se había esfumado también y solo quedaban esas prendas que Armand le había dado anteriormente.

Los titanes regresaban a casa con Raven como prisionera, un equilibrio restaurado, nuevos lideres del infierno y… una paz que no se sentía en lo mas mínimo. Raven los guiaba de regreso a la puerta del infierno, el acceso al Lago de Sangre era ahora imposible, la barca que los había llevado hasta allí era simplemente astillas y el guardián de la barca era ahora un charco de liquido negro flotando en medio de sangre por lo que el único camino que quedaba eran las inestables grutas de debajo del castillo. Era arriesgado, si, pero también era el único camino que quedaba después de lo que había ocurrido. Tuvieron que regresar al interior del castillo, justo donde Raven había derrotado a su padre. Al igual que afuera, los muros de hueso comenzaban a resquebrajarse y a ceder lentamente por lo que debían ser cautelosos y muy agiles.

El camino comenzaba debajo del trono de hueso de Trigon, era la única entrada disponible que quedaba después de haberlo vencido pues ya todo lo que el había construido con la magia robada del pergamino estaba cayéndose a pedazos, incluso ellos mismos no estaban seguros debajo de las grutas del castillo por lo que debían darse prisa.

Los guió escaleras abajo. Eran muy angostas y el equipo tenía la sensación de caer a un precipicio y el olor que ahí abajo estaban recibiendo sus narices no era para nada agradable. Ese olor característico de la humedad y oscuridad no existía en ese sitio, era más bien el olor a carne quemada, a sangre podrida y cuerpos en descomposición era realmente desagradable y lo que era pero es que el olor era demasiado penetrante para solo intentar cubrirlo con el pliegue del antebrazo. Pero eso ahora se convertía en el minino de sus problemas porque en cuanto tocaron el suelo este comenzó a crujir dando la señal de que muy pronto el lugar se vendría abajo y donde pequeñas velitas con débiles luces comenzaron a iluminar el camino. Comenzaron a caminar tanteando el terreno pues algunas partes eran más sensibles que las otras al peso y seguramente en cuanto pusieran un pie en ellas irían a parar al Lago de Sangre sin consideración alguna, eso sin contar que debajo de ellos solo había estalagmitas con la punta hacia arriba y antes de siquiera poder llegar al lago de las almas perdidas, serian cruelmente destrozados por esas rígidas rocas del inframundo.

Al frente iban Cyborg, Starfire, Changelling y Red Arrow y un poco más atrás que ellos estaba Nightwing y Raven quien no dejaba de ver el suelo en forma de total arrepentimiento y no por lo que acababa de hacer sino por lo de hace dos años. ¿Sería bueno insistir en hablar con Nightwing ahora sobre el hijo de ambos?, realmente ese era su debate interno y probablemente Nightwing no querría escucharla. Era mejor no decir nada, después de todo su pequeñito estaba muerto.

Una pequeña pendiente al frente la hizo poner más atención en el camino por el que iba. La salida de ese tétrico lugar aún estaba muy lejos de sus vistas. Repentinamente una fuerte sacudida los hizo ponerse más tensos, unas cuantas rocas se desprendieron de su lugar y a pocos centímetros estuvieron de ser golpeados por ellas. Las grutas estaban soportando más del tiempo debido y estaban a punto de colapsar.

_ ¿Cuánto más resistirá Raven?

_ No lo sé, quizás diez o quince minutos más.

_ Démonos prisa.

Con un ligero golpe en el hombro, Nightwing hizo caminar a Raven. Ahora el camino era recto, al menos hasta la mitad según recordaba la hechicera. Los titanes hicieron una pequeña parada al llegar al sitio y después reanudaron su camino.

_ Hay una roca especial que abre la salida y está por aquí.

_ ¿Dónde exactamente?

_ No lo sé, es mágica y cambia de lugar constantemente.

_ Tenemos que buscarla.

Los titanes no podían creer que una piedrita mágica abriera la puerta a su libertad y que Raven no fuera capaz de encontrarla por sí misma. Su tiempo se estaba agotando. Arriba, el Lago de Sangre estaba agitado y comenzaba a entrar a las ruinas del castillo por las múltiples grietas que existían. Ninguno podía evitarlo pues era algo que debía pasar por la pérdida del pergamino.

Delante de ellos pareció distinguirse una luz brillante pero fugaz, parecía más bien como un reflejo de algo y ya que la mayor parte de las grutas era oscura y había poca luz por las pequeñas llamitas de las velas encendidas. No hubo ni siquiera tiempo suficiente para lo que vino luego. La luz brillante del fondo no era más que el brillo de un arma, más específicamente una de doble filo que había sido lanzada por uno de los demonios de Trigon. El equipo apenas si había logrado esquivar el movimiento.

El demonio de menor jerarquía era una visión espantosa de lo que algún día fue, su carne podrida se caía a pedazos y el olor que despedía no era para nada mejor que el de las grutas. El demonio era el guardián de ese lugar y su objetivo no eran los cinco mortales que acompañaban a su víctima. Su arma volvió a su mano para atacar nuevamente y aunque sus pasos eran realmente lentos sus ataques eran realmente poderosos. Tan poderosos que ya habían logrado agrietar las paredes que los protegían y aunque los titanes y Raven trataban de esquivar los ataques.

Los pedazos en los que el casi nulo demonio se estaba convirtiendo eran una pequeña ventaja en esta inútil batalla aunque Raven ya tuviera una herida superficial en el brazo izquierdo a causa de no tener sus manos libres ni siquiera para realizar un conjuro eficaz que derrotara al demonio. Por suerte para todos, el demonio termino de hacerse pedazos en el momento justa en que Raven recibiría el golpe de gracia cuando él había usado hasta la última gota de aliento para matarla, por supuesto Raven estaba completamente recuperada en fuerza.

Todos retomaron con nuevo aliento su abandonado camino por la inesperada presencia del demonio pero no resultaría fácil como parece. El camino estaba demasiado dañado por los ataques y por la pérdida de magia de Trigon, el crujir tan solo fue una advertencia pero al final el suelo cedió y Raven cayó por la grieta. Se suponía que debajo de ellos estaba el Lago de Sangre pero en lugar de aquello había mas piedra solida pero frágil igual que la de arriba.

Por la forma tan inesperada en la que Raven había caído, su tobillo sufrió un pequeño daño el cual le impediría andar perfectamente, se había golpeado también en el costado izquierdo de la cabeza y había sangrado aunque la herida ya hubiera cerrado. Se levanto como pudo y miro hacia arriba, había caído por lo menos cinco metros. Cyborg y Red Arrow se asomaron de inmediato mientras el resto lo hacía a su ritmo.

_ ¿Estás bien Raven?

_ Eso creo.

_ Te ayudaremos a subir.

_ No, está bien. Sigan adelante y encuentren la piedra, los alcanzaré en la salida.

_ Pero… ¿esto tiene otra salida?

_ Creo que sí. Durante las primeras revueltas Trigon creo una ruta alterna a la habitual, seguramente es esta así que tiene que llegar al mismo punto.

Pero Nightwing no estaba de acuerdo por lo que el salto hacia el interior del agujero que se había formado. Él se aseguraría de que Raven no tuviera la oportunidad de escapar, por ello había tomado esa decisión.

_ Muy bien titanes, sigan adelante, los veremos allá. Camina.

_ Solo sigan sin detenerse.

Ambos grupos comenzaron a caminar, Raven iba retrasada por el incidente del tobillo y a Nightwing no le importaba en lo más mínimo ya que seguía caminando y si se había dado cuenta lo había pasado por alto. Siguieron caminando por un tramo bastante largo y en pendiente, por una fracción de segundo Raven perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Se tomó el tobillo lastimado con una mano y con la otra reunió un poco de energía sanadora y aunque fue eficaz no podía curarlo completamente, seguro había sufrido un esguince.

Al levantar la vista Nightwing le estaba ofreciendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Raven estaba completamente confundida ante tal acto y decidió no tomarla. No importaba cual fuera la situación, Richard la había lastimado más de lo que esperaba que lo hiciera y esto no lo cambiaría nada. Faltaban ya solo unos metros para terminar con esta horrible pesadilla. Se levantó con sus propias fuerzas y siguió adelante como si nada, sola y sin nadie que la sostuviera, después de todo ya no había nada más que perder si todo se le había ido de las manos.

Al final de la gruta escondida podía distinguir un halo de luz tenuemente brillante, estaba completamente segura que era la salida y para entonces sus amigos ya deberían de haber salido también. Salieron justo a donde habían tomado la barca hacia el palacio y las puertas del infierno se encontraban cerradas, sus amigos los esperaban con muchas ansias. Se dirigieron hacia las puertas con Nightwing detrás y entre los dos las abrieron pero jamás espero ver aquello, estaba sorprendida: Las rocas que los guiaban del cielo al infierno estaban totalmente paralizadas por la magia encantadora de la reina de los cielos y todos los dioses la acompañaban. Se sentía tan extraño pero a su vez tan perversamente encantador.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA!<strong>

**YA SE QUE TODOS ME CREIAN MUERTA PERO NO! SOLO ANDABA DE PARRANDA JAJA. NO. LA VERDAD HE TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER Y POR ELLO EL RETRASO DE 6 MESES! DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO TANTO Y LES PIDO MUCHA PACIENCIA.**

**Espero que todo se comience a aclarar en este capitulo.**

**C de Hitsugaya: ¿quien te dijo que ya se acaba?, de hecho solo vamos a la mitad! o almenos ese es el plan pero esto aun no acaba!**

**Jackie: Gracias, esto aun no termina y habra un par de sopresitas por ahi, espero sigas leyendo.**

**latitancita: si bueno sera un poco dificil ya que entro a la universidad y tardare tres meses en intentar actualizar asi que pido paciencia.**

**anonimoo: me alegra que te hayas decidido y espero recibir mas tuyos ya veras que te va a emocionar mas cuando veas el sig capi.**


	25. Dulce y Amargo

= Betrayal II=

Dulce y Amargo

Nightwing POV:

Comenzaba a creer en algo que no existía, en una verdad que me carcomía las entrañas, que no me dejaba pensar con la claridad con la que deseaba pensar en los momentos más difíciles. Esa maldita duda incrustada en mi pecho desde hace ya algún tiempo y que por cualquier medio trataba de negarme, de creer en ella aunque fuera mínimamente. ¿Podría Raven ser inocente?, inocente ante los hechos que marcaban lo contrario, de esos que tanto odiaba y que tenía tanto resentimiento acumulado que se habían convertido en odio.

Estaba completa y profundamente confundido y en algunas ocasiones actué mas por instinto que por convicción propia, como cuando intente acabar con ella y de la peor manera, vil y ruin. Lo había hecho sin pensarlo, sin siquiera detenerme a analizarlo un momento, la sangre me hervía y aun no tenía claro un porque. Aunque trataba de mantenerme fuerte, rígido como una roca ante una tormenta poderosa, no lo había logrado. En algún momento sabía que iba a explotar y ocurrió de la peor manera; incluso el monstruo de los celos apareció en el preciso momento en que la vi con él, con mi amigo Roy Harper. ¿Cómo no estar celoso?, no, celoso no, dolido era la palabra correcta pero me negaba a creerlo porque si, si llegue a estar celoso pero también estaba el otro, el monstruo de piel blanca como el mármol, ese ser tétrico y oscuro que no me inspiraba ni el mas mínimo ápice de confianza, él también la miraba de una manera especial. Pero allí ni terminaba, lo que mas me había dolido era la supuesta confianza que decía tener en mi, no la tuvo cuando decía que me amaba. Yo habría dado la vida por mis amigos, por ella, por la hechicera que me robo el corazón.

Mi impotencia era tal que no pensaba en lo que hacia, decía o como lo decía simplemente ahí estaba, salía de mi interior como una poderosa bala, algo que yo no podía detener por voluntad propia, era algo que se me escapaba de las manos. Yo no quería dañarla, a ninguno de mis amigos pero me he convertido en el peor de los monstruos, uno sin sentimientos, amargado y sin esperanza alguna, al menos de eso ella podía estar contenta porque aunque dos años lejos, odiándola, la habían convertido en lo que jamás pensé que se convertiría. Una autentica demoniza, hermosa, poderosa, así era Raven pero estaba cegado por mi odio irracional a la traición, su traición.

Mi cuerpo era un blanco fácil, la carne es débil. Mi cerebro era una maraña de situaciones incontrolables, irrefrenables y sin cordura alguna. Por ello hice lo que hice, por eso la hice mía, a una mujer que no amaba, que no se merecía mi cariño, mi amor; porque ella igual que Raven me habían traicionado. Starfire también cargaba sobre sus hombros una traición, por envenenarme el alma y jugar conmigo. Cuando lo descubrí pensé en lo peor, en matarlos a ambos pero ahí estaba ella, la dulce Raven, la que lo soportaba todo sin rechistar y me fue conquistando, con su sinceridad, sus pasiones secretas, toda ella me encantaba. Viví feliz en mi cuento de hadas, en mi fantasía… hasta ese día, todo se desmoronó, me vi presa de mi propio pánico, de mi propia oscuridad.

Ahora estaba perdido, no tenia la clara idea de porque estaba yo en este lugar, ¿No se suponía que todo había terminado ya?, no lo se con exactitud. La diosa suprema estaba con nosotros y su paz estaba terminando de volverme loco.

* * *

><p>Raven POV:<p>

Adamanta había aparecido justo en el momento en el que iba a regresar a la Tierra. Lo había detenido todo, había cerrado la puerta hacia la cuarta dimensión y ni siquiera había podido darme una buena razón por la cual solo nos había retenido a nosotros tres. Starfire, Nightwing y yo, mientras los otros tres habían sido enviado de vuelta.

Nos condujo a una pequeña tienda, D'gradiano la había creado solo para nosotros tres y Adamanta. Ellos esperarían fuera aunque no entendía porque. La decoración era simplemente exquisita, de colores claros y poco amueblada, me hacían sentir una paz increíble, me hacían olvidar todas las cosas malas que habían pasado con anterioridad.

_ He permitido que tres de ustedes regresen a su mundo por la única razón que a ustedes tres los une.

Dijo Adamanta en un tono gentil y cálido aunque tenia la extraña sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir, ese sentimiento en mi pecho, la opresión en mi corazón me lo decía.

_ ¿Cuál es esa razón Adamanta?

Ella levanto la mano izquierda en dirección de Nightwing para intentar clamar el ansia que su pregunta había generado. Volvió la mano a su lugar y miro fijamente a Starfire por unos momentos y luego la paso a Nightwing que estaba a su lado. Yo estaba separada, no sentía la necesidad de estar con ellos a pesar de lo ocurrido.

_ Primero que nada, quiero decirles a ustedes dos, que aunque todos nosotros comprendemos que son jóvenes, lo que han hecho a su llegada es totalmente una falta grave a nuestras leyes y principios divinos. Aunque acto humano, no fue realizado con amor, el amor de una pareja que se enfrenta a vientos y mareas. Me temo que ustedes dos han cometido un acto perverso en mi reino y como todo conlleva un castigo.

_ Adamanta…

Intente intervenir, yo presentía lo que iba a ocurrir, yo lo había sentido mucho antes que ella. Yo había dejado que esto pasara pero jamás… jamás podría permitir que un inocente perdiera la vida.

_ No hija de Trigon el terrible. No hay lugar para intervenciones en esta situación. Lo que estos dos jóvenes han hecho en mi reino no puede quedarse así, a demás… sabes tan bien como yo que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir y sinceramente prefiero que sea en este preciso momento en el que puedo controlarlo, de otra manera mas saldrán heridos. No temas, todo saldrá bien querida, te lo aseguro.

_ ¿De que diablos esta hablando?

_ Tu falta de respeto princesa Tamaraniana no hace mas que acelerar este proceso. Pero se que no dejaras esa actitud conmigo a pesar de lo que voy a decirte en este preciso momento y es por eso que… tú no mereces culminar lo que llevas dentro.

Tanto ella como Nightwing no podían disimular sus caras de extrañeza, ellos no entendían como yo lo que las dobles palabras de Adamanta querían decir en verdad. No quería ser participe de este acto que al igual que ellos habían hecho era aberrante. Ni siquiera yo pude imaginarme perder al hijo de Trigon que llevaba en mi vientre.

_ Lo que en realidad quiero decir es que… Princesa, llevas el fruto del amor en tu vientre. Estas esperando un bebe.

El rostro de Nightwing se desfiguro en una expresión de pánico y frustración a la vez mientras que la de Starfire era una llena de alegría. Estaba completamente feliz de saber que en si vientre llevaba al hijo del hombre que ella amaba, ella seria madre y yo… yo seguramente reflejaba tristeza, si, tristeza porque Nightwing jamás sabría que yo tuve un hijo suyo.

_ ¿Escuchaste?, ¡Vamos a ser papas!

Ella rebozaba en su felicidad pero que equivocada estaba. Adamanta camino en su dirección y se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de ambos.

_ Dije que esperabas un bebe, mas no que fuera a nacer.

_ ¿Qué?

* * *

><p>Y entonces comenzó. Primero como una pequeña ráfaga de viento arremolinándose entre los cuatro y después con el dolor de las contracciones en el vientre de ella.<p>

_ Tu cuerpo no es apropiado para completar el producto, al no ser humana o parte humana, tu sangre y tu cuerpo no son el recipiente perfecto para mantener a ese bebe. No eres apta para llevar tal responsabilidad.

Raven sentía la agonía del producto que Starfire llevaba en su vientre, pero también sintió que ese bebe era al fin libre de las ataduras, estaba feliz. Adamanta tan solo había dicho la verdad: El cuerpo de Starfire no era apropiado para llevar a un bebe mitad humano porque las células humanas eran mas débil que unas extraterrestres.

Lentamente todo fue llegando a su calma, el viento se había detenido y el bebe de Starfire y Nightwing se había ido por completo. Ese bebe ahora era una pequeña alma blanca, una luz en el infinito espacio de los cielos. Starfire estaba hincada y sosteniéndose el vientre, sentía la perdida de su hijo y Nightwing estaba a su lado, apoyándola como debe de ser. Sin embargo, Raven no pudo ni siquiera predecir lo que a continuación sucedería:

_ Raven. Hija de Trigon el Terrible, tu también has padecido los estragos de esta perdida aunque en carne propia. Raven… ¿Recuerdas aquella pregunta que anidaba en tu corazón?

Ahora fue turno de Raven de perder el color de su rostro, ella no quería que las cosas se dieran de esta manera, no sabia si seria capaz de enfrentarse a Nightwing con esta confesión.

_ No. Adamanta, te lo pido. No puedes hacerme esto.

_ Te pido que abras tu corazón hacia mi y me digas lo que él siente porque se que anhelas saberlo.

Por unos minutos hubo un silencio incomodo. Todos estaban esperando una respuesta, incluso Starfire estaba esperando una respuesta a un en su dolor. Raven se debatía entre querer saber la verdad o no y lógicamente la balanza estaba mas inclinada hacia lo correcto. Nightwing se enteraría de una forma tan cobarde, abrupta, hacerlo de esta manera era un grave error.

_ Yo, yo… yo quiero saber… si…

Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba terminar su oración pero sobre todo lo demás estaba aterrada, confundida; una pequeña parte de si no quería escuchar esa respuesta por miedo pero la otra le gritaba que se armara de valor, que preguntara y así lo hizo. Suspiró.

_ Yo… quiero saber si mi hijo esta en uno de tus cielos.

_ Primero: Quiero aclarar que esta mujer no ha perdido un hijo, sino dos; el primero producto del amor. Ese hijo nacido entre las cenizas y el fuego, entre el odio y la sangre y el segundo, producto de un acto terrible, abominable, creado con odio y venganza, el hijo del demonio que no nació. Segundo: Esos dos bebes amados por su madre, uno de ellos solo producto del demonio y la venganza, ha retornado al infierno. Y el otro hijo, el bebe nacido en el inframundo, él, no esta en ninguno de mis cielos.

Por una fracción de segundos Raven sintió como perdía piso, como sus músculos se relajaban al grado de sentir un impulso eléctrico frio desde la columna vertebral hacia el cerebelo. Su rostro comenzaba a entristecerse y sus ojos a llenarse de lagrimas que no derramaría por orgullo.

_ ¿Dónde esta?

_ No esta en el infierno si eso es lo que preguntas.

_ Adamanta ¡¿Dónde esta, donde esta mi hijo?!

Los dioses no sentían culpa alguna y Adamanta tampoco lo sentía en estos momentos. Se acerco a Raven quien perdía la poca estabilidad emocional que le quedaba. La abrazo pero ella rechazó, luchaba por contener su ira, su preocupación, el éxtasis de saber que su hijito no había muerto.

_ Yo puedo contestarte eso.

Raven se detuvo. Miro hacia la entrada y vio a su medio hermano Jess parado ahí como si nada mientras Raven estaba destrozada. Adamanta le invitó a acercarse a ellos, esto realmente seria una escena conmovedora.

_ Antes de responder a tu pregunta hermana, debo confesar mi crimen. Yo, Jess, he asesinado a un inocente.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Yo, asesine a un niño para salvar la vida del tuyo. Aunque lo intuyes, tu hijo sigue con vida. Ahora es un niño de casi año y medio de edad.

_ Raven… ese niño del que tu hermano habla, esta en mis cielos, ese niño no fue asesinado al azar como debes estar pensando. Ese niño había nacido con una deficiencia cerebral que lo mataría en pocos días.

_ Lo cogí de su cuna y lo lleve conmigo. Cuando él se acerco a tu hijo y lo tomo entre sus brazos, lo deposito en los míos para que me deshiciera de él. Yo no podía realizar aquel acto que me pedía y que yo ya sabía que tendría que cumplir. Por ello, anteriormente busque a un bebe moribundo y encontré a este que era solo unos días mas grande que el tuyo. Por suerte para mi el no se dio cuenta del cambio y entonces… lo lance al Lago de Sangre, tu estabas recuperándote ¿recuerdas? Él te hizo creer que dejaría a tu hijo vivir contigo pero no fue así y yo te hice creer que lo había matado.

Raven no podía creerlo, no podía salir de ese estado de confusión. Su hermano y su padre se habían aliado en aquel momento y ahora resultaba que su bebito no estaba muerto. Nightwing también se encontraba en una situación similar, recordó aquella escena donde Trigon le hablaba sobre un hijo humano y Starfire estaba asombrada y tan indignada a la vez.

_ Te atreviste a traicionarme Jess. Te atreviste a llevarte a mi hijo maldito. Voy a matarte si no me dices a donde te lo llevaste y con quien esta. ¡Me escuchaste bastardo!

Sus lágrimas aun se resistían a caer pero estaba completamente segura que en cualquier momento las derramaría. Tenia tantas ganas de ver a su bebito, tenerlo entre sus brazos, besarlo, estar en su compañía. ¡Y Nightwing!, ¿Qué estaría pensando él en este momento? Se estaba volviendo loca.

_ Ten calma querida. Veras a tu hijo en unos momentos.

_ ¿¡Como me pides que me calme Adamanta!?, ¿Cómo cuando este desgraciado se llevo a mi hijo?, se lo llevó.

Por fin sus lagrimas habían caído y ella también. Sus piernas había flaqueado y Adamanta la abrazaba para intentarle dar un poco de consuelo. Jess se arrodilló junto a ellas y tomo las manos de su hermana.

_ Te traeré a tu hijo pero tienes que calmarte. No querrás que te vea así ¿verdad?

Raven negó pero sin parar de llorar. Jess se levanto y volvió a la entrada. Raven intentaba serenarse y dejar de llorar, Jess volvió a entrar, alguien pequeño le hacia compañía y Raven no pudo mas que sentir como sus entrañas se revolvían de la emoción. Era un pequeño de exactamente un año cinco meses de edad, justo la misma edad que tendría su pequeño. Adamanta se levantó y se hizo a un lado, Jess y el pequeño se posicionaron frente a Raven, él se inclinó hacia el pequeño y le susurro algo en el oído, el niño lo miro y luego a Raven. Se soltó de su mano y dio uno pasos hacia el frente, aunque pequeño, el niño era decidido.

Escudriñó el rostro de Raven en busca de algo y Raven miraba al pequeño con ansias, con emoción, con ternura, con esa pasión de una madre desesperada. El pequeño levantó sus manos y sus palmitas tan pequeñitas las poso en el rostro de Raven, una a cada lado de sus mejillas.

_ Mamá

Pronunció en una sola palabra, una simple palabra. Para Raven fue tan… tan irreal, tan mágico poder escuchar esa palabra, la palabra mama de parte de su pequeñito porque ya no tenia duda alguna. Este niño había hecho lo que su bebe cuando lo había alimentado la primera vez, el mismo gesto de poner sus manitas en sus mejillas.

_ Mi bebe. Mi hijito, amor mío

Raven abrazo a su bebito y su hijo la abrazaba a ella también. Adamanta estaba realmente conmovida por la escena pero guardo la compostura. Nightwing estaba realmente confundido, seria posible que… aquí debía haber un gran error, él jamás…, el no… no podía ser… y Starfire… ella había perdido a su hijo también y este se había ido para siempre.

_ Su nombre es Richard. Supuse que querrías que tu hijo llevase el nombre se du padre así que… lo hemos bautizado con ese nombre.

¿Richard?, ese era su nombre, el nombre real de Nightwing, eso significaba que Nightwing era el padre de ese niño. ¡Nightwing tenia un hijo con Raven! Un hijo… uno suyo, de su sangre, de su cuerpo, de su amor. Su hijo. Se levanto en inconciencia y Starfire lo miraba con el horror en sus ojos. Ella lo estaba perdiendo también. Ella se lo robaba de nuevo… a Nightwing, a su Nightwing.

Por instinto lo tomo de la muñeca de su traje y el volteo a verla pero… ¿Qué hacia el allí?, ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo, tanta inseguridad?, un hijo. Raven aun no paraba de llorar y Nightwing se acercaba con paso lento pero decidido a ellos. Adamanta no se iba a interponer entre ellos y Jess tampoco lo haría, ya suficiente había sido el cargo de conciencia y de traición que había cargado durante todo este tiempo.

_ ¡Nightwing!

Le gritó Starfire a unos pasos de ahí, ella seguía en la misma posición que al principio, en el suelo, hincada. Solo que ahora lloraba, estaba desesperada y no creía, no creía en lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Lo evidente. Lo había perdido.

Nightwing estaba dudando en acercarse mas, no era correcto ¿o si?, no después de todo lo que le hizo a ella, a la madre de su hijo. Entonces Adamanta se acerco a él y puso una de sus manos en la espalda y la otra a la altura del corazón.

_ No dudes hijo mío. Te has vuelto padre y es difícil, enfrentaras muchas desventuras de ahora en adelante y se que en todas ellas harás lo correcto. Confío en ti para que logres arreglar lo que has desbaratado tu mismo. Ahora acércate a tu hijo y a su madre.

Nightwing dudo en hacerlo pero termino convencido. Se arrodillo al lado de Raven y como Adamanta había hecho, coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de ella y la otra en la cabecita de su hijo. Raven levanto la vista que aun estaba llena de lágrimas que opacaban su bello rostro, sus ojos que tanto él amaba. Miro a su hijo. Él era su hijo, lo sabia, no tenia que dudar simplemente lo sabia, esos ojitos azules se lo confirmaban, era tan parecido a él cuando usaba pañales.

_ ¿Puedo?

Su voz sonaba tan apagada pero llena de vida, de emoción que jamás había sentido. Estaba emocionado. Tomó al pequeño de los hombros y lo giro, sus manitas realizaron el mismo movimiento en su rostro tal y como lo había realizado con Raven y aunque no espero que el niño lo llamara papa, le dirigió la misma palabra cálida que había usado con Raven.

Lo abrazó, abrazó a su hijo y después de sepáralo volvió su mirada hacia su madre. Ella no lo miraba, no se atrevía. Había fallado en muchos aspectos y no había tenido el valor de enfrentarlo, de hacerle saber esto. Prefirió ser cobarde a hablar.

_ Mírame.

Como tal no fue una orden sino una petición. Raven respondió y levanto la mirada. Era una mirada llena de tristeza y de alegría a la vez. No podía explicar lo que en ese momento sentía.

_ Es hermoso, es nuestro hijo.

Por una fracción de minuto el tiempo pareció detenerse, el aire se había acabado y todo quedaba pasmado. Era una irrealidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola ¿Como les va?<strong>

**A mi me va super bien y este trimestre no es tan pesado como lo fue el anterior y agradezco a mi profesora por eso porque como ven pude actualizar y en menor tiempo! Me merezco un apauso no? Ah, por cierto... la semana pasada me sirvio la pelea que tuve con mi compañera de equipo para escribir esto asi que ya la puedo matar. jeje.**

**Bueno el titulo de Dulce y Amargo esta inspirado en la cancion Bitersweet de Apocaliptyca ft Lauri Ylönen (vocalista de The Rasmus).**

**gabylokita41: Ya lo he dicho antes pero igual lo repetire: Nunca de los nuncas podria dejar una historia a medias porque lo detesto y ten por seguro que aunque me tarde lo que me tarde siempre habra una actualizacion. No lo dudes.**

**Spe: Hola amiga! Me rei mucho cuando lei el sobrenombre que me pusiste y la verdad es que si me queda porque mi nombre real se parece tanto a Elizabeth (creo que me hubiera gustado llamarme asi). Tal y como predijiste, SI, Rae perdio dos bebes, aunque resulto que no estaba tan perdido el primero ¿no? Tengo habilidad para hacer molestar con eso... me gusta hacer parecer malo a Dick ya sabes, es para ponerle el toque . Un beso enorme para ti tambien amiga y no descuido mis estudios, son lo primero.**

**anonimoo: Gracias por lo que dices y con respecto a La princesa... bueno tuve que borrarlo por dos motivos: 1. apenas tenia tiempo para un capitulo y era dificil saber cual historia elegir asi que me quede con tres solamente y 2. la historia se estaba volviendo nada mia y eso, no me va a volver a pasar, quiero algo mas para mis historias. Jaja que bueno que me lo aclaras asi no tendre que comentar en tercera persona jeje bien x ti chica y muchas gracias de nuevo.**

**Lucila Wheeler: ¿Todo eso ha causado mi historia en ti?, Azar! que bien eso quiere decir que voy mejorando jaja. Espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado.**

**Jackie: Creo que de aqui hasta principios de mayo podre actualizar mas seguido aunque no prometo hacerlo pues dentro de poco me voy a practicas clinicas y debo poner especial atencion a eso para pasar de grado. Pero ten por seguro que algun dia habra una nueva actualizacion.**

**Lin: ¿De verdad las leiste en 2 dias? Genial! yo me tarde un mes para leer todas las rxr de ff obvio en español. Gracias por tu cometario y por supuesto que seguire aunque tarde.**

**MARY: Gracias, gracias. Me alienta saber que aun leen mis historias a pesar del tiempo. Espero que te guste este nuevo capi.**

**Chica Cuervo: Espero hayas despejado tus dudad o la mayoria de ellas. Gracias por tu comentario.**


	26. El Verdadero Amor Perdona

=Betrayal II=

El Verdadero Amor Perdona.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en seco, los segundos parecían eternos. El aire era demasiado pesado como para ser respirado, una verdad dicha con palabras forzadas, palabras que no era tan fácil de asimilar, después de tanto tiempo poder escuchar aquello ahora ya carente de significado, de valor, de amor. "Nuestro hijo", no, no era de ambos, solo de ella, de Raven; de ella solo de ella, solo palabras vacias.

_ ¿Nuestro hijo?

_ Así es, es nuestro hijo.

_ No. Te equivocas, no es nuestro hijo. ES MI hijo, no tuyo.

_ Raven… no me hagas esto.

_ Yo no estoy haciendo nada. Fuiste tú quien lo decidió así desde un principio.

Por tanto tiempo había creído que hacia lo correcto, Raven no estaba reclamándole nada, no le reclamo nada por haber intentado matarla y no le reclamaba nada de eso en este momento, lo único que ella defendía era a su pequeño hijo. Ese hijo que los unía no por compromiso sino por amor pero… sabía cómo era ella y en gran medida tenía razón.

_ No me alejes de mi hijo.

_ No lo estoy haciendo solo… lo veras pronto.

Se limpio una lágrima traviesa con rabia y volvió a su pequeñito hacia sí tomándolo entre sus brazos. Era una fiera protegiendo a su cría, justo como había hecho Trigon con ella y a diferencia de él, Raven jamás dejaría que la volvieran a separar de lo único que amaba.

Adamanta pensaba intervenir, tratar de convencer a Raven que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto pero tal como lo había hecho con ella, no le dejó intervenir. Ahora era su turno de tomar su vida entre sus manos y moldearla justo como quería que fuera, nadie jamás volvería a manejarla como si fuera un títere.

_ Sabes que tengo el poder para revertir tu conjuro Adamanta, así que… envíame a la Tierra o lo hare a mi modo.

Para Adamanta estaba más que claro que la situación era demasiado tensa y que podría cortarse con unas tijeras. Estaba decepcionada de Raven, casi podía asegurar que las cosas no terminarían de esta manera, que… que al menos intentaría comprender un poco la situación y Nightwing, ese pobre muchacho que había sufrido tanto por su abandono. Que equivocada estaba al creer que con devolverle a su hijo las cosas entre ambos cambiaria también, ahora lo comprendía mejor. Los dioses no podían intervenir en todo y eso lo tenía como experiencia de tantos siglos atrás pero intentar mejorar las cosas, nadie podía impedírselo, claro que, a veces las cosas no salen como una las planea y justamente eso le estaba sucediendo a Adamanta. Quizás… no debió haberse entrometido más de la cuenta, quizás debió haber esperado un poco más.

Nightwing de por si ya tenia el corazón roto desde hace tiempo pero ahora estaba hecho añicos. Fue feliz durante los breves instantes en que conoció y pudo tocar una parte de si. Nadie podía imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando en este momento, excepto quizás, Starfire. Oh que egoísta ha sido, había perdido dos hijos en un minuto. Odiaba sentirse de esta manera, sentir que había perdido el control de nada. Tomo la decisión de levantarse, Nightwing el testarudo no dejaría las cosas así pero… por ahora necesitaba que la marea se calmara, por el momento necesitaba que Starfire también se sintiera amada, que sintiera que lo que había pasado no era culpa de nadie.

_ Vamos Star.

La tomo del brazo intentando ayudarla. Realmente había sido un golpe muy duro para todos el enterarse así de las cosas y Raven no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal. Para cuando Nightwing y Starfire salieron de la tienda Raven ya no estaba. Adamanta había deshecho su conjuro y ella y el niño se habían ido, quizás por un tiempo… quizás para siempre.

Hacia ya poco más de dos semanas y Nightwing no tenía noticias de Raven y de su hijo. Desde ese día, Nightwing se la pasaba en la playa ya cuando el sol se había metido y nadie caminaba a esa hora por la tierna arena que se hundía bajo el peso de sus pies. En la Torre nadie sabia que había sucedido realmente con ellos cuando tres habían sido enviados de vuelta, solo sabían lo que había ocurrido con Starfire que aun no podía recuperarse, ella estaba devastada porque sabia que no podría retener a un hijo de padre humano en su vientre por mas esfuerzo que pusiera en ello.

La pobre extraterrestre se la pasaba todo el día en su habitación a piedra y lodo; nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión y a Nightwing le dolía porque también eso había sido su responsabilidad. Así como fue apartar a su mujer de su lado dos semanas atrás. Respiro profundo, ya casi era media noche. Debía volver a casa antes de que alguien se preocupara por él.

_ Nightwing.

Esa voz. Era su voz. Volteo detrás de si y allí estaba ella, sin su pequeño pero era ella. Quiso correr a abrazarla, besarla pero era una estupidez. Una muy grande si el creía que Raven lo había perdonado así como si nada.

_ Raven, mi hijo…

Fue lo primero en que su cerebro pensó después de verla. Después de todo no podía arrebatárselo a el también, no después de que se lo hicieran a ella y saber cual era el dolor que tenia que pagar.

_ Quédate tranquilo. Tú hijo esta bien, no le faltara nada de eso puedes estar seguro.

_ ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Dónde te estas quedado?, Fui a ver tu departamento cuando desapareciste y esta en ruinas, yo temo por mi hijo.

_ ¿Temes?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Crees que no puedo cuidar a mi hijo?

_ No, yo no dije eso. Es solo que… quiero verlo.

_ No. No lo veras.

_ Raven… no, por favor. Yo… yo se que, que te falle, que…

_ Hiciste mas que fallarme Richard, te pedí que confiaras en mí y… intentaste matarme. Me traicionaste con la que era mi mejor amiga y ahora…

_ Lo siento… soy un estúpido.

_ No valen tus disculpas. No hay palabas, no hay perdón.

_ No sabes cuanto me lastiman tus palabras, dame la oportunidad de ser el padre que mi hijo necesita.

_ Eres parte de mi hijo yo no puedo negar tu paternidad porque seria egoísta. Por el momento solo puedo hacer una cosa por ti y es decirte cual es el estado de mi hijo. Es todo.

Nightwing estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por hacerla cambiar de opinión pero era verdad, no le había fallado, había hecho más que eso. Nightwing si había traicionado la confianza que Raven le había pedido que tuviera cuando se marcho y no solo eso. Pero Raven no estaba ahí para hablar de ellos, estaba ahí para hablar del hijo de ambos.

_ Si me atreví a venir hasta aquí, solo era para decirte que en cuanto logre conseguir un departamento fijo podrás ver a tu hijo. Yo personalmente vendré a buscarte pero te advierto que no podrás verlo cuando tú quieras.

_ ¿Un lugar fijo?, Raven… es mi hijo y es mi responsabilidad. Buscare por ti un departamento, sabes que puedo pagarlo, no me importa si no puedo ver a mi hijo cuando quiera pero al menos sabré que ambos están bien.

_ ¿Crees que soy inútil? No Richard, puedo sola con esto y el que haya venido hasta aquí no quiere decir que las cosas entre tu y yo cambien, al contrario todo sigue como antes y eso debería de gustarte. Es solo que no quiero que a mi hijo le haga falta tu estúpida paternidad como me hizo falta a mi la de mis dos padres.

_ Raven… ¿Por qué no regresas a la Torre?

_ ¿Estas loco?, no voy a regresar a ese lugar. Ya vine a decirte lo que tenía que decir. Adiós.

Raven se desvaneció en el aire como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Nightwing volvía a quedarse sin nada después de haberlo tenido todo. ¿Por qué carajos no le hizo caso a su instinto?, ¿Por qué dejo que se marchara hace dos años?, ¿Por qué dejo que se marchara ahora?, ¿Por qué era que siempre algo tenia que salirle mal?, ¿Por qué? Revisó su pasado, su presente y su posible futuro y se dio cuenta que nada volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

><p>Raven apareció en medio de un callejón frente a su nueva casa. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto?, es decir, Nightwing era quien debería pagar los gastos de su hijo y no… no Roy Harper. Miro hacia arriba, hacia la ventana que tenia la luz encendida. Ahí podía sentir dos presencias, la de su pequeño y la de él, quien jugaba a ser padre. Si no hubiera sido por Red Arrow, seguiría viviendo en el Teatre con los vampiros. Sabia que Armand podía controlarlos a todos pero nada era seguro y por azares del destino, una noche de espectáculo Roy apareció antes de la función y con el miedo a flor de piel exigió ver a Raven.<p>

Así había pasado una semana, viviendo de Roy y la semana anterior a esa había vivido de Armand y su teatro. Y ahora con lo que Nightwing le había dicho… ya no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Se encamino para cruzar la calle vacía tan solo con la suave luz de las farolas alumbrando la oscuridad. El departamento no era muy grande, a penas para una familia de tres, tampoco era muy lujoso pues Roy no era Richard quien gastaba a diestra y siniestra el dinero de sus mentores, seguramente Oliver Queen se daría cuenta de la falta de dinero, en cambio Bruce Wayne ni lo notaria. Y es que ambos eran ricos pero a los Queen les daba por contabilizar cada céntimo de dólar.

Empujo levemente la rejilla color rojo de la entrada, no hizo ruido alguno y volvió a cerrarla tras de si cuando hubo entrado. Sus pasos no sonaban en el duro asfalto, ni siquiera sonaron cuando subió las escaleras para llegar a su número de apartamento. Introdujo cuidadosamente la llave para evitar despertar a su pequeño y al hombre que sabia dormitaba en el sofá esperando su llegada.

No quiso despertar a Roy cuando cerro la puerta pero el la había sentido llegar y casi había saltado del sofá de una pieza para ir a recibirla como nadie lo había hecho.

_ ¿Qué sucedió?

_ Nada importante. Sigue sin saber que eres tu quien nos ha dado protección.

_ ¿Y entonces para que fuiste?

_ Le prometí que pronto tendría noticias de Richie y aunque quisiera evitar todo contacto con Richard, no puedo evitar que piense en su hijo.

_ Eso lo se. Y es una verdadera lastima porque… sabes que te amo.

_ Ya hablamos de esto Roy.

_ Eso también lo se. Dame una oportunidad.

_ Richard me pidió que regresara a la Torre.

_ Ese pedazo de… es un estúpido, ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirte eso?

Pero Raven no contesto absolutamente nada y eso fue lo que hizo que Roy perdiera la paciencia y aunque Roy no era de esos tipos que golpeaba a las mujeres por celos, si levanto la voz.

_ ¡Lo consideraste!

_ Shh… baja la voz! Y no. No lo considere. No regresare a la Torre, nunca.

Ya sobraban las palabras para ver que Raven estaba decidida a no volver nunca a ese sitio mas no bastaba para saber que seguía amándolo a pesar de todo y que, seguramente el también la amaba. Con un poco de arrepentimiento Roy la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

_ Vamos a dormir por favor.

Fue una suplica mas que una petición. Raven quería olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir pero pronto tendría que volver a verlo, su pequeño realmente necesitaba a su padre biológico no a un hombre que solo les proveía de dinero y protección; Roy no necesitaba ser el padre del pequeño Richie porque el no sabia quererlo como lo amaba su padre, el no podría soportar tal responsabilidad porque no lo era pero él estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en convencerse a si mismo y en convencer a Raven de que realmente podía lograrlo.

Ambos fueron a la recamara principal. La cama era pequeña cuando la compartían, cuando Raven necesitaba el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado para no sentirse sola pero era demasiado grande cuando Roy dormía en el sofá grande a causa de la petición silenciosa de ella. A pesar de todo el empeño puesto Raven no había sido suya todavía y así como estaban las cosas el comenzaba a dudar que algún día pasara. Ya se había dado por vencido antes cuando ella le contara sobre su pequeño y lo acepto de buena manera pero ahora intentaba compensar la ausencia de Richard hasta que las cosas entre ambos se remediaran un poco y durante ese tiempo quizás pudiera ocurrir algún cambio favorable.

Roy cayó dormido casi instantáneamente cuando toco la cama pero Raven aun estaba despierta, no tenía sueño en lo absoluto aunque sabia que ya era tarde para los mortales. Se levanto silenciosamente y se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeñito quien dormía plácidamente en la cama hecha a su medida. Se acercó cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y le acaricio sus negros cabellitos.

_ Yo se cuanto te ama tu papa amor mío pero estoy confundida y no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Le dijo en voz baja para no perturbar su sueño. Esperaba que de alguna manera se resolvieran las cosas, casi mágicamente pero la magia no podía resolver este tipo de conflictos ya que esto ella misma lo había causado.

_ Pronto veras a papa cariño, el formara parte de tu vida y no te hará falta porque te ama tanto como yo te amo. Tus padres siempre estaremos aquí para ti en todo momento, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, no quiero que mi historia se repita en ti hijo mío, pero deberás entender que por el momento no es adecuado. Necesitamos estar bien, que comprendas que lo que hago lo hago por tu bien y que no quiero lastimarte.

* * *

><p>La noche había sido demasiado larga para Nightwing quien no había pegado un ojo, los minutos parecían horas pero a su cama no le importó cuan cansado estuviera, su cuerpo le reclamaría después y la paga seria terrible. Aun recostado sobre la cama Richard no se levanto, esperaba que algo pasara pero nada sucedía. ¿Qué podía pasar?, absolutamente nada, al menos nada que lo hiciera saltar de la cama y que le proporcionara esa paz que tanto pedía a gritos.<p>

Afuera ya comenzaban a escucharse algunos ruidos como el de los pájaros cantando su alegre melodía matutina y la luz del sol entrando por la ventana de su habitación e incluso algunos movimientos rutinarios dentro de la Torre. Era la hora de levantarse pero no quería, su cuerpo estaba tan pesado que parecía una gran roca incrustada en el asfalto. Nah… hoy no se levantaría, si tenia que atender algún asunto lo trataría desde ahí dentro. Ya se había cansado de ser el líder, que otro hiciera su trabajo, después de todo… comenzaba a molestarle lo rutinario, anhelaba otras cosas.

_ Lamento haberte decepcionado Raven… mi hijo lo es todo, no sabes lo que daría por tenerlo aquí conmigo. Y a ti… tenerte junto a mi como mi mujer. Nunca deje de amarte pero me dolió que no confiaras en mi, que no me dijeras lo que estaba pasando. Me sentí usado.

Mirando hacia arriba, al techo. Sus ojos se inundaron de agua salada como el mar. Las lágrimas reflejaban sus sentimientos verdaderos pero no había nadie quien los viera para comprobar que sus sentimientos eran auténticos.

_ Perdóname Raven por favor perdóname.

* * *

><p><strong>Aparezco de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que ha tenido un poco mas de exito que las anteriores y vean! no tarde seis meses.<strong>

**gabylokita41: **Que bueno que te haya gustado. Y espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado, me he esforzado mucho.

**Spe: **Amiga yo tambien extrañaba a Ricky. Y se que me vas a odiar pero... no puedo revivir a Arella... pero si va a aparecer ya te lo habia dicho.

**Chica Cuervo: **Para mi es un honor tener comentarios nuevos y siempre se agradecen aunque a veces no pueda contestar a todos. Aun falta mucho por desarrollar y espero que tus comentarios lleguen hasta el final porque veras que ahora los capitulos ya no son tan fuertes como los otros, son como un colchoncito para lo que vendra...

**anonimoo: **Tengo en mente una interminable lista fisica de 13 historias nuevas... pero primero a terminar lo empezado. Ojala que este capi te agrade.

**Mrder Tomato: **Y aun falta lo mejor! no te lo puedes perder...

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. YA VOY A LA MITAD DEL 27 ASI QUE NO FALTARA MUCHO PARA VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR. LOS QUIERO NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA.


	27. Frente a Frente

=Betrayal II=

Frente a frente

Nightwing POV:

Sé que por el momento no tengo derecho a sentirme parte de la vida de mi hijo pero quiero serlo. Quiero se ese padre que yo perdí y que jamás recuperé. Raven no pretendía que las cosas fueran de esta manera, podía verlo en sus ojos, en su actuar en sus palabras. En todo lo que ella era y que no supe ver en su momento, en todo lo que no supe entender cuando gritaba con palabras mudas que me necesitaba, que necesitaba que confiara en ella. En nuestro amor.

He hecho cosas terribles, sí, pero… merezco una segunda oportunidad ¿no es cierto?, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y Raven debía dármela. Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas amargas cada vez cada vez que recordaba mi situación. Starfire había cambiado demasiado conmigo, me culpaba de la muerte de ese hijo que habíamos engendrado juntos pero es que ¿no se daba cuenta?, ¿Qué no había comprendido las palabras de Adamanta?, yo sé que le destrozaron el corazón, le desgarraron el alma e hicieron añicos sus esperanzas de una vida conmigo.

_ Una vida… juntos.

Maldigo el momento en que caí tan bajo y ruin. Fui un estúpido, un inconsciente, un… un animal, eso fui. Yo no debí haberla hecho mia, ni aquí, ni ahora, ni nunca porque eso fue darle falsas esperanzas de algo que jamás sucedería porque yo amaba a otra mujer en cuerpo y alma a la madre de mi hijo.

¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar en amor?, ¿Cómo puedo pensar en que Raven me perdonara por todo el daño que le hice?, ¿Cómo? Debo buscar una solución a mi problema y debo hacerlo por mi cuenta, ya no quiero lastimar a nadie más, no quiero volver a sufrir.

Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho cada vez que miraba a mis amigos preocupados por mí, por no saber cómo ayudarme y me sentía un miserable porque no había tenido la decencia de sacar adelante a Kori.

_ ¿Nightwing?

_ ¿Sí, Cyborg?

No había mejor momento para una interrupción oportuna, si seguía pensando de esta manera sobre mi situación, seguramente perdería contra mí mismo.

_ Sé que es un mal momento para interrumpir pero, al otro lado de la línea están los titanes este y preguntan por ti, ¿Qué les digo?

_ Diles… que ahora voy.

_ Claro.

Me levante del suelo donde estaba y seguí a Cyborg escaleras abajo ya que últimamente mi lugar favorito para recordar viejos eventos era el techo, irónico ¿no? Cyborg me echaba una mirada de vez en cuando para comprobar mi entereza. Incluso en mi mayor oscuridad podía decir que estaba bien sin llegar a mentir del todo.

Al cruzar la puerta automática pude notar a Changelling en el sofá con un par de hojas del diario matutino esparcidos por ahí. Al verme, me sonrió y dijo algo sobre que los químicos ya habían retirado la alerta sobre la playa. No creo que muchas personas hicieran caso de ella pero, me alegro. Lo siguiente que note fue la pantalla que cubría casi por completo el ventanal y el rostro preocupado de Bumblebee al otro lado, en espera.

_ Bee… ¿Qué sucede?

Fue mi primer impulso y casi hubiera jurado que ella la estaba esperando para sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, ya sin poder contenerse ni un minuto más o estallaría. Para mi mala fortuna yo no estaba preparado para lo que vendría.

_ Hola Nightwing. Perdona que te moleste pero estoy realmente muy preocupada por Red Arrow, no responde a las llamadas en el comunicador y después que volvieron pensé que regresaría a casa pero no lo hizo. ¿Podrías decirle que lo necesitamos aquí?

_ Bee. No sé cómo decirte esto. Roy no está con nosotros, después de nuestra llegada el decidió marcharse.

_ ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no está allí?, ¿Dónde está?

_ ¿intentaste rastrearlo?

_ Si pero no capto señal alguna.

_ Lo siento Bee, en estos momentos no soy de mucha ayuda pero… puedo ponerme en contacto con más personas para averiguar su paradero.

_ Está bien. Gracias Nightwing.

La señal se perdió en cuanto Bumblebee cortó toda comunicación conmigo. Cyborg al igual que yo, se quedó pensando en las palabras de la líder titán este. Era sumamente extraño que él no volviera a la Torre este en cuanto su ayuda ya no fue más requerida. De pronto se me ocurrió la loca idea de que el se había quedado en la ciudad, mire de soslayo a Cyborg y comprendí que había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

_ No, no puede ser posible.

_ Piénsalo un segundo Night, todo encaja.

_ Sí pero, ¿Por qué se quedaría?, esto no tiene sentido.

_ Ja. Roy es hombre igual que ustedes. ¿De verdad crees que no tiene ningún motivo para quedarse?, un hombre hace lo que sea por un poco de carne.

No me había percatado de la presencia de Starfire hasta el preciso momento en que sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente y llegaron como un puñal a mi corazón. Sus palabras habían tenido un doble significado que los otros no entenderían. Por supuesto se refería a Raven y a Roy juntos. Ella la odiaba, lo sabía, así como también sabía que tenía un contrincante contra el cual pelear por la madre de mi hijo. De nuevo Cyborg y yo nos miramos comprendiendo así que habíamos dado justo en la respuesta correcta, Roy Harper se había quedado en la ciudad.

_ Duele saberlo ¿no?, pobre de ti amor mío tu bruja ahora es de otro.

_ Tal vez y si es así… no me importa.

_ Te felicito por esa decisión cariño, así no tendrás que preocuparte mas por ese mocoso.

_ Eso jamás me oyes, ese niño es mío y nada más.

_ No, no, cariño. Ya no. Deberías mejor pensar en mí, en el hijo que perdimos y no en el que tienes con esa perra.

Dió media vuelta y se marchó. Todo lo que me había dicho era verdad y de una u otra manera tenía que hacerme a la idea pero no podía. Cambiar la seguridad de muchas personas inocentes por una mujer y un niño que no eran suyos, que no eran su responsabilidad. Debía estar locamente enamorado de ella como para no regresar a sus labores con su equipo o mínimamente como para no haber comunicado nada a su líder. Internamente me odiaba a mí mismo porque en primer instancia no pude ayudar a Bee a localizarlo pero le había prometido encontrarlo a toda costa.

_ Nightwing… ¿Quieres contarnos algo?

Me preguntó Changelling. Tarde o temprano tenía que revelarles este secreto que había guardado por un breve periodo de tiempo y es que, no quería emocionar a nadie con la noticia de mi hijo.

_ Si Night. ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

_ Sí. Hay algo que deben saber pero deben prometer que no saldrá de ustedes ni una sola palabra. No quiero tener a los titanes más jóvenes rondando este lugar. ¿Entendido?

Ambos solo asintieron con la cabeza. No era del todo seguro que cumplieran con mi petición pero al menos no me sentiría como un mentiroso al ocultar lo que realmente estaba pasando. Les conté con toda la calma del mundo lo que había pasado en el cielo de Adamanta cuando ellos tres habían sido enviados de vuelta y solo tres nos habíamos quedado. Al principio sus caras brillaron con la luz de mil soles pero cuando les conté lo que Raven me había dicho, sus rostros se apagaron así de fácil.

_ Pero tengo un sobrino. Raven no puede quitarme a mi sobrino.

_ Si! ¿Quién lo va a malcriar?, ¿Quién hará bromas a Cyborg conmigo?

_ Chicos, esto es serio. Raven no me deja acercarme a él todavía así que… tengan paciencia. Ella dijo que vendría en cuanto todo estuviera bien.

Duras palabras incluso para ellos. Entendieron por mi reacción al contarles todo esto que yo no estaba en mejores condiciones y que por obvias razones Star odiaba a Raven mas que nunca en su vida.

_ Entendemos Night, entendemos.

_ Gracias. Cyborg quiero que rastrees la última señal del comunicador de Harper y Changelling… necesito un favor especial.

* * *

><p>Su furia era tal que ni siquiera estaba pensando en el daño que se hacía al producirse aquellas marcas en su piel tersa, aquellas heridas que se producía con sus propias uñas al rasgarse la piel sangraban inmediatamente e irremediablemente dejaban unas marcas terribles surcando a lo largo de ambos brazos. Lo peor de todo es que nadie se había dado cuenta del daño que Starfire se estaba infringiendo por odio.<p>

Su odio por Raven iba más allá de la propia muerte. Estaba tan desesperada por tener a Richard solo para ella y para nadie más. No iba a importarle si se volvía una asesina para conseguir su objetivo pues ella lo amaba. Nadie podría culparla de ello ¿o sí? Si tan solo Richard pudiera darse cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido por culpa de la bruja todo habría sido diferente

_ El será mío. Él es mío bruja maldita.

Y volvió a herirse con sus afiladas uñas. Las gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer en su ropa empapándola de a poco hasta formar una gran mancha rojiza en el faldón de la bata que usaba. Desde ese día allá con Adamanta no había usado otra cosa que esa prenda y más importante ya no salía a combatir con los titanes como habría hecho antes.

_ Nightwing te odiara. Él no soportaría una traición más de tu parte. Te vas a querer morir perra demoniaca.

¿Cuán afectada podría estar para odiar de esa manera a una persona?, ¿Cuánto puede una persona odiar a otra solo por un hombre?, un hombre que había cometido muchos errores pero al final humano. Todos habían cometido errores pero tarde o temprano tendrían que encontrarse de nuevo y entonces todo sería diferente. Por el momento Star se conformaría con hacer sufrir a Nightwing haciéndole saber que la bruja ya no era suya sino de otro. De Roy Harper.

Se colaría como veneno en la sangre para llenarle la cabeza de ideas, lo haría sentir culpable por la muerte de su hijo. ¿Por qué conformarse con un poco si podía hacer mucho? Star estaba volviéndose loca de apoco y nadie se daba cuenta de eso.

La pobre chica inocente que había llegado a la Tierra con aire de niña estaba muerta y había dado paso a una peligrosa mujer despechada y dolida que podía ser bastante peligrosa si se lo proponía. La princesa extraterrestre ya no era más princesa y se había convertido en una desquiciada. Ya no era ella.

Por otro lado, Raven no estaba en mejores condiciones. Su pequeñito lo era todo para ella y sabía exactamente como era vivir sin una madre que le diera sus consejos, que la cuidara y la protegiera. Sabía que no tener el amor de su madre era realmente horrible y aunque ella no tuvo la culpa de ser la hija de un demonio, no quería que su hijo sufriera por no tenerla a ella.

También sabía que se sentía no tener a un padre que estuviera allí, que sintiera su amor o que la regañase cuando llegara tarde. Lo anhelo un tiempo si, pero ahora era diferente, ahora era madre y Richie tendría a su padre, de eso estaba segura, los tendría a ambos sin importar cuanto sangrasen las heridas del pasado. Lo único que no podía permitir es que su hijo viera a Harper como lo que no era. Debía poner definitivamente límites entre ellos y quedarse aquí en este apartamento que él había conseguido no estaba bien, no era correcto.

Le agradecía, si, el que la hubiera sacado de un peligro constante al vivir en theatre con Armand pero no estaba bien que ahora de buenas a primeras intentaran formar una familia cuando Raven sabía que su corazón le pertenecía únicamente a Richard, el padre de su hijo.

Su pequeñito estaba tan entretenido con el librillo ese de llamativos colores que Harper le había traído el otro día, casi podía imaginarse que estaba sola, sin embargo, Raven estaba tan distraída que ni cuenta se había dado que la puerta de entrada estaba entreabierta. Alguien podía entrar y llevarse a su hijo o peor aún, su niño podría salirse y extraviarse. Por suerte para ella y su hijo, Roy acababa de entrar por esa misma puerta.

_ ¿Todo está en orden?

Por supuesto nada estaba en orden y la pregunta era realmente irrelevante. Roy sabia, no era estúpido. Las reacciones de Raven siempre daban pie a nuevos pensamientos, nuevas sensaciones, nuevas actitudes y aun así Roy seguía allí.

_ Eso creo.

_ ¿Por qué no le vas a ver?

Y valla que hubiera corrido a hacerlo pero nuevamente aparecía la culpabilidad y la razón. Harper tan atento a sus necesidades, a todo lo que les hiciera falta. Era un buen hombre y pagarle de esa manera la haría sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Él no la merecía pero a Harper no le importaba y seguía allí. La tomo de la mano y la levanto de sofá de donde estaba sentada y la abrazó. Le dio un beso cálido en la frente y le susurro…

_ Salgamos esta noche los tres… como una familia…

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle pero asintió delicadamente mientras el calor de sus brazos llenaba su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón. Se sentía tan bien así, tan cómoda y protegida. Su lugar estaba ahí, no había duda, sin embargo, la razón dictaba lo contrario.

El sol se estaba ocultando detrás de esas altísimas montañas de cristal de enormes antenas que parecían rascacielos. Esos edificios que daban vida y motor a la bella ciudad Jump. Esa imagen quería guardarla para siempre en su mente y en su corazón. Su pequeño y Roy Harper mientras el primero se dedicaba a vestirlo y el segundo tan atento a cada palabra que le dedicaba el otro, era perfecto ese momento. Al final los tres habían salido a cenar y después al cine. Richie se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su madre al instante. Hacia un poco de frio pero no importaba si estaban los tres unidos. Raven había tomado una decisión y pronto también se la haría saber a su pareja y al padre de su hijo.

Tan pronto como fuera posible pero el destino era cruel porque para cuando llegaron al departamento Richard ya los estaba esperando y no tenía un buen semblante aunque su aura estuviera tan calmada, Raven podría jurar que un nudo en el estómago se le había formado y un poco de nauseas le estaba dando. Ambos se detuvieron justo a la mitad del pasillo, él estaba cómodamente recargado en la pared junto a la puerta de entrada. Richie se había despertado casi como por arte de magia y llamo a su padre por lo que era: "papa"

Los tres adultos se quedaron sorprendidos, en todo el tiempo que levaban viviendo juntos el niño jamás le había llamado papa a Harper. Este momento Richard no lo olvidaría. Su pequeñito le había llamado "papa" y no "mama" como la primera vez. Richard se adelantó hasta Raven quien sostenía a su hijo y lo tomo en sus brazos.

_ Así es hijo mío. Yo soy tu padre. No lo olvides nunca.

Raven desvió su mirada a Harper quien entendió perfectamente la indirecta o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a ella. Dejó a la pareja ahí y él se adentró a su refugio, su departamento, después de todo ya no podía perder más.

_ Aunque no lo creas vengo en son de paz.

_ No necesitas decírmelo. Tu aura ya lo hizo.

_ Que bien porque no vengo a pedirte favores ni nada por el estilo.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

_ Seguramente esa no es la pregunta principal pero te la responderé. Estoy aquí no a pedirte sino a exigirte que lo dejes. He puesto un departamento a tu nombre y quiero que mañana a medio día lo ocupes.

Raven estaba totalmente perpleja. Richard no podía exigirle tal cosa. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? Seguramente su rostro se había deformado en una mueca de disgusto o al menos así lo sentía. Inmediatamente Richard volvió al ataque.

_ Pasare por ti y por mi hijo mañana a las diez. Para entonces quiero tus maletas listas, no tolerare un no por respuesta.

Richard estaba esperando a que Raven se pusiera histérica por obligarla a hacer aquello pero nada, no decía nada y comenzaba a creer que había sido una mala idea. La espera de una respuesta le estaba matando aunque no lo demostrara.

_ A las diez.

Raven respondió después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Tomo a su hijo nuevamente y entro al departamento. Sería una larga noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**He vuelto y con buenas y malas noticias...**

**Las buenas noticias es que este lunes entro a la uni despues de dos agotantes semanas de vacaciones que ni fueron vacaciones para mi. Este capitulo ha sido fruto de mis ratos libres y por fin lo publique! Me siento orgullosa porque este capi lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y poco tiempo y me encanto!**

**Las malas... que estoy PENSANDO seriamente en tomarme un año sabatico para poder entrarle bien a mi carrera auqnue por el contrario no me gustaria porque no seria yo saben... siento que matar a Bjlauri un tiempo no seria propio. ¿Me ayudan a decidir?**

**Reviews!**

**Spe: Aun no decido cuanto mas hacer sufrir a Night pero de que sufrira... sufrira! Yo tambien te extraño amiga pero ni modo asi son las cosas por cierto ya viste que Darky publico una historia en Young Justice? Esta re buena la trama... Ojala que te pases por ahi y lo leas.**

**anonimoo: Pues como veras mis animos y la inspiracion andan por los suelos. Espero recibir comentarios positivos o al menos que me indiquen que no quieren que me tome ese año sabatico que digo. La historia aun tiene un poco mas de vida y de verdad que lo que viene nadie se lo espera.**

**Jugo de Limon: Jeje ya sabes como soy RxR4 ever! pero ya sabes que siempre hay sorpresas conmigo y valla que se sorprenderan... gracias por leerme.**

**TsukihimePrincess: No Nightwing no dejara a los titanes para estar con Rae o al menos no en este fic. A veces es bueno un poco de presion sabes? pero agradezco tus buenos deseos. Saiyonara!**


	28. Elementos

=Betrayal II=

Elementos

Nightwing POV:

Estaba satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos de esta noche. Comenzaba a creer que Raven estaba recapacitando sobre dejarme ver a mi hijo y formar parte de su vida… quizás también pueda formar parte de la suya.

Chico Bestia había hecho un buen trabajo al elegir el departamento apropiado para ella y el niño, seguramente no había sido fácil para él hacerlo pero su buen juicio le dijo que estaba bien. Chico Bestia había elegido un buen lugar donde criar a mi hijo, me permitía desplazarme con mayor facilidad entre ellos y mi trabajo como héroe. El departamento se encontraba a tan solo unas manzanas de la costa, era espacioso, justo para el buen desarrollo motor de mi hijo, él tendría su propia habitación, sus juguetes, su espacio y Raven tendría también el suyo, su habitación era más grande que la que Roy podía haberle dado. Ambos lo tendrían todo.

Pensaba en todo esto, en mi buena suerte de camino a casa. La noche era perfecta para caminar, para pasar un buen momento, en las buenas cosas que este día me había traído… o casi todas. Después de todo no pude haberlo hecho solo, también debía agradecerle a Cyborg por rastrear la última señal del comunicador de Red Arrow, lo que me había permitido triangular su posición aunque admito que debí utilizar recursos sucios en esto de su búsqueda.

Hice trampa si así le puedo decir. Mis recursos no fueron suficientemente eficaces por lo que tuve que recurrir a mi mentor. A Batman. Al principio no supe dirigirme hacia él, me comporte como un tonto:

FLASH BACK:

_Después de que Cyborg me diera las coordenadas de la última señal del comunicador, quise triangular su posición lo más cercano al punto de referencia pero el software de la Torre no era suficientemente potente para que el satélite triangulara sin equivocación alguna, pensé en la posibilidad de pedirle al genio detrás de la Torre que modificara la transferencia hacia el satélite o que actualizara el software pero eso hubiera tardado horas, incluso días. Así que me trague mi orgullo y enlacé a la mansión Wayne. A la baticueva._

_Por la hora, seguramente Bruce debía estar en su despacho atendiendo asuntos de Wayne Enterprise, si tenía suerte, Alfred estaría allí para atender mi llamado._

__ Amo Dick… Que sorpresa!_

_Alfred ya no era ese hombre de cabellos color plata y rostro bien formado y torneado. Ahora el poco cabello que le quedaba lo hacía lucir demacrado, las arrugas en su rostro le aumentaban la edad pero seguía siendo el hombre que me atendía cuando niño._

__ Hola Alfred… Yo… Bruce… Esta?_

__ Si amo Dick. Esta usted bien?_

__ Si. Estoy bien._

_Alfred presionó un botón que no pude observar y que seguramente estaba conectado a la habitación de Bruce. Tenia que ser un botón de emergencia con el cual el bajaría de su lecho de riqueza y se dignaría a bajar a las tinieblas de su mansión a ser el héroe que Gotham necesita. Escuché de pronto como una puerta automática se abría. Trague saliva inconscientemente. Él estaba igual de sorprendido como lo estaba yo por mi atrevimiento a enlazar con el todopoderoso Batman._

__ Richard…_

__ Bruce…_

_Alfred nos concedió nuestro espacio y se retiró. Estaré siempre agradecido con ese hombre por todo lo que me dio, pero ahora… era yo quien estaba frente a Batman y el esperaba algo de mí._

__ Yo… _

_Me quede sin palabras. ¿Cómo decirle que lo necesitaba?, ¿Qué necesitaba de su ayuda, de su apoyo si me aleje de su lado para tener una vida en solitario?, seguramente que el lo entendería pues jamás me busco para que regresara pero de una u otra manera estaba seguro que me vigilaba._

__ Esta conversación no me lleva a ningún lado. ¿Quieres ser más específico?_

__ Lo siento…_

_Juro por mi Dios que no me disculpaba por molestarlo, sino por todo, por lo de antes. Pro mis palabras sin sentido cuando me fui, por mi torpeza, mi inmadurez, por este momento tan amargo._

__ También lo siento._

_Me respondió. No esperaba que un "lo siento" arreglara las cosas entre nosotros pero admito que se sentía realmente bien, era como quitarse un gran peso de encima y respirar libremente._

__ Bruce… necesito de tu ayuda._

__ ¿Que necesitas?_

__ Bueno… la… la Torre no tiene suficiente potencia como para triangular exactamente una ubicación y necesito ser exacto._

__ ¿Tienes las coordenadas?_

__ Si…_

_Le hice llegar las coordenadas mediante un plano y los puntos probables que mi satélite me permitía o al menos eran los lugares probables en los que Harper podría estar. Bruce lo estudió un poco antes de preguntarme por la persona a la que quería rastrear y admito que… no me era muy agradable contar mi historia pero por el bien de mi hijo… lo haría._

__ Busco a Roy Harper._

__ Curioso._

__ ¿Qué es curioso?_

__ Que también lo estés buscando._

__ ¿Cómo dices?_

__ Su mentor… Oliver Queen también quiere saber de su paradero._

__ Entiendo… si tu software lo encuentra, le harás un favor a él también._

__ Bien. El satélite está rastreando las coordenadas y triangulará correctamente, tardara unos minutos así que… mientras esperamos… porque no me cuentas ¿Qué tal tu vida de héroe solitario?_

_Esboce una risa de amargura al recordar cómo se habían creado los titanes. Bruce no necesitaba preguntarme sobre mi vida si la tenia resumida en unas cuantas hojas de papel._

__ No soy un héroe solitario y lo sabes. ¿Por qué te molestas en preguntar cosas que ya sabes?_

__ Está bien. No tienes que ser tan hostil. Tienes razón, se todo de ti, de tu vida como héroe pero no de tu vida personal Richard._

__ Mi vida personal es una porquería. Estoy… con buenos amigos pero me siento solo._

__ Explícate._

__ Bruce… debes saber que eres abuelo._

__ ¿Qué?_

__ Si… tengo un hijo._

__ ¿Quién es la madre?_

__ Raven…_

__¡¿Qué?!_

_Juraría que a Bruce casi le da un ataque al corazón y no es que no me preocupara pero sabía esa pequeña historia de cuando ella llego a la Tierra. Ese día la Liga de la Justicia había hecho de Raven la peor de las personas y gracias a ella hoy éramos una familia._

__ Mira… Raven no es una mala persona Bruce es solo que…_

__ ¿Que los abandonó y se unió al lado oscuro para ayudar a su padre a llegar con más fuerza a nuestro mundo?_

__ Correcto. Pero no fue así, no sabes por lo que pasamos._

__ Es cierto. No lo sé pero tampoco puedo regresar el tiempo. ¿Sabes que legalmente eres mi hijo verdad?_

_Aunque ninguno de los dos quisiéramos tocar ese tema, Bruce lo había sacado de improviso y su punto era irremediablemente lo que yo más necesitaba en ese momento._

__ Sí. Lo sé._

__ Bien. Entonces… hazte responsable de ese hijo que tienes con ella. No te perdonaría que los dejaras a su suerte._

__ Sabes que jamás evadiría mi responsabilidad como padre._

__ Me alegra saberlo hijo._

__ Me lo enseño el mejor... gracias._

__ Bueno… tengo unos asuntos que resolver. La computadora ya término de rastrear, te mandare ahora mismo las coordenadas._

__ Gracias nuevamente Bruce._

End flash back

Esta noche dormiría tranquilamente sabiendo que mi mujer y mi hijo pronto pasarían a ser mi responsabilidad y no de otro, que ellos dos solo serían para mí y no para nadie más. El pensamiento suena egoísta, sí, pero quiero ser egoísta, quiero serlo sin importar que porque ellos son lo más importante para mí.

* * *

><p>Faltaban treinta minutos para la hora acordada entre Richard y Raven. A Roy no le había gustado para nada la decisión que ella había tomado sin consultarle. Raven no tenía nada que consultarle puesto que ella era la madre del pequeño que sostenía entre sus piernas. Dolía saber que jamás volvería a verlos, ni a ella ni al niño que no era suyo pero que lo quería como si lo hubiese sido. Ya tenía practica en todo esto de perder gente querida, primero había sido su hija y luego ellos. El destino se ensañaba crudamente con Roy Harper.<p>

_ De verdad agradezco todo lo que hiciste por nosotros Roy pero… mi hijo necesita a su padre y su padre debe ser quien vele por su seguridad, por sus necesidades, no tú. ¿Entiendes?

_ Mejor de lo que crees Raven.

_ Roy. No quiero que pienses que te he usado por que no es así. Yo siempre fui clara contigo.

_ No estoy pensando en nada. Solo sé que una parte de mí no está de acuerdo con esto pero la parte racional de mi está de acuerdo y sabe que es lo mejor.

_ Te prometo que te buscare y dejare que veas a Riche.

_ Me parece buena idea y te lo agradeceré inmensamente.

Raven le sonrió tiernamente mientras Roy abrazaba con todo su ser al niño. Un par de leves ruidos en la puerta terminaron con aquella bella despedida. Richard por fin había llegado, antes de lo esperado pero ya estaba ahí.

Raven miro hacia la puerta esperando alguna señal que sabía que nunca llegaría porque quien estaba detrás de ella, estaba decidido a llevársela de ahí. Por impulso se movió hacia ahí, puso la mano en la perilla amarilla de la puerta y giro suave y lentamente. Richard la miró y por un momento pensó en sonreír pero luego recordó que aun la batalla no la había ganado.

_ ¿Lista?

_ Eso creo.

Desde entonces ya había pasado un mes y todo parecía seguir igual. Pocas veces Roy llamaba y preguntaba cómo estaba el niño pero en ninguna ocasión se presentó en el lugar. Raven a veces pensaba que todo hubiera sido mejor si su vida hubiera terminado a los dieciséis años y por consecuencia esto no estaría pasando.

Le había permitido a Richard ver a su hijo cuantas veces quisiera en el día y el día que fuera. Ambos se veían tan contentos estando juntos que, cuando Richard se iba, Raven se sentía la peor de las personas pisando la Tierra. No podía negar que también deseaba estar bien con él pero tampoco podía olvidar que no quiso escucharla y que casi la mataba. Lo que fuere… ya no importaba.

Cada tercer día Richard llevaba un arreglo floral sin importar que no fuera un día especial, solo quería llenar la casa de un ambiente familiar y de un agradable aroma a flores. Esa tarde Richard había llevado un enorme arreglo de azucenas, lirios y violetas. A Raven le encantaban las violetas y Richard se aprovechó de aquello. Era como volver a ser adolescentes, él le regala flores a la bella doncella y ella le entrega el su corazón. Un bonito sueño convertido en pesadilla.

_ Gracias por las flores.

_ No hay de qué. Raven… salgamos a comer los tres. No cocines hoy.

_ Está bien.

Todo estaba en calma. Todo parecía ir viento en popa. Así era una verdadera familia unida, sin odios, sin rencores, sin nada… solo amor… solo paz.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA GENTE BONITA DEL FANFICTION!<strong>

**He vuelto! Renaci de las cenizas. (Nahhh no me hagan caso). La verdad es que estoy de muy buen humor y por fin termine de escribir este capitulo, aunque a mi parecer es un poco menos de lo que muchos esperan de mi. Este capitulo fue demasiado ligero, pareciera que solo es una escritura sin sentido pero verán que conmigo todo tiene un fin y eso... se vera en los próximos capítulos.**

**Y hablando de capítulos... Quiero aunciar dos cosas. La primera: Este fic esta llegando a su fin y me emociona saber que será la segunda historia que termine a pesar del tiempo y Dos: Quiero pedirles que pasen a leer el fic de mi amiga Darky llamado In My Veins (originalmente de Young Justice) pero ahora formando parte de Teen Titans. Es una trama muy buena. Por favor pasen a leerla.**

**Ahora... lo siguiente es que la causa de mi felicidad es que este lunes comienzo mis practicas de Obstetricia y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué carajos me importa tu vida?, Bueno... tenia que decirlo a alguien porque estas practicas las amare por el resto de mi carrera y quería que lo supieran.**

**Y bien... ahora aclaraciones, se que no las hice en los capítulos respectivos pero ahí van: Del capitulo 25 Dulce y Amargo, me inspire en Bitersweet de Apocaliptica ft Lauri Ylonen. Del capitulo 26 El verdadero amor perdona, me inspire en la canción del mismo nombre del grupo Maná, del capi 27 Frente a Frente, igualmente la canción del mismo nombre de Enrique Bunbury y finalmente para este capitulo Elementos, me inspire en mi fuente principal tanto para escribir como para practicar, de la melodía Elements Dubstep de la violinista Lindsay Stirling.**

**Por cierto... tome una decisión y... No dejare de escribir y terminare cada historia que empiece siempre y cuando sean pacientes. Asi que habrá Bj para rato.**

**Jackie: **Tienes razón. No dejare de escribir. Yo espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**anonimoo: **Mira! que bonita casualidad anonimoo... la verdad es que a veces las cosas nunca salen como una quiere no?, Que bien, ahora se que una colega me lee jaja. Curiosamente yo también quería medicina pero ahora ya estando en practicas agradezco a las circunstancias que me hayan puesto en esta bella carrera humanitaria y calida, no en la carrera sin humanidad y solo por dinero. Gracias por tu comentario me alegra saber que aun me quieren por aquí a pesar del tiempo.

**gabylokita41: **Pues juzgalo tu misma. Yo expuse mis razones y siento que no es tan interesante como los demás pero... se viene lo bueno.

**Spe: **Jamas dude de que fueras tu... pero me alegra que hayas terminado Blood. Verdad que todo lo que dije era cierto?! Yo también llore la muerte de Diva pero asi pasan las cosas. Te entiendo amiga... ojala pronto nos encontremos en el chat. Las extraño a las tres.


	29. Culpable

=Betrayal II=

Culpable

Solo los dioses saben cuánto Nightwing le había insistido a Raven para que le dejara llevar a su retoñito a la Torre titán para que conociera al resto de familia; las mismas veces que él se lo había pedido fueron las que Raven se las había negado, a excepción de una vez.

_Flash Back_

__ No le pasará nada. Estaré ahí para cuidarlo._

__ No._

__ Raven… por favor._

__ No._

__ Quiero que conozca al resto de su familia._

__ Dije que no._

_La misma discusión de semanas anteriores y siempre terminaban igual. Raven siempre decían "NO" y Richard trataba de convencerla en vano… hasta ese día. Justo cuando Nightwing iba a repelar se quedó callado mientras miraba fijamente detrás de Raven quien extrañada también volteo hacia ese lugar. Su semblante se vio congelado en una expresión de miedo, su medio hermano demoniaco Jess estaba en su casa._

__ Mi señora… hay problemas._

_¿Cómo osaba ese desgraciado hijo de demonio presentarse así en el lugar donde vivía un niño?, ¡En sus propias narices! Tenía que hacer algo con él, algo definitivo aunque no podía matarlo; por fortuna su hijo jugaba en su habitación._

__ ¿Qué haces aquí?_

__ Ya te lo dije… hay problemas._

__ ¿Qué tipo de problemas?_

__ Es… confidencial y un poco personal._

_Seguramente Jess no quería decir nada más por temor a que el estúpido humano que casi mataba a su toda poderosa reina, aprovechara cualquier mínima información para acabar con los pocos "buenos" demonios que quedaban. Raven regresó su vista a Richard quien al parecer había ganado una batalla, se cruzó de brazos esperando tan solo la confirmación de su victoria._

__Está bien, tú ganas pero si veo un solo rasguño e mi hijo te mato._

__ Tranquila no le pasará nada._

_Raven suspiró mientras veía como Richard entraba a la habitación de su hijo. Inmediatamente Jess y Raven se marcharon y reaparecieron a las afueras del bosque donde estaba una de las entradas aun activas hacia el infierno._

_Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en seis meses, la única diferencia visible era que el palacio de su padre estaba en reconstrucción. El ambiente allí abajo parecía mas tranquilo, casi podía decir que pacífico aunque supiera que eso jamás pasaría porque los demonios carecían de alma y de pensamientos puros. A veces era difícil creer que todo estaba bien._

__ Increíble ¿no es cierto?_

__ Mencionaste problemas._

__ Claro. Ven._

_Jess guió a Raven al interior de lo que antes fué su escondite preferido; es decir, a la antigua habitación de Raven. En una mesa de piedra se encontraban esparcidos varios pergaminos, exactamente trece y alguno que otro mapa del mundo y de ciudades en específico._

__ ¿Qué es esto?_

__ Los escritos de Lucifer sobre las entradas a nuestro mundo. Las entradas que él creó._

__ Son trece en total, algunas ya inactivas por la mano del hombre._

__ Exacto. Irlanda, París, Estambul, Egipto, México, Ucrania, Paraguay y Finlandia. Todas ellas inactivas. Aun tenemos las de España, Asia, Japón, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos._

__ ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?_

__ La entrada de París… se reactivó._

__ ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?_

__ No lo sabemos. Por ello envié a algunos de los nuestros a verificar que el resto de las entradas sigan como hasta ahora. Joe, Jared y el resto se asegurarán de ello pero…_

__ Pero… ¿No es todo verdad?_

__ No._

__ ¿Qué mas hay?_

__ Los licanos de París reportan haber visto a un sujeto con aura demoniaca. No saben de quien se trata pero temen que sea él._

__ Lo destruimos, no puede ser él._

__ Sabes tan bien como yo que eso fué muy fácil y que no quemamos sus resto y todo lo que ello implica._

__ ¿Y los vampiros?, estoy segura que ellos también debieron haber reportado algo, su instinto al igual que el de los licanos es inequívoco._

__ Así es. El propio Armand se ofreció a seguir esa aura demoniaca por todo el mundo. Estoy en espera de su reporte._

__ De acuerdo… solo… solo dime ¿Hace cuánto hace que sabes esto?_

__ Dos o tres meses._

__ ¿Y por qué hasta ahora me lo dices?_

__ Porque creí que podía solucionarlo. No quería que te separaras de nuevo de tu hijo ahora que están juntos._

__ No me salgas con que eres un buen samaritano porque ambos sabemos que no es así Jess. A demás… Richie tiene a su padre por ahora y se que daría su vida por él antes de que le hicieran daño. Esto no me gusta nada._

__ ¿Y si es él?_

__ Entonces se metió con la madre equivocada._

* * *

><p><em>Arriba, las cosas iban bastante bien. Cyborg y Changelling se habían encariñado inmediatamente con el niño pero Starfire ni siquiera había mencionado una sola palabra, se veía tan descuidada con ese cabello rojo fuego revuelto y enmarañado; con ojeras marcadas debajo de sus esmeraldas orbes y para colmo seguía usando esos camisones que la hacían lucir aun mas olvidada de lo que debía parecer. Starfire parecía otra, parecía mas una cascara que un cuerpo con vida.<em>

_Pero eso no había importado para el resto de los titanes porque ahora tenían una mejor ocupación. Cyborg y Changelling seguramente intentarían enseñarle algunos "trucos" al pequeño Richie. Ambos estaban demasiado emocionados como para ver detrás de las cortinas que eran sus ojos._

__ Richard._

_Apareció de pronto Raven, observando como su hijo se marchaba a toda velocidad montado en un leopardo verde que huía de un hombre robótico si un brazo._

__ Santo cielo, no aparezcas de esa manera._

__ Tengo un par de problemas allá abajo y necesito que cuides a nuestro hijo el resto del día._

__ ¿Tan grave es?_

__ Solo cuídalo ¿quieres?_

__ Si… claro._

_Después Raven volvió a irse sin decir nada más. Aquel día Richie durmió en la Torre junto a su padre porque Raven no llego sino hasta la mañana siguiente._

_End Flas Back._

_ Volveré por él antes del anochecer. Cuídalo bien.

_ Despreocúpate.

Raven se despidió de su pequeñito con un beso en la frente. Con esta, era la quinta vez en el mes que Raven tenía que irse para arreglar aquellos asuntos del inframundo.

_ No hasta asegurarme que todo esté en orden. Por cierto… Richie tiene un par de rasguños en la espalda. Asegúrate de que no vuelva a pasar o vete despidiendo de tu hijo.

_ No. No los había notado, tendré más cuidado.

_ Eso pensé.

Raven se desvaneció en un aura negra. Richie comenzó a llorar por su madre pero tan pronto como Nightwing empezó a hablarle, al niño se le olvidó.

_ Vamos a ver hijo, esos rasguños no pudieron haber salido solos.

* * *

><p>Jess, Armand y Raven se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad, justo donde colindaban con Gotham. El lugar era árido, casi desértico y el sol estaba a tope. Si el instinto de Armand estaba en lo correcto, este era el lugar que estaban buscando ¿no?, por fortuna el efecto de la sangre de Raven en el cuerpo de Armand estaba funcionando de maravilla ya que de lo contrario, el sol hubiese calcinado al pobre vampiro.<p>

_ ¿Estás seguro que en este sitio fue donde lo viste hace tres noches?

_ Estoy seguro Raven. Siento que aquí es… mis poderes dicen que es aquí y además huelo… huelo un poco de sangre, no estoy seguro, quizás sea un animal muerto o algo así.

_ Jess… ¿Puedes sentir algo?

_ No. ¿Tú puedes?

_ Nada. Tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua.

_ Yo iré por aquí, Armand por allá y tu… esta es tu zona.

Jess se dirigió hacia el camino que conectaba hacia Ciudad Jump, Armand seguiría hacia el camino de Gotham y Raven, en medio de la absoluta nada. ¿Qué podría encontrar ella allí?

_ Esto no está bien.

Delante de ella se extendía el árido suelo cubierto por pequeñas piedritas erosionadas por el tiempo y la humedad, esparcidas por ahí, algunas otras de gran tamaño, ahí; en medio de la soledad. Entre mas se adentraba, menos le agradaba. Guiada por sus instintos, el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría tomaba mas fuerza y la opresión en el pecho era mas difícil de soportar, casi se le hacia imposible respirar con normalidad.

Fue entonces cuando pasó. A lo lejos, distinguió un gran bulto o al menos lo suficientemente grande como para poder pensar que se trataba de una persona. Miró hacia abajo y el terror se apoderó de su ser, las grises piedrecillas por donde pasaba, estaban salpicadas con gotas secas de sangre, a su lado una roca se lo confirmaba.

Presa del pánico, Raven corrió hacia ese bulto temiendo lo peor; en efecto: Raven tenía razón. Ese bulto era el cuerpo marchito de algún hombre por la complexión física; por su estado de descomposición, había encontrado la muerte hace tres noches exactamente. Respiro hondo y se armó de valor. Con sus propias manos desnudas le dio vuelta al cadáver boca abajo del pobre desgraciado.

_ No… Roy…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su garganta de un nudo doloroso de sollozos. Ese cuerpo pertenecía a uno de los mejores titanes y amigos que pudo haber tenido. Roy Harper no podía estar muerto. No podía carajo! ¿Quién podría quererlo muerto?

_ Azar.

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos como una cascada y su cuerpo en cuclillas no pudo soportar su peso, cediendo ante la gravedad. Morir de esta manera, era morir con dolor y sufrimiento; era simplemente terrible. Miró hacia el rostro de Roy, parecía que sus verdes ojos aun tenían vida y que le suplicaban que le salvara. Cuanto había dado por evitar que esto pasara.

Lo escudriñó perfectamente, todo estaba en su lugar excepto… excepto su corazón. Algún maldito desgraciado le había arrancado el órgano vital cuando aun estaba vivo. Definitivamente, esto tenía que ser obra de él… debía serlo y ese maldito hijo de perra se las iba a pagar. Iba a vengar la muerte de quien tanto le dio sin recibir nada a cambio.

_ Armand… Jess…

Les llamó con la voz quebrada por el llanto contenido. Instantáneamente ellos aparecieron. No dijeron absolutamente nada al darse cuenta de la situación, con respeto y honrando al héroe caído, levantaron su cuerpo. Jess desapareció con él, lo llevaría al infierno y después… después, tendría que dar las malas noticias.

Los ojos de Raven demostraban cuanto le había afectado este acontecimiento, solo Armand sabia cuando le estaba doliendo pero también… también debía pensar en ese pequeñito. Él le dio fuerzas para regresar a la Torre.

A los titanes se les fue informada la situación con lujo de detalle, claro… omitiendo parte de la historia que aun no se tenía por verdadera, a Roy Harper se le daría cristiana sepultura en cuanto su mentor lo decidiera y para ello, los titanes este esperaban contar con el apoyo de los titanes fundadores para intentar amortiguar un poco el dolor que esto provocaría en Oliver Queen. La Liga de la Justicia seguramente culparía a Raven por lo sucedido.

Raven no se presentó al funeral la tarde siguiente porque sabía que no era lo correcto aunque quisiera estar ahí. Nightwing decidió hacerle compañía en el departamento que había puesto a su disposición, así ella no estaría sola con esta pena y si quería hablar de algo, era mejor que lo hablara con él.

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ No. Lo que sucedió… yo… debí saberlo.

_ ¿Cómo podrías?

_ No lo se. Debí haber hecho algo al respecto. Ahora la Liga buscara cualquier excusa para acabar con migo y con mi…

_ No. Claro que no. Tú no lo mataste y ellos lo saben. No permitiré que les hagan daño… nunca.

_ Pero siento que así fue, siento que lo maté.

_ No fue así. No eres culpable de nada.

_ No debí involucrarlos. No debí volver.

_ No seas tonta. Volviste para evitar que algo mas grande sucediera, volviste por ayuda.

_ ¿Y de que sirvió?, un inocente murió por mi culpa.

_ No. Vamos deja de decir esas cosas.

Las lágrimas cedieron de nuevo. Nightwing la abrazo sin esperar que le devolviera el abrazo. Tan solo esperaba que ese gesto noble pudiera saciar un poco el dolor que sentía en estos momentos la bruja y por un momento así fué, Raven se olvidó del problema en cuestión gracias al calor del cuerpo de Nightwing y a sus fuertes brazos que la protegían; pero mas aun a todo el estrés que se cernía sobre su cabeza y las responsabilidades sobre sus hombros.

No podía evitar que Raven sintiera culpa por lo que había pasado, estaba seguro que jamás se lo perdonaría pero al menos podía intentar convencerla de lo contrario. No la dejaría de nuevo, esta vez Nightwing pensaba con la cabeza fría en lugar de pensar con el odio y el rencor de años atrás, por ella y por su hijo, estaba dispuesto a todo.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después del sepelio de Roy Harper, Raven por fin había decidido ir a dejarle flores en su tumba. Llevaría consigo a su pequeñito aunque él no comprendiera aun de que se trataba todo esto. Por supuesto, Richard no sabía absolutamente nada ya que, de lo contrario, se opondría rotundamente y no por miedo sino por no estar allí acompañándoles.<p>

Le quito la playerita azul que su padre le había comprado. Richie estaba listo para una buena ducha cuando notó en su espalda más rasguños, ahora eran más visibles que los anteriores. Siguió buscando en el cuerpecito desnudo de su niño, marcas que le indicaran algo más, entonces descubrió un moretón en la piernita izquierda y otro más en el brazo derecho. Al parecer estaban sanando ya porque nunca escuchó al niño quejarse.

_ Richie, ¿Quién te hizo esto hijo?

Hubiera deseado que el niño le dijera que había pasado en realidad pero aun no decía muchas palabras aunque entre ella y Richard hubieran hecho un avance notable en la educación de su hijo y seguramente ya no recordaría como se hizo aquello o a la persona que se los hizo.

No había duda alguna, su hijo estaba siendo maltratado en la Torre titán y aunque sospechaba de una sola persona, no quería apresurar conjeturas. Bañó a su niño y después lo vistió. Le explicó a donde irían y por qué pero Richie no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud del problema aunque era un niño muy inteligente.

_ Vamos cariño.

Guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el comunicador que Nightwing le había dado con anterioridad el día en que sepultaron al arquero ya que su antiguo comunicador había sido desactivado al día siguiente de su huida de la Torre.

Se transportó hasta el cementerio de Steel City donde sus restos descansaban junto a los de su pequeña hija fallecida Lían Harper. Caminó directo hacia sus tumbas, estaban limpias y pulcras, la de él decía: Roy Harper. 1988- 2013. Amado padre e hijo. Descanse en paz. Colocó frente a la escritura, un hermoso ramo de Orquídeas, una rara especie de flores pero las favoritas del muchacho. Puso también, un arreglo de Lilis en la tumba a un lado de la suya donde estaba Lían.

_ Ahora estas con tu hija y ambos estarán bien. Gracias Roy por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros.

Abrazó a su hijito y este le devolvió el abrazo. Así permanecieron durante un largo rato. Raven miró a su niño y se levantó para tomarlo de la mano. Al girarse, se encontró al mentor de Roy y al de Nightwing a escasa distancia de la suya. Por instinto intentó esconder a su hijo detrás de ella para protegerlo.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Solo vine a poner flores en la tumba de Roy y de su hija.

_ No te creo nada.

_ No me interesa en lo absoluto.

_ Por tu culpa mi hijo está muerto.

Raven se quedó sin palabras, ¿Qué podía decir?, no podía contradecirlo porque ni siquiera estaba segura de quien había sido su asesino. No, en realidad si tenía una idea pero decir quién era su sospechoso era como aceptar la acusación de Oliver.

_ Tranquilízate Oliver. Tal vez diga la verdad.

_ Tal vez.

Oliver recorrió la distancia que quedaba para llegar a la tumba de olvidó de Raven por completo, ella no le importaba porque Bruce tenía razón, tal vez decía la verdad. Raven no era culpable de la muerte de su protegido pero si de haberlo enamorado, él, irónicamente "le había dado el corazón" y ahora estaba tres metros bajo tierra junto a su hija.

_ Así que él es mi nieto.

Raven lo miró como estudiando sus palabras o su próximo movimiento. No necesitaba que ella le confirmara que así era porque el mismo Bruce lo había dicho ya.

_ Me encargaré de que Oliver comprenda que lo sucedido no fue culpa tuya.

_ No necesito que interceda por mí.

_ Por supuesto. ¿Richard y tu…?

_ Con todo respeto pero eso no le incumbe.

_ Entiendo.

Raven tomó al niño entre sus brazos lista para marcharse. Bruce quedó a tres pasos de Oliver, entendiendo que el momento era incómodo para Raven.

_ Sabes… me recuerdas a tu madre. Seguramente ella también te amaba como tú amas a tu hijo.

_ Ángela está muerta. Dudo mucho que pueda decirme cuanto me amaba.

Entonces Raven desapareció. Bruce se situó a un lado de Oliver apoyando una mano en su hombro en señal de compañía. Oliver se lo agradecía en un silencio mortal.

_ Qué lindo niño.

_ Sí.

_ No dejes a tu hijo y a tu nieto.

_ No te preocupes por eso ahora.

_ Me hubiera gustado convivir más con Roy y con Lían a pesar de todo.

_ Lo sé. No dejes que esto te destruya Oliver.

_ No. Roy siempre tenía una esperanza… y yo también. Ahora ambos están en un mejor lugar.

* * *

><p><strong> ok ok volvi! la segunda actualizacion en el mes! ya es algo... Este titulo lo obtuve de la cancion Guilty de The Rasmus (MIS AMORES)<strong>

**En fin quiero decir dos cosas, la primera: A QUE NO SE LA ESPERABAN! No quieran asesinarme pero de verdad esto tenia que pasar.**

**Y DOS: Estoyy desepcionada de mis lectores, primero todo mundo diciendome que quieren actualizacion y cuando la tienen nadie comenta ¿que les pasa? me esfuerzo tanto y ustedes ni un maldito gracias dan! y con esto me refiero a RENACER por que siiii! ya la actualice!**

**INGRATOS!**

**Darky: Amiga! te extrañoooo tu ya no me quieres! waaaaa. No hay problema, espero que hayas obtenido algunos lectores extra de los que ya tenias en Young Justice.**

**Chica Cuervo: Preludio concedido, estas en lo correcto.**

**Spe: Oh querida no olvido lo que prometo y la tendras, esa escena de angela aparecera pero dame tiempo y dale tiempo a la historia. Diva... la pobre Diva hermana gemela de Saiya... no me caia tan bien pero sus hijas! awwww. Ya veras que pasa con esto, sera emocionante.**

**gabylokita41: No demonios no! todavia le falta mucho a esta historia! bueno.. al menos unos 5 capis o mas que se yo! esto sale solo.**

**anonimoo: Ohhh te juro que yo pensaba pasarme a medicina pero no ahora estudiare una especialidad aunque todavia no decido cual. No me menciones un PAE O UN PLACE porque los quiero hechar a ambos a la basura! Azar! como me quebre la cabeza con las benditas taxonomias. Estupidos NIC, NOC Y NANDA! OOOPs sorry pero en realidad fue un trimestre muy pesado.**

**paguayo775: Oh gracias que bueno que te gusto... seguire durante un mes mas asi que cualquier cosa puede pasar.**

**Almafuerte: Holaaaaaaa desaparecida! hace mucho que no se de ti pero en fin que bueno que te apareces. Huuuuy y lo que falta digo ya que... pues mate a Harper y todo ese lio de las entradas... ¿que crees que pase?**


	30. Sobrenatural

=Betrayal II=

Sobrenatural

_Al mirar por la ventana de su departamento, recordó aquellas veces que podía hacerlo desde la Torre titán, podía ver como el cielo gris tronaba con fuerza, las nubes llenas de agua y ver el oleaje salvaje que le mar creaba en la base de la gran roca donde la grandiosa T estaba formada. Si, definitivamente días como estos en donde lo único que podía ver era a la gente correr de aquí para allá con sus sombrillas en alto, los altos edificios y a las enormes gotas de lluvia caer sobre su ventana._

_Podía decir que extrañaba esos días de compañía en la Torre titán. Pero entonces todo estaba bien, sus amigos eran su única familia y se amaban, las cosas estaban bien, todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que… hasta que… todo se vino abajo, primero con Robin, luego con todo el asunto de Trigon y… en fin._

__ ¡Mami!_

_Entró corriendo el pequeño Richie y detrás de él su padre quien apagaba la sombrilla. Ambos habían salido al parque por un rato mientras Raven terminaba sus "asuntos" pendientes allá abajo._

__ Hola mi amor. ¿Cómo te fue?_

__ Bien._

__ Qué bueno cielo. Ahora ve por tu ropa que tienes que ducharte._

__ Si mami._

_El niño obedeció a las órdenes de su madre. En cuanto a Richard, era otra noche mas que se quedaría a dormir en el departamento. Por supuesto Raven y él no compartían el mismo cuarto pero quien decía que no podían compartir la cama en una noche. Algunas veces Richard dormia en el sofá y otras… Raven tenía un poco de acción._

__ Iré a secarme. Yo lo baño._

__ Está bien._

_Ya acostumbrada a que algunas noches Nightwing se quedara a dormir, la propia Raven le había sugerido que llevase un poco de ropa para que se cambiara cada vez que algo así llegara a ocurrir, por supuesto para que Nightwing se quedara a dormir, afuera debía estar cayéndose el cielo como ahora, nevando o debía ser una hora inapropiada para marcharse aunque claro, a ninguno le importaba esta última condición._

_Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño donde el niño estaba acomodando su ropa en un mueble que se encontraba allí cerca. Su padre también estaba allí y solo usaba su ropa interior por lo que la vista que ofrecía de su cara posterior no era para despreciar._

__ ¿Te gusta?_

__ Tú trasero siempre ha sido un deleite para todas tus conquistas._

__ Si pero este trasero solo le pertenece a una sola._

_A Nightwing siempre le gustó provocar a Raven a cerca de sus atributos como hombre y algunas veces también lo hacía con los de ella. Amaba cuando ella reía ante sus insinuaciones y ahora quizás… podría encender de nuevo la llama con esta oportunidad que se presentaba._

__ Quisieras._

__ Si claro. Aprovecha que no puedo demostrártelo._

__ Eres insufrible._

__ Ya veremos si dices eso más tarde._

_Raven negó con la cabeza y rió un poco. Estaba preparada para lo que sabía vendría después, no podía quejarse, después de todo esto solo pasaba cada tanto y desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerlo con el hombre de su vida no sonaba tan mal. Decidió retirarse._

_Caminó a su habitación donde se cambió de ropas por unas más "cómodas". A Nightwing le gustaría estaba segura. Después se fué a la cocina a preparar un relajante té de hiervas y mientras el agua se calentaba decidió que recargarse sobre la mesada con los codos apoyados y las piernas levemente cruzadas no era tan mala idea, solo tenía que esperar a que el llegara y…_

__ Esa pose me agrada._

_Agregó Nightwing a su llegada, el trasero de Raven tocaba el todo poderoso frente de su hombre. Sus manos recorrían cada fibra de la fina tela sobre la bruja mientras permanecían en esa posición. Hace algunas noches que estaba esperando que esto se hiciera realidad._

_En un movimiento de vaivén, Nightwing comenzaba a excitarse mientras Raven disfrutaba plácidamente de ese miembro casi duro. Las manos de Nightwing pasaron de su trasero a sus pechos, no los recordaba tan grandes pero entonces no tenían un hijo. Raven gimió._

__ Shhh… vas a despertarlo._

__ Tú serás el culpable._

_Ahora ambos se encontraban de frente y las manos de Nightwing recorrían la piel tersa debajo de la blusilla de Raven mientras se fundían en un apasionado beso. Raven decidió que ese no era un buen lugar para terminar lo que habían comenzado. Se transportó a su habitación, donde todo podía pasar. Ella debajo de Nightwing con las piernas entrelazadas y el torso de él al descubierto. Raven no podía negar que esto le gustaba y que era lo que estaba ansiando. Richard le quito la ropa y el juego siguió hasta terminar, los dos cansados debajo de las sabanas._

_Raven acaricio la espalda desnuda de él y se levantó para verificar que su hijo realmente estuviese dormido más cuando entró a la habitación, esta se encontraba vacía, no había señal del niño. Corrió hacia su habitación, Richard parecía una roca, lo movió un par de veces incluso le grito pero él no despertó. Rodeó la cama en la que dormían, el brazo de Nightwing colgaba fuera de las sabanas, sus ojos azules… no tenían vida. Nightwing estaba muerto._

* * *

><p>Raven despertó de pronto empapada en sudor. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y le preocupaban esos sueños. El mismo maldito sueño desde que sepultaron a Roy. Siempre era el mismo, todas las noches. Se quitó las sabanas de encima y descalza fue a comprobar que todo de verdad estuviera en orden. Su hijo estaba profundamente dormido y Nightwing estaba en el sofá, tal y como lo había dejado… y respiraba que era lo importante.<p>

Despacio y en silencio se dirigió a la cocina donde preparó la tetera con agua y la puso a fuego lento en la estufa. Su cara se veía cansada y en verdad lo estaba. Dos semanas, dos malditas semanas teniendo esas pesadillas! Su cuerpo de a poco comenzó a perder tensión aunque no dejaba de dolerle. Ya no podía seguir mintiendo, tenía que hablar.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ ¿Puedes abrazarme?

A Nightwing le extrañó pero no se negó a dar lo que le pedían. La rodeó cálidamente con sus fuertes brazos y le beso la frente, esperó que le reclamara por hacerlo pero eso no ocurrió, al contrario, Raven se acomodó más entre sus brazos.

_ Te estas comportando muy raro. ¿Me dirás que pasa?

_ Pasa que… tuve una pesadilla. La peor de todas.

_ ¿Una pesadilla?, ¿Y te pones así por una pesadilla?

Delicadamente la separó de su cuerpo. Miro su rostro tan fuera de lugar, tan pálido como siempre pero sus ojos estaban sombríos. Comenzaba a creer que en realidad no había tenido dulces sueños.

_ No fue una pesadilla cualquiera. Esa pesadilla la he tenido desde la muerte de Roy y aparece todas las noches y tengo miedo.

_ Está bien, está bien. Cálmate y dime que pasa en tu sueño.

Nightwing se acomodó junto a Raven mientras intentaba tranquilizar sus nervios con el te de hiervas. A cada tanto Raven respiraba hondo para seguir con su relato Richard estaba tan sorprendido como sonrojado ante la confesión de algo que no había pasado.

_ No quiero que eso pase.

_ No va a suceder, lo prometo.

_ Richard… el sigue con vida.

_ ¿Qué?, espera… con… él ¿ Te refieres a… Trigon?

Raven asintió. Nunca se había sentido tan mal emocionalmente como ahora, excepto cuando le hicieron creer que su hijo estaba muerto y ahora su peor pesadilla volvía a latir. Nightwing no iba a permitir que eso pasara, nadie jamás volvería a tocar a su familia y si para ello tenía que dar la vida, lo haría.

_ Mírame. Juntos buscaremos una solución a esto ¿sí?, yo… no voy a permitir que nada malo les pase, ni a ti ni a mi niño.

_ Sé que no lo permitirás pero eres humano y él es más fuerte aun sin la totalidad de sus poderes.

_ Lo sé y aun así lo intentaré.

El resto de la madrugada ninguno durmió. Raven se encerró en su habitación aunque sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño nuevamente, aun así; se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos más los dulces sueños no llegaron. Por otro lado, Richard fue a la habitación de su hijo y se quedó allí a velar por el.

Ya más avanzada la mañana, Richard regresó a la Torre acompañado de su hijo. Al llegar, convocó a los titanes fundadores y por video llamada al resto de los titanes honorarios, revelando así la terrible noticia del resurgimiento del demonio rojo y el posible inminente ataque. Cada titán tomaría las precauciones necesarias y estaría alerta de cualquier cambio notable o no de cada ciudad, país, estado, casa o persona del lugar en el que se encontrase en ese momento. Si se notaba algo fuera de lo ordinario, tendría que comunicarlo de inmediato al resto para alertarlos y tomar medidas extremas y así idear un plan de contingencia.

Sin embargo, esto no aseguraba que los civiles estuvieran a salvo, incluso los héroes mismos no lo estaban pero tendrían que tragarse su miedo y arriesgar sus vidas como lo había hecho Red Arrow. No cabía la menor duda de que si esto no resultaba, todos perecerían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por otro lado, Nightwing tendría que hacer una alianza con la mayoría de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia. Esperaba que Raven al fin encontrara el escondite de su padre y poder acabarlo por completo antes de que pasara lo contrario. Confiaba en ella.

Por lo pronto, su hijo, Changelling y Cyborg se encontraban muy entretenidos jugando al escondite por toda la Torre. Al menos le darían tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden, pensar con claridad y tomar la iniciativa sobre muchas cosas.

* * *

><p>La habitación es un completo desastre, las paredes antes rosas ahora estaban teñidas de un gris carbón por todas esas veces en que se había desquitado con su pobre e inocente cuarto por esas situaciones en que nada le salía como planeaba. Los pocos retratos colgados de los pequeños clavos ya eran historia mientras que los vidrios de los cristales que los protegían se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar.<p>

Objetos personales estaban calcinados en su mayoría y los pocos que quedaban no eran precisamente muy sanos que digamos. La cama estaba volteada a comparación de su posición original. En realidad, toda la habitación era un reverendo desastre, justo como la extraterrestre que estaba tirada boca abajo en el suelo.

_ Quema… quema como el fuego. Duele…

Lo que antes era la bella extraterrestre de bonita tez bronceada, cabello rojo fuego y verdes esmeraldas, aún estaba viva por supuesto, dentro de la cascara sin vida que representaba su cuerpo respiraba y eso era grandioso, los brazos y las piernas tenían unos feos rasguños que estaban cicatrizando nuevamente.

_ Oh querida no te preocupes… hay pocas cosas en esta vida que de verdad he disfrutado y… verte sufrir es una de ellas.

No. Definitivamente su mente nunca la había engañado pero cayó en la trampa como una rata, como una vil rata de panteón. Había sido débil de carne y una fiera intentando recuperar lo que ya sabía perdido y ahora era demasiado tarde para enmendar el camino.

_ Basta… por favor.

_ Hmmm… yo creo… que no.

Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y su cuerpo aun en el frio piso de metal se retorcía del dolor infringido hacia su ya lastimado orgullo. Star suplicaba que todo parara, poco faltó para que perdiera la conciencia y solo hasta entonces su sufrimiento fue cesado más las olas de sentimientos reprimidos salían a flote como miles de burbujas de aire bajo el mar.

Su respiración era muy superficial, apenas si se llegaba a notar el movimiento torácico por el efecto. Al abrir sus parpados, se desvaneció rápidamente un tinte rojizo para regresar al verde tono normal de sus ojos.

_ Ya sabes que hacer.

_ El niño… el niño.

Se levantó del suelo con una gracia única, miro a su alrededor con una feroz vista. Hoy era el día, hoy era el fin de todo, de ese niño, de su madre y de su padre para que al fin el rey pudiera regresar a reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta, los sensores al sentirla próxima se activaron y abrieron la lámina metálica. Su esbelta figura se perdió entre los pasillos de la T en la que vivía, escucho risas, dos de ellas adultas y la otra era del pequeño.

* * *

><p>El juego consiste en que uno cuenta hasta veinte mientras se cubre los ojos para que el resto pudiera buscar un lugar en el cual no fuera encontrado de una manera rápida. El pequeño Richie estaba muy entretenido con sus tíos y con el juego que, pronto se olvidó de su padre frente a la gran pantalla.<p>

No era tan divertido cuando el tío Gar contaba ya que cuando tenía que buscarlos, al primero que encontraba era a Cyborg y en seguida a Richie y no por buen jugador sino porque su olfato de lince le ayudaba mucho para jugar. Cyborg a pesar de su ultra tecnología, lo hacía a la antigua, era más divertido, más emocionante y al niño le hacía gracia.

_ Estén listos o no… ahí voy.

Para mala fortuna de Cyborg, su peso y el metal chocando con el metal delataban su posición por lo que cada que se acercaba a uno de los dos, alguno cambiaba de lugar de escondite antes y antes que el otro pudiera salvar a su compañero, ambos eran encontrados.

_ Te encontré Changelling

_ Oh rayos. Bien, vamos por el pequeño.

Richie había salido del cuarto contiguo al que se encontraban jugando, eso estaba claro, el problema ahora era encontrarlo. Podía estar en cualquier lado de la Torre y ésta… era enorme.

_ Richie… ¿Dónde estás amiguito?

_ Vamos Gar… ¿No creerás que de verdad te va a responder cierto?

_ Al menos estoy haciendo algo.

_ El niño es más inteligente que tú y no se lo creería.

Discutían los dos titanes mientras caminaban con dirección a las habitaciones. Pensaron que el niño tal vez estuviera allí solo que estaban cometiendo un grave error porque en efecto, el niño había salido pero estaba escondido en dirección contraria a la que ambos iban. Bueno. Algún día lo encontraría ¿no?, tal vez cuando el niño se desesperara por estar oculto, saldría e iría con su padre a esperar pacientemente a que su madre llegara.

Al poco tiempo Richie se cansó de esperar y se dirigió hacia el lado donde sus tíos se habían ido. Esperaba encontrarlos por algún lado, Richie estaba seguro que los había seguido por el mismo camino por el que se habían ido o… ¿no?, después de todo la Torre era enorme y los pasillos demasiado iguales como para recordar con exactitud por donde había pasado y por cual no.

_ ¿Papi?

_ Oww… el pequeño bastardo está perdido y quiere a su papi.

Al doblar en una de las esquinas, se encontró con la Starfire que lo odiaba. El pequeño sintió de pronto que sus músculos se tensaban y un miedo profundo que no había sentido nunca, se instaló en todo su ser. Esa mujer no era buena y no estaba allí para ayudarlo.

_ Vamos a ver mocoso… ¿Cómo quieres morir?

_ Papi.

_ Tu estúpido padre no está aquí, el no podrá ayudarte.

Star camino hacia el pequeño, lo tomo de un bracito con demasiada fuerza por lo que Richie comenzó a llorar y a clamar por Richard. El niño quería soltarse de la mujer que lo estaba lastimando de tal manera que nunca nadie lo había hecho jamás. Comenzó a llorar con mayor fuerza pero nadie lo podía escuchar.

Ya dentro de la habitación, el niño estaba sentado en el suelo y seguía llorando. Las órdenes eran inminentes: matar al niño. Starfire caminaba círculos a su alrededor buscando así el mejor ángulo correcto para exterminarlo y la mejor manera era por la espalda. Se detuvo. Levanto una de sus manos con la palma extendida, la energía verde se estaba acumulando para dar el golpe final.

_ ¿Últimas palabras?

Entre un llanto potente, el niño menciono a su madre, la energía verde se disipo al instante y la extraterrestre cayo inconsciente al suelo.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Apuesto a que no esperabas mi llegada. ¿Verdad Astaroth?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió inesperadamente dejando ver a los titanes varones. Nightwing se acercó a su pequeño hijo y lo alzo entre sus brazos al tiempo en que se apartaba de la escena. El ya mencionado demonio se vio encarcelado entre dos titanes y su reina. Intentó escapar utilizando sus poderes pero el hechizo de retención puesto anteriormente por la bruja, se lo impidieron.

_ ¿Dónde está?

_ Lo siento mi señora pero eso es información confidencial.

_ Hm… claro. No importa… sabes que lo encontrare con o sin tu ayuda.

_ No lo encontrarías ni aunque lo tuvieras enfrente, así como no supiste nada de mi hasta ahora.

_ Oh no. Te equivocas. Siempre supe que estabas aquí aunque debo admitir que encontraste al recipiente perfecto para toda esa maldad que llevas dentro incluso me sorprende el tiempo que te tomaste para este absurdo plan.

_ ¿Por qué jamás atacaste?

_ Porque te necesitaba pero ahora ya no. Sabes… me costó saber que demonio lo estaba ayudando.

_ Mi señor resurgirá gracias a tu bastardo.

_ Dile a tu señor que puede esperar sentado.

_ Niña… no entiendes el gran poder que mi señor tiene.

_ ¿De verdad?, Dile a tu señor que lo estoy esperando.

_ Oh no te preocupes, pronto sabrás de él.

El demonio comenzó a retorcerse del dolor ante los ojos de los titanes y de la propia Raven antes de prenderse en llamas y explotar en miles de fragmentos de cenizas en medio de un grito desgarrador.

Raven miró hacia arriba en todas direcciones sin encontrar nada anormal. El hechizo que había puesto ahí desde la muerte de Roy había surtido efecto y el demonio ni cuenta se había dado. Miró a los titanes varones y luego a la extraterrestre y suspiro. Aunque la maldición de Astaroth era conseguir que las personas hiciesen cosas malvadas mientras se consumían en su propia ira, jamás hubiese surtido efecto en el cuerpo de Starfire si en verdad ella no la odiara… o a su hijo.

Camino hacia ella y se arrodillo a su lado, después de todo había caído como inocente. La miro perfectamente y con su mano movió el cabello que cubría parte de su cuello y ahí estaba la marca del demonio: una estrella de cinco picos invertida y encerrada en un círculo. Su pálida mano cubrió su cuello y al símbolo, irradio una insignificante luz rojiza y al retirar la mano, el símbolo se había ido. Se levantó, salió de la habitación y tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos.

_ Todo está bien ahora mi cielo.

El niño la abrazo y de a poco se fue quedando dormido. Nightwing intento excusarse pero Raven no lo dejó hablar, ella y su hijo en brazos eran lo más importante y seguramente los perdería a ambos por su descuido.

_ Será mejor que los ayudes. Despertará pronto.

_ Raven, escúchame por favor.

_ No estoy molesta si es lo que te preocupa y no te quitare a tu hijo. Soy yo quien debe disculparse por haber utilizado a Richie para llegar al demonio que ayuda a Trigon.

_ ¿Lo sabias?

_ No hasta que Roy murió. Pero no es el momento. Me llevaré al niño quiero estar con él. ¿Te espero mañana?

_ ¿Y me explicaras como pasó esto?

_ Por supuesto.

_ Ahí estaré.

Raven desapareció con el niño en brazos y Nightwing volvió a la habitación de la pelirroja. Todo estaba hecho un desastre. Dio instrucciones a los titanes para que intentaran dejar la habitación lo mejor que se pudiera mientras él hacia su labor con la chica. Aunque Raven le hubiese dicho que no debía preocuparse, si lo hacía porque, habría sido su culpa si algo le hubiera pasado al niño, incluso fue su culpa que Star terminara en estas condiciones tan deplorables. En seis meses jamás tuvo una atención hacia ella y si lo hubiera hecho… nada de esto habría pasado.

Levanto a la chica en brazos y se la llevo a la enfermería. La miro, de verdad que había sido un gran idiota. Pero ahora, ahora… no lo sería y la cuidaría como debió haberla cuidado desde que regresaron con los dioses. Nightwing se sentía un monstruo.

* * *

><p>El resto del día pasó tan rápido que aún no podía creerlo pero había sido uno de esos días difíciles que quería olvidar. Después de un día con su pequeñito quien había sufrido los estragos de la magia negra, se metió a un relajante baño nocturno mientras su hijo estaba nuevamente dormido. Al terminar, se secó el cabello, se puso la pijama y se recostó a dormir. Esta noche dormiría en paz…<p>

Abrió los ojos, miro a la mesita de noche donde un pequeño relojito descansaba: 3:00 am. Estaba despierta y esta vez la pesadilla no la había despertado. Aun así se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Él estaba ahí y dormía plácidamente. Respiro hondo y saco el aire en forma de un suspiro, todo estaba en orden. Al girarse, su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente ante el frio metal de la daga maldita entrando en su cuerpo y cortando la carne por encima del abdomen y debajo del esternón.

_ ¿Me esperabas?

La sangre comenzó a brotar en seguida mientras las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta. Dio un pequeño alarido de dolor cuando la daga penetró aún más en su cuerpo, su vista se volvió borrosa y sus piernas perdían fortaleza. La daga salió de su cuerpo conforme su cuerpo caía al frio suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>MUY BIEN! VOLVI! NUEVO CAPITULO EN UNA SEMANA Y ADIVINEN! ME QUEDAN TRES SEMANAS ASI QUE INTENTARE HACER UNO POR SEMANA HASTA EL 26 DE AGOSTO QUE ES CUANDO ENTRO A MI NUEVO TRIMESTRE. SEPTIMO! PEDIATRIA! SOY FELIZ POR ESO.<strong>

**AHORA... REVIEWS:**

**gabylokita41: Pues allí lo tienes. Espero poder hacer un capitulo por semana y asi quizás poder terminar la historia aunque no se si darle mas vida o dejarlo como salga pero aun asi lo intentare.**

**Spe: Oh si la muerte de DIVA jaja el 18 ire a la convención de la TNT, esperaba que missa me acompañara, quizás Darky lo haga aunque si no pues no las culpo aun asi ire y podre ver un poco mas sobre muchas cosas. Ojala estuvieras aquí amiga para que tu si me acompañaras. Si por favor espera pacientemente yo creo que en dos capítulos mas y te doy tu tan ansiada escena de Arella. YO TAMBIEN TQM!**

**Almafuerte: Oh no, no te engañes ya viste que aquí puse un casi lemmon pero definitivamente pondré uno al final. **

**Jackie: Gracias jaja. Intentare hacer tres capítulos en estas tres semanas que me restan de vacaciones.**

**RavenYaz: Jajaja si... bueno asi son los lectores que les voy a hacer. Oh jamas dejo algo inconcluso creeme.**

**Darky: jaja merecia paz y le di paz en el corazón jaja. Oh entonces matala! aunque no se como. Oh cierto por tu historia aun tengo que afinar unos cuantos detallitos te la mando pronto.**


	31. De hielo el corazón

= Betrayal II=

De hielo el corazón

Aun en el suelo, con la fuerzas menguando intento por todos los medios posibles, evitar que el hijo de perra de Trigon se llevara a Richie y se lo llevara. En su fuero intento por impedirlo solo había logrado que la herida en su vientre doliera más de lo que debería y sangrara más de lo que debía sangrar. Como recuerdo de su hazaña, Trigon le había obsequiado la daga con la que la atacó, seguramente para la futura batalla… si la había.

En medio de su desesperación, recordó que a veinte metros de distancia se encontraba su única salvación. El comunicador que Nightwing le diera el día en que murió Roy y que se rehusaba a portar o siquiera a ver se encontraba en su habitación. Ahora era el momento justo para utilizarlo, "solo en caso de emergencia" había dicho. Bien, esta clasificaba como emergencia.

Por obvias razones le costaría demasiado levantarse pero tenia que intentarlo, necesitaba ahorrar toda la energía posible y usar su poderes no era una buena idea. No logró levantarse en el primer intento, así que lo hizo una segunda vez. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta e inmediatamente regresó al suelo. No lo lograría, estaba perdida… y su hijo también.

_ Richard…

Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de perder la conciencia. Un pequeño charco de sangre se estaba formando a su alrededor ante la pérdida continua de sangre. La figura espectral de Arella lo había observado todo pero ni Trigon ni Raven advirtieron su presencia, ahora su hija se estaba muriendo. ¿Qué podría hacer?, nada, excepto quizás entrar en los dulces sueños de ese muchacho al que Raven amaba con locura. Los dioses solo le habían dicho que la previniera así que si lo hacía estaría desafiando una de las reglas para fantasmas de los cielos, solo era un tonto fantasma en medio de un gran lío.

Viajó por la ciudad en busca de esa mente intranquila, quizás hubiera sido más sencillo si Raven no hubiera deshecho el lazo mental que mantenía con aquel chico. Aun así, tenía que encontrarlo pues la vida de Raven corría peligro. Siendo un fantasma era mucho más sencillo hacer un rastreo, las posibilidades de encontrarlo en esta enorme ciudad era de una en un millón. Recorrió cada casa, cada departamento y cada sueño inquieto. El chico era de verdad una gran aguja en un pajar pero… entonces Arella recordó que el chico era un héroe y como tal, debía de tener algún escondite: "nada ostentoso" pensó Arella al divisar a lo lejos la enorme torre titán.

Su figura penetró las frías paredes de la torre y se dispuso entonces a buscar la mente del muchacho. Él estaba a unos metros de donde se encontraba ella y aunque no dormía plácidamente tenía que hacerlo despertar de una u otra forma, el muchacho se revolvía entre sus sabanas. Se acercó con cautela y con su fantasmal mano toco levemente su frente. Inmediatamente apareció en su pesadilla, el muchacho estaba reviviendo la escena de muerte, o lo que hubiera sido la muerte de su hijo si Raven no hubiera llegado a tiempo para detener al demonio a la pelirroja poseída. La diferencia residía en que, Raven efectivamente, jamás había llegado al lugar de los hechos, sin embargo, Arella estaba en el lugar de Raven.

Ni el chico ni el resto de sus compañeros podían explicarse cómo es que una mujer muy parecida a su antigua compañera se encontraba en la escena de una masacre. Arella se acercó con cautela a Nightwing quien permanecía al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su pequeño hijo de apenas dos años de edad.

_ Richard…

_ ¿Quién eres?

_ Tranquilo… ven… levántate.

_ No… mi hijo.

_ Es solo un sueño, esto no esta pasando realmente. Tienes que despertar.

_ ¿Cómo dices?

_ Tú sabes que no es verdad porque en realidad Raven llegó en el momento justo y sabes que tu hijo no murió.

_ ¿Conoces a Raven?

_ Mas que tu. Soy su madre.

_ no. No, no puede ser. Ella… ella esta… muerta.

_ Así es. Por eso estoy aquí ahora. Necesito que despiertes y vallas con mi hija.

_ ¿Qué le pasa?

_ Fue atacada por Trigon y tu hijo corre un grave peligro a su lado.

_ No, no es cierto.

_ Lo es…

Richard escudriño su rostro inexpresivo igual al de Raven y por un segundo pareció haberla visto frente a si. Entonces comprendió que esto que estaba viviendo no era real que alguien allá afuera de su mente lo necesitaba más que nunca. La escena cambio radicalmente cuando Richard le creyó, de la escena anterior no quedo absolutamente nada y el fondo solo era un bello blanco. Richard se levanto de donde había estado hincado, el cuerpo de su hijo no estaba y solo estaban él y el fantasma de Arella.

Arella invitó a Richard a seguirla hacia la tenue luz lejana que se veía en el fondo donde por fin podría encontrar la cruda realidad. Richard despertó en un sobresalto, giro su cabeza hacia todos los lados posibles en pro de encontrar al fantasma de esa mujer mas no encontró absolutamente nada a su alrededor. El fantasma de la madre de Raven había desaparecido dejándolo en incertidumbre, todo se había sentido tan real, el sentimiento, su presencia… todo.

_ Raven…

Cierto o no tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden allá con su mujer y su hijo. Se puso sus zapatos de metal y corrió sin uniforme; de nada le serviría si todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad, corrió hacia la habitación de Cyborg y a trompicones logró sacarlo de su estado de sueño y le hizo que lo acompañara con todo y los aditamentos que podía necesitar para una posible emergencia salida de la nada.

_ ¿Y que tal si no es nada?

_ No creo que ella haya venido a mi por nada.

_ Aun así no me explico como es que lo sabe.

_ Eso no importa, solo date prisa.

Cyborg acelero a fondo en el pedal del auto T, sin consideración alguna cruzo cada calle desierta y con algunas luces indicando alto total. A Cyborg no le importo y menos a Nightwing que iba de copiloto con el alma en un hilo. Antes siquiera que Cyborg hiciera alto total justo en la entrada del condominio departamental en los que Raven y el pequeño se alojaban, Richard ya había salido corriendo hacia el sitio en cuestión y mientras tanto Cyborg intentaba seguirle el paso lo mejor que podía.

Por suerte Nightwing había guardado una copia de la llave de la entrada solo "por si acaso", por lo que llegara a ofrecerse y este era un buen momento para usarla. La introdujo en la cerradura con algo de nerviosismo, las manos le temblaban y su respiración era cada vez mas errática. En cuanto la puerta cedió a la llave, Richard se adentro en el departamento, reviso parte por parte, la sala seguía igual, la cocina al lado derecho impecable. Corrió hacia las habitaciones y justo antes de seguirse de largo a la habitación principal sus ojos se cruzaron con la figura inmóvil de Raven en el suelo de la habitación de su pequeño niño.

Con cautela se acercó a ella y notó la gran mancha de sangre en el suelo, se arrodilló a su lado. Los largos cabellos de la hechicera le cubrían el rostro y algunos de ellos estaban adheridos unos con otros gracias a la sangre aun fresca en ellos. Tomó su muñeca para sentir el pulso pero este apenas si lograba distinguirse. Cyborg llego apenas segundos después y puso la peor de las caras al encontrar que todo había sido realidad.

Cyborg se hizo cargo de "curar" la herida en el abdomen de la bruja pero por desgracia ella había perdido mucha sangre anterior a su llegada y necesitaba ser transfundida inmediatamente. La herida era demasiado profunda pero por suerte no había tocado ningún órgano importante. Una duda mayor había asaltado la cibernética mente de Cyborg y era: ¿Por qué Raven no se había curado ella sola? Cuando hubo parado la hemorragia, Cyborg la llevo a su propia habitación, allí la vigilaría y estaría al pendiente de su evolución. Mientras tanto Nightwing había salido alguna pista sobre su hijo pero no lo encontró por ningún lado del edificio o del departamento.

Richard estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y de preocupación por las dos personas que más amaba en este plano existencial. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado algo así? Se preguntaba infinitas veces y no lograba explicárselo. Regresó a la habitación de su niño, se paró frente a la cómoda de pies y se sentó ahí, frente a él había un pequeño librero con juguetes que el mismo le había comprado. Miro con tristeza la fotografía que se habían tomado hace tres meses cuando la feria había llegado a la ciudad y Richard había insistido en llevarlos.

Jamás iba a olvidar la reacción de Raven cuando en los juegos de destreza había ganado para ella un hermoso oso blanco gigante. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida desde hace algunos años y ni que decir de la de su hijo cuando subieron a los juegos! Era simplemente enternecedor y ahora… ninguno de los dos estaba bien, su hijo desaparecido y Raven al borde de la misma muerte. Se pasó las manos por el rostro y miro hacia abajo, en esa posición, e su rango de visión alcanzó a percibir algo brillante detrás de la puerta. Se acerco cauteloso y lentamente despego la puerta de la pared. Allí había un objeto, era una daga, pero era extraña, parecía tener símbolos grabados en todo el metal de la cuchilla. Estuvo a punto de tomarla cuando de pronto escuchó como algo se caía y se rompía en la sala.

Tanto Cyborg como Nightwing corrieron a revisar, algunos de los muebles estaban caídos y la mayor parte de ellos estaban rotos. Debajo del montón de cosas esparcidas en el suelo, había un cuerpo. Se acercaron lentamente, el cuerpo comenzaba a levantarse mientras se quejaba.

_ Raven…

_ ¿Jess?

El aludido los miro sorprendido, no esperaba encontrar a nadie ahí mas que a otra persona o personas.

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

Ninguno supo responder y Jess entendió que había llegado tarde para prevenirla sobre el inminente ataque. Él mismo se encontraba herido pero la suya no era tan importante y profunda como la de Raven.

_ ¿Está bien?

_ Me temo que no. Esta herida y necesita una transfusión de sangre urgente.

_ ¡Maldición!

_ ¿El niño esta bien?

_ Se lo llevó.

_ Increíble. Si quieres recuperar a tu hijo con vida te aconsejo que empieces a buscar una solución al problema. Esto seria más rápido si supiéramos con que la atacó. Porque estoy seguro que fue Trigon.

_ No tengo duda de eso y… creo saber cual fue el arma.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Una daga, la encontré en el cuarto de mi hijo.

_ Muéstramela.

Richard guio a Jess a la habitación de su hijo y le mostro la daga. Jess le explico que la daga había sido forjada exclusivamente para el demonio de la soberbia y que mezclada con los símbolos sagrados, formaban el arma perfecta para acabar con Lucifer. Los antiguos jamás la habían utilizado ya que el demonio había demostrado que podría llevar en sus hombros el pergamino del equilibrio y que el poder de este no lo consumirían como habían hecho con los anteriores demonios, así pues, terminado el ciclo vital del demonio, todos se olvidaron de la daga hasta que apareció un nuevo demonio proveniente de la línea de sangre maligna de Lucifer sin ser él el demonio de los milenios.

Este nuevo demonio probó el poder de las almas contenidas en el tártaro y en consecuencia su corazón muerto se pudrió y solo su espíritu maligno gobernó en aquel cuerpo pútrido. Cuando el creo su descendencia, jamás esperó tener una hembra, pensó siempre que tendría varones y en virtud de aquello les concedió el poder de los pecados, cada demonio escogió a su recipiente.

_ Así es que el ultimo demonio, el de la soberbia fijo su vista en la pequeña niña volviéndose parte de su ser. A Trigon no le pareció en lo absoluto que su padre Lucifer reencarnara en su pequeña hija mitad humana que había creado, por ello siempre buscó tenerla a su lado pero incluso en su inconsciente, Lucifer dominaba cada pensamiento de la pequeña hasta que… hace dos años Lucifer y ella hicieron un trato. Ella le dejaría aparecer de vez en cuando tomando su cuerpo como vehículo de sus poderes pero el a cambio le daría el control de los mismos. Y así fue, entonces ella se enteró que estaba esperando un niño de padre humano que podría heredar parte de los poderes del demonio.

_ Espera… ella… Raven… lleva en su interior a ¿Lucifer?

_ Así es y la maldición de la daga la esta matando lentamente. No se cuanto tiempo mas le quede.

_ Tú debes saber como revertir la maldición.

_ Debería saberlo pero no lo se. Las inscripciones están en arameo y la única que sabe leerlo… no esta disponible.

_ No. No es posible. Tiene que haber una solución.

_ Por desgracia ninguno de nosotros sabe descifrarlo, quizás si alguien mas supiera… podríamos hacerla volver y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

_ Explícate.

_ La próxima luna llena es en una semana, Trigon querrá aprovechar para absorber los poderes de Lucifer.

_ No entiendo.

_ Trigon no tiene sus poderes completamente restituidos y como ya les he dicho, el niño es el futuro heredero de Lucifer. Él la atacó con la daga porque si su cuerpo muere él tendría que buscar un nuevo recipiente y el niño siendo hijo de ella lo llamará, se sentirá atraído por la compatibilidad de su sangre, se instalará en su corazón y cuando eso pase… Trigon lo matará y absorberá los poderes de Lucifer.

_ No, eso no va a pasar. No voy a permitirlo.

_ Tampoco yo. Si Trigon toma a Lucifer, el resto de nosotros desapareceremos. Todo tiene un balance y Trigon esta sobrepasando los límites. Necesitamos magia, necesitamos mas magia.

_ Creo… creo tener a las personas adecuadas para ayudarnos con esto.

_ Servirá, necesitamos que descifren las inscripciones de la daga, siendo así podremos revertir la maldición y hacer regresar a Raven.

_ Lo que me recuerda… ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Intentaba llegar antes que Trigon pero no lo logre. Fuimos emboscados.

_ Chicos… chicos… no quiero ser aguafiestas pero recuerden que nuestra chica se esta muriendo y necesito transfundirla.

_ Tienes razón. Iré allá abajo y ayudare a mis hermanos a encerrar a los demonios y regresaré para estar con ella y regresarla.

_ Yo iré… a buscar a los magos y volveré de inmediato.

_ Yo llevaré a Raven a la Torre. Por favor, no tarden demasiado.

_ Solo hazlo con cuidado. El estado de Raven es delicado. Procura que la daga contacto con su cuerpo otra vez.

_ Bien.

Entonces Jess desapareció. Seguramente volvió al infierno a hacer lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo es que Nightwing había comenzado a confiar tanto en él sabiendo lo que había pasado? Ralamente no tenía ni la más remota idea pero rogaba por una solución a esta terrible situación. Cyborg puso una mano en le hombro de Nightwing. Afuera, el cielo comenzaba a clarear, hacia frio. Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación donde Raven reposaba, cada minuto que pasaba su semblante empeoraba, empezaba a perder color y sus labios adquirían un tinte morado. Nightwing tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

_ Traeré ayuda mi vida, lo prometo. Te podrás bien y recuperaremos a nuestro hijo.

Y antes de que fuera más difícil separarse de ella, soltó su mano y se marchó. No dijo a donde se marchaba pero tampoco importaba porque seguramente iría por ayuda tal y como había dicho, Cyborg en cambio, revisó cuidadosamente la daga y la envolvió con mucho cuidado en un pedazo de tela que encontró. Lo guardo en uno de los varios de compartimientos, después intentaría analizar los símbolos para amenizar el trabajo. Miró de reojo a la chica recostada sobre la cama, también la observó detenidamente y cada vez que repasaba su pálido rostro mas entendía el porque Nightwing se había enamorado de la bruja.

Se acerco hasta quedar a su altura y paso una de sus metálicas manos por debajo de su cabeza y la otra por detrás de sus piernas y la levanto en brazos. Tal y como el lo había prometido también, se haría cargo de su seguridad y de su bienestar, por la hora a penas del amanecer, duda que alguien lo viera salir con Raven del complejo departamentario, a excepción quizás de las molestas cámaras de seguridad pero eso lo arreglaría llegando a casa.

_ Muy bien, te pondré aquí… llegaremos pronto a casa.

Le dijo Cyborg a Raven con la esperanza de que le respondiera cualquier cosa o al menos que abriera los ojos pero nada de eso ocurrió. Subió a la parte delantera del auto T y lo encendió, manejo a una velocidad considerable contando que tenía el tiempo en contra pero antes de las ocho en punto de la mañana, se encontraban cruzando el túnel que conducía exactamente a la estación subterránea de la Torre.

Ya ahí, volvió a tomar a la hechicera en brazos, con extremo cuidado para que la herida no se abriera nuevamente. A paso lento cruzó la entrada y se dirigió a los elevadores, le hubiera que esto pasase pero no en estas condiciones, quizás en otras circunstancias… la chica estaría conciente y su pequeño e inquieto sobrino estaría a su lado brincando por ahí y por acá. Al llegar al piso correcto, recorrió cada laberintico pasillo hasta encontrar "ese" en especial.

Cyborg nunca la había cerrado por completo pues esperaba que algún día se volviera a ocupar. Los seguros que se mantenían aferrados a las gruesas laminas que eran la puerta, se rompieron cayendo al suelo tan solo con la orden electrónica de voz que el chico metálico había dado. Y tal y como la recordaba de la ultima vez, la habitación estaba igual que cuando fue cerrada. Las cajas de los libros seguían estando allí desde que Nightwing decidiera empacarlos en cajas y tal vez tirarlos a la basura. Por fortuna, solo se habían quedado allí abandonados. Caminó al interior, la cama todavía estaba hecha, Cyborg puso allí a Raven y la cubrió con una ligera manta morada.

La dejo allí mientras corria a la enfermería por los aditamentos que necesitaría para transfundiral, algunas agujas por ejemplo, vendas, gasas, tela adhesiva y el paquete de sangre. Mientras hacia su labor, le contaba a Raven como es que su habitación se encontraba en tan deplorables condiciones, claro que… ella no le respondía aunque Cyborg sabia que le escuchaba.

_ Nightwing… date prisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Volvi!<strong>

**Y antes de que quieran asesinarme por no actualizar en... ¿Cuánto tiempo?. Creo que fue mas de un mes verdad?. Lo siento! Prometi una actalizacion semanal pero que creen?, que ya estoy de nuevo en la universidad y mi profesora del modulo es una bruja! siii nos odia sobremanera y nos tiene vueltos locos. Asi que acepten mis humildes y nobles disculpas ¿si? y Si no quieren pues no yo de todas maneras aquí sigo XD.**

**gabylokita41: Gracias por hacerme saber que te gusto el capitulo. No dudes que a pesar del tiempo seguire actualizando.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Oh no estes tan segura, ahora que Raaven esta en la Torre te puedo asegurar que te equivocas sobre Star pero no te doy mas detalles o no me leeras laproxima vez XD. Efectivamente esta llegando a su final pero no sin ciertas dificultades, aun le queda vida a esta historia.**

**Spe: Siiii quisiera que aquí estuvieras amiga y que lastima que ni Darky ni Missa fueron conmigo pero hey te tengo una sorpresa! Hare cosplay! y no, no es de Rae pero te etiquetare mi foto en el face cuando lo haga solo espero que lo veas. Jajaja pronto! pronto llegara tu escena prometida y... ese lemmon.**

**RavenYaz: Gracias por tus benos deseso pero como ya habras leído... mi profesora nos odia. Aun falta aun falta no me metan ideas de terminar el fic que esto se pone bueno.**

**anónimoo: Si pobre Florence Nightingale ah pero que mujer tan sabia! Ella si que sabe! Por cierto me dejaron una presentación de tetanos neonatal e infantil y no sabes como sufri! la estúpida fisiopatología y su estúpido diagrama de flujo ahh! y sin mencionar que la bruja de mi maestra nos dejo que le pusiéramos ahí en la presentación un dx de riesgo y otro real ahhh y sabes que mas?! que desarrollaramos los medicamentos! la odio! Pues no actualice como prometi pero aquí esta por fin mi tan problemático capitulo 31.**

**Chica Cuervo: Entiendo completamente pero hey no has leído entre líneas aun falta que veas su peor cara. Gracias por los saludos aunque si son de ningún lugar no se como llegaran los mios XD.**

**AWeirdGirl: Pues bienvenida a esta historia que parece terminar pero no acaba XD. Te entiendo yo misma odio s Kory y quisiera matarla... tal vez lo haga. En fin espero que me sigas leyendo.**

**Lucila: Rayos! tenia toda la intesion de que no me alcanzaras jaja pero ya que. Oww no llores juro por Trigon... ok no el no, por... Richie? que Richard tendrá que hacer meritos para que lo perdones, verdad que si? debo... ejem... matarla? Jajaj eso de... PAZ me sono muy... raro.**

**raebartoliroth: Jajaj otra chica nueva ddejando review a mi simplemente me encanta. Conte 10 reviews! Seamos sinceras la historia iba muy... típica y necesitaba despertarles la curiosidad asi que... rip Roy Harper. Y pues... me servirá en un futuro ya lo sabras si te quedas hasta el final.**

**Almafuerte: ¿Qué coqueteo? sufro de lagunas mentales XD ok no pero... en fin si lo dices asi ha de ser. Bien te explicare... Dick suena a nombre de perro y depende de la situación... pues depende del nombre, no creas que no lo he pensado pero simplemente es cuestión de la escena a escribir. Espero me haya dado a entender. Muchas gracias por comentar.**


	32. Despiértame

=Betrayal II=

Despiértame

Pudo sentir un dolor indescriptible en medio del pecho, se ahogaba con tan solo respirar un poco del fresco viento de la madrugada, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre brotándole de la boca como si de vomito se tratase; sus pulmones marchitos comenzaban a comprimirse y en pequeños accesos de tos, supo que algo malo le había ocurrido a ella, la dueña de su alma. Intento mantenerse de pie, la cabeza le daba vueltas; por suerte poca gente transitaba por las calles, cualquiera que lo viera de esa manera pensaría que estaba borracho… un vampiro borracho.

La sola idea le causo gracia, reírse no estaba entre sus posibilidades… por ahora. Aun le dolía el pecho y la sangre seguía saliendo pero no le importo, recobró la compostura y se limpió el mentón que había quedado manchando. Por suerte la ropa no tenía ni la más mínima gota de aquel liquido rojo que tanto apetecían los vampiros. Su vista estaba un poco borrosa pero el instinto vampírico estaba totalmente intacto, se concentró, mas no sintió la energía de su dueña. Definitivamente algo había salido mal y él tenía que estar allí, juro que la protegería y le había fallado garrafalmente.

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle un poco, se estaba mareando de nuevo. No importa. Concentró su energía sobrenatural en sus piernas y de un solo salto, alcanzó a las nubes. Se movía tan rápido que en cuestión de segundos estaba ya en el tejado del edificio contiguo al de su dueña. En efecto. Su sangre mezclada con la de ella le habían advertido bien, el chico robot y el líder testarudo estaban dentro del apartamento, a ciencia cierta no sabía de qué estaban hablando pero podía sentirlos. Esperó. Luego de unos minutos observó al joven líder salir a toda prisa en medio de la fresca brisa. Estúpido.

Respiró hondo y nuevamente salto hacia la calle, nadie lo vio por supuesto, excepto quizás las cámaras de seguridad. Una mancha borrosa, quizás un gato merodeando cerca. El muy tonto de Nightwing había salido sin protección para su cuerpo, a Armand por supuesto no le hacía ni cosquillas la brisa fría pero a los humanos… bueno. Pudo percibir levemente algunos de sus pensamientos, nada serio en realidad, solo pensamientos atormentados, incluso el muchacho se estaba insultando mentalmente por no cargar dinero encima, ni tarjeta de crédito o alguna identificación. Si, realmente estúpido.

Nightwing seguía corriendo para llegar al aeropuerto y Armand le daría alcance en seguida. Justo cuando Nightwing doblaba en la esquina, una mano le sostuvo por el brazo halándolo hacia atrás sin darle tiempo a defenderse o a hacer algún otro movimiento. No pudo identificar inmediatamente a su agresor hasta que su respiración se volvió normal y sus ojos pudieron enfocar perfectamente al vampiro.

_ ¿Tú?

_ ¿Sorprendido?, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

_ No tengo tiempo para ti ahora.

_ Ni ella tampoco.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Se lo que él le hizo y si piensas ayudarla debes dejarme que yo te ayude a ti.

_ No te necesito.

_ Obstinado. Me necesitas, lo sabes. No llevas ni un céntimo en el bolsillo.

_ Eso no es problema.

_ Si, lo sé. Tu apellido te ayudará mucho pero yo puedo hacerte más fácil el trabajo.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Sígueme y lo sabrás.

Armand comenzó a caminar lentamente, aun faltaba mucho para el aeropuerto y si Nightwing pretendía llegar corriendo, seguramente para cuando llegase a Gotham, Raven ya estaría muerta. Richard, por supuesto no lo siguió, no confiaba en el amigo vampiro de Raven, pero ella sí, ella sí y era todo lo que tenía en las manos. Armand hizo la parada a un taxi, subió en la parte trasera y dejó abierta la puerta.

_ ¿Vienes?

¿Y que más podía hacer?, ¿Quedarse allí parado como un completo idiota?, claro que no. Respiró profundo y le dio alcance al vampiro quien todavía intentaba mantenerse integro después de que minutos atrás padeciera una crisis de muerte. Armand dio indicaciones al chofer para que los llevase al aeropuerto en menos de 10 minutos. Mientras… la conversación era mas fría que un iceberg.

_ ¿Cómo está?

_ Se está muriendo.

_ ¿Lo viste?

_ No.

_ ¿Y tu hijo?

_ Se lo llevo.

Armand guardó silencio. ¿Qué podía decir en estos momentos?, nunca había sido demasiado bueno para consolar a alguien. Valla, ni siquiera había sido capaz de escuchar las suplicas de Louis, el aprendiz de vampiro de Lestat cuando la niña endemoniada Claudia quiso matar a este último sin miramientos, en consecuencia, ella había sido expuesta a la luz del día.

_ Había una mujer. Ella me despertó, me dijo que… ella estaba en peligro y mi hijo también. Eran tan parecidas, los mismos ojos, el cabello, la mirada… todo.

_ Debió haber sido su madre. Ángela o Arella, como prefieras.

_ Eso dijo. Dijo que era su madre.

_ Ellos debieron haberla mandado.

Con "ellos" por supuesto Armand se refería a los Dioses, ¿Quién más sino ellos?, se rió ligeramente, no era gracioso, pero al fin podía reírse. Nightwing lo miró con algo de curiosidad, ¿De qué se reía el bastardo este?, no era para nada gracioso.

_ Debes disculparme. No era momento para reír. Llegaremos en unos segundos, ¿A dónde vamos?

¿A dónde vamos?, ¿¡A DONDE VAMOS?!, ÉL por supuesto no iba a viajar a Gotham, ¿Qué se cree ese pedazo de carne andante?

_ No quieres que valla contigo ¿verdad?, lo siento, a veces no puedo filtrar bien los pensamientos de otras personas.

_ Supongo que no tengo más opción. Eres tu quien me busco, supongo que serás tú el que costee los gastos.

_ Supones bien.

_ Lo sabrás cuando estemos en el mostrador.

Al fin arribaron a su destino. Nightwing no llevaba ni un peso encima y Armand pagaría todo. ¿Irónico no?, si el vampiro pudo saber que algo había pasado a Raven, supuso que también podría alcanzarlo en un aeropuerto. Caminó sin mirar atrás, de todas maneras no podría hacer mucho sin dinero, identificación o sin él. Ambos llegaron al mostrador con una diferencia de segundos que nadie notó, la chica frente a ellos los miraba con unos ojos verdes esmeralda. Le recordaron a Kory.

_ Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

_ Dos pasajes a Gotham en el próximo vuelo.

_ En seguida.

¿Así?, ¿Nada más?, ¿Sin pedir identificaciones ni nada?, esto era sumamente extraño, nadie que Nightwing conociera en este aeropuerto los pasaría así como así. Pero entonces recordó que a su lado estaba el vampiro, él seguramente había usado algún truco para que esto fuera más sencillo. Tendría que agradecerle más tarde.

_ ¿Qué buscamos en Gotham?

_ A la Liga de la Justicia.

* * *

><p>_ Vas a estar bien. Te vas a recuperar.<p>

Cyborg hablaba con Raven mientras conducía de regreso a casa. Nadie lo había visto salir del edificio y para estas horas la gente apenas comenzaba sus actividades cotidianas. El mecanismo del auto T, activó el sensor de una de las salidas subterráneas que él mismo había construido, la torre titán estaba a unos minutos.

Al sumergirse en la negrura del túnel subterráneo, un escalofrió le recorrió los circuitos. Era una de esas sensaciones de frio en la espalda y un sudor frio recorriendo la columna vertebral. Hace mucho que Cyborg no sentía algo así, de hecho, era imposible que sintiera aquello ya que… bueno, era mitad humano; su parte robótica seguramente estaba dañada.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la tenue luz que se abría paso en la oscuridad, al fin a salvo, al fin podría salvar a la chica que se estaba muriendo en su asiento trasero. Estacionó inmediatamente y así, de la misma manera se llevó a la bruja a la enfermería, por suerte para él, no se había deshecho de ninguna de las pertenencias de Raven, ninguno de sus libros, su ropa o de la única muestra de sangre congelada que Nightwing le había pedido que tirara para no recordar su traición. La habitación era la mejor opción para dejarla reposar mientras el suero y algunas máquinas con lo último en tecnología de punta reproducían su material genético y obtenía más sangre para transfundirla; en sí, no pasarían más de veinte minutos para ello.

La habitación estaba tal cual la había dejado Raven, excepto por los libros que estaban en su pequeña biblioteca, ellos, esperaban pacientemente en una caja a ser leídos por la bruja pero la cama, las sabanas y sus objetos personales seguían intactos en su sitio. El espejo que era el pasaje a su mente estaba estrellado, más o menos se había roto sin causa alguna hace unos dos años o un poco menos. Entonces la recostó allí en la cama y la cubrió con una manta que encontró en uno de los pocos cajones que tenía la cómoda en su habitación.

Le dio una última mirada antes de salir y cerrar la habitación. En el camino, rememoró aquella vez que Nightwing se había vuelto loco, lo había destrozado todo en su propia habitación. Esa vez, ninguno pudo tranquilizarlo, solo hasta que ya no hubo nada más que romper fue como dejó de hacer berrinche. Por la noche, Cyborg lo había sorprendido en la habitación de la bruja, mirando hacia un punto inespecífico, se había dado la vuelta hacia él, mirándolo. La orden había sido: "Desaste de todo esto, ni un libro, ni una sábana, nada de ella puede permanecer aquí. Es una orden".

Suspiró. Definitivamente había hecho lo correcto. Se acomodó en su silla metálica y comenzó a teclear en la computadora de la enfermería, pronto, el pequeño tubo de ensaye con la muestra de sangre de Raven salió del congelador. Sus máquinas inteligentes hicieron el resto, él, esperaría solamente.

* * *

><p>Ya en Gotham, Armand y Richard se dedicaron a convocar a una junta de extrema urgencia con su sola presencia. Ciudad Gótica, era una ciudad bastante… gris y con muchos problemas de delincuencia pero para ello tenia al caballero de la noche, es decir, Batman y una que otra vez a Batichica… nah, en realidad ella ya no figuraba entre las sobras, solo se dedicaba a cuidarle la espalda al murciélago como Oracle, esto; desde ese incidente. Por suerte para el murciélago, ella era sus ojos.<p>

La parte más oscura de la ciudad era aquella de la que gustaban los villanos y porque no, también el propio Batman. En esta ocasión, el murciélago se había visto sorprendido ante la inesperada y poco prudente visita de su protegido, hijo y heredero; en compañía de un muchacho vampiro que sabrá Dios donde encontraba Richard a estos seres. Alfred, el viejo canoso aun tenia las fuerzas suficientes para atender la mansión Wayne sin rechistar, gracias a él, los dos ahora estaban en espera del multimillonario excéntrico murciélago.

Bruce lo analizó todo por un momento. ¿Así de grave era el asunto?, no entendía exactamente lo que… mejor dicho por lo que Richard estaba allí; es decir, hace algún tiempo se habían reconciliado pero jamás pensó que su hijo estuviese allí justo ahora y pidiéndole un favor con extrema urgencia. Era muy extraño que, Richard quisiera que lo acompañasen los mejores magos de la Liga de la Justicia, claro que, no se atrevió a preguntar más de lo poco que le había dicho, supuso que, cuando los magos estuviesen allí; él se los diría.

* * *

><p>En la torre… Cyborg acaba de terminar de reproducir los glóbulos rojos de Raven para transfundirla. De inmediato corrió hacia su habitación para realizar aquella increíble hazaña. Preparó todo y logro el procedimiento con éxito, esperaba que con eso Raven resistiera lo suficiente antes de la llegada de Nightwing.<p>

Se sentó a observarla una vez más, ya era tarde. Changelling estaba próximo a despertar pero… Starfire… lo recordó de inmediato. Ella también necesitaba de sus cuidados pues el día anterior había sido exactamente lo que no habían esperado. Aun y con todo el cansancio que Cyborg llegaba a sentir como "normal", decidió averiguar que estaba pasando en la habitación de la princesa alienígena. Respiró hondo antes de entrar a la habitación, estaba oscura… no la recordaba así o quizás no se había dado cuenta de la nueva decoración gracias a que ayer no estaba prestando mucha atención, sino que, solo tenía en mente poder salvar al pequeño niño de sus garras.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, el ambiente seguía teniendo la misma pesadez. Era extremadamente extraño; se acercó a su cama y la observó detenidamente: el cabello sucio y enmarañado, los parpados de sus ojos estaban de un color violeta y tenía ojeras, su rostro… no lo recordaba tan demacrado y descuidado; incluso su piel ya no tenía ese mismo brillo que la caracterizaba, sus manos eran dos esqueletos nada más cubiertos por fina piel. Esta no era Starfire. No podía serlo.

De pronto, ella abrió sus ojos. Cyborg se quedó helado del susto. No supo cómo reaccionar. Starfire se incorporó un poco en su cama, aun llevaba puesto el camisón que nadie se atrevió a quitarle por miedo o por "cosas de chicas". Ella le miró y sintió como un poco de electricidad pasaba por su espina dorsal, algo extraño para ser sinceros. No sabía qué hacer, aun con toda esa piltrafa humana que era ella, se veía hermosa… tentadora.

_ ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

Víctor no respondió, su voz… no era la fina melodía de un pájaro lo que salía de su boca, no señor; en lo absoluto. Y fue allí donde Cyborg cayó en la cuenta: el demonio seguía en su interior a pesar de que Raven lo había matado, tal vez… físicamente pero su alma… se había prendado de la de la princesa. Oh… como desearía que Raven no estuviera allá acostada y sin poder moverse para que lo ayudase en estos momentos.

_ Interesante… la princesita de papa está en casa… gracias por informármelo.

Entonces tan rápido como un tigre, ella se le lanzó en cima e hizo un corto circuito en el sistema robótico de Cyborg, dejándolo así inconsciente y fuera de la batalla; ahora ella… él, tendría que hacer una visita y terminar con el trabajo que se le había encomendado desde un principio aunque… bien podría divertirse antes un poco con ella. Una sonrisa malvada se ha formado en su bello y diabólico rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! Bj HACE SU APARICIÓN TRIUNFAL DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO... ¿CUANTO? CUATRO MESES ME PARECE. <strong>

**EN FIN, ESPERO QUE NO ESTEN ENOJADOS CONMIGO PORQUE EN VERDAD ME ESFORCE PARA HACER ESTE CAPITULO, USTEDES SABEN... LOS BLOQUEOS MENTALES ESTAN A LA ORDEN DEL DIA, DE VERDAD, SI HAY ALGUIEN A QUIEN TENGO QUE AGRADECER ES A MIS QUERIDAS COLEGAS DARKY Y LUCY QUIENES ME HAN ESTADO DICIENDO QUE YA QUERIAN CAPITULO. Y HELO AQUI, CORTO PERO ES LA INTRODUCCION AL SIGUIENTE CAPI.**

**LO HICE ASI PORQUE SE ME OCURRIO UNA BRILLANTE IDEA (NOTESE EL SARCASMO), BIEN. ESTE FIC NO TARDA EN TERMINARSE PERO... INTENTARE RETRASARLO LO MAS QUE PUEDA, POR OTRO LADO, ESTOY DE VACACIONES... SI DESDE HACE COMO UN MES PERO JURO POR AZAR QUE ESTABA BLOQUEADA. BIEN... ME IRE DE VACACIONES EL VIERNES Y NO TENDRE LAP O INTERNET ASI QUE... ESCRIBIRE EL CAPI 33 EN UN CUADERNO Y LO PASARE A LA LAP EN CUANTO PUEDA Y LO SUBIRE...**

**ESPERO COMPRENDAN MI RETRASO Y SEPAN QUE ENTRO EL 6 DE ENERO A LA ESCUELA DE NUEVO. BUENO... USTEDES YA SABEN, AUNQUE NO ACTUALICE SEGUIDO NUNCA DEJO ALGO INCOMPLETO. FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO 2014.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Muchas gracias por continuar leyéndome después de tanto tiempo. Por obvias razones no te puedo contestar todo pero en algo si acertaste y espero que lo descubras en este capi o en el próximo, ya te daras cuenta de lo que te digo.**

**Lucy: Mi querida colega... no, no es tu alocada mente, en realidad si notaste muy bien ese afecto no fraternal de Cy pero eso pasa a segundo plano. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capi que mucho me costo.**

**Spe: Buuu ya no hare cosplay. Termine con el chico con el que salía e iba a hacer el cosplay con él pero... te conformas con que tu loca amiga sea otaku? di que si!. Ya veras lo que te tengo preparado querida amiga.**

**Darky: Jajaja si que te afecta no dormir amiga. Ya no trabajes tanto.**

**anonimoo: Colega... me fue de la... ya sabes... mi maestra loca me puso S, lo que significa que perderé mi beca. Y para colmo este trimestre tengo a dos maestras! Las odio y sobre todo porque conozco a una y ahhhh! me vuelvo loca... por cierto colega se que es demasiado pronto pero... por si no actualizo... feliz dia de la enfermera. Me alegra saber que una colega de la carrera forma parte de mi grupo de fieles lectores.**

**RavenYaz: Yo hubiera deseado lo mismo a mi profesora pero no se pudo. Ya dije que la odio? PUES LA ODIO! En fin... a mi también se me complica escribir en el teléfono pero que le vamos a hacer, cuando una tiene que escribir pues ni modo.**

**AWeirdGirl: Gracias, gracias, te adelanto... si aparecerá Zatanna pero tengo en mente a alguien mas. Ya vera quien es.**

**Ahome Firefly: Hey! nuev lector genial. Me encanta recibir reviews sorpresa de nuevos integrantes a este fic. No te preocupes yo continuare aunque me tarde siglos.**

**GRACIA A TODOS POR SU PACIENCIA Y DIVIERTANSE, NO BEBAN EN EXCESO Y ARRIBA EL CHOCOLATE!**


	33. La JLA interviene

=Betrayal II=

La JLA interviene

En resumen, los archivos decían:

Zatanna Zatara: hija del desaparecido John Zatara y Sindella de la tribu homo magi. Zatanna aprendió de su padre los secretos de ilusionismo, cuando John desaparece, Zatanna encuentra el libro y el diario de Leonardo Da Vinci donde se le es revelado que podía realizar magia verdadera conjurando los hechizos al revés.

Así, Zatanna zatara se convierte en miembro de la Liga de la Justicia tras haber encontrado a su padre vencido a la bruja que lo había hechizado. Definitivamente zatara era uno de los magos a quien Nightwing estaba buscando desesperadamente.

Madame Xanadú: descendiente de gitanos y ex amante del mago Merlín. Utiliza las cartas del tarot para predecir el futuro, puede levitar objetos, tele transportarse a si misma y desterrar a demonios menores. Madame Xanadú se convirtió en inmortal tras haber ganado un juego de cartas contra la muerte.

Ex miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, Madame Xanadú era otro mago poderoso por inmortalidad que, podría ayudarlo en esta misión casi imposible, que era devolverle la vida a un demonio que agonizaba.

_ Son perfectas. ¿Crees que puedas llamarlas?

_ Las llamaré

_ Bien.

A Nightwing estaba comenzándole una jaqueca terrible. Ni un peso en el bolsillo, ni una credencial, ni una tarjeta de crédito… valla, ni un estúpido suéter. Richard se tallo los brazos en busca de calor pero sus manos estaban heladas igual que el resto de su cuerpo, su imprudencia seguramente le traerían una tremenda gripe.

* * *

><p>La bruja no había destruido su cuerpo físico, era totalmente absurdo que ella pudiese hacer algo así con un demonio de tan buen poder y rango; ella lo necesitaba pero a modo de protección tuvo que destruirse a si mismo. Astaroth se había prendado del ala de la linda extraterrestre convirtiéndola en un despreciable ser. La había llevado al borde de la locura, no fue tan difícil después de todo, solo un pequeño empujoncito y todo había estado resuelto.<p>

Lo del bastardo había sido de gran ayuda. Todo ese odio que ella le guardaba a la bruja había sido su motor, su vehículo para entrar en ella y destruir a ambas desde dentro. Le encantaba su trabajo.

La princesa alienígena no era para nada… despreciable, tenia un buen cuerpo, buena condición física y quizás, hasta era buena amante pero no lo sabría porque no tenia un cuerpo terrenal; lo que si, es que se divertiría hoy como nunca antes. Se alisó el blusón, el cabello un poco y en su rostro se dibujo una perversa sonrisa.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a Cyborg desconectado, dudaba que el enano verde fuera un problema. El chico cambiante era débil pero el humano líder no, por suerte, el no se encontraba allí por el momento. La presencia de la bruja era débil pero persistente, el tiempo estaba en su contra, ella no duraría mucho mas y obviamente el ayudaría en la labor.

Al llegar a su habitación, derribó la puerta con tan solo un ligero toque. La niña era bastante fuerte y cada día le sorprendía más. Sus ojos encontraron a la inmóvil figura en la cama, Raven, su princesa. ¿Quién iba a decir que la llegaría a ver de esa forma?, realmente era un privilegio. Si lograba matarla, su amo estaría contento y lo volvería su mano derecha nuevamente.

Todos esos pequeños tubitos conectados a la princesa oscura, le mantenían con vida. Pobre… pobre princesita, al fin se vengaría por todos aquellas humillaciones que sufrió al arrebatarle su puesto a su llegada.

_ Es una lastima, tanto potencia, todo el poder y una estúpida niñita lo tiene. Tu abuelo lucifer caerá ante su propio hijo cuando te mate bruja estúpida.

Miro detenidamente todo a su alrededor. Nada, absolutamente nada que pudiese ocupar para llevar a cabo su plan. Bien, si esos artefactos conectados a la bruja la mantenían con vida… él se encargaría de que ya no lo hicieran. De un tirón, le arrancó primero el suero, inmediatamente la sangre del dorso de su mano comenzó a salir, manchando parte de las sabanas que la cubrían y de su ropa también.

El demonio dentro del cuerpo de la princesa acarició el pálido rostro de la bruja y de otro tirón, le arrancó la aguja que le pasaba el paquete globular a su cuerpo, la bolsita que lo contenía comenzó a vaciarse rápidamente, a la bruja le quedaba poco tiempo; su fuerza vital estaba a punto de menguar.

_ Es una muerte digna para alguien como tu perra desgraciada. Morir a manos de tu propio padre y ser sepultada por su mano derecha, es decir, por una belleza superior a la tuya, eso si es morir con dignidad.

El demonio tenia planeado arrojarla al agua, así, su cuerpo se hundiría, los peces se la comerían y quizás… al fin se libraría de esa mujer que lo había arruinado todo con su llegada. La cargó, para nada le pesaba, la fuerza de la extraterrestre era todo lo que el necesitaba, por gravedad, la sangre en los dorsos de las manos de la princesa oscura brotaba irremediablemente en forma de gotas; por ello, cuando el demonio la extrajo de su habitación, suelo de la torre quedaba manchado en una línea semi uniforme de gotitas color carmesí.

El demonio se regocijaba con el olor de la sangre fresca de la bruja y con el color blanco de su rostro. Ahh! Como le encantaría que su amo estuviese allí justo ahora, justo en ese momento para verlo triunfar en su hazaña. Todo lo que ella era… se convertiría en polvo, ya nadie la recordaría, todo el mundo se olvidaría de la bruja. Maldición… era el plan perfecto! Nada fallaría estaba seguro.

La sangre seguía emanando y manchando el suelo de la torre, al llegar a la base de la misma, el demonio inmediatamente vio el azul mar que se extendía a todo lo largo y ancho hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. La oportunidad perfecta. Miró a un lado y a otro; sonrió.

* * *

><p>_ No. No ayudaré a un demonio.<p>

_ Zatanna comprende. Es un asunto de vida o muerte y si no coperas todos nosotros podemos ir despidiéndonos de este mundo y del siguiente.

Madame Xanadú, Armand el vampiro, Nightwing, Superman, Batman y Zatanna Zatara, se encontraban reunidos en la mansión Wayne a petición de un llamado urgente por parte del hombrecito de negro.

De haber sabido que la reunión urgente se trataba sobre devolverle la vida a la hija de Trigon, Zatanna jamás habría asistido a este horrible lugar donde todos estaban al borde de la locura, donde nadie se daba cuenta de lo terrible que esto podía llegar a ser si todo salía mal. No, definitivamente no. Ella no prestaría sus poderes para esta aberración del infierno, ella no seria una cómplice y mucho menos trabajaría a lado de los demonios de los pecados. Debía haber otra solución y era… dejarla morir.

_ Zatanna recapacita. No es por ella. Es por todos nosotros. Es por el equilibrio mágico.

Ahora fue turno de Madame Xanadú, el murciélago lo había intentado primero pero no dio resultado. Zatanna por supuesto entendía que el equilibrio mágico era muy importante pero porque permitir que la que se esta muriendo regresase a la vida si ella misma lo había propiciado todo ¿no?, el equilibrio mágico estaba a punto de romperse, esa línea delgada entre lo visible y lo invisible, entre lo natural y sobrenatural casi ya no existía y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los mundos se mezclaran y se desatara una guerra entre el bien y el mal en medio de inocentes, ¿Quién no lo habría notado ya?, todo ser mágico sobre la faz de la tierra e incluso los de otros mundos lo sabían pero esto… ESTO!

_ Todos están dementes. Esa niña es la misma encarnación del mal y ustedes quieren salvarla.

Nightwing ya desesperado, se decidió a intervenir. Zatanna no le caía mal ni mucho menos, al contrario, entendía su razones… hasta cierto punto pero estaba pasando por alto un pequeño e insignificante detalle y era que esa chica que se estaba muriendo era la única con el poder suficiente como para detener a su todo poderoso padre. Y es que no solo se trataba de la humanidad completa, de personas inocentes, las personas que protegían con su vida, no se trataba de las alianzas que tendrían que hacer, no se trataba de ellos, no se trataba solo de Raven, se trataba también de su hijo… del pequeño al que amaba con toda su alma, del que nunca supo que existía porque su ira no le permitió ver mas allá de todo esto. Lo amaba, lo amaba igual que a su madre, igual que al murciélago, igual que a su equipo… y estaba a punto de perderlo todo por un simple no.

_ Te lo suplico Zatanna no lo hagas por ella… hazlo por mi hijo por favor.

_ También lleva su sangre. Ese hijo tuyo también es…

_ Es un inocente y morirá en la próxima luna llena.

Nightwing era conciente de todo, de cada uno de los pros y contras que esto acarrearía pero ¿Qué ser tan insensible podía permitir que un pequeñito de dos años perdiera la vida solo por no ayudar a la madre que se la dio?, el pobre muchacho estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba pero si algo había aprendido durante su vida de héroe es que siempre podían hacer algo para remediar el asunto y ese algo en este momento era que Zatanna recapacitara.

Armand comenzó a quejarse, su cadavérica mano se encontraba en su pecho, del lado donde debería estar su corazón. El increíble dolor que sentía le había hecho perder el equilibrio, arrodillado como estaba intentaba pronunciar palabra alguna pero no podía, era como si se estuviera ahogando con algo aunque no sabían que era.

_ ¿Qué le pasa al vampiro?

_ Esta en peligro. Mi señora esta en peligro.

Apenas si pudo pronunciar esas palabras, los accesos irremediables de tos lo atacaron por completo. Nightwing le creía y estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. El murciélago y el hombre de acero se arrodillaron junto a el para intentar levantarlo. Ma

dame Xanadú también estaba preocupada, Zatanna definitivamente no ayudaría en la labor y a todos les pesaría si no lograban sacar a Raven del estado tan deplorable en el que el desgraciado de Trigon la había dejado.

_ Zatara no cooperara. Es mejor que nos vallamos ya o podría ser demasiado tarde.

Madame Xanadú tenia razón. Raven no podía estar sola mucho tiempo y menos aun con esa gran herida que la estaba matando y no solo eso… todos ignoraban que Starfire seguía poseída por el demonio Astaroth y que estaba a punto de cometer homicidio.

_ Esta bien, esta bien. Ayudare pero eso no significa que la bruja y yo hagamos las pases.

Podían soportar eso, de hecho, podían decir que eso era lo ultimo que esperarían de ambas pero no importaba si Zatanna ya había aceptado ayudar. Era una señal del cielo que Raven se recuperaría y todo volvería a ser como antes… o eso esperaban.

* * *

><p>La imagen distorsionada de Raven hundiéndose en el agua era simplemente magnifica. Desgraciadamente el enano verde lo había descubierto un segundo antes de arrojarla al mar, la verdad… no había sido gran problema.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAA!<strong>

**BJ DE REGRESO. YA SE QUE ME TARDE UNA ETERNIDAD DESDE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO PERO YA SABEN MI EXCUSA Y SABEN TAMBIEN QUE CUANDO ANDO DE PRACTICAS SE ME FACILITA UN POCO MAS ESCRIBIR ASI QUE HEME AQUI CON EL CAPI 33. CORTO REALMENTE EL CAPI, GENERALMENTE SUELO ESCRIBIR 6 HOHAS EN WORD Y ESTA VEZ SOLO HICE 3 Y MEDIA. **

**ACLARACION: MADAME XANADÚ FUE PROPUESTA POR LA GRANDIOSA ISABELLA ROTH ASI QUE ES GRACIAS A ELLA TAMBIEN QUE ESTE CAPI ESTA HOY AQUI.**

**LUCY: oh colega no sabes por lo que me has hecho pasar. Gracias a ti esto es posible, como pudiste entender el capi anterior, fue solo una pequeña trampa pero esperaaaaa que lo bueno esta por veniiiir y no te la vas a acabar colega.**

**TsukihimePrincess: como veras... Zatara acepto pero... huy nooo no te dire eso es secretooo jaja ya veras que se desarrolla en los próximos capítulos, será genial lo prometo**

**gabylokita41: helo aquí el capi 33 y lo que falta!**

**Spe: Hay amiga si, termine con el y lo peor de todo es que comencé con otro y ahhhh! también terminamos buuu soy un desastre para esto de las relaciones amorosas, me siento Raven en este aspecto. Sabes mejor dejare el amor de lado y me volveré escritora profesional XD. Por mas que trato de cumplir con tu petición de ver de nuevo a Arella, se me hace mas difícil cumplirlo porque me salen mas capis, aunque si lo hago, el fic estaría a punto de acabarse y eso aun no lo puedo permitir pero sabes que cumpliré amiga.**

**Spencer16: jaja muchas gracias feliz chocolatosidad para ti también.**

**anonimoo: Hay colega muchas gracias, igualmente para ti también que eres enfermera ya sabes que no dejare de actualizar asi me tarde años, espero que te haya intrigado este capi.**

**AWeirdGirl: Chadaaaa jaja pues como veras es Madame Xanadú, yo creo que casi nadie la conoce, ni yo la conocía y por eso pedi ayuda. Pero espero que este capi también te haya dejado con dudas dudosas.**


	34. Luna Roja

=Betrayal II=

Luna roja

La brisa del mar se sentía cálida, las bravas olas que rompían contra las rocas estaban furiosas, el mar mismo lo estaba, el viento que soplaba olía a muerte y el cielo ahora era rojo. Sus brazos se extendieron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, el faldón se movía con el viento y su cabello se revolvía entre sí, el demonio estaba extasiado; el enano verde no había sido gran problema, es más, lo hubiera matado solo por diversión pero… le agradaba su agonía.

_ Mi señor… te entrego a la bruja en señal de ofrenda. Ella no es digna de ti mi señor.

Con la cabeza en alto, el demonio recito estas palabras mientras la bruja seguía hundiéndose en el agua. La tierra comenzó a temblar, el aire se arremolinaba alrededor de la figura de la mujer y pronto aparecieron unas cartas.

_ La bruja inmortal.

Madame Xanadú le miraba fijamente, no es que no conociera al recipiente, todo lo contrario, valla que la conocía perfectamente pero despreciaba al ser horrendo que habitaba aquel cuerpo. La asquerosa presencia de Astaroth le producía nauseas pero al demonio eso le encantaba, por ello utilizaba las cartas, primero como modo de contención mientras Zatanna lograba localizar a Raven.

_ Date prisa, la siento demasiado débil.

Zatanna comprendía la urgencia de la bruja inmortal por recuperar a la princesa oscura pero el daño que había sufrido se lo hacían imposible y aunado al hecho de que el cambio climático tenía su propia energía, se le hacía más que complicado poder encontrar la energía débil de Raven. Esperaba no equivocarse porque de lo contrario esto traería consecuencias irreversibles para todos así que, se apresuró a dar una ubicación mar adentro.

_ Allí.

Señaló un punto inespecífico, Nightwing inmediatamente quiso correr a salvar a su amada pero Bruce y la propia Zatanna se lo impidieron. Este no era un trabajo para un mortal como el, es más, por las condiciones climáticas Richard no duraría ni tres minutos debajo del agua acida por lo tanto, este trabajo tenía que realizarlo el hombre de acero.

_ Clark tienes que ir tú. Richard no podría traerla de regreso, ni a él mismo.

_ La traeré no se preocupen.

Inmediatamente el hombre de acero se lanzó hacia donde el dedo de Zatanna había apuntado anteriormente mientras que en la superficie, Madame Xanadú seguía conteniendo al demonio quien a su vez se había cansado ya de ese encierro mágico.

_ La bruja tiene que morir y tú no vas a impedirlo bruja maldita.

Inesperadamente las cartas de Xanadú se detuvieron formando un tubo alrededor de la figura de Koriand`r, el demonio le retaba mirándola fijamente pero Xanadú no iba a dejárselo tan fácil. Ambos comenzaron a recitar palabras que los presentes no podían entender; el demonio por su parte, tratando de liberarse de las ataduras mágicas que le habían impuesto y la bruja para que el hechizo de contención durara hasta que la princesa oscura estuviese en la superficie. Esto se convertiría en una guerra mágica irremediable.

El cielo rojo comenzaba a ser partido por los relámpagos energéticos que ambos estaban creando sin imaginar el daño que esto causaría después, todo alrededor era sombrío y el hombre de acero aun no salía del mar. En cuestión de segundos, el demonio comenzó a intentar derribar la barrera mágica de la bruja lanzando él mismo la destellante energía de la princesa extraterrestre. No hacía falta mencionar que estas rebotaban cuales pelotas contra un muro irrompible, era demasiado obvio que nada de lo que hiciera podría deshacer ese contenedor creado para él.

El tiempo se estaba agotando para la bruja y Zatanna cada vez la sentía menos, ¿Qué estaba pasando allí abajo que superman no salía ya?, era claro que, tal vez no la había encontrado o que, aun la estaba buscando incansablemente o… en el peor de los casos, ambos habían muerto pero no, ella se rehusaba a creer esto último ya que, bueno… aun podía sentir a la bruja debilitándose.

El demonio comenzó a reír malévolamente pues se había dado cuenta también de la preocupación de esos seres por su princesa, hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y luego argumento:

_ Aunque logren sacarla de ahí respirando… morirá. Su presencia se debilita con cada segundo que pase allí dentro y ese pobre infeliz le hará compañía. Habrán perdido a dos héroes en menos de veinte cuatro horas.

_ ¡Cierra la boca maldito demonio!

Volvió a reír de manera socarrona y esta vez, el sonido de alguien saliendo del fondo del mismo infierno le regresó a su pútrida realidad: la princesa oscura estaba viva y fuera del agua al igual que el desgraciado ese al que llamaban superman. El demonio gruñó fastidiado, esto arruinaba cualquier victoria aunque no la hubiese asegurado.

Zatanna, Richard, Bruce y Armand reaccionaron inmediatamente mientras Clark se acercaba con Raven a la orilla, Richard y Armand auxiliaron a la princesa mientras que los otros dos se encargaban de poner a salvo la vida del hombre de acero. Raven respiraba muy superficialmente y por obra de todos los dioses de todos los planetas Changelling comenzaba a despertar de su aturdimiento, se incorporó rápidamente para reunirse con el resto y comenzar a relatar lo sucedido en su ausencia, que, en realidad no era mucho.

_ Lo juro Nihgt… quise detenerla pero…

_ Lo se… relájate. Cyborg estará bien y recuperaremos a Raven.

Le interrumpió Nightwing, en estos momentos no podía perder el tiempo en reproches así que, esta vez seria egoísta y pensaría solo en él y en la mujer que le había dado un hijo. Madame Xanadú ya estaba más tranquila así que, tendría que sobrepasar sus propios límites permitidos para, junto con Zatanna mantener viva a la bruja mientras lograban descifrar esos símbolos de los que Nightwing les había hablado con anterioridad. Aunque no tenían conocimientos sobre la dichosa daga, estaban ansiosas por verla, Madame Xanadú tenía vagos recuerdos de una poderosa daga; por ello había decidido ayudar sin poner ningún pero, quería comprobar si en realidad la daga era verdadera, quería comprobar su poder pero por lo visto… era más poderosa esa daga que ella misma por la forma en que la princesa oscura había terminado.

En silencio, todo quedo en silencio cuando Madame Xanadú decidió terminar con esa ridícula pelea entre poderes, Star estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Xanadú contuvo la propia energía del demonio y lo utilizo en su contra, solo así pudieron meterla en la torre junto con Raven y poder recuperar los circuitos desconectados de Cyborg. Seres no mágicos se encontraban reunidos en la sala titán, el resto en diferentes direcciones, Madame Xanadú en la habitación de la pelirroja, Nightwing reparando los circuitos de Cyborg, Zatanna manteniendo viva a Raven y siendo custodiada por Changelling.

Al recibir la notificación de Xanadú, todos, incluyendo a los que se habían quedado en la sala; corrieron a la habitación de Raven… ahora, era turno de salvar a la bruja. Xanadú pidió a Nightwing que le mostrara la daga con la que había sido atacada, Cyborg se la entregó. Entre Xanadú y Zatanna intentaron descifrar por primera intención los extraños símbolos, ambas coincidieron que era arameo, la lengua más antigua, que nadie más conocía excepto los eruditos y por supuesto los dioses. Y la única persona "viva" que podría descifrarlos estaba… bueno… estaba postrada en una cama con sangre pasándole a las venas y tratando de mantenerla con vida.

_ Sin ningún indicio sobre la traducción de esta lengua y los símbolos tardaremos al menos una semana para descifrarlos.

_ ¿Una semana?, por Dios no, es demasiado.

_ Lo lamento tanto Nightwing pero Zatanna y yo no conocemos esta lengua y nadie más que Raven podría hacerlo.

_ ¿Pueden salvarla?

_ Lo intentaremos.

Sin más remedio que una promesa, Nightwing tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que tendría que esperar para ver a Raven con vida, quizás para entonces su hijo ya estuviera muerto y todo el mundo peligraría… todo el mundo. Se sentía un perfecto idiota, Raven le había pedido que lo escuchara y él no la había dejado hablar, solo quería que su hijo lo reconociera y estaba a punto de perderlo… de perderlos a ambos.

Hace dos días que Batman y Superman se habían ido a Gotham, Armand tenía que regresar al teatro pero sabía perfectamente que por las noches visitaba a Raven. De vez en cuando Xanadú reforzaba los conjuros mágicos que tenían prisionera a la princesa extraterrestre pero lo único que habían logrado en dos días había sido descifrar el poder tan grande y mortal que tenía la daga en contacto con el demonio para la que fue creada… Nightwing ya lo sabía.

Anoche, Xanadú se acercó a Nightwing mientras hacía guardia en la habitación de Raven, el pobre muchacho estaba tan cansado, no quería separarse de ahí por ningún motivo, él había hecho las guardias más largas y en cierta manera lo entendía. Zatanna no había tenido el valor de decirle todo lo que había encontrado y con lo que esto se relacionaba así que, Xanadú tenía que hacerlo. Se acercó con cuidado… no quería que pensara que era una intrusa o algo parecido, con un ligero toque de su mano logro despertarlo.

_ _Tengo que hablar contigo._

Lo que Xanadú le había contado… Richard ya lo sabía:

_ _"Esta daga fue creada hace muchos siglos por la orden primera que juró ante los Dioses destruir al demonio de la Soberbia si es que este sobrepasaba los limites acordados para mantener el equilibrio mágico entre los mundos. Supongo… que sabes que ese demonio es el que reside en Raven._

__ Lo sé._

__ Bien. Los símbolos son un conjuro, el mismo Lucifer se los dijo a los miembros de la orden, así, si él intentaba tomar ventaja del pergamino y de las almas a su cargo, estos a su vez le clavarían la daga en el corazón, lo que significa que moriría al instante._

__ Raven… ella no está muerta, la daga penetró en su vientre no en su corazón. Aún hay posibilidades de salvarla._

__ Por supuesto que las hay, su sangre humana le ayuda mucho pero su sangre demoniaca la está matando lentamente y por lo que veo, lo que acabo de decirte no te sorprende en lo más mínimo._

__ Ya lo sabía, Jess… me lo dijo antes de partir a Gotham. No confío en ellos pero confío en que ustedes podrán salvarla._

__ Tres días son muy poco para revertir el hechizo de esta daga y sin alguien que sepa leer arameo estamos perdidas. Solo quiero que te quede en claro que si no… no podemos hacerlo… tienes que resignarte y dejarla ir._

__ Eso jamás, si eso pasa buscare al maldito bastardo así tenga que ir al infierno de nuevo y matarlo con mis propias manos."_

Raven había recuperado su pulso, estaba recuperando el color de su piel, su presión arterial estaba regulándose, volvía a vivir, aunque no estaba despierta. Nightwing por supuesto estaba complacido y las dos magas seguían haciendo su labor lo mejor que podían.

Una noche después, justo a la media noche Nightwing tuvo un sueño o una pesadilla, fue realmente algo irreal. En la pesadilla, Richard se encontraba solo en la torre, no había nadie más y afuera caía una terrible tormenta, relámpagos y algunos apagones; estaba en su habitación, todas sus pertenencias estaban allí, cada uno de sus artefactos de pelea y como en cada pesadilla, siempre había algo que llamase su atención para que saliera al peligro o… ¿de eso no se tratan las pesadillas?, algo fuera de su puerta reclamaba de su atención, un par de rasguños débiles pero audibles en medio de una tormenta.

Decidió salir a aventurarse como buen titán, no vio nada absolutamente nada. Un rayo que paso cerca de la ventana ilumino a la figura inmóvil de allí, no la reconoció en un principio ya que la luz en toda la torre se había ido pero un nuevo relámpago le revelo a la Starfire que el conoció no a la que tenía encerrada en su habitación.

__ Richard…_

__ ¿Kory?_

__ Ayúdame… duele… quema… ayúdame…_

No paraba de repetir, entonces se le ocurrió que quizás podría averiguar algo que no supiera respecto a la daga o a cualquier otra cosa y entonces se dio cuenta… todo estaba al revés, pareciera que estaba del otro lado del espejo, sus muebles estaban al lado contrario de lo normal, su puerta abría al lado contrario, todo estaba mal. Se desconcertó y cuando quiso preguntárselo a esta Kory ella simplemente había desaparecido; entonces se concentró en buscarla que era lo que más deseaba en este momento. Caminó hacia las habitaciones, a la de ella en específico.

Al entrar, notó que al igual que su habitación estaba todo al revés, dato curioso. De todas maneras no le presto mucha atención, Kory estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos se abrazaban a sí misma, esa era la verdadera Kory. Richard se acercó a ella con cautela para no asustarla más de lo debido.

__ Kory…_

__ Yo… no quería… duele… ayúdame._

__ Tranquilízate, dime… ¿Quién te hizo esto?_

__ Duele… quema… ayúdame._

__ Dime…_

__ Astaroth, sin mi… ayúdame… Raven…_

__ ¿Qué, que hay con ella?_

__ Esta… está mal, yo le hice esto… no quise, lo juro._

__ Está bien, está bien… lo sé._

Richard la abrazó, sin saber cómo ni porque pero sintió que debía hacerlo, que era lo correcto; cuando Kory deshizo el abrazo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, en sus manos portaba un espejo, pequeño pero apenas lo suficientemente grande para ver su rostro; del otro lado, pudo verse a sí mismo, todo estaba en orden.

__ Usa un espejo en la luna llena._

Y antes de que Nightwing pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, se vio envuelto en una negrura y al poco tiempo despertó en su habitación, la real donde todo estaba en su sitio. Era ya medio día. Se preguntó si aquellas palabras se relacionaban con la daga o con descifrar esos símbolos. No lo sabía pero aun así corrió a la habitación que les había dado a las brujas, ni siquiera tocó, tenía información, verdadera o falsa tenía que asegurarse de que la supieran.

_ ¿Sucede algo?

_ Tuve… un sueño muy raro, yo… estaba, en mi sueño, en la torre, no había nadie y de pronto ahí estaba ella, Star. Me dijo cosas sin sentido pero le pregunte sobre la daga y lo único que pude obtener es que debo usar un espejo en luna llena.

_ La luna llena es dentro de dos noches.

Replicó Zatanna. Xanadú lo meditó un momento antes de decirle a Richard lo que había encontrado.

_ No sé cómo lo supiste pero en efecto. Algunos de los símbolos hacen referencia a unos espejos, al agua y a una luna llena pero aún no sabemos con exactitud a lo que se refiere.

_ Quizás… quizás si…

_ No, definitivamente no, es muy peligroso.

_ Zatanna por favor es nuestra última carta.

_ Lamento coincidir con Zatanna Richard pero entrar a la mente de Raven en este momento no es buena opción, podrías quedar atrapado o peor aún… podrías morir y Raven también.

_ Por favor… es importante, si Raven sabe la historia de la daga y lo más importante sabe arameo, es imprescindible que lo haga.

_ Absolutamente no.

_ Por favor, solo nos quedan dos noches.

Zatanna y Xanadú se miraron, estaban en desacuerdo pero Richard tenía un punto a su favor y sin esa información no podrían salvarla pero, corrían mas riesgos que los mismos beneficios, lamentablemente ninguna tendría la fuerza para sacarlo de Nevermore si algo ocurría.

_ Lo sentimos mucho.

Ese era un no definitivo, Richard no podía creerlo. Golpeo la pared con fuerza, quizás se había roto uno o dos nudillos pero no le importó. Tan solo decidió retirarse de la presencia de las brujas e ir a buscar información directamente con la fuente. Los fuertes gritos de Nightwing provenientes de la habitación de la pelirroja llamaron la atención de todos pero a nadie se le permitió intervenir. El demonio no lo permitió y Richard por supuesto tampoco.

_ ¡Dímelo… dímelo maldito demonio!

_ Quieres salvar a la nenita de papa… que dulce, te iras al infierno junto con ella.

Nightwing lo golpeó con mucha fuerza, demasiada como para sacarle un poco de sangre de la nariz pero no le importó, Star le perdonaría por eso si lograba recuperarlas a ambas, que en realidad eso era lo que esperaba.

_ Me encanta el sabor de la sangre, me alimentas.

_ Te mataré si no me dices lo que quiero.

_ ¿Matarías a una inocente?

_ Tú no eres inocente.

_ Yo no pero la princesa extraterrestre si… dime… ¿la lastimarías por información?

_ No te lo diré dos veces.

_ Bien, pues entonces mátame, y mátala a ella… ah y por cierto también matarás a la princesita porque solo yo sé cómo volverla a la vida.

_ Te equivocas…

_ ¿Qué?

_ Acabas de darme las respuestas que necesitaba.

_ Mientes! No lo sabes, no lo sabes!

_ Pruébame.

Y sin más, Nightwing salió de aquella habitación justo como había entrado, sin información aunque le había hecho creer al demonio que lo sabía y de hecho tenía una vaga idea de lo que podría hacer para regresarla a la vida. Solo sabía que tenía una próxima luna llena, que tenía que usar un espejo y agua. Raven le daría una señal, de eso estaba seguro así que, fue con ella… necesitaba verla.

Se sentó a su lado, le sostuvo la mano y la besó. Le alegraba verla un poco mejor aunque eso no le quitaba la preocupación que sentía porque sabía que de un momento a otro podría empeorar.

_ Dime… dime por favor como puedo salvarte, yo sé que tu encontraras la forma de decírmelo. Por favor vida dímelo.

Pero en la siguiente noche nada pasó, durante todo el día no se separó de ella y hoy era esa noche, la noche en que… no, nada de muertes. Zatanna, Madame Xanadú e incluso Nightwing hicieron hasta lo imposible por descifrar la maldita daga pero en cada libro, en cada página, en cada manuscrito y rollo que Raven tenía no había nada más que lo que ya sabían, la historia de la daga y como fue forjada.

Estaban contra reloj y todo mundo estaba desesperado. Las horas pasaban incansablemente, ojala pudiera detener el tiempo, ojala fuera él el que estuviera allí sin poder moverse, sin poder hablar o decir cualquier cosa que le ayudara a resolver esto, ojala fuera el que estuviera a punto de morir y no ella. Sentado allí, durante el resto de las horas antes del ocaso, pidió que nadie lo molestara, cerró la puerta con clave y se mantuvo allí sin probar alimento, al poco rato se quedó dormido sosteniendo su mano. Lo único que cruzaba por su mente en este momento era la anticipada muerte de la princesita oscura y su hijo. La muerte… nada mas que eso.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! QUERIDOS LECTORES Y COLEGAS QUE TAMBIÉN ME LEEN. AL FIN SE APARECE BJ Y EN SEEEERRRIIIIOOOO TENGO DOS GRANDES SUPER Y EXCELENTES EXCUSAS PARA NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR Y LA PRIMERA ES QUE, ME QUEDÉ SIN LAP... SE MURIÓ, TRIGON SE LA LLEVÓ AL INFIERNO Y PUES NO PUDE SEGUIR ESTE CAPI Y LA SEGUNDA ES QUE, BUENO SE CRUZARON LAS VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA Y ME FUI DE VACACIONES PERO A TRABAJAR ASI QUE ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA Y PUES BIEN, LUEGO ENTRE A MI NOVENO TRIMESTRE Y POR FIN PUDE RECUPERAR MI COMPU. SII! AL FIN ME COMPRARON OTRA. Y EN FIN AHORA QUE YA SABEN MI TRISTE HISTORIA PUES DIGANME QUE PIENSAN DE ESTE CAPI... YA LES RESOLVIO VARIAS DUDAS O LOS DEJE PEOR?.<strong>

**Caro Roth: Eh aquí el capi numero 34.**

**Lucy: Oh colega también odio a Zatanna pero ni modo, tenia que meterla jaja. Por cierto ese libro que ambas no nos hemos enviado... que va a pasar? que vamos a hacer? pongámonos de acuerdo colega! ya estamos en mayo y no sabemos nada de los escritos. Te he dicho alguna vez que me pongo rojita cuando me dices que te emociona leer algo mio? bueno te lo digo... me siento extraña cuando lo haces pero me encanta, me hace sentir bien y me hace sentir útil. Como te pudiste dar cuenta... este capi no tuvo nada de especial pero el siguiente si será de acción. **

**TsikihimePrincess: Pues como habras leído, la que lo supo fue Xanadú aunque Zatanna solo se dedico a localizar a Raven, yo espero que leas el próximo porque ese si tendrá acción.**

**Spe: Oh Azar del cielo! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti ni de missa, las extraño a las dos, puedes decirle que la extraño? Envidio esa suerte que tienes para conseguir esos comics yo a duras penas puedo conseguirlos en digital y eso... no todos, en fin, quiero ver ya tu comentario necesito saber que opinas tu de lo que puede pasar, claro yo ya tengo que va a pasar pero no se... me emocionan tus comentarios.**

**anonimoo: Colega de carrera! Valla como extrañaba saber de todos mis buenos amigos lectores, en serio, aunque no los conozca los considero como amigos y no sabes... como me costo escribir esto y por lo que tuve que pasar para publicarlo pero ya aquí espero buenos resultados como los anteriores. Pues yo tampoco he tenido mucha suerte para leer comics e incluso los digitales son difíciles de descargar y me choca, bueno... seré una buena enfermera como seguro lo eres tu aunque me esta costando este noveno grado por toda la anatomía y fisiopatología y bueno... tu sabes. **

**gabylokita41: pues muy atareada pero bien. ojala disfrutes de este capi como de los demás y los porvenires de capis que aunque ya son pocos serán geniales.**

**AWeridGirl: pues no tengo mucho que decir, ya mi capi te respondio la mayoría de las cosas que seguramente no entendias o igual y te dejó peor jaja. en fin ojala leas el próximo que será mas activo y con mas trama. **


	35. Trance De Luna

=Betrayal II=

Trance de luna

Esta noche, a la media noche todo terminaría en un inicio perfecto. El demonio que residía en el interior del corazón de Raven pasaría a ser dueño de otro corazón según lo dispuesto en el ciclo de vida demoniaco. El pequeño niño hijo de la bruja estaba con vida, Trigon lo había dispuesto así desde un principio; también le había dado todas las comodidades, buena ropa, buenos alimentos… los mejores que un demonio podía consumir, lo trataba como un rey aunque a Richie eso no le importaba porque, no comía, lloraba demasiado, noche y día por su madre y la ropa solo la usaba porque Trigon lo forzaba a hacerlo.

Justo ahora… la quinta noche, la noche de la luna llena Richie obtendría el poder de su madre, sus poderes pasarían a ser de Lucifer, y él mismo Lucifer pasaría a ser de la propiedad de su hijo. A la media noche, la luna se posaría en lo más alto del cielo y alumbraría al altar; en ese momento el niño dejaría de respirar, Trigon le sacaría el corazón y se lo comería. Obtendría así el poder del demonio más poderoso de todos los tiempos y a su vez, seria él el más poderoso, conjuraría a las almas del tártaro y se apoderaría también del cielo.

En todos estos días, Trigon siempre estuvo al pendiente del progreso de su princesa, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo que esa gente pudiese descifrar el contenido de la daga y si lo hacían sería demasiado tarde para poder remediarlo, todo le había salido a la perfección. Desde un principio lo planeo, aunque algunas cosas no estaban dentro del plan como el hecho de que sus hijos se volcaran contra el pero por supuesto no podrían ganarle, él era superior a todos y aunque Raven su hubiera vuelto más poderosa usando solo magia negra, él seguía siendo el mejor.

Solo un par de horas más para que el mundo temblara ante el gran Trigon el terrible, unos simples humanos con poderes y sus hijos no podrían vencerlo aunque… ya lo habían hecho una vez, si mal no recordaba el bastardo ese de traje ridículo había ido al infierno por su pequeñita, la diferencia esta vez es que nadie la sacaría de la muerte, unas horas más y recuperaría la totalidad de sus poderes, unas horas más… solo un par de horas más, en que todo cambiaria para siempre.

Tic tac y las horas pasaban, tic tac y el tiempo se agotaba, nadie en la torre tenía ninguna maldita idea de cómo volver a la vida a Raven, excepto Nightwing y eso… era apenas una vaga idea, alguna vez Rae le había dicho que el agua era la fuente principal de vida, que en su lugar de nacimiento el agua formaba parte de los elementos mágicos y que hasta un niño sin poderes podía usarla. Lo que él no entendía era como usar el agua a su favor y sobretodo ¿para qué podría necesitar el espejo?, se estaba deshaciendo en pensamientos, estaba cansado y ya no había tiempo. Pidió a todos que esperaran fuera de la torre, estaba ya oscureciendo.

Se encerró en la habitación junto con la bruja y la observó detenidamente, sabían la historia de la daga, sabían cómo fue forjada, por quién y cómo usarla pero… había algo… los sueños no se sueñan por nada o al menos eso es lo que Nightwing había aprendido a lo largo de tantos años en contacto con la magia y por supuesto, nada era coincidencia. Estaba seguro que su sueño de antes era la respuesta a sus problemas pero por más que lo pensaba no encontraba la solución, a menos que…

La profecía de la daga decía que para matar al demonio Lucifer había que enterrarle la daga en el corazón, que así, moriría al instante pero Trigon había cambiado algo; la daga había penetrado en el estómago de la bruja y no en su pecho. La otra cuestión es que, seguramente Trigon estaría esperando justo la media noche para la transferencia de poderes y entonces se le ocurrió… la conexión de todo, la respuesta de como volver Raven a la vida… justo a la media noche, así seria.

La noche estaba alcanzando su máximo punto, Richard desconectó todo aparato del cuerpo de la bruja y busco la daga que habían dejado en la habitación, al encontrarla la guardó en un bolsillo oculto en su traje; volvió por la bruja y la alzo en brazos. Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la base de la torre, todos lo esperaban allí, incluso el demonio dentro del cuerpo de la princesa. En el instante en que el demonio observo salir al líder con la princesa oscura, su rostro se deformó en una mueca de espanto que nadie dejo pasar.

_ Valla… tenía razón.

_ No lo lograras… no eres tan fuerte para liberarla.

_ Ya lo veremos.

Al mismo tiempo, Trigon se erguía de su trono, allí todo se encontraba en penumbras pero podía observarlo todo con claridad, a tan solo unos minutos de la media noche. Con el solo pensamiento en su mente, un circulo de fuego apareció alrededor del que ahora era un altar, bellacos demonios aparecían de la nada para adorar a su dios demonio, el que les abriría las puertas del infierno para poder salir libremente a la Tierra y consumir todo aquel cuerpo humano convirtiéndolo en masa muerta y pudriéndose, justo como ellos.

Nightwing se introdujo en el agua con mucho cuidado de no lastimar más Raven, la noche álgida estaba ya comenzando, sumergió el cuerpo de su princesa en el mar, dejó expuesta la herida del vientre y con mucho cuidado descubrió su pecho, la parte izquierda donde se encontraba situado el corazón. Sacó la daga del bolsillo y la acercó al agua… el espejo perfecto, la luz de la luna se reflejó en el mar e ilumino la daga convirtiendo así los símbolos en letras al revés que pueden leerse en el reflejo del agua.

Trigon a su vez, colocó al pequeño niño en el altar; la mayoría de los demonios estaban allí presenciando la transferencia de poderes; Richie estaba quedándose dormido en el altar, el círculo rojo de fuego era sustituido por un fuego azul señal de la media noche. Trigon preparó una daga para cortar en pedacitos al niño y tragarse su corazón cuando Lucifer estuviera instalado en su nuevo recipiente. Las doce en punto.

La luna se tornó roja, Nightwing le clavo en ese instante la daga en el corazón a Raven, el agua se tiñó de su sangre mientras que el circulo de fuego azul se pagaba inesperadamente y se volvía a encender en un segundo. Para Trigon, el cambio se había realizado con éxito y ahora el corazón del pequeño era suyo. La daga seguía clavada en el corazón de la bruja, sus ojos seguían cerrados. La había perdido para siempre. La luna seguía roja, el agua azul y Raven no despertaba; Nightwing había cometido un grave error ahora había perdido a su familia, a su mujer y a su hijo. Cerró los ojos.

_ Nightwing.

Abrió sus ojos. Raven respiraba con algo de dificultad. De un tirón le sacó la daga, estaba seguro que la había perdido para siempre y sin embargo había una herida perforando su corazón y estaba hablándole, quizás sería un mero reflejo pero respiraba. Al mirar su rostro, se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba fijamente.

_ Raven.

Estaba débil, lo sabía, podía sentirla aunque no sabía cómo si ese vínculo lo habían perdido hace tiempo. Lo supo de alguna manera, Raven se separó de sus brazos y lo guio fuera del agua… estaba debilitándose y aun así estaba de pie, los miró a todos reconoció a Zatanna y a Xanadú. El demonio tenía una cara de puro terror.

_ Terminaré contigo en unos segundos Astaroth.

Raven regresó al agua, aun debía recuperar sus energías y traer de vuelta a Lucifer al mundo real. Se sumergió, la sangre había dejado de brotarle del pecho y ardía como mil demonios. Cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración… demasiado para un ser humano normal pero no para ella. Afuera… todo mundo esperaba expectante, los minutos pasaban como horas. Raven ya no podía sostener la respiración, aun así siguió concentrándose… necesitaba hacerlo. Cuando ya no pudo más, abrió los -ojos; no estaba en el mar.

_ ¿Lo recuerdas?, hace algunos años tu y yo nos encontramos aquí por primera vez, cuando me aceptaste como parte tuya.

Era una voz grave pero suave, se sentía reconfortada en su presencia. Era agradable estar allí, con él, con ese ser a quien muchos detestaron, a quien odiaron con fuerzas… con más de las necesarias porque entonces… Raven se sintió identificada con él, porque eran iguales. Él era un ser incomprendido como ella, aunque demostró entereza en aquellos años, Raven no pudo hacerlo y entonces… solo entonces entendió que no podía luchar contra aquello que en realidad era… un demonio.

_ Abuelo.

_ Hija mía… ven y dame un abrazo.

Si, definitivamente eran el uno para el otro. Faltos de cariño, faltos de amor pero al fin más humanos que demonios. La primera vez que se dieron un abrazo así fue aquella vez, desde entonces Lucifer había estado muy al pendiente de todo lo que estaba pasando y realmente estaba muy decepcionado pero contaba con su pequeña nietecita a la que había estado esperando con muchas ansias cuando sintió que era el momento de escoger un nuevo recipiente, y hasta entonces supo que había hecho lo correcto, esperar su llegada y no precipitarse por volver a vivir.

_ Abuelo… necesito tu ayuda.

_ Lo se hija… pero para eso…

_ Tienes que volver, sabes que mi cuerpo es tuyo abuelo.

_ Y mi poder te pertenece princesa

El agua comenzó a agitarse como si una tormenta estuviese cayendo, la luna estaba inyectada en sangre y apenas habían pasado tres escasos minutos de la media noche por lo que, si Raven no se daba prisa, su pequeñito pagaría las consecuencias. Estaba totalmente recuperada, no había ni rastro siquiera de sangre, toda ella estaba cambiada en el sentido literal. Portaba un lindo vestido blanco señal del equilibrio mágico que había en ella, zapatillas y el cabello suelto, solo su mirada era diferente… no era aquella linda mirada violeta que solía mantener; en su lugar su mirada estaba inyectada de rojo, de sangre y eso solo significaba una cosa. Lucifer había tomado su cuerpo, el demonio se había apoderado de la humana pero era diferente porque no eran aquellos dos pares de ojos que caracterizaban esa posesión, no… solo era ese bello par.

Raven comenzó a caminar en dirección a Madame Xanadú, ella mantenía en cintura al demonio que se había apoderado de la estúpida extraterrestre. Miro a todos los presentes, su empatía estaba mucho más desarrollada que cuando solo usaba magia blanca, podía sentir cada una de las emociones e identificarlas sin que estas le afectaran; ya no era débil.

_ Estas muerta.

_ No. Tu estas muerto y si te saco de ahí no quedara nada para ti, no habrá nada que puedas poseer.

_ La mataras si lo haces.

_ Una insignificante vida. No es más que eso.

_ Mientes… te importa demasiado.

_ No Astaroth. Te equivocas, tu… es a ti a quien le importa permanecer en ese cuerpo.

_ No duraras ni un segundo más.

_ Tu tampoco.

Sin previo aviso, introdujo su mano en el cuerpo de la princesa extraterrestre, directo al corazón; el dolor que debía sentir tenía que ser extremadamente doloroso pero el demonio no se inmuto ante el acto. Lo que Raven buscaba estaba justo allí pero no por fuera, sino por dentro; Astaroth se había implantado muy dentro de ella y si no tenía cuidado la mataría también. Poco le importaba ese hecho pero esa sería la causa principal de que la Liga de la Justicia y la de Asesinos la buscaran de por vida si es que no lo hacían ya por todos sus antecedentes demoniacos.

Removió su mano buscando algo sólido, algo pequeño; realmente muy muy pequeño que podía caber en un órgano como ese. La cara de la princesa se deformaba en pequeñas muecas imperceptibles para todos pero no para la princesa del inframundo, ella sabía que esos gestos que hacía era porque allí estaba eso que ella buscaba y al fin lo había encontrado. Lo sintió con sus dedos, era algo puntiagudo, aun pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande como para vivir allí; un pequeño cristal rojo. La especialidad de Astaroth.

_ Adiós pequeña lacra inmunda.

Tiro de ese pedazo de cristal de una manera rápida pero muy muy dolorosa, si no había roto alguna arteria o vaso sanguíneo importante solo sería de puro milagro. Raven miro su mano y les presento a todos el pedazo aquel, la última semilla del demonio, la que había implantado en la princesa y vivir en ella lástima que, Raven había destruido su cuerpo terrenal. Ese cristal rojo brillante fue destruido por sus poderes, no quedo ni el polvillo.

_ Raven… estas…

_ Bien. Estoy bien pero debo darme prisa.

Nightwing estaba preocupado, nunca había visto esa transformación y pensó que tal vez sería maquiavélico, no era normal. El no conocía esa parte de ella por lo que también se apresuró a interrogarla:

_ ¿A dónde iras?

_ A ese lugar… donde todo empezó y donde todo terminará.

Y sin más, Raven desapareció, la princesa extraterrestre estaba inconsciente en el suelo y el resto estaba anonadado, ¿A dónde todo había comenzado?, ¿Qué lugar era ese?, ¿Dónde habrá ido Raven en busca de su hijo?

_ ¿Dónde todo empezó?, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso Nightwing?

_ No lo sé… trato de armar cabos.

_ Hazlo rápido, no tenemos tiempo.

_ Donde todo empezó… lo tengo!, la antigua biblioteca… donde todo empezó.

_ ¿Es en serio?, ¿Volver allí después de tanto tiempo?

_ No hay tiempo que perder… andando.

Zatanna y Madame Xanadú comprendieron que tenían que ir allí para apoyarlos, ellos solos no podrían hacerlo. Zatanna decidió quedarse y llamar a Superman y a Batman. Ellos debían estar al pendiente de la situación. Tomo su comunicador y espero…

__ Dime que son buenas noticias_

Del otro lado Batman le había respondido, se le veía agotado seguramente había tenido una pelea con anterioridad mas eso no lo detuvo para contestar una simple llamada que era más importante que toda la ciudad entera, más que el mundo mismo.

_ _No sé si lo sean pero despertó. _

__ ¿Cómo?_

__ Nightwing lo hizo, no sé como pero está viva._

__ Voy para allá… Superman viene conmigo._

__ Dijeron algo sobre una vieja biblioteca, allí es a donde van. Xanadú está con ellos._

__ Lo tengo… vamos para allá._

Eso era más que suficiente para ambas partes. Batman sabía exactamente donde era ese lugar pues después de aquel incidente, la Liga de la Justicia hizo acto de presencia mas no encontraron ninguna entrada más que la que el enorme hueco que había quedado; en su lugar habían construido una iglesia. Nadie le tomo importancia, no volvieron a hablar de aquel tema pero sabía a la perfección de qué lugar se trataba.

Justo allí, en ese lugar donde todo había comenzado, en su dieciseisavo cumpleaños con aquellas marcas de una profecía y la promesa de destrucción y caos. El lugar no era diferente a lo que alguna vez fue, aquella vez su figura en estatuas adornaban el recinto esta vez estaba vacía; esa vez una enorme mano emergiendo desde el fondo fue reemplazado por un altar de piedra donde yacía un pequeño niño que sangraba. Era demasiado tarde.

Los demonios a su alrededor estaba estupefactos, el corazón en la piedra no latía y debía hacerlo, algo había salido mal. Ellos la regresaron a la vida y este cuerpo inútil ya no servía para nada, estaba vacío, no había ningún poder que consumir; esa niña estúpida aun tenía a Lucifer en su interior. Su furia se acrecentaba con forme pasaban los segundos y el hecho de haber quedado en ridículo frente a sus lacayos no le ayudaba de mucho. Esto era todo, esa hija suya se las pagaría caro… no, no la mataría, ya habría demasiado tiempo para planear una buena venganza en su contra pero al menos ya le había quitado lo más importante, ese pequeño bastardo ya no era problema.

_ ¿Decepcionado papi querido?

_ Valla… lo lograste.

_ Si… y vine a matarte.

Trigon se había mantenido recargado en la piedra todo este tiempo, su pequeña bruja le miraba desde lo alto y cuando el le devolvió la mirada, le sorprendió. Lo demostraba abiertamente, esa no era la Raven que había aceptado hace dos años, esa no era su princesita.

_ ¿Qué demonios?

_ Exactamente papi querido… el abuelo Lucifer fue muy generoso conmigo. Es una lástima que nunca te hayas dado cuenta, lo que me beneficia a mí porque… nunca la magia negra me ha consumido, yo la controlo y tu… acabas de cometer el peor error de tu asquerosa vida.

La expresión de Trigon era evidente, estaba aterrorizado, nunca sintió tal tregua de esos dos y valla que había estado siempre un paso delante de ella en todo, en TODO. Esa maldita rata se las pagaría. Indiscutiblemente los demonios obedecieron a la orden callada de su amo pero… no podían moverse, estaban estáticos.

_ ¿Qué les pasa?, atáquenla!

_ No pueden. Están tan muertos de miedo que no pueden moverse, son como títeres.

_ Maldita bruja.

_ Maldito demonio.

Y así comenzó esta pelea, los demonios estaban estáticos pero no por mucho, la perdida de atención de Raven hizo que perdiera el encantamiento pero para entonces la caballería había llegado; sus seis hermanos habían llegado a su rescate, ellos contra los demonios y Trigon era suyo, solo suyo. Pronto también llegarían los demás miembros, los titanes y la liga de la justicia… o parte de ella y para entonces todo esto estaría terminado. Los choques de poderes eran realmente maravillosos, destellos rojos y negros, chispas… simplemente fabuloso.

_ Eres buena… haz mejorado.

_ Mejorar es una forma de decir que soy mejor que tú.

Raven estaba usando su poder en contra de su padre. Por supuesto esto le traería consecuencias terribles a su estado de salud pues nunca utilizo su poder para algo tan grande.

_ Se lo que haces y no te saldrás con la tuya

_ ¿En serio?, ¿Y qué crees que hago?, solo estoy siendo sincera por primera vez.

_ Cuando esto termine terminaras como tu estúpida madre.

_ No. Mi madre es una santa y tu… terminaras en tu propio infierno, te lo aseguro.

La discusión podría seguir por una eternidad pero Raven estaba sufriendo los estragos de su poder así que tenía que darse prisa o ella terminaría mal. Algunas cortadas en su cuerpo le hicieron detenerse pero Trigon no estaba mejor, su poder reducido a menos del 60% no le ayudaba de mucho, claro que un sesenta por ciento era más de lo que esperaba obtener solo pero menos de lo que deseaba con el corazón del niño.

Desde lejos, el resto de sus hermanos y acompañantes terminaban el trabajo de eliminar escoria de la faz de la tierra y por fin poder acercarse al demonio rojo para devolverlo al infierno. Esta pelea terminaba aquí y ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA GENTE BELLA DEL FF QUE LEE MI COSA CURIOSA LLAMADA FIC.<strong>

**ME TARDE MUCHO? LA VERDAD PARA MI HA PASADO UN MILENIO, NO RECUERDO EXACTAMENTE CUANDO ACTUALICE CREO QUE HACE MAS DE UN MES O TRES... NO LO SE, REALMENTE MI CABECITA ANDA MAS LOCA DE LO NORMAL PERO BUENO EMPECEMOS O TERMINEMOS ESTE CAPI CONTESTANDO LOS BELLOS REVIEWS QUE SE DEDICAN A HACERME FELIZ.**

**OIGAN PERO ANTES: TENGO UNA PEQUEÑA GRAN DUDA... MUCHOS DE LOS AQUI ESCRITORES DE ESTA PAGINA (INCLUYENDOME) SEGUIMOS UNA PAGINA EN FACEBOOK Y COMO FAVOR ESPECIAL LE PEDI A MI COLEGA LUCILA WHEELER QUE ME DIJERA QUIEN CONSIDERAN QUE ES MEJOR ESCRITORA (YO) CON BETRAYAL O ISABELLA ROTH CON SIN LIMITES: LOS 7 PECADOS CAPITALES. OJALA PUEDAN DEJARME SU OPINION EN SU REVIEW PORQUE HAY ALGO QUE NO ME QUEDA MUY CLARO.**

**TsukihimePrincess: ¿Qué tal?, era lo que esperabas... yo espero que no porque no quiero ser pedecible.**

**anónimo: claro que si... tratare de terminar todas mis historias pero en este momento quisiera terminar primero Betrayal y después paso a pasito terminar el resto porque has de saber que tengo un libro en mente y pues también quiero darle forma. pero gracias por leerme me da gusto ver nuevos comentarios.**

**Lucy: Hermana, comadre, colega! hace cuanto que no platicamos? mentira... siempre hablamos XD. Como pudiste darte cuenta no te menti del todo revivi a Rae pero... ya sabes que pasa después... lo interesnate es como pasa... pobre Richie me dio pena y eso que yo lo escribi jaja. Bueno pues ahora si como ya te había comentado tendre mas tiempo para escribir y pues esta vez lo hare en el libro que tenemos pendiente... espero puedas darle una revisada al tuyo y por finnnn tener algo concreto después de meses de espera.**

**Spe: Oww Belleza oscura... nadie me había llamado asi, me sentí Rae por unos segundos. Ojala Missa volviera al ff la extraño.. extraño esa charla cuadrada que manteníamos missa, darky, tu y yo pero en fin cada una tiene lo suyo y sus problemas. Bien pues espero que este capi te haya gustado porque... chan chan chan chan! se acerca el episodio prometido (tu momento arellesco).**

**anonimoo: Oh no mi carrera es en trimestres y déjame presumirte mi 9.2 de promedio para noveno! Me siento tan feliz igual que tu a mi me falta un año para terminar y luego el servicio, estoy anhelando volver al hospital que me vio nacer como enfermera (mi primer contacto) lo tuve por segunda vez pero lo quiero como servicio y esta MB me viene a caer de maravilla, puedo aun salvar ese campo clínico para mi... tengo que hacerlo seria super! Bueno ya después de mi emotivo discurso vamos al capi: Lamentablemente no pude concederte ese deseo de verlo en Nevermore porque bueno... podría ser predecible y eso es lo que menos quiero, no sere predecible y buee... resulta que a Night se le prendio el foco y supo usar la daga para traerla de vuelta asi que... que pasara en el próximo episodio? descubralo usted en el capitulo numero 36 jaja Azar me he vuelto tan estúpida.**

**gabylokita41: en serio? y yo que sentí que lo había escrito entendible pero bueno espero que no te haya pasado lo mismo con este porque entonces habre fracasado como escritora. Ojala te haya gustado este capi y cmo veras ya sabemos que paso con todos en este capi.**


	36. La Visita

=Betrayal II=

La visita

La batalla final por fin había terminado, Trigon estaba muerto. Su corazón había sido atravesado por la daga aquella que el mismo había utilizado como arma para acabar con su propia hija; esta vez, Raven había sido más cautelosa para que la daga estuviera en sus manos sin que le causara daño alguno. Ni Nightwing ni Trigon, ni nadie se había percatado de ese pequeño detalla pues, cuando Nightwing saco la daga de su cuerpo ella la había tomado sin que pudiera detenerla, fue más o menos un encantamiento de memoria pues nadie recordaba haberla visto que lo hiciera sin embargo; Trigon había padecido el mismo sufrimiento que ella minutos atrás.

Ahora, sus dos bellos ojos violetas lloraban su perdida. Tras haber clavado la daga en el corazón de su padre, los poderes de Lucifer se fueron tan rápido como vinieron. Con paso pesado se acercó hasta la cama de piedra que sustituía la mano gigantesca de su padre y lo miro allí, sin poder moverse sin poder hacer nada por él, lo último que su pequeño hijo había visto antes de morir fue a su madre agonizando en el suelo de su propio hogar ahora su hijito yacía en esa cama de piedra sin vida. Había llegado demasiado tarde para salvarlo, lo tomo entre sus brazos manchando su ropa blanca de color carmesí; su mano se posó en la herida abierta del corazón y con su magia la cerro por completo pero ya no había latido alguno, había perdido a su hijo.

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo incansablemente, se abrazó a su hijito, lo atrajo hacia sí y se derrumbó cual pilar. Sus hermanos se dedicaron a devolver al tártaro a todo aquel demonio sobreviviente de la masacre y aun sin reconocerlo también les había dolido la pérdida del pequeño niño mitad humano, este asunto en realidad no les concernía por completo pero estarían allí para cuando ella les necesitara. Eso era seguro. Raven también había perdido a sus hermanos como familia. Madame Xanadú estaba acongojada, pudo haber pensado que tal vez su inmortalidad acabaría allí pero no que perderían a un niño inocente, también estaba de luto.

Superman y Batman no habían llegado a tiempo para irrumpir en la pelea; en ese justo momento habían llegado y la escena les destrozo el corazón pues a pesar de su vida de héroes también eran humanos y habían perdido a alguien; esta vez, Bruce Wayne alias el Caballero de la Noche había perdido a su único nietecito de una manera brutal y sádica a manos de su otro abuelo. Wayne se sentía morir pero comprendía el inmenso dolor que la bruja sentía en estos momentos tanto como su propio hijo.

Cyborg y Changelling sufrían la misma pena, aun sin conocer demasiado bien al pequeño se habían encariñado mucho con él, hasta pensaron que, ese rayito de luz que les había hecho falta durante años al fin había llegado, habían perdido a su sobrino pero Nightwing, él había perdido a su hijo y de no haber sido por esa idea estúpida que había tenido también estaría llorando la pérdida de su mujer, la escena le partía el alma. Con paso lento se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban, una lágrima traviesa se le escapó del antifaz, se arrodillo a su lado y en silencio se quedó, tan solo escuchando los susurros de Raven pidiendo que le devolvieran a su hijo.

_ Despierta Richie, mama te llama… Despierta hijo, es hora de volver a casa

Más Riche jamás despertaría de su sueño eterno.

_ Raven.

_ No. No, no, no él me escucha. Aléjate, vete, vete, vete.

_ Por favor…

_ ¡No!

Si había alguna forma de calmarla, Nightwing no lo estaba consiguiendo. A él también le dolía esta situación pero Raven tenía en sus brazos el cadáver de su hijo, tenía que quitárselo y darle descanso celestial. Todo el mundo veía como Raven se aferraba cada vez más al niño y eso de alguna manera les partía el alma. Superman mantenía una mano sobre el caballero de la noche pero el resto se estaba quebrando por dentro.

_ Tienes que dejarlo ir.

_ No, no, es mi hijo… es mi niño.

_ Lo sé. También es mi hijo pero…

_ Vete… déjame sola.

Raven se abrazó más a su pequeño hijo fallecido, de nada había servido el sacrificio de no verlo por dos años desde su nacimiento y volver a tenerlo solo unos meses para que al final el desgraciado de Trigon se lo quitara de su vida. Esto le estaba afectando sobremanera y Richard no sabía qué hacer para calmarla.

_ Raven…

Esa voz, una voz dulce, agradable. La voz de una sola persona. Adamanta en persona estaba allí solo para una cosa y no era para alegrarle el día a nadie. Si estaba allí es porque ese niño que Raven sostenía entre sus brazos formaría parte del cielo.

_ Adamanta… no… no te lo lleves… es mi hijo. Ayúdame.

Por primera vez Raven miraba de frente con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas y estas cayéndole por las mejillas como cascadas. Su mirada era suplicante, no cualquiera se negaría a su pedido pero ya era tarde, Richie había muerto y sería una linda estrella en su cielo.

_ Por favor querida.

_ No!

Raven se levantó intempestivamente con la mirada fija en Adamanta, ella sabía que tenía el poder para recuperar a su pequeñito pero no quería hacerlo por algún motivo pero, estábamos hablando de una Diosa; la situación era tensa, aunque por otro lado Raven maquinaba en su mente algo que nadie en su loco mundo haría ni soñando.

_ Tienes que entregármelo hija.

_ Si tu no lo devuelves a la vida lo hare yo.

_ Estas tocando fibras sensibles Raven, no sabes lo que dices.

_ Tú no sabes lo que yo sería capaz de hacer por mi hijo.

_ Raven… no lo hagas más difícil querida.

_ Es tu decisión contra la mía.

Entonces Raven desapareció con su pequeñito en brazos. Todo mundo estaba atónito. Nunca nadie la había visto reaccionar de esa manera pero comprendían que se trataba de sangre de su sangre pero Adamanta no podía permitir que esto sucediera. Raven estaba decidida.

_ ¿A dónde fue?

_ Allá abajo

Respondió Nightwing. Aun no sabía como pero presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, una nueva carrera contra el tiempo estaba suscitándose. Adamanta conocía el camino hacia ese lugar, ahora era una guía.

Mientras tanto Raven preparaba todo para el ritual. Nunca nadie de su mundo lo había siquiera intentado, era suicidio! Pero valdría la pena su vida si lograba regresar la de su hijo asi que, acomodó todo, velas negras y la daga con la que había destruido a su padre, detrás de ella el fuego intenso, la lava ardiente del infierno en la Tierra.

_ No lo hagas.

_ No me digas que hacer.

Era el altar de la vieja iglesia de la sangre, otro lugar "especial" al cual odiar de por vida. Esto le trajo no muy agradables recuerdos a la bruja. Se recordó a si misma a la edad de diez años cuando vio por primera vez frente a frente al demonio en uno de sus sueños, luego seis años después cuando ocurrió la profecía; posteriormente regresaría por un absurdo plan hace dos años. Ahora de vuelta aquí y rogándole a todos los infiernos lograr su cometido, pero Jess había venido a interrumpirle; jamás.

Al poner la treceava vela en el altar, Jess le sujeto por los hombros deteniéndola en su afán de convertirse en suicida pero Raven estaba totalmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo y sin importar que, su decisión estaba tomada.

_ Suéltame.

_ No voy a permitirlo, esto estaba escrito. Él tenía que morir y lo sabes!

_ ¿Y porque lo salvaste entonces?, Richard debió haber muerto cuando nació y tú lo salvaste ¿para qué?, me ilusionaste con su regreso cuando yo ya me había hecho a la idea de haberlo perdido. Ahora no me vengas con reclamos porque sabes bien que no desistiré… y tú no logras nada.

Sus ojos antes violeta tomaron nuevamente ese color rojo característico… incluso Lucifer estaba de acuerdo con ella. Jess decidió soltarla, no había nada más que él pudiera hacer si la decisión estaba tomada. Raven regresó a su quehacer… en el suelo, justo como había hecho Trigon a la media noche, un circulo de fuego señal de que el ritual estaba a punto de comenzar y como precaución, sus poderes hicieron una muralla tan fuerte que nada podría derrumbarla; magia negra estaba presente.

El camino hacia el infierno estaba tal cual recordaba Nightwing, el primer paso había sido sencillo; debajo del altar de piedra donde una vez se llevó a cabo la profecía estaba el pasaje que Slade le había mostrado. Al encontrar esas dos puertas de metal caliente y traspasarlas encontrarían un mar de lava y a la distancia el objetivo final; una gran esfera de energía negra indestructible. Allá irían ellos con un solo bote a punto de hundirse o de cualquier manera… allá estaba su destino.

El ritual había comenzado. Jess presente. Primero Raven recitaba algunas palabras en latín, lengua muerta; después cortaría con la daga la pequeña manita ya sin vida de Richie, por supuesto no hubo sangre pero al realizar este mismo procedimiento con su mano la sangre broto inmediatamente. Así… terminaría todo, con sangre. Junto su mano y la del niño, le transmitiría toda su sangre, su energía… mas no su poder porque no había donde sellarlo, al menos viviría y Lucifer se iría con ella, así lo había decidido su abuelo minutos antes.

El camino era cada vez más corto, estaban a punto de llegar. Al pisar tierra firme, se encontraron cara a cara con un muro mágico, por todos los medios, Nightwing, Xanadú, Superman y el resto intentaron destruirlo pero ni una grieta lograron hacerle; del otro lado Raven terminaba su ritual. Una lagrima se le escapó de los ojos y entonces cuando no hubo nada más que decir… la muralla mágica desapareció y con ella una vida. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras ella se despedía con el último suspiro. Su pequeñito volvía a la vida en un llanto renovado. Había funcionado.

Nightwing corrió hacia el interior de las ruinas de la iglesia. No se explicaba como Jess estaba allí y mucho menos que su hijo estuviera respirando pero entonces… miro al suelo. Raven estaba allí con una herida en la mano y su cuerpo sin vida. Se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, recogió su cuerpo y la abrazo como antes ella lo había hecho con su hijo.

_ No tenías que hacerlo. Richie era todo para ti pero me dejaste solo… nos dejaste solos. ¿Cómo voy a cuidarlo sin ti? Regresa… Raven te amo, lamento todo lo que hice en tu contra estaba ciego. Regresa con nosotros vida mía.

Bruce tomo a su nieto en sus brazos y miro la escena. Cuanto habría dado por que nada de esto estuviera pasando, si tan solo hubiera escuchado con atención, si tan solo… ya no había nada que hacer. Pero… aun podía hacer algo por ella, por el amor que ambos se tuvieron y por el que ella fue capaz de dar su propia vida para salvar otra. Ahora no la veía como un demonio, la veía como una madre que lo dio todo. Irónico ¿no?

_ Raven tomo su decisión. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Lo sabían, claro que lo sabían. Adamanta no tenía que darles una explicación para ello pero era difícil aceptarlo. El único lugar al que Nightwing juro que Raven nunca volvería seria ese pero Raven decidió dar allí su vida. Nightwing la tomo en brazos y salieron del lugar. Adamanta, Bruce, Richie, Nightwing y el cuerpo de Raven viajaban en el viejo bote, el niño estaba dormido y Adamanta tomo la mano de Raven.

_ Te reclamo como mía.

El infierno no lo había hecho, Jess no lo había hecho así que… sin importar su vida o las cosas horribles que hubiera o no hecho, al final… ese acto le había asegurado un lugar en el cielo. Así, Adamanta desapareció, ¿Qué importaba ya si llegaba hasta la salida con ellos?, al carajo todo, Raven lo había logrado más veces de las que ellos lo habían intentado y siempre había salido triunfadora, incluso ahora.

Como pudieron, lograron salir de la trampa del demonio. Todo había cambiado, todo estaba como debía estar, el sol de la mañana iluminaba en medio de un nubarrón negro que se despedía de la ciudad. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y demasiado lento allá abajo. Todo era quietud, ninguna persona se asomaba por ninguna esquina pero todos miraban a los héroes pasar, ocho héroes y uno acababa de dar su vida en batalla.

La torre también estaba en silencio total. Nightwing recostó el cuerpo de Raven en la cama; ella seguía usando ese vestido blanco de hace unas horas. Él había pedido que le dejasen solo unos minutos para aclarar su mente pero viéndola allí, sin vida; lo único que conseguía era que los remordimientos aparecieran como miles de agujas en su cuerpo, cada vez que la había mirado a los ojos, cada vez que le había gritado, cada vez que,… todas esas veces que lo hicieron ser un idiota, un completo patán.

Al medio día, Nightwing había decidido salir a dar la primera orden del día. Ciudad salto tendría el honor de sepultar el cuerpo de una heroína al anochecer. Bruce Wayne se encargaría de eso, las mujeres de la torre… pondrían presentable el cuerpo. Seguramente la prensa estaría allí y querrían la primicia: "la heroína perdida aparece". Por supuesto el sepelio seria a manera de héroes y no de familia pero… que importaba ya si todos se enteraban quienes eran los titanes o la liga de la justicia, eso quedaba más que en el fango en estos momentos. Nightwing estaba destrozado y ni hablar de su pequeño hijo que no dejaba de pedir por su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. He vuelto. La verdad si es un capitulo corto y como dice mi querida hermana Lucila: Las musas no me inspiraron. Pero este capitulo va dedicado a mi hermana, colega, amiga y demás adjetivos que encontremos a lo largo de nuestras vidas: LUCILA WHEELER<strong>

**Pero es corto por el simple hecho de que es una escena dramática. La canción es de la Oreja de Van Gogh. "La visita" . Saben... esto esta a punto de terminarse, ahora si... en tres o cuatro capítulos Betrayal II será un bonito recuerdo. Y como Betrayal ya se acaba pues hay que seguirle ¿no?, bien pues continuare con Renacer y quizás a la par haga PSP: Primavera que también se quedo en el olvido hace tiempo. **

**Los invito a que nos sigan en dos paginas, la primera de Mariniti pages/RavenxRobin-Dark-Lovers-and-Other-Secrets/498360830263693?fref=ts y la segunda de una servidora FictionFace?fref=ts, todos o la mayoría tenemos Facebook asi que nos gustaría mucho que participaran con nosotros en cualquiera de las dos paginas.**

**Y ahora después de tanto anuncio contestemos reviews!**

**TsukihimePrincess: Como veras no puse la batalla pero pues... bueno, espero que no me quieras asesinar por lo corto del capitulo pero en serio no tuve inspiración.**

**Lucy: Hermanita! al fin! después de tanto decirme que lo hiciera aquí esta. No me mates, solo llora la muerte de Raven pero no me mates, te dije que seria un capi corto pero aquí esta al fin. Se que por in box me mataras pero al menos ya te hice sufrir. Te leo en face hermana.**

**Spe: Ya se que te prometi un capitulo Arella-Rae y adivina! Es el que sigue! Vale para mi Lucifer nunca ha sido malo de otra forma no seria parte de Raven que como ya sabemos es el pecado original, (eso ni al caso) lo que si es que ya se acaba y yo también muero de tristeza pero recuerda que hay muchos fics mas por venir.**

**Chica Cuervo: Por el momento y de aquí a un mes estoy de vacaciones asi que... si tendremos capítulos actualizados. Gracias por comentar.**

**anonimoo: ya era hora colega! me preocupaba que no comentaras XD jaja, Azar no me dio tanta inspiración como pensaba pero ahí esta lo que salio de mi loca cabecita. Espero amiga que te guste y Azar sabe que lo estuve planeando por mucho tiempo y con muuuuuuucho esfuerzo salio y no quise extenderme mas porque el capi seria un fracaso. Asi que... he ahí lo que quedo de esto. Suertuda tu que puedes adelantar materias yo no! T_T pero a un añoooo a un añooooo de terminar! soy feliz!**


End file.
